Incestuosos
by Ap19
Summary: Aqui estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un cualquiera a ver si de una vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!
1. Mi vida es una Mierda

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aqui estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

**Capitulo 1: Mi Vida es Una Mierda**

Mi vida es un fiasco total... es lo que llevo pensando en los últimos tiempos con mis perfectos 21 años cumplidos no tengo novios, no salgo con chicos, en fin estoy jodida y porque? Esa es la peor parte por la sencilla razón de que no puedo sacar a mi hermano de mi cabeza... Mi Nombre Isabella Cullen, desde que tengo uso de razón lo he amado a mi perfecto hermano Edward Cullen, ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos de mi vida el hermano perfecto, el compañero ideal, siempre me cuidaba, me protegía, jugaba conmigo, me acompañaba a cualquier sitio que yo tuviese que ir, cuando cumplí 15 dejando totalmente mi cuerpo y mente de niña atrás nada de eso cambio, todo lo contrario el pasaba mas tiempo junto a mi, veíamos películas, salíamos a conciertos, en ocasiones dormíamos juntos, yo lo amaba y el me amaba, por supuesto éramos hermanos como no hacerlo; cuando cumplo 18 años, por fin era mayor de edad podía ser mas independiente, mis amigas Alice y Rosalie organizaron una gran fiesta para mi, recuerdo sus criticas por haber llegado a esa edad sin novio pero para mi era inevitable ninguno me llamaba la atención y en lugar de salir con ellos prefería compartir mi tiempo con mi adorado hermano; recuerdo ese día, el día que tome una gran decisión que me lleva a donde estoy ahora...

_**Flash Back**_

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella – gritaron mis amigas al unisonó justo cuando les abría la puerta de entrar a casa... parecían dos torbellinos, las amo no concibo mi vida sin un par de amigas como ellas aunque en ocasiones pueden ser exasperantes siempre me han apoyado y han estado en todo momento para mi al igual que yo para ellas... nos abrazos y bromeamos un rato...

-Vamos a tu cuarto Bella, debes arreglarte falta poco para dar inicio a tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo el pequeño duende, subí a mi cuarto seguida de las chicas entramos y empezaron a revolver todo en busca del atuendo perfecto para mi, cuando por fin se decidieron me vestí, maquille y peine, ya habiendo aprobado se marcharon...

-En un rato las alcanzo chicas... - grite mientras ambas subían al coche de Rose, vestía con un hermoso vestido que llegaba un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas, las mangas del vestido bajaban por mis brazos delicadamente sin pasar de la altura del codo, unos tacones a juego que hacían lucir mis piernas y mi figura mas estilizada, el vestido traía un pequeño pero sugerente escote a la altura del busto, mi cabello con sus ondas castañas cayendo sobre mis hombros, un maquillaje sutil pero resaltando en las partes adecuadas según mis amigas. No podía quejarme de la vida, la verdad es que mi familia es de buenos genes, me consideraba hermosa sin rayar en el egocentrismo, mi piel pálida, ojos verdes, curvas en los lugares precisos y un cuerpo proporcionalmente adecuado a mis intereses, aunque todo eso no quitaba que no encontrara el amor hasta ahora, en fin hasta ahora tampoco es que lo hubiese necesitado, tenia justo lo necesario un par de amigas, mis padres y mi hermano...

-Bella – escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward llamarme, Joder su sola voz me erizaba todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, si para mi desgracia sentía una enorme atracción por mi hermano, rayando en lo enfermizo, cada vez que podía me quedaba mirándolo mas de lo que se puede a un hermano, esta buenísimo eso es indiscutible para cualquiera, pero Mierda tenia que ser preciso mi hermano; podre ser virgen pero no soy santa y mis insinuaciones a el no eran pasadas por alto pero el nunca decía nada, en ocasiones me dejaba con una calentura de leche y yo sin nadie que me la baje...

-En mi cuarto Ed – dije para que viniera, sentí su mirada clavada en mi, mi cuerpo lo reconocía a metros de distancia, los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban sentía mi cuerpo arder como si su mirada en mi quemara, me voltee sobre mis talones para encontrarme con esos perfectos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos, su sonrisa me cegó por un momento... Demonios es que es hermoso, digamos que me sacaba como una cabeza de alto, su cabello color bronce que tantas veces he acariciado estaba mas hermoso que nunca, es dos años mayor que yo, su cuerpo esta perfectamente definido, sus músculos perfectamente marcados sin exagerar, posee un culo de infarto, su rostro su piel es perfecto y cierta parte de su anatomía que ya me gustaría a mi conocer creo que también es perfecta como todo el...

-Estas hermosa Isabella – dijo con deleite mientras me devoraba con la mirada, aunque mi nombre no era particularmente de mi agrado, saliendo de sus labios se oía jodidamente bien, me encantaría escucharlo gimiendo mi nombre... Por Dios Bella reacciona es tu hermano...

-Tu no te quedas atrás Edward – le dije acercándome a el, y si que estaba hermoso, con un traje en un tono gris y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejándome ver un poco de ese escultural cuerpo, extendió sus brazos y yo gustosa me metí entre ellos...

-Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella – dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos fuertemente...

-Gracias Ed – lo mire a los ojos y esos besables labios; busco entre sus bolsillos y saco una caja, un estuche para ser exactos... lo abrió con sus delicados dedos y lo que saco me dejo con la boca abierta, era un hermoso colgante de plata con detalles en oro blanco pero eso era lo de menos podría darme uno hecho con alambre y yo seria feliz, lo que llamo mi atención fue el dije que traía, por fuera era la forma de dos lazos entrecruzados al abrirlo una inscripción que rezaba "Mas Que a Mi Propia Vida" y una foto de el y yo juntos hace un par de días, me encantaba esa foto por que mas que un par de hermanos parecíamos una pareja, lo mire atónita con toda la emoción en mi pecho, el me hacia feliz, era perfecto, mierda no se por que jodidos era mi hermano...

-Gracias Ed, esta hermosísimo – le dije abrazándolo fuertemente, guindándome literalmente de el y dejando besos por todo su rostro, esta vez sin ninguna doble intención, el se reía de forma angelical...

-Tu te mereces mas que esto – me dijo mirándome intensamente – voltéate para ponértelo quieres – inmediatamente me voltee y alce mi cabello para que pudiera colocarlo con facilidad, paso sus manos y soltó suavemente el colgante sobre el nacimiento de mis pechos en una sutil caricia fue subiéndolo hasta dejarlo en el lugar adecuado, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, mi corazón golpeaba furioso, lo abrocho con esas manos de seda que tiene, y suavemente acaricio mis hombros y descendió por mis brazos, solté un audible suspiro...

-Listo – dijo sonriendo -Hermosa – susurro dejando un beso en mi cuello que me estremeció de pies a cabeza -Ahora vete que vas a llegar tarde

Yo estaba como idiota, sentía que temblaba, el sabia muy bien como joderme y lo había hecho haciéndolo parecer como un juego inocente, respire profundamente para relajarme y encararlo... me voltee y sonreía de forma arrogante pero exquisita

-¿Tu no iras? ¿Pensé que me llevarías? - dije haciendo un puchero, su mirada se poso en mis labios pero en seguida miro a mis ojos

-Llego mas tarde, anda ve. Te veo más tarde – salió de mi cuarto, si ven a esto me refiero cuando digo que me deja caliente, me deja realmente mal el muy idiota. Baje ya lista para irme...

-Oh hija estas preciosa, espero la pases muy bien; cuídate y conduce con cuidado – dijeron mis padres disfuncionales, cada uno beso mi mejilla; se me olvido mencionarlo mis padres son un caos total, ambos son personas importantes y se lo pasan enfrascados en sus trabajos como nos recompensan con lujos y mas lujos, pero eso era lo de menos cuando yo necesitaba amor mi hermano me lo daba... ah y con respecto a lo de conducir y sus advertencias es debido a que por la mañana me dieron la grata sorpresa de un hermoso vehículo, un perfecto audi color negro, monte al auto y me marche...

Felicite a mis amigas por la hermosa fiesta que montaron, todo les quedo perfecto la decoración y demás y los invitados tal y como yo lo pedí al menos en eso me hicieron caso, a todos los conocía, debo aclarar que generalmente una fiesta organizada por Al y Rose tiene asistencia total de Forks... estaba muy a gusto en a fiesta conversando, bailando con las chicas, con Seth, a debo mencionarles a Seth mi mejor amigo, el pues esta enamorado de mi, al menos eso me dice, pero le he dejado bien claro que solo quiero su amistad y que no puedo ofrecerle nada mas, de aceptarlo esta bien pero si no puede lo siento, gracias al cielo el acepto ser mi amigo y es de los mejores a parte trata de mantener sus sentimientos a raya y me respeta cosa que me hace sentir bien, yo lo quiero muchísimo al igual que a mis amigas... Estaba en eso bailando con Seth al ritmo de Sexy And I Now It cuando mi vista se poso en la entrada a la casa y vi como entraba Edward sujetando de la cintura a una rubia que inmediatamente reconocí como Tanya zorra perra Denali y yo que pensaba que la noche seria perfecta, sabia que ella andaba detrás de MI Edward pero el nunca le había hecho mucho caso, no se por que ahora esta con ella y justo el día de mi fiesta, sus ojos se posaron en mi y sonrió con naturalidad como siempre lo hacia conmigo, trate de devolvérsela pero me salió una mueca, lo se por que su ceño se frunció un poco, quite mi vista de el y seguí bailando con Seth, cuando me fije nuevamente el bailaba con ella y que bien que bailaba el idiota y la perra Denali bailaba insinuándosele quería golpearla diablos que quería pero no podía quedar en evidencia no así, me separe de la pista para tomar un poco de aire, mis amigas y todos los demás estaban bailando... me encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, mirando una estrella, pidiendo tal vez un deseo de cumpleaños...

-Estas divirtiéndote – susurro la voz melodiosa de mi hermano...

-¿Que haces aquí?, deberías estar cuidando a tu "amiga" - dije dejando entrever mi enfado, me golpee mentalmente por eso...

-¿Que pasa Bella?, tienes algún problema con ella – pregunto en tono demandante, bufe exasperada

-¿Debería? - pregunte sarcástica, el me miro de forma inquisidora, bufe de nuevo -no pasa nada Ed ve y diviértete – le dije dulcificando mi tono

-¿Estas celosa? - dijo sonriendo como el idiota fanfarrón que era, con esa sonrisa que me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza – si estas celosa – afirmo al ver que yo no respondía, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, entre sus brazos m e sentía completa, protegida, amada... - no estés celosa Isabella – susurro cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer -para mi tu siempre estas primero y nadie entiende eso nadie nunca va a ser mas importante que tu – sus palabras calaban hondo en mi, me sentía aliviada, asentí con mi cabeza pegada en su firme pecho, sentí su mano enredándose en mi cabello, sujetándome haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos tan verdes como los míos, mis ojos divagaron hasta sus labios entreabiertos sentía su respiración, tan cerca, podría besarlo si levantara un poco mas...

-Chicos, que hacen se están perdiendo la fiesta - oí la voz chillona y sangrona de Alice, Mierda justo en el mejor momento, Gracias Dios, dije mentalmente con gran sarcasmo, nos separamos y con mi respiración muy agitada entre de nuevo a la fiesta, el resto de la noche paso genial pude notar que Tanya no estaba, lo que significa que Edward la hecho, bien punto para mi, hablamos comenzamos, bailamos en grupo, pero nunca mas volvimos a estar solos y juntos el resto de la noche, al terminar me fui a casa totalmente agotada el me siguió en su auto entramos nos despedimos y cada uno se marcho a sus habitaciones...

_**Fin del Flash Back**_


	2. El Regreso

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aquí estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

Capitulo 2:

Lo que paso esa noche me dejo pensativa por muchos días, nuestro comportamiento era el mismo, insinuaciones de su parte y de la mía, caricias leves pero nunca pasábamos cierta línea; nuestros padres nunca lo notaron ellos andan pendientes de otros asuntos mas no de lo que hagan o no sus hijos... esa noche había estado tan cerca de besarlo que mis labios picaban cada vez que lo recordaba; después de dar y dar vueltas a mi cabeza por días tome una decisión, al salir del instituto recibí ofertas de varios lugares y tenia una beca disponible para marcharme a estudiar en España; lo pensé tanto que queme algunas neuronas en ello hasta que decidí que tomaría la beca y me iría antes de morir de combustión espontanea por las calenturas que me dejaba Edward, nunca decíamos nada, el no se sobrepasaba y yo no hacia mas que insinuármele de forma inocente, aunque lo deseara como una perra muy en el fondo sabia que estaba muy mal, que no debía, así que una noche en la cena, les comunique a mis padres que me marcharía, su disgusto fue tan obvio que cuando terminamos de cenar fui a hablar con el, pero nunca me dio una razón, la razón que yo necesitaba para quedarme, esa noche lo vi llorar, una lagrima broto de sus ojos y mi corazón se escoció pero no podía joderme la vida así; el día de mi partida el estuvo particularmente frio conmigo, poco me hablaba hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, mis padres me acompañaron hasta la entrada pues tenían cosas que hacer, típico en ellos, pero el se quedo, lo recuerdo tanto...

_**Flash Back**_

-Déjame ayudarte con las maletas Bella – dijo cuando mis padres ya no estaban, odiaba cuando me decía Bella, eso solo sucedía con el, por que cuando lo hacia estaba en plan de hermano... deje que las cargara y caminamos hacia dentro en un silencio incomodo, yo no estaba ni la mas pizca de feliz por irme era simplemente que tenia que hacerlo sino uno de estos días le iba a saltar al cuello y lo iba a violar... llegamos a la sala de espera y faltaba al menos una hora y media para poder embarcar, joder era tanto tiempo y sabia que el estaría acá...

-Ven dejemos esto aquí y vamos para que comas algo – su voz aterciopelada, suave, tierna, la iba a extrañar tanto; negué con la cabeza.

-No Ed no quiero comer, ya probé algo en casa antes de salir, sabes que no es bueno para mi comer antes de volar – hice un gesto ridículo con mis manos y el rio un poco pero su risa nunca llego a sus hermosos ojos...

-Bueno al menos demos un paseo, no soporto una hora sentado aquí – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, ese gesto de frustración que a mi me parecía tan Sexy en el, asentí y lo seguí mientras el se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos a una zona del aeropuerto no muy transitada por personas, en realidad estaba muy solitario por allí...

-Bella – dijo Edward deteniéndose abruptamente, lo mire y sus ojos me decían tanto, se acerco a mi tan rápido que solo en un parpadeo estaba entre sus brazos, me abrazaba de esa forma tan posesiva tan característica en el, alce mi vista hacia el y vi una solitaria lagrima descendiendo por su mejilla, la limpie tiernamente

-No quiero que estés mal Ed, volveré, serán solo 3 años y es lo... mejor – dije viéndolo directo a sus ojos sentía que el sabia a lo que me refería, en parte el sabia que era por el, subió su mano por mi mejilla, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío, mi respiración se acelero al igual que mi corazón, sentía su aliento chocando contra mi rostro, entreabrí mis labios en una muda invitación para que cerrara la distancia cerré mis ojos esperando, sentí tocar el cielo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, tenia idea que Edward besaba bien pero esto definitivamente superaba mis expectativas, el beso empezó dulce el solo movía sus labios sobre los míos, pero si señores yo quería todo de el, con mi lengua delinee el contorno de sus labios a lo que el respondió entreabriéndolos permitiendo a mi lengua entrar en su boca y empezar con mi exploración, era delicioso no pude evitar gemir en su boca, el pego su cuerpo a mi creo que no había ni un milímetro de distancia entre nosotros y lo supe cuando sentí el bulto duro entre sus piernas, el gimió por el roce y yo al escuchar ese delicioso sonido proveniente de su garganta... de un momento a otro se separo de mi poniendo una barrera invisible pero dolorosa entre ambos, a estas alturas estaba tan excitada como el, sentía la humedad en mis bragas, mi alta temperatura...

-Si... creo... que es lo mejor Isabella – no permití que dijera nada mas como pude y con el dolor de mi alma me acerque a el dándole un ultimo y corto beso en sus perfectos labios ahora rojos y ligeramente hinchados por nuestro fogoso beso -Te Amo Edward – susurre sobre sus labios, di media vuelta y me marche, no espere a que me siguiera ni mucho menos, lo conocía...

Fin del Flash Back

Y desde hace 3 años que no lo veo, estaba a horas de verlo de nuevo, de ver a mi familia, a mis amigos pero toda mi atención estaba en el, mi cuerpo ahora mejor formado que antes reaccionaba al saber que pronto lo vería, al dueño de las peores y mejores sensaciones que he sentido alguna vez; lo intente juro que lo intente salir con otros chicos en estos tres años solo dos me interesaron, primero fue Jacob un chico moreno, alto, cuerpo jodidamente atlético, sonrisa deslumbrante, todo un galán y no solo en físico también era un buen chico, salimos un par de veces nos besamos pero cuando el quiso avanzar un poco mas simplemente no pude, ni siquiera sus besos me prendían ni una pizca de lo que Edward lograba en mi, Edward, suspire... hablábamos casi todos los días, como hermanos, como un par de amigos en ocasiones, nunca mencionamos nada de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto, nunca me conto de chicas y yo tampoco de los chicos, prefería guardarme eso y no provocar una batalla, yo sabia lo posesivo que el era, una vez que lo llame porque me sentía muy sola el teléfono timbro tanto que pensé que ya no respondería lo hizo casi al final antes de que cortara la llamada y respondió jadeando mi corazón se encogió pero trate de obviarlo, JODER tres años y nada había cambiado, intente olvidarlo saliendo con James pero tampoco, nos metimos mano, ese chico hacia maravillas, pero no pude acostarme con el, 21 años y virgen quien dice que yo Isabella Cullen no estoy jodida... salí de mis pensamientos cuando se escucho la voz del capitán en la cabina anunciando que en breve aterrizaríamos, respire profundamente y ajuste mi cinturón de seguridad, había llegado el momento y no se que tenia en la mente, tal vez mi destino seria morir deseando a mi hermano...


	3. Nada Ha Cambiado

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aqui estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Nada Ha Cambiado<strong>

Baje a paso lento por las escaleras del avión, quizá tratando de tardar el momento, no sabia con que me iba a encontrar, probablemente tuviera novia, no lo se que se yo, aaah trate de no pensar mas, fui a recoger mi equipaje y después de haberme demorado lo mas que pude, camine hacia donde estaban los familiares de todas las personas esperando... mi corazón retumbaba, lo primero que vi fue al duende maléfico, Alice, sonreí ampliamente al verla, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo haciéndome tambalear

-Bells Bells al fin estas aquí, mierda te extrañe, tengo tanto que contarte, joder tres años y mira lo hermosa que estas...

-Si Bella estás muy hermosa – dijo Rosalie acercándose y abrazándome también, nos dimos un abrazo grupal con algunas lágrimas

-Me puedo unir – era Seth

-Oh Seth – corrí y lo abrasé fuertemente, este chico realmente era genial, a pesar de todo de mis constantes rechazos el seguía allí para mi, luego las chicas se nos unieron en otro abrazo grupal...

-Espero que para mi también haya uno de esos – escuche su voz, ese tono seductor, mi traicionero cuerpo se sacudió al oírlo, me separe de Seth y voltee hacia donde estaba su voz...

Ahora con 23 años Edward estaba aun mas comible de lo que recuerdo vestía con un jean desgastado que daba la vista de unas espectaculares piernas y trasero, una franela negra con cuello V que me dejaba ver parte de su pecho se adhería a sus bien formados músculos, sus manos enormes, sus largos dedos que me hacían delirar pensando en las maravillas que podría hacer en mi con ellos, sus brazos esculturales, su rostro dejaba ver un rastro corto de barba que le daba un aire aun mas sexy, sus ojos tan verdes como los míos estaban de un tono mas oscuro mientras me miraba y su cabello ni que hablar solo quería enredar mis manos allí, se acerco a mi con movimientos agiles ya que yo no salía de mi ensimismamiento, sentía todas las miradas de mis amigos sobre mi, adelante un paso y me estrecho entre sus brazos, lo abrasé tan fuerte como pude respirando su aroma embriagador...

-Isabella – susurro en mi cuello sentir su aliento hay me hizo estremecer y creo que el lo noto pues me estrecho aun mas a el, mis pezones se endurecieron, mi piel se grifo, solo el tenia ese jodido efecto en mi... -Te extrañe inmensamente – se separo un poco de mi y dejo un beso en mi mejilla, mire a sus ojos trasmitiéndole lo que no podía decir con palabras, temía balbucear si intentaba hablar... me voltee a mis amigos que esperaban como espectadores de nuestro reencuentro, la mirada cómplice de Alice me decía que ella lo sabia, es que es tan obvio...

-Gracias por venir chicos, son los mejores – les sonreí sinceramente...

-Vámonos Bella debes de estar agotada, debes descansar para la noche – dijeron Ali y Rose, entorne los ojos, no se me había olvidado solo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, mi fiesta de bienvenida...

-Yo la llevare – dijo Edward posando una mano en mi baja espalda, acariciando brevemente, no entendía su juego pero se sentía bien, mi hermano, mi jodido hermano me recordé... - váyanse ustedes y terminen de preparar todo... - todos asintieron y se marcharon, quedando sola yo con el de nuevo, me sonrió ampliamente y me hizo señas para que caminara, conversamos sobre cosas sin sentido le pregunte por Charlie y Renee, me comento que seguían tan despistados como de costumbre, ahora el manejaba parte de las empresas de papa, pues se había graduado como economista para ello, seguía en casa por supuesto, aunque ahora era mas solitaria que nunca, nuestros padres pasaban menos tiempo que antes en casa, me comento de sus actividades y otras cosas hasta que llegamos a la enorme casa blanca, subimos hacia mi habitación que ahora tenia algunos cambios, en una de mis charlas con Ed por teléfono le pedí que mandara a hacer unos cambios, toda una pared de la habitación era de espejos, el resto de paredes eran de color blanco, con un amplio espacio, había pedido una cama redonda que efectivamente allí estaba con cojines negros un mueble cerca de la ventana y cerca de allí dos puertas una que daba al amplio baño blanco decorado con detalles negros y la puerta del enorme closet, bueno tenia derecho a complacer mis caprichos, mas ahora que era una reconocida abogada, el me siguió dejando las maletas sobre mi cama...

-Esta noche cenaremos con papa y mama y luego a la fiesta – dijo en tanto soltó las maletas, asentí en su dirección...

-Me alegra que estés de regreso, me sentía solito – dijo haciendo un puchero le saque la lengua en un gesto de inmadurez por mi parte...

-No te preocupes seré tu mejor compañía – le dije de forma un tanto sugerente, le guiñe un ojo – pero ahora necesito un poco de privacidad quiero descansar, te veo luego Edward – le dije acercándome a el y acariciando su pecho por encima de la tela de su franela, sonrió de forma arrogante y salió, si nada había cambiado mi deseo por el seguía igual o peor que antes, sus juegos para conmigo también seguían allí, mi vida estaba jodida, o me follaba a mi hermano o no se que haría... hermano, suspire, aunque lo era yo siempre lo vi como un protector, un compañero, un amigo y un posible amante.

Me sentía mas relajada, descansada podría decir, me desperece y mire el reloj de la encimera que señalaba las 6 de la tarde, gemí bajito, quería quedarme otro rato en cama pero no podía si no aparecía en la fiesta estoy segura que Alice vendría a llevarme... me fui al baño para darme una relajante ducha de espuma; media hora después salía mas fresca del baño y me dirigí a vestirme, escogí un vestido sencillo, ceñido a mi cuerpo hasta la cintura donde se soltaba en una corta falta de color negro la parte superior y la falda con reflejos blancos, unos tacones a juego, a penas peine mi cabello para pasarlo por sobre mi hombro y un leve maquillaje, cuando me convencí que estaba bien salí de la habitación... baje en la búsqueda de mis padres...

-Oh nena ya estas aquí, que gusto – dijo mi madre acercándose a mi y estrechándome entre sus brazos – me alegra tanto nos hiciste mucha falta...

-Así es Bells mira cuan hermosa y grande estas – dijo mi padre apremiante, solo atine a sonreírles

-Me imagino que traerás a los chicos locos – dijo mi padre – oh si mi niña – dijo mama...

-Espero que no – dijo la voz tajante de mi hermano – aun es chica... - ok eso es discutible

-Tengo 21 Eddy estoy grandecita, se lo que hago – lo oí gruñir, me gire a el y emití un jadeo bajo, estaba radiante con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de mangas largas... me miraba apremiante recorriéndome de arriba a bajo...

-Pasamos a la mesa – dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario, pasamos y nos sentamos en nuestros correspondientes asientos, por suerte o por desgracia pasamos la velada como la familia que éramos, entre comentarios, historias, risas, de verdad se sentía un ambiente agradable excepto cuando mi mirada se quedaba trabada con la de Edward, cuando al fin terminamos el postre me levante y me despedí de papa y mama quería arrancar mi audi, mi precioso bebe creo que fue lo que mas extrañe... bueno no, lo que mas extrañe estaba a mi lado.

-Los veo luego – me despedí de ellos, cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi auto sentí un jalón en mi brazo y allí estaba Edward, pasándose la mano por el cabello dejándome ver su frustración... tranco la puerta de mi auto que yo tenia sujeta para entrar...

-¿Que rayos haces? - dije exasperada -eres un jodido dolor de culo Edward cuando te pones en plan de hermano insoportable... - sonrió y me sentí patética por maravillarme con su hermosura

-Déjame llevarte... por favor – dijo de una forma dulce tanto que no pude negarme tomo mi mano, se sentía tan bien, llegamos a su volvo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi, llegamos a casa de Rose entre risas y comentarios agradables, cuando se lo proponía me hacia sentir realmente bien, me abrió la puerta y entramos, wow una vez mas Al y Rose habían hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración y el evento en cuestión, salude a mis amigas y amigos, conversábamos agradablemente...

-Bailamos – me voltee y me encontré con Edward quien me tendía su mano, esperando, mire a Al y de modo imperceptible asintió, le guiñe un ojo, Rose nos miraba con cara de no saber que sucedía, tome la mano de Ed y nos dirigimos a la pista, bailaba realmente bien y estoy segura que nuestro baile parecía de todo menos de hermanos, me deje llevar por la música y por sus caricias mientras bailábamos, sus manos tenían sujeta mi cintura acercándome a el, tan mal, pero tan bien a la vez... bailamos juntos casi toda la noche hasta que ya no pudimos mas, tomábamos breves descansos y seguíamos... cuando sentí que era tarde y que no podía mas le pedí que nos marcháramos... llegamos a casa, yo estaba mas dormida que despierta, salí del coche y me tropecé, me provocaba dormir acá... sentí las manos de Edward en mi cuerpo y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba entre sus brazos

-Hey! Bájame – dije

-¡No!, déjame llevarte a tu cuarto, estas muy cansada no te vayas a tropezar – dijo serio muy pocas veces estaba así de serio, no entendía para nada que le pasaba se supone que estábamos bien, empezó a caminar conmigo a cuestas, me abrasé a el y olí su masculino aroma, acaricie su rostro, el me miro por un momento con ternura...

-Te extrañe tanto Ed – dije acariciando su rostro... - y yo a ti pequeña – llegamos a mi cuarto, el me tendió delicadamente en la cama... - Ed – susurre bajito

-¿Si? - dijo mirándome, le hice señas para que se hiciera a mi lado – ¿puedes quedarte? - no se que rayos me llevo a decirle eso, pero vi en sus ojos la negación y me sentí triste creo que lo noto porque su mirada cambio a una de ternura...

-Ya regreso – dijo saliendo, cuando regreso vestía un pantalón de dormir y una franela vieja, hasta así se veía hermoso, yo solo necesitaba que me abrazara, dormir entre sus brazos... se acostó a mi lado y yo me acurruque junto a el, lo abrace, oí un suspiro de su parte empezó a acariciar mi cabello y en menos de lo que espere caí en los brazos de mi Morfeo personal, con un ultimo susurro – Gracias Edward, te amo -...

* * *

><p><strong>Siento si las dejo en la mejor parte pero es lo mismo que cuando prolongas un orgasmo e.e entre mas lo prolongas mas lo disfrutas cuando llegue ( jajajajajaja) no tardare demasiado ya quiero accion!<strong>

Nikol: no desesperes a penas viene lo interesante, tengo ideas buenas para este par e.e! eso espero... subire rapido para que no vengas por mi cabeza... besos y gracias por el review

**Review?**


	4. Acciones llevan a Decisiones

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aquí estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Acciones llevan a Decisiones<strong>

Me levante algo desorientada, a pesar de que no había bebido, entre el vuelo y la fiesta me había sido suficiente para no recordar mucho, me removí en mi cama, sentí la tibieza en las sabanas, lo que representaba que alguien había estado allí, de golpe recordé la noche pasada y como le había pedido a Edward que se quedara conmigo... olí un poco de su agradable olor, había dormido en paz como siempre que lo hacia en sus brazos... fui al baño, me duche y cambie con ropa de casa ya que papa me había dado una semana de descanso antes de ponerme al frente de los asuntos legales de su empresa, me coloque un sencillo short de mezclilla y una franelilla de tirantes; no se me hizo extraño que Edward no estuviera cuando desperté pues así era cada vez que dormía junto a mi y mas aun que el pobre parecía sufrir de insomnio, finalmente me encamine en su búsqueda.

-Edward – llame – ¿Edward donde estas? - me sentía como hablando sola, baje hacia la cocina y allí estaba con pantalones y franela de deportes, muy comible de por si.

-Buenos Días pequeña – saludo.

-Buenos días Ed, que tal has dormido – dije tomando un poco de jugo

-Plácidamente, ¿tu?

-Perfectamente – sonreímos

-Papa y Mama salieron de viaje de negocios, dejaron solo una nota, lo de siempre, demoraran como una semana - ... - Oh – fue mi único comentario al respecto, estaba mas que acostumbrada a esto; sirvió dos porciones de fruta picada para el y para mi y nos sentamos a comer de forma agradable, Como... ¿hermanos?, aunque yo soñaba que éramos como pareja, terminamos de comer y en silencio le ayude a acomodar la vajilla...

-Iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio, si me necesitas me llamas – dijo Ed saliendo de la cocina. Decidí ir a por un libro para leer, tome lo primero que vi y me tope con Crónicas Vampíricas, bueno no era de mis favoritos pero cualquier cosa ahora era bueno, intente leer pero imágenes de Edward empapado en sudor, haciendo ejercicios, venían a mi, así que haciendo acopio de valor deje el libro a un lado y camine en silencio hacia la sala de ejercicios, me acomode en el marco de la puerta deleitándome con la figura de Edward haciendo Spinning, su culo se veía duro, su espalda ancha, sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento que hacia, el sudor en su cuerpo mas que darme asco me estaba excitando, mordía mi labio fuertemente y tenia mis manos hechas puños para no terminar en algo indebido.

-Necesitas algo Bella – oh no me había percatado de que el había notado mi presencia.

-Ehh no... si... bueno solo pasaba por acá, no tengo en realidad mucho que hacer – mentí descaradamente.

-Mmm – pensó por un minuto, vi un brillo travieso cruzar su mirada – te apetece el billar – que idea tan brillante, nótese el sarcasmo, bueno lo que sea con tal y estar con el, asentí e inmediatamente lo tenia a mi lado jalándome hacia la estancia donde estaba la mesa del billar, preparo la mesa, tomo un palo y me paso el otro.

-Yo rompo – anuncio, verlo agacharse y mover con tanta delicadeza el palo para golpear las bolas solo consiguió que empezara a fantasear con el, me di un golpe mental, concéntrate en el juego Isabella.

-Tu Turno, intenta meter las bolas de color yo iré por las de raya – asentí nuevamente, me acomode para golpear la bola blanca y tratar de meter una de color pero el tiro me salió pésimo tanto que Edward se soltó a carcajadas.

Haciendo un inmaduro puchero le dije -No te burles de mi Eddy – sonreí para mis adentros, me miro por un momento con el ceño fruncido por haberlo llamado Eddy...

-Tendré que enseñarte a tomar el palo y tratar las bolas – dijo mirándome de forma picara, JODER soy yo y mi mente retorcida o claramente Edward me estaba hablando suciamente en doble sentido, quise seguir su juego.

-Oh si por favor, tengo tiempo que no agarro uno – dije utilizando el mismo tono que el, sensual y sugerente, lo vi tensarse pero recompuso su rostro y sonrió, se acerco a mi por atrás, me hizo inclinar en la mesa para tomar posición, sentí como fue pegando poco a poco su cuerpo al mío, lentamente en una tortura, cuando ya estuvo completamente su cuerpo pegado al mío tuve que respirar profundo podía sentir cada milímetro de su perfecto cuerpo, cada musculo, su respiración en mi nuca y su jodida erección en mi trasero, me estaba volviendo un océano en mis bragas, el movimiento que hacia para acomodarme provocaba fricción, tuve que morderme fuertemente el labio para no gemir...

-Ahora, inclinas este brazo ligeramente hacia atrás, balanceas un poco para darle movimiento y así el tiro será mas certero, mides tu velocidad, rápido o... lento – todo esto lo decía en pequeños susurros en mi oído, erizando todos mis vellos de allí – lo balanceas las veces que sea necesario y sueltas de golpe – así lo hice y golpee la bola blanca que dio en la bola de color entrando a uno de los hoyos – tiro perfecto, directo al hoyo – a estas alturas el juego me importaba muy poco, iba a voltearme y a encararlo y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera por que ya no lo soportaba mas, justo cuando iba a voltearme el puñetero celular empezó a sonar, rápidamente Edward pareció salir del trance erótico en el que se encontraba y se alejo de mi, trate de acompasar mi respiración y tome el celular.

-Alice – susurre al teléfono

-Bella, ¿que haces? ¿Vamos de compras, si si si? - no la estaba viendo y mi mente me mostraba los ojitos de corderito de Alice, duende maléfico.

-De acuerdo Ali, iré a vestirme entonces. - en este momento salir era probablemente lo mejor para mi salud mental.

-Ok, pasare por ti en una hora

Colgué y me voltee para ver a Edward, estaba pasando una mano por su cabello y tomaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, totalmente frustrado. Suspire audiblemente para que notara mi presencia cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos pude ver su conflicto interno.

-Yo...Yo Ed.. Voy a salir con Ali, vamos de compras... te, te veo luego – dije un poco tartamudeando, ver su disputa interna me afectaba, salí disparada de esa habitación sin mirar atrás; me cambie pausadamente y baje cuando escuche la bocina del carro de Ali.

El resto del día fue realmente distractor. Pasee con Alice y Rose a Port Ángeles, compramos ropa, bolsos, bueno en fin todo lo que una chica desea y quiere comprarse, me di cuenta que en realidad necesitaba esa tarde chicas, me contaron sobe sus novios Jasper y Emmet respectivamente, trate de no tocar el tema de Edward aunque moría por preguntarles sobre su vida en mi ausencia pero eso solo lograría traer el tema a colación y en cuanto Alice se metiera en ello no iba a descansar hasta sonsacar la verdad de mi. A la final resulto una tarde de lo más agradable, extrañaba a mis amigas mas de lo que me había permitido pensar, me sentía mejor, más relajada. Esa noche llegue a casa y ni me preocupe por buscar a Ed solo seguí a mi habitación acomode las cosas nuevas y me fui a la cama casi de inmediato, siempre las salidas con Alice m dejaban agotada.

._.

Ya habían pasado 4 días después de lo del billar, 4 largos días en los que Edward me evitaba de aquella forma, se comportaba como todo un hermano y yo detestaba eso con mi alma, a veces quería explotar y decirle que jodidos le pasaba, acaso era bipolar y nunca lo había notado, es decir, yo se que somos hermanos y todo la mierda pero entonces porque se acerco a mi de esa manera, es lo mismo que decir para que empiezas algo que no puedes terminar, me exasperaba pero por otra parte lo entendía, es difícil, mi deseo por el, su deseo por mi, es algo tan mal visto por los demás, nadie nunca lo entendería y por mas que tratara de mantenerlo en secreto la culpa carcome y es lo que siempre me ha impedido acercarme completamente a el como una mujer y no como su hermana por que a pesar de todo están mis padres. Mierda tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, eh aquí las 10 de la mañana y yo no me he levantado por estar pensando tantas estupideces, baje por mi desayuno y subí de nuevo a la habitación, tome un libro y le eche unas ojeadas pero me quede dormida nuevamente; cuando abrí los ojos, mire el reloj de la estantería eran las 6 de la tarde. Grandísima Putada había dormido casi todo el día, trate de estirarme un poco, me levante y salí al pasillo iba caminando hacia la terraza para tomar un poco de aire cuando oí unos jadeos... gemidos, ¿que mierda?, seguí los jadeos, venían del cuarto de Edward, ok mi hermano esta viendo porno, será mejor que no me acerque después no vaya yo a poder evitar lo inevitable, pero la curiosidad mato al gato y yo era el malnacido gato en este momento por que en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo estaba a un paso de la puerta de Edward, estaba entre abierta, estaba por asomarme cuando...

-Oh Edward si.. si ... oh si.. mierda ... mas duro – JODEME LA PUTA VIDA, abrí la puerta de golpe sin hacer ruido y mi mente no procesaba lo que estaba viendo. La Zorra Denali tendida en la cama de Edward y Edward MI EDWARD entre sus piernas, entra, sale, entra, sale, por un minuto mis ojos se trabaron en su... en su pene entrando y saliendo de la zorra esa y desee con toda mi maldita vida ser yo. Mierda se veía jodidamente bien con el sudor en su cuerpo por la actividad.

-Te gusta puta, dime que te gusta – le decía Edward mientras la nalgueaba, joder no sabia lo que me tenia peor si la rabia o la excitación que estaba sintiendo de ver a Edward de esa manera, salí disparada hacia mi cuarto, al correr tumbe un cuadro, ojala y no hayan oído pensé, entre a mi habitación sin preocuparme de la puerta, me acosté en mi cama boca arriba y ya no sabia ni que pensar yo no podía reclamarle nada, el no me debe cuentas al fin y al cabo yo soy solo su hermana, nada mas; ya no sentía rabia pero otro tipo de calor empezaba a correr por mi cuerpo, mi mente evocaba las imágenes de Edward follando y mierda sentía mis bragas húmedas al recordar sus movimientos, entra, sale, entra, sale, su polla no se veía completa por que estaba dentro gran parte. Sin darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo había empezado a tocarme, mis manos recorrían desde mis pechos hasta el vientre, termine por quitarme el pijama que traía todo el día puesto, mas imágenes venían a mi mente, Su total concentración, la fiereza con la que hablaba, sus músculos contrayéndose con cada estocada, descendí con mi mano hacia mis pliegues húmedos, jadee al sentir el roce de mis dedos, estaba muy sensible, mire mi reflejo en la pared de espejos y me excite aun mas con lo que veía pero algo que me realmente me excito aun mas fue cuando mi vista se dirigió a la puerta y allí en toda su desnudez oculto por la puerta pero viéndome a fin de cuentas estaba Edward quien sostenía su polla entre sus manos, mierda si que era grande, gruesa y larga, con la cabeza sonrosada. Acaricie con mayor vehemencia mi clítoris ante la imagen de Edward masturbándose, me atreví a meter un dedo en mi interior cuando no fue suficiente metí dos, luego tres , los metía y sacaba a gran velocidad imaginando la polla de Edward en lugar de mis dedos, instintivamente mis caderas se movieron.

-Ahhhhh siii... - jadeaba y gemía, pude ver la mirada de Edward cargada de lujuria, parecía cerca de correrse al igual que yo, estaba con la boca entreabierta jadeando en silencio, su mano se movía frenética, con mi otra mano acaricie mis pechos, pellizcando torturando y con la otra metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba, sentí como se apretaban mis paredes interiores entorno a mis dedos.

-Ahhh... sii.. oh Dios... ahhh – me corrí fuertemente, entre jadeos pude ver como Edward se corría sobre su mano, de forma involuntaria pase mi lengua por mis labios. Joder eso había sido tremendo, me levante y cuando mire a la puerta el ya no estaba allí, fui al baño y me duche.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder, ¿me había vuelto loca?, en lugar de haberme sentido enfadada con el por estar follando con la zorra esa había asimilado que no podía enfadarme pues el no me debía nada, no era como si me traicionara pero mas allá de eso me había excitado jodidamente mal tanto que al verlo allí mirándome mientras me masturbaba no me asuste sino que empeoro mi excitación hasta terminar en un delicioso orgasmo, en conclusiones, me sentía lo que se dice una mierda.

Se dice que en el baño se toman importantes decisiones y yo acababa de tomar una, necesitaba follar con urgencia, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace uno instantes el no se atrevió a entrar así que, que se joda, ya tenia el candidato perfecto para mis planes y así lo haría, esta misma noche dejaría de ser Isabella la Virgen esperando por su hermano para que la folle.


	5. Hazlo de Una Vez

** Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aquí estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Hazlo de Una Vez<strong>

Salí de la ducha con un objetivo en mente, me vestí con un vestido azul eléctrico que me llegaba mas arriba del muslo, ajustado a mi figura y anudado atrás de mi cabeza, con un gran escote en mi espalda, tome unos zapatos de aguja y mi jodido teléfono, antes que nada debía, necesitaba hablar con Alice, ella de algún modo siempre había sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida y no me sentía bien tomando estas decisiones sin consultarle así ella no supiera mucho... nada de Edward.

-Bells ¿como estas?

-hmm Bien Al ¿y tu?

-Bien pero supongo que no llamas a charlar sobre como estamos y que tal nuestro día ¿a que no?

-Ehh cierto Al, bueno quería comentarte.

-Bella – mierda oí la suave voz de Edward en la puerta

-un momento Al, ¡Dame un Minuto Edward! - grite prácticamente

-Ok Alice, te lo soltare todo- suspire- – dije atropelladamente.

-¡Bella! Podrías si quiera hablar despacio solo entendí Follar – y se hecho a reír, si claro yo estaba contándole una decisión importante y ella se tira a reír.

-Alice necesito... Follar, mierda estoy harta de ser Isabella la Virgen y pensé, bueno yo quiero hacerlo y he pensado y pensado y creo que tengo el chico para esto.

-Mierda Bells ¿te estas escuchando?, bueno no te lo voy a reprochar ni cuestionar pero a ver dime que afortunado escogiste.

-Seth, será Seth, el siempre ha sentido cosas por mi así que convencerlo será fácil, te lo juro que no quiero jugar con el pero lo necesito ahora, me siento como una desesperada.

-OH BELLA no se que decirte, solo tranquila nena estoy segura que el aceptara solo te digo que lo pienses bien, el pobre siempre ha estado tras de ti y tu siempre lo has rechazado sin embargo siempre te ha ofrecido su amistad pero eso podría acabar con esta decisión que estas tomando.

-Lo se Al, lo he pensado bastante y ya lo he decidido – dije no si sentía pesar o que era precisamente lo que sentía solo tenia la determinación de lo que debía hacer.

-Es por Edward ¿verdad? - me shokee al oír eso

-ISABELLA, ABREME AHORA O ENTRO – mierda es Edward.

-Alice juro que te lo contare todo luego ahora necesito colgar, te quiero.

Colgué el jodido teléfono y corrí a la puerta para abrirle a un muy impaciente Edward que me miraba de forma especulativa y un brillo en sus ojos parecido a enojo pero que no lograba descifrar del todo, su postura y su rigidez me mostraba lo tenso que se encontraba ¿y ahora que? Me dije.

-¿Que sucede Edward?

-Mierda Bella, tengo como 30 minutos aquí parado – me miro de arriba a abajo – ¿Acaso piensas salir? - pregunto con sospecha.

-No viniste a preguntarme eso así que dime ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Solo... solo quería saludarte no te había visto en todo el día, ahora dime ¿vas a salir Isabella? - cambio el tono de voz de un momento a otro, no lo entendía.

-No Edward, bueno si voy a pasar por Seth y luego regreso a casa – dije en tono bajo, no entendía que le pasaba y sinceramente no quería pensar en ello ahora.

-Seth – dijo su nombre como un gruñido – Y ¿Te vienes para acá on el? - su tono era hostil y frio, su bipolaridad me llevaba al limite.

-Si esa es la idea, deja de joderme Edward y metete en tus asuntos – le respondí en el mismo tono hostil. Me di la vuelta y lo deje allí de pie, tome las llaves del coche y el teléfono y salí pasando por su lado. No podía sentirme como si lo fuese a traicionar, si el podía estar con quien le diera la gana yo también, cada uno tenia su vida independiente, finalmente éramos hermanos y nada lo iba a cambiar, mi rendición ante este tema acompañaba mi resolución de ir por Seth, tal vez era eso, tal vez si daba este paso de una vez por todas podría dejar de ver a Edward de esta forma tan bizarra.

Conduje pausadamente hacia la casa de Seth, ya lo había llamado indicándole que iría a verle, el pobre no tenia una idea de cuales eran mis intenciones, oí mi celular sonar y vi que era Edward, en estos momentos y pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer era mejor no contestarle, siguió llamando pero no respondí. Llegue afuera de la casa de Seth y toque la bocina para que viniera. Lo vi salir con una camisa negra de mangas cortas, un jean desgastado, su piel morena y su cabello corto le daban un toque especial, su cuerpo ya no era el de un adolescente ahora era todo un hombre con un muy buen cuerpo tal vez solo tal vez después de todo no me resultaría difícil. Llego al coche y subió, me sonrió de esa forma deslumbrante característica de el.

-Hola preciosa – dijo acercándose para abrazarme, cuando fue a besarme la mejilla ladee un poco el rostro besando la comisura de sus labios, me miro un poco extrañado pero lo ignore.

-¿Que hacemos? - dije haciendo un puchero – te extrañaba mucho con eso de que papa me dio una semana antes de empezar a trabajar y acomodando las cosas en casa no te he visto.

-Tienes razón preciosa, no nos hemos visto como deberíamos – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, lo mire de forma coqueta, vamos por algo de beber y vamos a casa a ver alguna película como en los viejos tiempos, ¿quieres? - vi como ese brillo particular en el se encendía.

-Todo lo que sea contigo, siempre lo querré – dijo de forma seductora, le sonreí. Arranque el carro hacia una tienda donde compramos tequila, hablábamos de cosas vánales nada de mayor importancia, llegamos a casa.

-Acomoda las cosas en el salón, iré por lo que nos falta a la cocina – le dije guiñándole un ojo. Regrese y estaba sentado en el mueble ya todo estaba listo bueno excepto la película que siempre era yo quien la escogía.

-¿Que veremos? - pregunto Seth

-Mmmm – busque entre las películas – aquí esta – saque hostal – será esta – coloque la película y me senté a su lado.

-Excelente elección – dijo Seth cuando me senté a su lado, le guiñe un ojo y me acomode junto a el, empezó la película, con Seth todo resultaba fácil incluso seducirlo, lo tenia justo donde quería, sentado a mi lado, acariciando perezosamente mi brazo, haciendo comentarios fuera de base, ya habíamos bebido algunos chupitos que ya me empezaban a pasar factura pues reía un poco de mas. Empezó una escena de sexo y voltee mi mirada a Seth quien me miraba con deseo, el deseo era tan palpable en su mirada que empecé a sentirme ligeramente excitada, esto era lo que estaba buscando, al fin Edward podría irse a la mismísima mierda, Seth tomo su trago y con la respiración entre cortada llevo su dedo y lo mojo en este luego lo acerco a mis labios entreabrí mi boca mirándolo directo a los ojos dejándolo meter su dedo y lo chupe, le di varias lamidas hasta que borre el sabor del tequila, sus ojos estaban cerrados y emitía jadeos bajos, saco lentamente su dedo de mi boca y abrió sus negros ojos llenos de lujuria; en ese momento desconecte mi mente d mi cuerpo se acerco a mi y me beso, me deje hacer simplemente seguí el beso, recordé aquel beso que compartí con Edward antes de irme de viaje y pude comprobar como aquel fue mucho pero muchísimo mejor que este, no tenían punto de comparación pero me recordé que esto lo estaba haciendo precisamente para olvidarme de el, tome a Seth de su camisa para acercarme a el, entendió el mensaje y se acomodo quedando sobre mi en el mueble, movía sus caderas sugestivamente contra las mías mostrándome su estado de excitación, descendió con besos húmedos por mi cuello, desato el nudo del vestido detrás de mi cuello y lo bajo un poco lo suficiente para liberar mis pechos, llevo su boca a uno de estos sin hacer alto ni un minuto y empezó a chupar y a gemir, daba ligeras lamidas sobre el, yo solo jadeaba dejándolo hacer.

-Oh si preciosa no sabes cuanto te deseo – dijo moviéndose sobre mi, mordí mi labio fuerte no se si por no jadear o por decir algo para apartarlo de mi, realmente estaba teniendo una disputa interna entre dejarme llevar por la excitación que empezaba a sentir o quitarlo de mi porque no eran esas manos, esos labios y ese cuerpo el que deseaba sobre mi. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna y lentamente fue subiendo por mis muslos, hacia la cara interna llegando finalmente a su objetivo, mi sexo, hizo a un lado las braguitas pasando un dedo por toda mi raja, emití un jadeo ahogado, abrió mis pliegues hasta encontrar mi clítoris acariciándolo, empezaba a dejarme llevar por las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir, movía mis caderas acompasando sus movimientos, estaba tan concentrada que...

-¡ISABELLA! - el grito de Edward me saco del trance en el que me hallaba, me incorpore tirando a Seth a un lado. Alce la vista para encontrarme a un Edward con el rostro desfigurado por la ira, el coraje, era temerario.

-Yo... Bella... Edward... Yo – Seth balbuceaba atemorizado por la fiereza que destilaba Edward

-TU TE LARGAS INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI JODIDA CASA – me miro y solo asentí en su dirección, ya me había tapado con el vestido mis descubiertos pechos, vi como Seth corría, mierda mierda mierda y mas mierda, jodida vida la mía, levante mi vista a Edward quien estaba acariciando su barbilla lo mire de pies a cabeza se veía cansado, algo estresado aparte del enojo palpable.

-Ahora ¿que hago contigo?, creo que voy a enseñarte un par de cosas – dijo Edward quitándose su camisa, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, esperaba gritos, insultos, amenazas pero no, Edward estaba quitándose su camisa dejándome ver su perfecto torso, mordí mi labio para evitar jadear ante la vista que me daba, entonces se acerco a mi con ese andar felino, la determinación en sus ojos me desarmo.

-Te voy a enseñar que TU – dijo señalándome – Eres mía Isabella, que este perfecto cuerpo será mío – enredo su mano en mi cabello sujetándome firme para finalmente estampar sus labios sobre los míos besándome de forma fiera y posesiva, A la mierda los perjuicios, a la mierda la jodida sociedad, yo lo quería, yo lo deseaba y yo lo tendría, ya después vendrían los lamentos, habiendo hecho mi elección me entregue a su beso en cuerpo y alma, enredando mi lengua en una danza deliciosa con la suya.

* * *

><p>OK que tal? ._.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas (**Samillan** todo puede pasar ya viste si? jajaja) (c**ullen-lemmon **me agrada que te guste y las :::bragasmojadas::: es un hecho popular xD e.e) (**Jasbell Cullen** te dire que aun lo pienso hay tantas formas en las que podria colocarlos que bien que te guste el fic) (**Nikol** matarte nunca... sigue leyendo jajaja)... En serio gracias a todas por leer **Nany87**...

Espero seguir haciéndolo bien!

_**Review?**_


	6. Nada se compara a ti

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aquí estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

* * *

><p>Holaa u.u chicas pido mil y un disculpas por mi retraso en actualizar, aceptu sus amenazas y golpes :( me lo merezco las razones... bueno uno tuve listo el capitulo ahce unos dias y se me daño el archivo fue un momento de ira : otra razon la Uni que ya empieza a atosigarme, por suerte iniciaron mis vacaciones de una semana HOY y podre escribir los suficientes capitulos para ser feliz *-*! <strong>DISCULPENME ENSERIO<strong> y espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Nada se compara a ti<strong>

Su agarre en mi cabello, la forma de besarme, era ruda, salvaje, totalmente posesiva, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban en un acto de erotismo y seducción, cada roce enviaba miles de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos recorrían su torso desnudo deleitándose con sus duros y suaves músculos; cuando la falta de aire fue insoportable se separo ligeramente recostando su frente sobre la mía su mirada intensa me traspasaba, sus labios sonrosados por nuestro beso estaban entreabiertos y jadeantes, mi vestido ya suelto se había bajado un tanto dejando ver el nacimiento de mis pechos, su mirada se dirigió allí y de nuevo a mi, me sentí avergonzada y mis mejillas no tardaron en adquirir un tono rojo fuerte... nuestras miradas no se despegaban llenas de tantos sentimientos que resultaban abrumadores, cerré mis ojos fuertemente cuando su mano se poso sobre mi muslo desnudo e inicio un camino ascendente, un camino lento y tortuoso, sentía fuego, un rastro en llamas por donde su mano tocaba, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus pozos verdes encendidos, sus dedos siguieron su camino por la cara interna de mi muslo subiendo el vestido a su paso hasta dejar a su vista mis bragas, sus dedos finalmente llegaron a su objetivo y mi lugar mas necesitado por su atención, movió sus dedos de arriba a abajo sobre el encaje y tuve que reprimir el vergonzoso gemido que pugnaba por salir de mis labios.

-Estas muy mojada Isabella – dijo con su voz ronca pero aun así aterciopelada - ¿así te dejo "el"? - un toque de hostilidad afloro en su voz – Dime Isabella, ¿el te toco como yo lo estoy haciendo? - sus caricias incrementaron y no pude evitar gemir, mordí mi labio fuertemente. - Dime Isabella o paro – detuvo sus caricias y lo mire con reproche, su mirada mostraba que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-No Edward, ni el ni nadie nunca me ha tocado como tu lo estas haciendo, estoy caliente y muy mojada y es solo por ti – mi voz sonó ronca pero con un matiz suave. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y literalmente se abalanzo sobre mi, beso mis labios pero muy pronto para mi gusto se separo llevando sus labios a mi cuello, una mezcla entre dolor y excitación se apodero de mi ante la succión en la sensible piel de allí sabia que me dejaría marcas pero ¿a quien le importaba eso ahora?, tomo el vestido por mis costados y empezó a bajarlo suavemente acariciando mi piel a su paso cuando llego a la altura de mis bragas no perdió el tiempo y las bajo y termino sacándolas junto al vestido, estaba completamente desnuda ante su mirada ardiente. Me ofreció su mano la cual tome gustosa y de un tirón me hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre el, con mi centro a la altura de su... su mierda, su potente erección daba justo allí, me moví sobre el creando la fricción mas deliciosa a pesar de que aun conservaba sus pantalones, ante mis movimientos Edward gimió y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del mueble, me incline un poco hacia el para besar la piel desnuda de su cuello, era suave y todo su olor estaba concentrado en ese sitio.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se posaron sobre mis pechos, el ardor que sentía con sus manos sobre mi piel era abrazador, me consumía lentamente y yo no quería evitarlo me moví mas sobre su miembro, era delicioso ese rose, mis manos enredadas en su brocino cabello y las suyas en mis pechos estrujándolos a su antojo. Dirigió su cabeza hacia uno de ellos y pude ver como su lengua salía para enredarse en mi pezón.

-Hmmmm... Edward – gemí

-Oh Isabella, solo Dios sabe cuanto he luchado contra esto, cuando te deseo – soplo sobre mis pezones su fresco aliento y siguió lamiendo y jugando con el luego con el otro hizo lo mismo. Me sentía al borde me estaba llevando al limite un potente nudo se formaba en mi bajo vientre. Sin dejar de atender mis pechos una de sus manos viajo a mi sexo sentí como separo mis pliegues, me sostuve fuertemente de sus hombros entregada a todo lo que me estaba dando y a la espera de lo que estaba por venir, uno de sus dedos recorrió mi sexo hasta dar con mi clítoris hinchado y latiendo de necesidad.

-Oh Dios... - sus caricias en es lugar, sus labios en mi piel, me empujaban cada vez mas al borde. Uno de sus dedos se adentro en mi interior y un gemido animal salió de mí. Descendí con mis manos por su torso acariciando enredando mis dedos en el ligero vello que me indicaba el camino a seguir, llegue al broche de sus jeans y los solté, toque el bulto de sus bóxers provocando maldiciones y gruñidos en Edward, me hizo sentir poderosa así que con audacia metí mi mano en el interior de sus bóxers y saque su gran erección. Por un momento sus caricias se detuvieron y pensé que algo estaba mal. Levanto su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más.

-Por favor, no... te... detengas – dijo con sus dientes apretados, moví mi mano de arriba a abajo por toda su longitud, su boca ligeramente abierta jadeaba por aire, sus dedos se movieron mas fuerte dentro de mi. Movía mi mano rápido sus dedos se movían rápido, nos estábamos masturbando el uno al otro, rendidos al deseo.

-Mas rápido... mas Edward, mas – dije como posesa moviéndome sobre sus dedos e incrementando mis caricias, sus dedos entraban y salían potentemente sentí mis paredes apretarse y su miembro endurecerse y hacerse mas grande entre mis manos.

-Ahhhhhhhhh – gemimos ambos fuertemente cuando el orgasmo nos alcanzo a ambos, explote en sus dedos y el en mi mano, viendo miles de estrellas, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás por el placer tan abrumador que acababa de sentir. Lo mire de nuevo su rostro desfigurado por el placer era algo digno de ver, se recompuso y con movimientos agiles y sin moverme de encima suyo saco su jean y su bóxer, totalmente desnudos el uno delante de otro, aviamos sobrepasado todas las barreras ya luego lidiaríamos con lo que venia ahora no estaba permitido pensar en nada que no fuese el debajo de mi, y su erección rozando mi sexo desnudo, tentándome. Me miro a los ojos buscando aprobación, simplemente asentí no había nada que hacer lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Me levanto un poco de las caderas y acomodo su erección en mi entrada, me bajo suavemente adentrando cada centímetro de su dureza en mi interior, no podría explicar muy bien que era lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba demasiado abrumada por todo, cuando llego a la barrera de mi virginidad sentí una punzada y de un solo tirón se enterró completamente en mi, un lastimero sollozo salió de mi boca.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y me beso con ternura y pasión a la vez, cuando el escozor que sentía se hizo casi nulo, me moví un poco buscando el rose de su sexo en mi interior, el capto el mensaje y me alzo de las caderas casi hasta salirse por completo de mi interior y luego soltarme enterrándose todo de nuevo.

-Hmmm aah... Ed..ward – gemí ante su acción que se repitió unas cuantas veces, necesitaba mas, mas rápido mas fuerte, el nudo y la quemazón en mi cuerpo eran casi insoportable, sentía todo mi cuerpo clamar por la liberación. Así que impulsada por mi necesidad empecé a moverme sobre el a un ritmo rápido, sus manos viajaron a mis nalgas sosteniéndome e impulsándome a moverme, enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, el besaba donde sus labios alcanzaban, alcance un ritmo demencial, una velocidad sobrehumana, entraba y salía de mi rozándome y enloqueciéndome cada vez mas, nuestros gemidos era lo único que se oía en toda la casa, su cuerpo y el mío perlados por el sudor se amoldaban perfectamente, nuestros movimientos sincronizados, di un grito ahogado cuando me sentí en la cúspide de nuevo, tres estocadas mas y mordí su hombro fuertemente para no gritar tan fuerte.

-Isa...bella – gimió Edward, sentí la tibieza de su semilla derramándose en mi interior, me sentía mas unida a el que nunca. Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos... Dios lo que sentía en estos momentos me dejaba sin aliento, su mirada pura llena de ternura, mi corazón alocado no por la intensidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir sino por el intercambio de sentimientos en nuestras miradas, acerco mi rostro al suyo y nos unimos nuevamente en un beso que mas que nada transmitía los sentimiento que no podíamos decir en palabras, me alzo un poco saliendo de mi interior y me golpeo una sensación de perdida que fue borrada cuando sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos.

Se levanto y no pude evitar recorrerlo con mi vista de arriba a abajo, tenia un cuerpo de Dios, me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantar, se la tome y me alzo en vilo en forma novia, solté una resta por su acción, su sonrisa era resplandeciente como hace días no veía, camino conmigo acuestas, subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la entrada de mi cuarto, hizo la puerta a un lado y camino hasta soltarme suavemente sobre las mullidas sabanas de mi cama, me dio un beso en la frente y se separo de mi, sentí su lejanía y mi pecho se estrujo por ello.

-Edward – susurre con voz débil, sus ojos me miraron una vez mas, la complejidad con la que me veía casi me arropa pero no podía dejarme ganar por esto ahora, acababa de vivir un momento maravilloso y ahora no iba a dañarlo ya luego pensaríamos en todo pero no ahora. - Ven – extendí mi mano hacia el quien me miro de forma dudosa pero a la final acepto mi mano, lo jale un poco y arrastro sus pies, se acostó a mi lado, justo donde lo quería, delinee todo el contorno de su cara con mi mano, su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, sentía tantas cosas en este momento, acerque mi boca a la suya lo bese , acariciando sus labios con los míos, el tomo las sabanas y nos cubrió a ambos con ellas, nos quedamos recostados mi mano sobre su pecho donde sentía su rítmico corazón un poco acelerado el uno frente al otro, sin emitir ninguna palabra, pues ninguna era necesaria.

-Duerme pequeña, lo necesitas tanto como yo, me quedare aquí contigo – me susurro Edward, mis ojos empezaban a pesar, me aoville mas a su lado, el me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello, hasta que dejo de hacerlo oí su rítmica respiración indicándome que se había dormido y me deje llevar de igual modo abrazando a mi Morfeo personal, soñando y con la total seguridad de cada nadie ni nada en este mundo se comparaba a el.

* * *

><p>OK ahora si diganme que opinan, ¿tomates? los sabre aceptar... una vez mas mis disculpas.<p>

**Lore562:** Bienvenida gracias por el review.

**Nessie': **Me alegra que te guste, ya me empiezo a acostumbrar a las amenazas e.e tu edad? eemmm jajaja se de tu mente pervert ;) ok sigue leyendo SN

**eddieIlove: **Gracias, lo he pensado tal vez el proximo o el siguiente sea Pov Edward, pero vendra pronto

**cullen-lemmon:** exacto Edward es quien manda... pff jajaja ellos van a hacer lo del capitulo y ¿seguiran? bueno ya veremos

**Salvatores`s Girl: **Gracias, lo hago lo mejor posible, un beso

**Karito CullenMasen:** oh gracias por leer, y lo siento por no cumplir con lo rapido de verdad tuve muchos incovenientes que espero no se repitan u.u lo largo bueno no esta muy largo pero actualizare rapido al menos! besos

**Nikol-Lion'Lamb:** Perverts everywhere :D aqui hace muchisimo calor es algo global jajajaja Ed nos provoca calor! ok siguele besos!

**Seiya-Moon2: **pecamos todas :D jajaja

**nany87:** aqui esta porfin gracias por leerme, sigue asi besos!

Gracias por leerme a todas !

_**Review?**_


	7. Pov Edward

**Ok Buenas... ¿querian Pov Edward? bueno aqui esta .-. espero no decepcionarlas xD! advertencias bla bla ustedes lo saben... **

**Personajes de Meyer historia mia de mi propiedad xD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward:<strong>

¿Como me sentía? A si me sentía como nada, porque yo era nada, sin ella era nada, no poder tenerla como quería me estaba consumiendo cada día mas y justo ahora no sabia que hacer llevaba 2, 3 horas o mas conduciendo sin sentido una calle tras otra, sin detenerme en ningún momento. Dios ¿porque lo hiciste tan difícil? ¿Porque ella?.

Desde que tengo uso de razón ella ha sido mi vida, puedo recordar que yo no era precisamente un niño feliz ¿las causas? Las desconozco, solo recuerdo una enorme tristeza que oprimía mi corazón y aun ahora cuando pienso en ello siento una extraña sensación en mi pecho... pero también recuerdo como toda esa tristeza desapareció cuando mis ojos se posaron por primera vez en ella, cuando papa entro a la casa junto con mi mama, las enfermeras, no se que mas gente porque mis ojos desde ese entonces solo le pertenecían a ella con tan solo 2 años supe que ella seria mi vida. ¿la amaba? Por dios si que la amaba, Isabella mi... hermana, desde entonces he sido su protector cuando lo necesito, su compañero, su amigo... su ¿hermano?, siempre para ella siempre dispuesto a ella. En algún momento cambiamos porque así debe ser nuestros cuerpos maduraron y ante mis ojos Isabella se volvía cada vez mas hermosa, sus curvas se convirtieron en mi jodido tormento ya no era mi chica dulce, ahora era mi chica sexy ¿y lo peor? A lo peor era ver su insinuaciones, sus caderas moviéndose en mi dirección, sus dientes mordiendo su labio, su sexy sonrisa todo en ella me incitaba a tomarla, a joderla, a hacerla mía de todas las formas que conocía y a veces me dejaba llevar permitiéndome acercarme un poco, tocarla un poco, pero la realidad me golpeaba finalmente y como podía si quiera pensar en tenerla cuando ella era mi hermana, yo debía cuidarla y protegerla pero mierda para mi era imposible. En su cumpleaños Numero 18 joder si que estaba hermosa, le regale una cadena, recuerdo que cuando vi esa cadena inmediatamente pensé en ella con la inscripción "Mas que a mi propia vida" y una foto de ambos en la que mas que como un par de hermanos nos veíamos como una pareja... me costo esta vida y parte de la otra alejarme de ella me afectaba demasiado... esa noche en su fiesta fuimos por separado y tuve que buscar a Tanya para bajarme de la calentura que Isabella me causaba. Pero me sentí como una mierda cuando vi su mirada triste opaca y la vi alejarse de todos, esta era su fiesta era su noche ¿porque lo hacia?, su tono acido me lo confirmo, celos, ella estaba celosa de Tanya y yo por dentro tenia una fiesta armada pero finalmente celos y todos nuestros deseos no servían de nada porque nunca dejaríamos de ser hermanos.

Después de aquellos sucesos Isabella estuvo un poco distante conmigo y la comprendo yo trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero ella era una encantadora de serpientes y yo me arrastraba hacia ella sin siquiera ser consiente de mis movimientos. Una noche durante una de las cenas en familia sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua helada de la cabeza a los pies, me sentía enojado lleno de ira pero no era con ella, la rabia era conmigo porque sentía que era por mí que ella marchaba, después de la cena ella vino a mi habitación

_**Flash Back**_

-Edward voy a pasar – dijo Isabella entrando a mi habitación, a penas había pasado un par de minutos desde que subí totalmente enojado de la cena, no podía asimilarlo me sentía lleno de rabia contra mi y con un sentimiento de perdida de mierda porque si ella se iba ¿yo que haría? Ella era mi todo, siempre lo fue y lo será. Gire mi vista a ella quien me miraba con sus ojitos verdes tristes.

-¿que... tienes Edward, que te pasa? - su tono era urgente demandante, pero ¿que le decía? Isabella quédate porque eres mi vida, porque sin ti no soy nada... no no podía decirle eso, su futuro, su carrera estaba allí y tal vez esa distancia seria buena para ambos negué con mi cabeza. Se acerco a mí e instintivamente abrí mis brazos y nos estrechamos en un abrazo fuerte, quería apretarla contra mí y nunca dejarla salir de allí, una solitaria lágrima se escapo de mis ojos al notar la realidad de que eso no era posible para nosotros jamás.

-¿nada?... ¡¿por nada no lloras Edward?¡ - dijo exasperada cuando vio mi lagrima, pero yo solo pude negar y enterrar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, allí donde su olor era mas exquisito y concentrado, negué y la apreté mucho mas a mi.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Esa noche llore como nunca lo había hecho por lo imposible, por su partida por todo por mi maldita vida injusta, por quererla a ella y no a otra, porque ella me correspondía en lugar de andar con otro.

El día de su partida no podía estar muy cerca de ella no podía ni mirarla a los ojos ni dirigirle la palabra pero no por enojo sino por debilidad sin embargo fuimos junto con nuestros padres al aeropuerto, ellos llegaron hasta las puertas allí se despidieron dando sus excusas "asuntos de trabajo" siempre era así, suerte que nunca le dimos importancia y ya estábamos mas que acostumbrados. Entramos yo sosteniendo su equipaje pero me detuve abruptamente e hice que se volviera no lo soporte mostré toda mi debilidad ante ella y ella flanqueo en su enojo hacia mi al verme derrumbado, no lo soporte y por primera vez en toda nuestra vida la bese, mis labios en contacto con los suyos me llenaba de paz era un roce suave, dulce pero poco a poco fue aumentando, delineo el contorno de mis labios queriendo profundizar y yo la deje cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto la sensación fue sublime quería mas, nuestras caderas se unieron por magnetismo propio y la hice sentir mi dureza, nuestros gemidos no se hicieron esperar y con ellos la ruptura del momento que nos embargo. Fue mágico pero duro muy poco, logramos olvidarnos de todas nuestras ataduras solo ella y yo, pero finalmente marcho y yo me quede pasmado mirando como iba, como su avión partía me quede allí sentado mirando a la nada, cuando finalmente salí de mi trance note que ya estaba muy oscuro.

Los 3 años siguientes fueron una tortura hablábamos por teléfono casi siempre pero parecíamos un par de hermanos a lo mucho amigos, la distancia me golpeaba, entre a trabajar en las empresas de papa y me dedique de lleno a ello, no hacia nada mas que trabajar y anhelar las noches para poder hablar con ella. Una vez mi debilidad fue tanta que caí en los brazos de Tanya quien nunca dejo de insistir, preciso esa noche llamo Isabella y yo... no supe que decirle que explicación darle, me sentí tan mal tan mierda, los días pasaron y me sentía cada vez mas solo no volví a salir con Tanya rechazaba a toda que se me acercara, en mi mente solo había espacio para el trabajo y luego para ella, para hablar con ella, me interesaba hasta por el mas mínimo detalle que hacia que no con quien andaba, me preocupa que encontrara algún chico y se enamorara, eso seria lo mejor, pero también seria lo mas doloroso.

Finalmente llego el día de su regreso, sus amigas que también eran mis amigas le habían organizado una fiesta, así que después de recógela iría con ella a la fiesta, me sentía feliz de volverla a ver volverla a sentir entre mis brazos, mi cuerpo anhelaba tenerla cerca, su tibiez, todo de ella. La vi acercarse lentamente a donde estábamos ella no parecía haberme visto aun, estaba hermosa, su piel tan pálida y perfecta como la recordaba con las curvas que tanto mal me hacían su cabello castaño cayendo en perfectas ondas, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes, fue saludando primero a Alice, Rose y luego a Seth, este ultimo no era muy de mi agrado pero lo pasaba solo por ella, estaban dándose un abrazo grupal cuando me acerque a ellos y pedí un abrazo para mi, sentí una satisfacción increíble cuando ella alzo su vista a mi y me miro detalle a detalle de arriba a abajo, finamente nos abrazamos y cada pieza volvió a su sitio. Completo así era como me sentía.

La fiesta paso y estábamos muy unidos, las insinuaciones se hicieron presentes y mis malditas erecciones de nuevo. Con 23 años me sentía como un adolescente. Mis padres después del regreso de Isabella debieron salir de viaje, perfecto una semana juntos y solos antes de que ella empezara a trabajar, por puro masoquismo decidí no ir a trabajar esa semana así estaría mas tiempo con ella. Pero mierda todo se estaba volviendo una tortura nuestros acercamientos eran cada vez peor la tensión sexual que había entre ambos era arrolladora cuando estaba a punto de sobrepasar cualquier limite algo nos interrumpía o simplemente me golpeaba la realidad de nuestro lazo sanguíneo. No lo soporte y me busque a Tanya la lleve a casa pensando que Isabella no estaba no la había visto en todo el maldito día, estaba fallándome a Tanya como un maldito pervertido pero no lograba satisfacerme y anhelaba otro cuerpo, no ese que estaba bajo mío, estaba intentando encontrar un poco de satisfacción cuando oí el ruido de algo en el pasillo, un cuadro algo se había caído, pero imposible, deje a Tanya totalmente frustrada la saque de casa y me fui a ver que sucedía no me preocupe por vestirme y fui así como estaba por el pasillo pero nada, camine hasta toparme con la puerta del cuarto de Isabella que estaba medio abierta casi me da algo y mi pequeño amigo volvió a la vida cuando vi su figura tendida en la cama totalmente desnuda y dándose placer a si misma, joder es la escena mas erótica que he visto en mi vida y me sentía celoso de sus dedos que entraban una y otra vez en su sexo por impulso empecé a frotar mi erección hasta que ella acabo y yo me corrí fuertemente la vi levantarse y entrar al baño, rápidamente limpie el desastre y me fui a mi cuarto.

Fue abrumador, estuve a punto de irrumpir en su cuarto y tomarla ¿porque hacia eso? Me mataba, cerraba mis ojos y su imagen desnuda y dándose placer venia a mi una y otra vez como un dulce tormento, mi erección se hacia presente a cada instante. Me cambie y fui a su cuarto a buscarla para hablar con ella pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar como hablaba con Alice y le decía que necesitaba follar, mierda quería entrar allí y decirle que no necesitaba de nadie mas, pero a la vez me sentía furioso y frustrado por no poder hacerlo.

Después de hablar con ella y oír de sus planes con Seth, salí disparado y aquí estoy conduciendo como un loco sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde ir, simplemente consumiéndome lentamente ante la idea de que otras manos la toquen, que le hagan las cosas que... yo... muero por hacerle. Imposible no ¿Dios que hago? Sin saber muy bien que hacia conduje hasta que me vi en la entrada de nuestra casa, camine con furia y paso decidido, entre a la casa de manera sigilosa, oí ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar vi una luz encendida y nunca pero nunca en mi vida pensé en estar preparado para ver algo semejante, Isabella tendida en el sillón con Seth encima besándola y una de sus manos estaba metida en su vestido acariciándola de manera intima, lo veía todo rojo quería quitarlo de allí y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y a ella hacerle saber a quien pertenecía. Yo no veía a mi hermana porque para mi nunca había sido a mi hermana yo veía a Isabella a la mujer, a la mujer que mas he deseado en esta vida. Gruñí audiblemente para que se percataran de mi presencia, saque a Seth de la casa, ese hijo de puta ojala y nunca lo consiguiera en el camino. Me concentre en Isabella quien respiraba de forma agitada mirándome con un poco de temor me acerque a ella quite mi franela y sentencie nuestro destino con unas simples palabras, le demostraría que ella me pertenecía a mi y a nadie mas.

No puedo describir las sensaciones que sentí al hacerla mía, al darme cuenta que yo era el primero, mi Isabella, la amaba, la amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, la sensación de ella rodeándome, cabalgándome, sus besos, sus caricias, el roce de nuestros cuerpos, fue simplemente maravilloso, la realidad supera las expectativas, fue glorioso. Tenía una sonrisa boba en mi cara ¿los perjuicios? Ya lidiaríamos con eso después, finalmente la tenia y se sentía como la puta madre, nos acostamos juntos en su cama los sentimientos eran abrumadores la intensidad de su mirada, no necesitaba mucho para saber que ella sentía por mi tanto como yo por ella. Finalmente se aovillo a mi lado y con ella entre mis brazos caí en un profundo sueño, el mejor de mi vida hasta ahora.

...

Me sentía en paz, hmmm nunca en mi vida mi cama había sido tan suave, o esperen mi cama se mueve, abrí mis ojos lentamente para dar de lleno con la pálida piel de Isabella, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente y sonreí con satisfacción, no me sentía culpable ni mucho menos me sentía completamente feliz, por fin las piezas habían encajado en su sitio. Estábamos completamente desnudos y la visión de su cuerpo estaba haciendo despertar a mi animado amigo que venia a dar su saludo de buenos días. Mire su rostro que se veía sumergido en una paz absoluta, sencillamente maravillosa, hermosa, sin pensármelo dos veces empecé a dejar besos húmedos por su pecho, alrededor de sus pezones, escuche como daba un suspiro levante mi vista pero aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados, descendí con besos húmedos por su abdomen, su vientre hasta llegar a ese lugar que me moría por probar, su sexo que se veía húmedo y cálido esperando por mi.

* * *

><p>ok ahora si que se vengan los tomatazos estoy preparada ._.<p>

Gracias a todas por sus Reviws por leer simplemente, las alertas, los favoritos :D!

_**Review?**_


	8. Afirmaciones

**_Notas Especiales:_**

* A mi querida Nessie' hermana Pony, una vez mas sabes que lo siento u.u finalmente aquí esta ya sabes quien soy y lo que escribo :3 ... gracias por leerme y seguirme, y por compartir mis locuras y amor por el Flogger e.e! No creo poder encontrar una Pony Subnormal en el mundo jamas (imposible por que eres la única) y tuve la dicha de conocer :D! montañas gigantes de abrazos subnormales... Disfrutalo! LoveU

* Mi apreciada y querida Saltamontes (Linachu) *_* compañera de charlas trasnochadoras y ahora acosadora... Gracias por acosarme ._. ? nooo... gracias por estar aqui y por leer... realmente es motivador que sea agradable mis locos pensamientos asi me psicoanalices xD! espero te guste y me expreses tus lindos tratos jajajajaja! you know LoveU saltamontes wi wi wi...! jajajaja *_*

* * *

><p><strong>Afirmaciones:<strong>

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida, no es que no hubiera soñado algo semejante antes, es solo que este sueño se sentía especialmente real; estaba recostada en un perfecto Luis XV, cómodo, de color rojo pasión pero lo realmente bueno era la mata de cabello cobrizo que apenas veía, Edward estaba besando mi cuerpo con dedicación y reverencia descendiendo por mi cuello hasta toparse con mis pechos que estaban anhelantes de su toque, beso con sus cálidos y húmedos labios alrededor de las aureolas de mis pezones provocando un sonoro suspiro, ignoro olímpicamente ese lugar y siguió descendiendo, mientras yo solo me apoyaba en mis codos para apreciar el espectáculo que era el trabajando sobre mi cuerpo, Beso mi plano abdomen, cuando llego a mi ombligo saco su talentosa lengua y dio lamidas alrededor provocando que mi estomago se contrajera y una corriente eléctrica se extendiera por mi cuerpo, este era el jodido sueño mas bueno de mi vida se sentía tan real, tan abrumador, me sentía húmeda y necesitada de el, cuando mordió el hueso se mi cadera sucedieron 3 cosas: la primera mis caderas se agitaron por su mordida que envió una ola de nueva humedad a mi sexo, la segunda di un grito de puro placer y la tercera había abierto mis ojos de golpe encontrándome con ese par de esmeraldas y toda la realidad de lo que había sucedido se revelo ante mis ojos y lo mas importante esto no era un sueño, era la mas dulce de las realidades.

-Buenos Días- susurro Edward exhalando su aliento sobre mis sensibles pliegues, cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de calmar mí desesperado cuerpo. Los abrí para encontrarme su sonrisa torcida el muy… agh cabron sabia y disfrutaba lo que estaba provocando en mi, su cabeza descendió dejando un beso de mariposa sobre la piel expuesta de mi sexo haciéndome jadear, el cosquilleo que me hacia sentir era abrumante.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – dijo con su nariz pegada "allí" acariciando como si fuera algo digno de adorar, era una imagen tan erótica que me olvide de su pregunta. Remojo sus labios con su lengua y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo dio una lamida en mis pliegues que me dejo aturdida y jadeante.

-Respóndeme – exigió con tono demandante, separo con sus dedos mis pliegues y… Oh Puta Mierda… su lengua hacia magia, se detuvo y miro mis ojos que lo veían con total frustración, había olvidado de nuevo su maldita pregunta ¿Qué era?... a si

-Bien, perfecto – dije en un susurro mi voz salió ronca y débil.

-Me alegra – sonrió e inclino su cabeza una vez mas sobre mi, pero esta vez lamiendo y chupando a su antojo, no soportaba mas, el placer me sobrepasaba, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándome empujándome mas hacia el.

-Dios… Edward… ahhhhhhh – jadee, mis gemidos eran inevitables. Inesperadamente dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi haciéndome arquear aun mas, entraban y salían sin piedad, estaba cerca muy cerca, el clímax llego cuando sus dientes atraparon ese lugar tan sensible, hizo una leve presión y tiro de allí jalando.

-¡MIERDA! – grite, mis paredes se contrajeron furiosamente, corriéndome fuerte sobre sus dedos y lengua que recogieron todo. Mis ojos estaban blancos mi cuerpo aun convulsionando, el placer era avasallante… Aun no bajaba de mi nube orgásmica cuando…

-Ohhh… hmmm Ed… Ward – ah mierda, de una potente estocada se abrió paso en mi interior, tenia mis ojos firmemente apretados absorbiendo todo el placer que este hombre me estaba dando _"hombre que es tu hermano"_… y una mierda puta conciencia cállate.

-Mi…ra…me Isabella – dijo Edward con palabras cortadas.

-Ahhhhh – lo mire y me hubiese gustado poder retratar lo que mis ojos veían entre mis piernas, ese Dios se movía deliciosamente, su cuerpo al igual que el mío estaba cubierto en sudor, algunos mechones de su cabello pegados en su rostro, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de tomar aire, sus ojos… sus ojos me miraban con un brillo lujurioso y totalmente estremecedor. Una vez que nuestros ojos conectaron no se volvieron a despegar era imposible apartarme de la fuerza de su mirada ni todo el placer que sentía si quiera; tomo mis piernas por detrás de mis rodillas flexionándome haciéndome apoyar mis pies en su pecho, se inclino un poco hacia adelante. Y Dios santo vi colores, vi nada, vi todo.

-Edward… Edward, mas, mas rápido ¡por favor! – pedía, imploraba por mas, necesitaba sentirlo mas duro, mas profundo.

-Oh si… ahh... Vamos aah Isabella… te aghh sientes tan… bien – gruñía Edward, se inclino mas dándole mas profundidad a sus estocadas, sus movimientos se volvieron fuertes y erráticos, Edward gruñía y yo gemía ambos perdidos en tanto placer. Tocamos juntos la cima perdiéndonos en nuestros orgasmos, se dejo caer a mi lado respirando con dificultad, yo no estaba mucho mejor que el.

Cuando recuperamos nuestras respiraciones su mano subió a mi rostro girándome para mirarlo. Parecía un puto ángel con sus mejillas sonrosadas, acaricie su rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

-Buenos días – le dije sonriendo, el respondió con su sonrisa deslumbrante, acercándose a mi y cubriendo mi boca con sus labios. Se separo dejando castos besos sobre mis labios y nariz.

-Eres maravillosa – afirmo, cosa que me hizo sonrojar. Ja si sonrojar, no me había sonrojado con todo lo que habíamos vivido pero el me hacia un lindo cumplido y allí estaban mis mejillas tiñéndose. – Como me gustaría despertar así todos los días – susurro mas para el que para mi, inevitablemente mi ceño se frunció ante la cuestión sintiendo todo el peso de la verdad y es que eso no es posible para nosotros, todas las preguntas y las culpas que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de considerar vinieron a mi mente ¿Y ahora que?, y lo peor de todo es que si había algo que tenia claro es que no solo deseaba intensamente a mi hermano no, sino que… lo amaba, lo amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre, lo amaba de forma visceral y permanente, como nunca podre amar a nadie mas; la certeza de mis pensamientos me abrumo, un nudo se formo en mi garganta, en mi pecho… las lagrimas se galoparon en mis ojos dispuestas a salir.

-No, no, Isabella, no llores shhh – dijo Edward con voz contenida y angustiada, ya era tarde las traicioneras lagrimas desbordaron de mis ojos. Lo amaba y eso no cambiaria pero eso no estaba bien, a pesar de que en mi interior algo gritaba diciéndome que nada estaba mal, pero la realidad era otra y el, acaso ¿el me amaba?, es decir ¿no como hermana? Mierda… todas las preguntas en mi mente, y finalmente en todo caso ¿de que sirve que el me ame y yo lo ame?

-Ven – dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Tomo un albornoz y me lo paso, inmediatamente me cubrí, el se cubrió solo con las sabanas. – Mírame por favor – alce mi vista a el, su tono aterciopelado era como un canto atrayente para mi.

-Isabella – exhalo mi nombre, paso las manos por su cabello en ese gesto de total frustración – Yo… mierda, Dios simplemente esto es tan difícil, no quiero que te sientas culpable, si alguien tiene culpa de lo que paso de esto de todo, es mi culpa ¿entiendes?.

-Edward – susurre interrumpiéndolo pero el hizo caso omiso… - Escúchame – dijo – Yo… solo yo… aghhh – de nuevo su frustración decidí que debía imponerme y hablar.

-Escúchame Edward por favor, la culpa es simplemente inminente por que por malditas razones de la vida eres mi… hermano pero eso no quita que sienta todo esto que siento por ti, eso no quita que te desee de forma obsesiva, eso no quita que te ame de forma incondicional y pase lo que pase nunca me arrepentiré de lo que ha ocurrido, te entiendo si te sientes arrepentido, si no quieres verme o hablarme – a estas alturas no lo miraba a los ojos, mis manos eran mas entretenidas, mis palabras salían ahogadas, solo sus cálidas manos sobre mis mejillas me hicieron levantar la vista hacia el.

-Shhh Shhh calla, calla por favor, arrepentirme no nunca me arrepentiré, culpa la culpa es una bastarda por que no hay culpa por que de una forma bizarra siento que no estoy haciendo algo equivocado por que Te Amo Isabella – lo mire con escepticismo ¿me amaba? – si te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare, por que no existirá otra como tu, por que siempre ha sido así, simplemente sin ti no soy nadie – sus brazos fueron mi refugio, mi lugar seguro, me deje abrazar por el sujetándome de sus brazos, aferrándome a el.

Si es cierto que nuestra realidad es cruel pero también es cierto este extraño sentimiento de pertenencia de estar haciendo lo correcto, no había errores, el era mi complemento perfecto.

-No me apartes de ti, no me pidas que me aleje de ti, no me prives – dijo mirando a mis ojos, solo pude cerrar esa distancia que nos separaba y besarlo con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel, dejándome en sus manos, perdiéndome en el.

-Nunca – sentencie.

-Nunca – dijo – pase lo que pase, no se que haremos, no se como haremos, no se que sucederá, pero esto que siento – puso mi mano en su corazón que andaba fuertemente – no lo puedo ignorar mas.

Y así con mi mano en su pecho sintiendo cada uno de los latidos de su corazón nos entregamos en un beso cargado de promesas y sentimientos, mi hermano, si mi hermano en este momento me desprendía de ese vinculo por que ante los ojos de Dios ante mis ojos y mi corazón el era todo, el compañero, el protector, el amante… el hombre y mi único amor.

* * *

><p>._. que tal? opinen? insisto que acepto los tomates xD! Gracias por los Reviews gracias por los Fav... etc etc... motivan a que siga y aqui seguire...<p> 


	9. Viviendo

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aqui estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

**_Love is Our Resistance_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Viviendo<strong>

Vivir, vivir es lo que estaba haciendo, estaba viviendo junto a Edward por fin por primera vez liberar nuestros sentimientos y dejarlo ser, por que así debía ser, por que no existe otra manera y el mundo solo gira para un lado no puedes darle la vuelta para que todo cambie, las cosas son como son y debes aprender a vivir con eso. Después de nuestras declaraciones nos comportamos como de costumbre el siendo simplemente el, insinuante y endemoniadamente sexy, provocador y fanfarrón y yo siendo solo yo, deseándolo a cada instante. Lamentablemente esa realidad perfecta que estábamos viviendo debimos posponerla ante la inminente y temprana llegada de nuestros padres sin embargo cuando estos no andaban por allí Edward simplemente hacia conmigo lo que le daba la gana robarme un beso, incluso me sorprendió varias veces dándome sonoras y juguetonas nalgadas.

Esa noche me sentí extraña al dormir sola, lo necesitaba a el, sus brazos, su aroma, su aura envolvente, pero ni modo trate de concentrarme en unos papeles que papá me había dado para estudiar y que tendría que reorganizar mañana en el trabajo, si la rutina del trabajo venia a mi, eso era bueno, necesitaba distracciones y para eso me gradué ¿no? Leí el caso sobre el cual estaban tratando un negocio con una empresa transnacional bla bla bla, pan comido, sin embargo seguí leyendo hasta que mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse.

Me levante temprano, había descansado al menos un poco, inmediatamente entre a la ducha a darme un relajante baño para irme a mi primer día de trabajo, salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí al armario seleccione una falda de lápiz color azul metálico y una camisa sencilla de manga corta color blanco, elegí la ropa interior pensando en jugar un poco con Ed ya vería como, solo tenia que estar preparada en cualquier situación. Me vestí rápidamente calce las medias y los tacones a juego, me maquille y peine dejando mi cabello suelto y en ondas, así era perfecto. Me mire al espejo y objetivo conseguido me veía bien, la falda se ajustaba perfecta a mis caderas y piernas, solté un botón mas de mi camisa para pronunciar mas el escote, las medias y los tacones me daban un aire sexy, estaba distraída mirándome al espejo y pensando en como jugar con Ed... Cuando oí un gruñido, mire por el espejo hacia la puerta y me encontré con la verde y ardiente mirada de Edward que me hacia sentir desnuda.

-Andarás así por la oficina - dijo a modo de gruñido, sonreí ampliamente y le guiñe un ojo, decidí ser juguetona.

-Acaso ¿no te gusta? - dije con tono inocente mirándolo a través de mis pestañas y haciendo un puchero. Gruño nuevamente y se acerco a mi en dos zancadas paso sus manos posesivamente por mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

-¿Que si me gusta? - dijo seductoramente acercándome aun mas, haciéndome sentir cuanto le gustaba, sonreí coqueta y traviesa cuando sentí su erección en mi trasero, comprobar una vez mas que yo lo ponía así me hacia dar gritos de victoria en mi interior. Empezó a dejar besos húmedos y ligeros mordiscos en mi cuello enviando olas y olas de deseo por todo mi ser. Me perdí en nuestra imagen en el espejo Edward se veía glorioso con una simple camisa azul ajustada a su torso y unos pantalones negros que descendían cerrándose en sus piernas de forma exquisita, sexy, besaba mi cuello con ganas, sus manos viajaron a mis muslos cubiertos por las medias, gruño al sentir la tela áspera pero no se detuvo; cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por la nube de lujuria, eche mi cuerpo hacia atrás restregándome contra el, quien gimió en respuesta.

-Juegas con fuego Isabella – dijo con voz áspera, sus manos ascendieron por mis piernas, yo esperaba ansiosa a que llegara a un lugar que ya estaba húmedo esperando por sus caricias.

-Isabella... Edward... - la voz de mi madre nos saco del trance en el que estábamos, una locura a decir verdad pero es que me perdía con cada uno de sus toques, nos miramos intensamente a los ojos verde con verde, tan parecidos y tan distintos. Me volteo de forma demandante y estrello sus labios con los míos posesivo y rápido, termino jalando mi labio inferior provocando contracciones en mi vientre. Me hizo indicaciones para que saliera de la habitación, me di un último vistazo al espejo, ja perfecta labios sonrosados, mejillas arreboladas, ojos brillosos, estaba perfecta, perfectamente caliente y lista para irme a trabajar, bufe.

-Allí estas Isabella, te ves muy bien por cierto – dijo mi madre acercándose para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla como era costumbre.

-Vamos a la mesa – le dije para sacarla del pasillo y que Edward pudiera salir de la habitación. Bajamos y entramos a la cocina.

-Oh allí están chicos – dijo mi padre quien ya se encontraba con su elegante traje y diario en mano sentado en la punta de la mesa. Me gire para ver a un Edward sonriente, baje mi mirada por su cuerpo... grave error pude distinguir un peculiar bulto que no abandonaría mi mente por horas. Pasamos a la mesa y desayunamos tranquilamente, nos despedimos y cada uno marcho en su auto, mi precioso Audi abandonado lo extrañe en verdad, aparque en el puesto libre junto al lindo volvo de mi querido "hermano", desde que tome la decisión de soltar ese vinculo de no pensar en ello, es decir, hace un día, ya no se me hacia tan duro llamarle así en forma de juego tal vez, en realidad era como decir un eufemismo.

-Buenos días – salude a la chica de la recepción, mire su carnet... hmm su nombre era Jane, me saludo amablemente, conocía perfectamente estas instalaciones desde pequeña me había paseado de aquí para haya. Llegue al ascensor y marque el numero 15, unas cuantas personas mas iban allí algunos me reconocieron y saludaron amistosamente otros simplemente asentían de forma educada con ojos que mostraban respeto, sus ojos casi gritaban Charlie estuvo aquí hablando sobre su hija; salí del ascensor en el piso 15 para dirigirme hacia la secretaria del piso Carmen, la conocía de años era una muy buena persona atenta y eficiente.

-Buen día Isabella, bienvenida a bordo – dijo amablemente, sonreí con calidez me entrego unos papeles y pase a la oficina de mi padre para que supiera que ya estaba allí finalmente me dirigí a la que a partir de ese momento era mi oficina, cómoda y amplia, paredes blancas con diferentes cuadros que me había encargado de pedir, Europa me volvió una amante de los cuadros abstractos, el escritorio en el centro con un ordenador portátil, un hermoso mueble a un lado, como el de casa... mierda benditos recuerdos vinieron a mi, me sonroje ante mis recuerdos y volví a sentir ese calor envolvente que me provocaba cada pensamiento con respecto a Edward. Paso medio día perfectamente, la verdad tenia bastante de lo que ocuparme, documentos y contratos por revisar entre otras cosas, pedí el almuerzo a la oficina para quedarme allí mas tiempo. Salí para preguntarle algunas cosas a Carmen, hmm no había visto a Ed en lo que llevaba en el trabajo y ni siquiera me había ubicado con un mensaje nada, esta ultima semana me había acostumbrado a estar muy pegada a el literalmente.

-Carmen – dije a modo de saludo.

-Dime Bella – contesto con tono amable.

-¿Me Puedes facilitar el respaldo del contrato N° 1816?

-Déjame buscarlo por acá – espere a que Carmen buscara lo que necesitaba cuando...

-Oh Mira quien tenemos por acá Isabella – dijo la irritante voz de mi dolor de culo personal

-Tanya – dije con voz contenida.

-Querida que gusto que ya estés de vuelta – la muy... zorra me hablaba con tanto sarcasmo que quise ser inmadura y sacarle mi dedo del medio, así como ella me caía a mi así mismo le caía yo a ella.

-Hmm si... llego el momento de hacer frente y ¿a que debemos tu presencia? - dije enarcando una ceja.

-Nada importante, solo vengo a visitar a Eddy – escuche su nasal voz y el nombre de Eddy y de pronto una alfombra de Tanya se me hizo agradable. Trate de no pensar en ello.

-Y ¿visitas a "Eddy" muy seguido? - pregunte esperando muriendo por dentro de curiosidad.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho sin verlo – dijo, ja ha estado conmigo zorra toma esa. Sonreí ampliamente y me gire dejándola allí parloteando sola había escuchado lo que necesitaba Edward y ella no se habían vuelto a ver, esto merecía un regalo para Edward. Tome los documentos que Carmen tenia para mi y entre a mi oficina, tenia como una hora allí cuando sonó el intercomunicador.

-Bella – era Carmen – tu hermano me ha pedido que te llame, que por favor pases a su oficina – automáticamente mi cuerpo reacciono en anticipación, todo el día esperando un llamado de el, un mensaje, su aparición, lo que sea y con Tanya rondando por hay mas aun.

-De acuerdo Carmen, Gracias.

Pase al baño privado y ajuste mi ropa, mi cabello... todo parecía en orden, salí de allí ordene todo no creía volvería por acá hoy, salí de mi oficina asintiendo hacia Carmen no había rastros de nadie mas, la verdad este piso era bastante tranquilo podía manejarlo con facilidad. Llegue a su puerta y di un toque ligero.

-Adelante – su masculina voz me hizo estremecer, Dios andaba muy sensible a el. Abrí la puerta y la cerré a mis espaldas quedándome hay, observándolo mientras el me devoraba con la mirada.

-Te vas a quedar allí, ven acá – me hizo señas para que fuera a su lado, cuadre mis hombros y camine hacia el moviendo mis caderas, dándome gusto en ver como sus ojos se perdían en mi.

-Te extrañe, el jodido trabajo no me ha dejado un segundo para pasar a verte – dijo tomándome y pegándome a el su nariz pasando por mi mandíbula, descendiendo por mi cuello, su lengua serpenteo por mi cuello y mi oreja estremeciéndome, empujándome hacia el deseo arrebatador que sentía por el. Lo tome de las solapas de cuello de su camisa y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, wow había extrañado sus labios diría demasiado, mordisquee su labio inferior provocando un gruñido por su parte que vino acompañado de la pasión y el desborde por su parte me tomo bruscamente pero sin hacerme daño por la cintura y me recosto a su escritorio, tomando nuevamente posesión de mi boca, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a danzar juntas... hmm delicioso, exquisito, no había rincón de su boca que yo no recorriera con mi lengua, abrí mis piernas para darle paso y que se situara entre ellas, acaricie su torso por encima de la tela. Estábamos por llegar a un punto de no retorno cuando tres golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separar abruptamente.

-Edward, soy yo Mike – bufe exasperada que mierdas ¿no podía venir en otro momento? . Edward respiro un par de veces y trato de relajarse, lo ayude un poco sentándome en la silla frente a su escritorio, el hizo lo mismo sentándose en su silla para evitar que "Mike" viera la linda erección que le había causado su hermanita.

-Pasa Mike – la voz de Ed se oía claramente con frustración, pobre lo comprendía yo estaba en la misma situación, moría por saltarle al cuello. Me gire para ver a un Mike que sonreía como idiota viéndome, por educación me levante para saludarlo.

-Bella, que gusto verte tanto tiempo – sonrió y me abrazo, sosteniéndome un poco mas de lo adecuado. Mi cuerpo y mi mente registro antes que mis ojos la intensa mirada de Edward y efectivamente cuando Mike me soltó gire para ver a un Edward que destilaba veneno por sus perfectos ojos verdes.

-¿Que quieres Newton? - Dios destilaba odio, lo mire con reproche para que bajara un poco su modo y lo vi soltar un poco los hombros.

-Solo... solo, me dijeron que aquí estaba Isabella y ya que debía traerte esto pase a saludarla – dijo, el maldito quería morir, aparte su sonrojo dejaban claras sus intensiones, vi un cambio en la expresión de Edward y decidí intervenir.

-Mike ya que pasaste me saludaste y le diste eso a Edward ¿te puedes retirar?, estaba hablando algo importante con el, por favor – su mirada se centro en mi, asintió sonriente y salió disparado, me gire para ver a un Edward furaco, se sentó en su silla y tomo el puente de su nariz, intentando calmarse.

-Malnacido, pero que ni se atreva – murmuraba mas para el, me acerque y me senté a horcajadas sobre el. Levanto su mirada e inmediatamente llevo sus manos a mis piernas y junto su boca con la mía, continuando así con lo que habíamos dejado hace un rato, sus manos subían y bajaban sin llegar a donde yo necesitaba, el beso se volvía cada vez mas demandante, su lengua serpenteaba en mi boca, me pegue mas a el y sentí su potente erección.

-Hmmm – jadee cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron. Me moví mas sobre el provocando mas sensaciones y gruñidos que me excitaban mas y mas.

-Eddy – Edward se tenso y se separo mirándome a los ojos, maldita puta ahora si la mato, interrumpir justo ahora, había firmado la carta de defunción. Vi la angustia pasar por sus ojos pero yo no quería eso tenia una idea mejor, le sonreí traviesa y me deslice por sus piernas cuidadosamente me hice bajo el escritorio y lo jale para que quedara pegado al mismo.

-Pasa Tanya – la voz de Edward estaba evidentemente alterada, identificaba sus matices perfectamente, yo solo quería jugar con el, mierda llevaba todo el día queriendo estar con el a solas, queriendo sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi interior pero no siempre algo interrumpía, pues no mas. Escuche los pasos de la perra de Tanya, mi momento, observe la erección que tenia Edward y la agarre con mi mano dándole un apretón. Vi como se tensaba y dio un suspiro.

-¿Que te pasa, estas bien? - esta mas que bien Tanya, quise responder.

-Perfectamente – dijo Ed su voz pareció mas un jadeo. Acaricie por encima de la tela, hasta que me canse y baje el cierre metí rápidamente mi mano, Ed se removió pero no insinuó nada para que me detuviera.

-¿Que quieres Tanya? - dijo mi querido hermano con los dientes apretados. Saque su firme miembro, que me señalaba erguido en toda su gloria, tuve que apretar mis muslos ante semejante vista.

-Quería saludarte Eddy, verte, saber como estas, hace rato que no me visitas – podía imaginarme la patética cara que debía estar poniendo la zorra. Apreté el miembro de Ed y lo oí gruñir, trato de ocultarlo tosiendo pero yo sabía lo que era. Masajee un poco mas, sus caderas se movieron un poco, sonreí orgullosa por lo que estaba causándole.

-Ya me ves, ya me sa... - la voz de Edward quedo reducida a nada cuando de golpe metí su miembro en mi boca, nunca había hecho un oral pero asco era algo que no sentía para nada en este momento como solían decir, enrolle mi lengua en la punta, acariciando, con mi mano sostenía la base, pues era muy grande como para meterlo todo en mi boca.

-Edward ¿te sientes bien? Te veo agitado – si Tanya esta muy agitado, pensé con ironía. Seguí con mi tarea, chupando, lamiendo de arriba a abajo por toda su longitud.

-Tanya si..si estoy.. Bien, solo dime ¿nece...sitas algo más? - las palabras le salían trabadas, muy bien Bella lo estas haciendo perfecto me apremie. Con mis dientes sin hacerle daño rastrille su longitud, Edward se tenso, su miembro palpitaba en mi boca, estaba cerca, pude saborear una gota de liquido pre seminal y para mi sorpresa no sabia mal, un poco salado pero era el sabor de Edward, moví mi boca con mayor insistencia, mi lengua, mi mano, su miembro palpitaba.

-No, no necesito nada, ya me voy, fue un gusto verte espero verte pronto Edward – oh parece que Tanya se enojo por que Edward no le prestaba atención si supiera que yo estaba aquí chupándosela. Escuche la puerta trancarse e inmediatamente los gemidos vinieron por parte de Edward.

-Ahhh Isabella – sus caderas se movían buscando su ritmo, su miembro palpito hasta que sentí el liquido caliente en mi boca, no lo pensé mucho y limpie hasta la ultima gota. Cuando finalmente bajo de su orgasmo me ayudo a salir de allí, yo sonreía como niña buena.

-Isabella – su voz contenida, dejándome oír la adoración y la excitación – haz sido muy traviesa, perversa y cruel – dijo con tono oscuro, mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron ante el tono que estaba empleando – Voy a tener que enseñarte un par de cosas – dijo metiendo inesperadamente una mano bajo mi falda abarco todo mi sexo con su mano y apretó, di un grito ahogado.

-Eso es, excitada y lista – con deliberada lentitud se separo y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, volteo a mirarme, su miembro aun fuera de su pantalón ya había vuelto a la vida.

-Inclínate sobre el escritorio – dijo con voz rasgada, inmediatamente obedecí y que Dios nos libre por que lo que venia era prometedor...

* * *

><p><strong>Buuueeeeenoooo It`s Over e.e<strong>

Hellow :3 Buenas de nuevo yo por aquí... Agradeciéndoles por leer por sus reviews alentadores y motivadores, por los alertas, los favoritos, etc... Gracias :D

**Samillan:** Woo alentador tu review gracias por tus palabras... besos y por supuesto que seguire!

**Solecitopucheta:** jejeje... que bien sigue leyendo besos!

**TheDC1809:** (Diana "BetaBitch") advmjlswbwb Bienvenida a mi locura? ._. jajaja Bara me expuso e.e! ok ya esta... gracias por leer y el boletin PM! (gracias por tus betaconsejos e.e) besos!

**Tamara Cohen:** que bien que te gusto... besos!

**Nany87:** yo tambien espero lo mismo e.e jejee besos!

**Nikol:** ok te envio un pañuelo .-. ahahaha no espero que con este no te haya sacado lagrimas (? :D besos!

... **Saltamontes que acosa *_* 3 xD!**

Gracias a todas ahora si pueden decirme con toda libertad que les pareció... insultos me los pasan por fax e.e!

**_Review?_**


	10. Dominados

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

_**Summary:**_ Y Aqui estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez con un desconocido a ver si de un vez por todas mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón se olvidan de el, de mi hermano!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Dominados<strong>

_Inclínate Sobre el Escritorio_ - su voz sonó rasgada, dura, ronca, sensual y excitante, me voltee e incline sobre el escritorio tal y como el me lo había pedido, sentía su mirada traspasándome, desvistiéndome, me estaba matando de anticipación, me aferre fuertemente al orillo del escritorio y cerré los ojos con fuerza para canalizar mis sensaciones y no girar e ir por el, lo sentí acercarse, el calor que irradiaba llegaba a mi para complementarse con el mío y crear una llamarada potente que nos consumía juntos. Su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, podía sentir como cada milímetro del suyo se iba ajustando a mis formas, suavemente sintiéndolo por completo.

-Te gusta provocarme... - susurro en mi oído, sus manos tomaron mis muslos por la parte trasera y con brusquedad subió la falda para dejar descubiertas las medias y mis bragas de encaje. El extraño sonido que salió de su boca fue una ola de humedad directa a mi sexo. Sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas y estrujo a gusto, eran mágicas eche mi cabeza hacia atrás a lo que el aprovecho mi descubierto cuello para acercarse dar un mordisco, di un grito ante su gesto.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?, ¿te gusto sentirme en tu preciosa boca? - gemí por sus palabras y los recuerdos de hace unos minutos y si, si que me había gustado me había excitado de sobremanera tenerlo en mi boca, me había sentido poderosa y lujuriosa, era una sensación sublime sentir su miembro ese pedazo de carne suave y dura en mi boca y hacer con el lo que se me diera la gana.

-Tomare eso como un si – mientras decía esto sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y fue subiendo y soltando los botones de mi camisa dejando mi abdomen descubierto hasta que solo quede con el sujetador, doblo las copas hacia abajo y abarco mis pechos con sus manos.

-Edward... - gemí y es que me estaba matando ¿que quería lograr? Llevaba todo el día esperando por sentirlo por que me hiciera suya y ahora que por fin podíamos se tomaba su tiempo.

-¿Estas impaciente?. ¿Necesitas algo?... Mmm ¿esto acaso? - dijo pegado su miembro a mis nalgas hmm solo la maldita tela de las bragas impedía que lo sintiera por completo pero joder si que estaba bien listo y yo lo quería, lo quería ya, moví mi trasero sugerente sobre su erección.

-Mi chica ansiosa... - susurro, una de sus manos tomo el elástico de mis bragas y de un tirón se deshizo de ellas.

-Adiós bragas – dijo en un gruñido y volvió a juntar su erección con mi piel, ahora si podía sentirlo a plenitud piel con piel, me moví buscando fricción. Sujeto mi cadera para que me quedara quieta a lo que respondí con un bufido en frustración, su otra mano que no había dejado de retorcer mis pechos fue delicadamente a mi espalda y empujo haciéndome inclinar e incrementar el roce de nuestros sexos.

-Aaahh Edw..ard... necesito... - implore por el por sentirlo, me estaba torturando demasiado.

-No seas impaciente Isabella, ¿quieres esto?, ¿estas preparada para recibirme? - decía mientras movía sus caderas, su erección se movía entre mis pliegues resbaladizos a penas rozando mi entrada pero sin penetrarme, que quería joder yo lo quería dentro de mi fallándome duro. Volvió a mover su mano por mi vientre bajando con su dedo viajo por entre mis pliegues, apreté mi mandíbula para no gritar.

-Hmm deliciosamente mojada – movió su dedo en círculos sobre mi clítoris haciéndome jadear, entre sus dedos y el roce de su sexo iban a acaba conmigo.

-Edward – dije en tono de advertencia, pero no paro de rozar, me sentía cada vez mas húmeda, cada vez mas al limite – Mierda Edward, Follame, Follame de una maldita vez – gruñí y moví mis caderas buscándolo, tentándolo.

-Ahhh si mierda si, vez que se siente la tortura, la anticipación JODER, vas a gritar Isabella, vas a gritar hasta que te quedes sin voz – sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y de un tiro se enterró en mi dejándome sin aire, su vaivén era desenfrenados y mis gritos no se hicieron esperar, convenientemente las paredes eran aislantes y no dejaban traspasar sonidos, se enterraba en mi fuerte, salvaje, mi mente no canalizaba mas allá de nosotros, de el moviéndose en mi interior, saliendo y entrando, del delicioso sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, de sus gemidos y gruñidos.

-Agghhffmmm... ohh Edward.. si... mas... mas rápido... ohh si – sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, el escritorio temblaba. Pero se sentía putamente delicioso.

-AHHH... Isa...bella te sientes tan bien tan apretada, tan... mía, si mierda eres mía, solo mía y ningún... ahh ningún hijo de puta puede nunca atreverse a mirarte... ohhh ... mierda soñar ... estar así, me perteneces... - sus palabras duras y rasgadas y sus estocadas me llevaban al abismo lo sentía crecer mas y mas. Mis paredes se apretaban entorno a el.

-Edward... Edward – gemí... y lo sentí venir, mis ojos quedaron en blanco el placer me abrazo dejándome sin aliento, Edward arremetió una vez mas y sentí su caliente esencia derramándose, llenándome, marcándome...

-Bella... - fue lo ultimo que le oí decir, me desplome sobre el maldito escritorio, no sentía mis extremidades, solo el calor de Edward sobre mi cuerpo, reposando, superando su propio orgasmo.

Mi mente recobro vida, cuanto logre sentir sus labios sobre mi espalda, se movió de mi y jaloneo para que fuera junto a el hasta el sillón, se sentó y me sentó en su regazo, pose mi mirada en sus ojos...

-Eres sorprendente – dijo con su sonrisa torcida, haciéndome estremecer por lo jodidamente sexy que se veía con su cabello mas desordenado que nunca, sus labios entreabiertos... me tomo por la parte trasera de mi cuello acercándome a el pase mis piernas para estar a horcajadas y unimos nuestros labios en un beso que empezó suave sus labios acariciaron los míos pero yo quería mas mucho mas siempre quería mas de el, lo quería todo... mordí sus labios y toquetee con mi lengua, de inmediato el accedió y explore su boca, su gusto... hmm todo, gemí por su sabor, por ser el y me acerque mas hasta sentir como su miembro volvía a la vida una vez mas.

-Hmmm Insaciable – susurre pegada a sus labios, el gruño y me agarro de las caderas restregándome sobre el.

-Ahhh, Edward... vas a... yo aghshjs – sello mis balbuceos con su boca esta vez no era un beso normal, era un arrebato de nuestros mas bajos instintos, mas que beso nos estábamos consumiendo el uno al otro, nuestras lenguas se encontraron luchando, danzando... provocando miles de sensaciones.

-Te deseo, te deseo tan mal, siempre... ah si Isabella – su mano viajo a mi sexo tanteando – húmeda si, siempre lista – beso, lamio, chupo y mordió mi cuello descendiendo en la misma tarea por mis pechos por cada uno, mientras su mano acariciaba perezosamente mis pliegues provocando mas humedad si es que era posible. Cuando la necesidad se hizo insoportable moví mi caderas en contra de sus dedos para que fuera mas rápido pero el me detuvo y lo mire con reproche. Su mirada oscurecida cargada de deseo, sus labios a penas se abrieron para negar con voz muda, una de sus manos se afianzo de mi cadera y con la otra se tomo su miembro subiendo y bajando su mano por el, mi mirada se trabo allí abrí mi boca desencajada, el maldito jugaba con mi cordura. Moví mis manos intentando tomarlo pero el negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lo quieres? - dijo con aprensión, quise gritarle que no y pararme de allí pero el me sostuvo fuerte con su otra mano, solo lo miraba incrédula por su actitud arrogante por desearlo como lo deseaba y el que me dejaba así...

-Edward – dije con reproche, llevo mis caderas hasta acercarme de nuevo y rozo moviendo, aferre mis manos a sus hombros. Cerré mis ojos esperando su arremetida pero los abrí desmesuradamente y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se suponía se unían nuestros sexos cuando sentí como golpeaba con su... su miembro sobre mi sensible clítoris...

-Aghhhh Edward... - grite y se clavo en mi de un solo tirón, ambas manos se posaron a mis costados me subió por completo casi saliéndose y me soltó... sintiendo cada centímetro de el en mi, me sostuve con mis manos en sus hombros, abrumada como estaba no podía pensar nada con sentido. Sus arremetidas eran lentas pero devastadoras de a poco me estaba llevando nuevamente a tocar ese punto máximo.

-Mírame Isabella – gruño abrí mis ojos y su verde mirada estaba clavada en mi. - Mira como te follo, como te hago mía – sus palabras exigentes, demandantes su tono ronco totalmente sexual, eran un sin numero de factores potentes que me tenían al borde. De un impulso se puso de pie aun en mi interior...

-Edward – solté su movimiento me había hecho rodar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Me tomo de las caderas, enrolle mis piernas en torno a el y se movió con arremetidas salvajes, su empuje se hizo cada vez mas frenético, enloquecedor.

-Ahhhhhh Ed... Ed... Joder si.. Ahhh – grite, grite como obsesa al sentir como me cerraba entorno a su duro miembro creando más sensaciones.

-Ahhh si estrecha... mierda mierda ahhh yo... me... - el roce de nuestras caderas era delicioso en la forma en que estábamos el de pie moviéndome a mi sobre su miembro el roce de sus caderas era exquisito enviando corrientes por todo mi ser, me sentía en llamas.

-Cerca... Ed... ahhhhh – di un ultimo grito que resonó en mis oídos junto al gemido gutural de su liberación, recosté mi frente en la suya y a penas lo sentí moverse para sentarse de nuevo, nos abrazamos y reposamos allí largo y tendido. Me coloco a un lado de el abrazándome, acariciando mi cabello, me dedique solo a respirar y reposar mi cabeza en su pecho, me sentía extremadamente cansada nuestra actividad me había dejado totalmente agotada.

Cuanto sentí reponer un poco mas mis fuerzas levante mi vista, Edward estaba haciendo círculos en mi abdomen sin sentido con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, me acerque a sus labios y los roce a penas y me levante.

-Te Amo – dijo me gire a mirarlo mientras recogía mi camisa que había quedado en el suelo, le sonreí encandilada por su mirada.

-Y yo a ti – avance hacia el que se puso de pie y me dio un corto beso, nos separamos para acomodar nuestras ropas, estaba totalmente echa un desastre mi cabello, mi camisa arrugada, mi falda hecha mierda y... sin bragas. Edward no estaba mucho mejor su cabello gritaba "acabo de tener sexo" su camisa un sin fin de arrugas y su pantalón bueno no había reparo, mire el reloj y casi colapso al darme cuenta que eran las 9 de la noche y que llevaba aproximadamente 5 horas en la oficina de Edward.

Tres golpes en la puerta me liberaron de mi corto colapso.

-Voy a abrir – Edward fue hacia la puerta intentando alisar su camisa, tarea imposible, trate de acomodarme y esperar a que no fuera nadie muy importante cuando un torbellino hizo presencia en la calma.

-Bellaaaaa – joder Alice, le sonreí a mi amiga y me acerque para abrazarla.

-Alice que gusto verte

-En serio ¿te da gusto?, si no vengo a verte tu no te atreves ni a escribirme por cierto que hacías ya es tarde y... - se detuvo en su parloteo mirándome intensamente tratando de buscar algo en mi, me sentí intimidada, a todo esto Edward nos miraba desde la puerta sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Estas hecha un desastre Bella – dijo mirándome, me tense y mire a Edward quien no estaba mucho mejor que yo. Alice se giro hacia Edward.

-Oye tu, manda a limpiar tu oficina, huele... extraño – HUELE A SEXO ALICE... pero no no podía decirle eso, al menos suerte que no adivino que era eso extraño. Miro todo de forma evaluativa a Edward, a mi, a nuestro alrededor.

-Bella vine a buscarte para ir a mi casa, Rose esta allí y vamos a hacer noche de chicas – interesante cambio de tema y no estaría mal e incluso accedería de no ser por que me sentía enormemente cansada.

-Ali – dije – me siento muy agotada, cansada, necesito ir quitarme todo esto y dormir largo y plácidamente en mi cama – la mirada que me dio totalmente especulativa.

-Por favor – dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, oh mierda.

-Alice – intervino Edward – Bella esta cansada, hoy fue su primer día y necesita descansar, por que no dejas que descanse y luego hacen su noche de chicas. - y allí esta mi héroe. Alice simplemente asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces salgamos de aquí – su tono era extraño, me sentí confusa pero no quise tentar mi suerte y preguntarle. Me dispuse a salir de la oficina mientras Edward sostenía la puerta para mi, pase por su lado y le susurre "Mi Héroe" guiñándole un ojo. Camine por el pasillo, sabia que Alice venia a mis espaldas, extrañamente en silencio.

-Isabella Marie Cullen – me gire ante la mención de mi nombre completo – hoy lo dejo pasar, por que se nota a leguas que necesitas descasar, pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar y vas a tener que explicármelo todo – mi cara de shock hablaba por si sola ¿como le dices a tu mejor amiga follo con mi hermano, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el?, Alice paso por mi lado y desapareció, mi mirada se topo con la de Edward que me miraba estupefacto pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta saliendo de mi letargo, a la mierda todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas Madrugadas GENTE :3 ...<br>**Una Vez mas mil Gracias a aquellas que dejan su pequeño pero significativo Review *-* a los favoritos y las alertas... Gracias por seguir y estar alli... en fin... ¿ que tal este? :D

**Salti.. (Lina) hay tienes tu Cap e.e! jhashjahsajhsahsasahsahsaj xD**

Finalmente, bueno ya no tengo nada que decir, me gustaria responder sus reviews pero tengo sueño xD! asi que sera para la proxima... sugerencias? acusaciones? amenazas? demandas? ya sabes donde...

**_Review?_**


	11. Revelaciones

**Incestuosos**

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

_**Advertencia:**_ Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Revelaciones<strong>

_Use our secret safe tonight_

…

Salimos del edificio directo hacia nuestros respectivos vehiculos entre sonrisas y miradas tontas... pero perfectas, no podía dejar de verlo con adoración, me era difícil asimilar aun que lo tenia a el, a mi hermano que me quería de la misma forma en que yo lo quería... ¿Mi Hermano? Suena tan incorrecto, tan irreal es decir, no puedo cuestionar por que desde que tengo uso de razón a estado conmigo pero este sentimiento de pertenecerle de sentirme completa cuando estoy entre sus brazos, amada y protegida y no como hermana sino como mujer... todo era perfecto.

-¿Que piensas? No haz cruzado palabra desde que salimos ¿piensas en Alice? Es eso dime Isabella- me acerque a el.

-Ey – dije poniéndome de puntas para alcanzar su rostro y dejar un casto beso en sus labios. -Relájate si, solo pensaba en... ti – dije con un poco de vergüenza -y en mi.

Sonrió de esa forma que el solo sabia con ese brillo especial en sus verdes ojos, poso sus manos en mi cintura y recostó su frente en la mía, nuestras miradas conectadas gritaban todo lo que no decíamos.

-Sabes que te amo -asentí con el corazón a mil, dios -Isabella no permitas – dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón -no permitamos que ninguna mierda nos aleje,

tarde demasiado en acumular el valor suficiente para afrontar todo esto – llevo mi mano entre la suya y la coloco sobre su corazón que iba mas rápido de lo normal – y no pienso permitir que me lo arrebaten no sabes no te das una idea de lo feliz que me siento, la sonrisa de bobo que cargo todo el día, la felicidad con la que duermo la facilidad con la que respiro – sus palabras una a una eran hermosas y perfectas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de toda la mierda que era nuestra realidad, fruncí el ceño el rápidamente trato de aligerarlo con sus dedos.

-Dime ¿que te atormenta? Acaso... acaso ¿hay algo que yo no se? - lo mire atónita y rápidamente negué con mi cabeza ante su mirada expectante.

-Sabes perfectamente que te amo Edward, que si fuera algo de poner y quitar yo... yo me quitaría este lazo... que... - mis palabras eran balbuceos entrecortados en momentos como este cuando todos los pensamientos, dudas y temores se acumulaban en mi mente.

_It could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

…

-No lo digas -dijo poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios – no es necesario por que sabes que yo daría todo lo que tengo por que las cosas fueran de otra manera, por poder mostrarte en publico como la mujer que amo, por poder andar de la mano contigo en todo momento, por besarte cuando quiera sin importarme si alguien esta mirando o no, por gritarle a los bastardos que se atreven a mirarte que no tienen ninguna oportunidad... que eres mía... - sus ojos flameaban, hermosos, brillantes.

-Edward – susurre bajito sin embargo capture toda su atención, acaricio mi mejilla.

-No lo pienses, no te atormentes, no me dejes – dijo haciendo un involuntario puchero, ¿dejarlo? Como si me fuera posible, lo que sentía por el era mucho mas grande que cualquier reproche social. Acaricie sus mejillas y me abrace a el.

-Nunca – dije con toda la carga que esa afirmación traía.

-Nunca – sentencio.

_Hold me_

_Our lips must always be schooled_

Duramos un rato mas así abrazados compartiendo todos los sentimientos que estaban en uno y otro, yo lo amaba como jamás amaría a nadie en la vida y aunque fuera la cosa mas bizarra e imposible no lo dejaría, no era capaz, no quería y no lo haría, cada uno marcho en su auto pero manteniendo una distancia visible para ambos, llegamos a casa y una vez en la cochera nos dimos un ultimo beso de buenas noches y marche a mi habitación, había sido un día extremadamente largo y con muchos acontecimientos. Recordé nuestro encuentro en la oficina, lo que le hice y lo que me hizo, sentí el calor extenderse por mi cuerpo de forma violenta rápidamente abandone ese pensamiento y me centre en algo mas trascendental ¡Alice! Sabia que no podía escabullirme de allí y en parte no quería hacerlo no se ¿seria capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Quizá ella juzgaría? ¿Quizá no? Mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez entorno a las mismas preguntas... ella sabia algo pero ¿que tanto sabia? Debía enfrentarlo y tal vez si hay alguien allí arriba, Dios... me ayude y me sirva para desahogar todo esto que esta sucediéndome, no llevaba ni 30 minutos desde que me recosté en mi cama pero no conseguía sentirme cómoda ¿que estaría haciendo Edward? ¿Ya se habría dormido? Moría por ir y comprobarlo pero aunque no había visto a mis padres cuando llegue no podía arriesgarme, sabia que estaban aquí así que me obligue a permanecer quieta en mi cama, tome mi celular y empecé a teclear sin sentido hasta que tome la decisión de escribirle a Alice.

_**Ali, necesitamos hablar... hmm dime para cuando la reunión allí estaré**_

_**Bella**_

Teclee rápido y envié antes de arrepentirme, conocía a Alice y sabia que ella sabia que le estaba ocultando algo... importante y lo ultimo que quería o necesitaba era a mi mejor amiga enojada; la luz del teléfono indico la entrada de un mensaje lo tome para revisarlo

_**Debo decir que he estado esperando este mensaje desde que te vi; solo tu y yo mañana ¿entendido? Pasare por ti a tu oficina y espero que estés en TU oficina... Alice**_

Oh mierda definitivamente necesitaba de esa conversación con Alice seria lo mejor para Ed y para mi tal vez contar con una aliada, no se, lo que si era seguro es que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentar el filo, el caer o seguir.

Gire en mi cama muchas veces, intentando conciliar el sueño pero era imposible no conseguía sentirme cómoda necesitaba sus brazos, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, sentía su olor, sus caricias, su dulzura. Gemí de frustración al sentirme limitada y dependiente de el hasta para poder dormir. Estaba de lado abrazando una almohada con mis ojos cerrados imaginando cientos de cosas que trajeran a mi el sueño cuando sentí como se hundía la cama a mi lado, no podía ser nadie mas que él por lo que me mantuve en la misma posición, puedo decir claramente que se apoyo y me miro luego se recostó por completo y giro una vez mas para acariciar mi cabello, no pude evitarlo y ronronee de gusto.

-Estas despierta pequeña tramposa – dijo acariciando mi cabello, amaba cuando hacia eso me sentía tan relajada, su calor, su confort, de pronto sentía el cansancio viniendo a mí, me gire para verlo de frente... imposiblemente guapo y con una sonrisa torcida me miraba, su torso desnudo con solo unos pantalones de pijama. Subí mi mano a su rostro y con total delicadeza roce con la yema de mis dedos desde su cien descendiendo por su rostro, su mejilla, su fuerte mandíbula,

-¿Que haces aquí?, alguien puede verte u oírte – dije sin dejar de tocar su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza ladeada hacia mi mano. Suspiro

-No podía dormir – susurro con voz suave – te necesito hasta para dormir – si supiera que yo estaba en la misma situación, sonreí por sus palabras por su verdad y la mía que eran la misma.

-Tu ¿que haces despierta?, pensaba en simplemente colarme y hacerme ovillo a tu lado – su tono era ligero, suave, cansino pero aun así la melodía mas perfecta.

-Tampoco podía dormir – sus ojos se iluminaron - ¿me abrazas?

-No tienes que pedirlo preciosa, ven acá – me acerco imposiblemente a el y me abrazó, su calidez me embriagaba, no había nada sexual en este momento simplemente la paz de tenerlo junto a mi de sentirlo mío, mire sus ojos que me veían con ese punto de adoración y bese sus labios sin prisa ni pretensiones mas allá que mostrarle el profundo amor que sentía por el, era como plumas acariciándose, un cosquilleo sutil y delicioso una sensación abrumadora y exultante.

-Descansa... descansemos – dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron, me gire para acomodarme mejor, el paso su mano por mi cintura juntándome a el, enlazados y unidos de todas las formas posibles, dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Duerme Bella, yo estaré aquí – su promesa, la promesa que me daba cada vez que dormía junto a mi implicaba tanto y solo hasta ahora lo veía, por que para mi siempre había significado mucho mas de lo que a leguas parecía.

-Feliz Noche Ed... Te Amo – susurre y me deje ir al perfecto mundo del sueño donde todo lo que anhelas es posible y en los brazos del amor de mi existencia, mi hermano.

Me desperté temprano y como era costumbre Ed ya no estaba conmigo sin embargo pude sentir su calor y la sensación de calidez que dejaba su presencia en mi cuerpo, me duche, vestí y aliste para un nuevo día, en el desayuno estaba hermoso como de costumbre con su perfecto traje... no paso nada mas que miradas cargadas de mucho significado. Llegue al trabajo y vaya que tenia un día complejo, Carmen me entrego una laboriosa lista de asuntos que atender aparte de una pronta entrevista que tendría que hacer y un asesoramiento legal en cuanto a un proyecto, las horas se me pasaron volando, volví en mi cuando oí la alerta de mensajes del celular probablemente Alice supuse.

_**Ey te extraño, ¿almorzamos?**_

_**Edward**_

Sonreí como la tonta enamorada que era ante sus simples pero comprometedoras palabras, lamentablemente era una oferta que debía rechazar pues ya había quedado con Al.

_**Sabes que me encantaría... pero quede con Alice, ya sabes tal vez puedas invitarme otro día**_

_**Bella**_

Suspire un poco frustrada por el hecho de rechazarlo pero no podía darle mas vueltas al asunto esto era algo que tenia que enfrentar y cuanto antes mucho mejor. La alerta me trajo de vuelta una vez más.

_**Típico de la enana arruina momentos, ok en la próxima no podrás decirme no, te secuestraria... **_

_**Edward**_

Idiota cursi y yo no estaba mucho mejor...

_**Y yo a ti... un beso**_

_**Bella**_

Trate de concentrarme una vez más en todos los documentos que tenia dispersos por mi escritorio olvidándome del tiempo estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo que demore dos timbres en reaccionar al intercomunicador de Carmen.

-Bella, Alice te espera dice que ya sabes de que trata – oh mierda mire el reloj y efectivamente ya había pasado de las 12 del día.

-Ok Carmen, dile que me espere por favor que salgo en un minuto – dicho esto ordene un poco el desastre y salí para encontrarme con la impaciente cara de Alice. Me acerque y la abrace como era costumbre y me correspondió con su efusividad característica cosa que ayudo a apaciguar mis nervios internos.

-Vamos – dijo, la ansiedad era palpable en su tono. Asentí, me gire hacia Carmen para darle unas últimas indicaciones.

-Carmen estaré fuera mmm no se cuanto tiempo te avisare si regreso acá o no, si Edward me busca le dices que salí con Alice, gracias – ella simplemente asintió profesionalmente, mire a Alice quien tenia una perfecta ceja levantada en mi dirección, sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos – dije jalándola del brazo, nos montamos en su auto y partimos camino a... tarde un poco pero logre reconocer que íbamos a su casa, sencillo bueno privacidad al menos,

-Al, ¿Rose estará en tu casa? - pregunte dubitativa. Su mirada de reproche

-Te dije que solo seriamos tú y yo ¿o se te olvido? - negué rápidamente

llegamos a su casa en medio de un silencio tolerable pues me permitía analizar con claridad que palabras usar que decirle exactamente tenia miedo eso era indudable pero tenia la certeza de que en caso de no estar de acuerdo Al no nos echaría de cabeza. La seguí hacia la cocina donde tomo algunas golosinas, helado, chocolate y un sin numero de provisiones como cuando éramos adolescentes y hacíamos tardes de chicas, la seguí camino a su habitación, al entrar solo me dedico una mirada indicándome que pasara y tomara asiento, en la casa de Alice es uno de esos lugares que son como tu casa puedes sentirte a gusto y así me sentía yo por lo que me limite al suelo sobre la mullida y agradable alfombra que allí había. Espere pacientemente a que Alice se acomoda y empezara hablar o ¿acaso era yo la que debía empezar? No estaba muy clara, en todo caso espere.

-Cuando quieras puedes empezar a hablar – me dijo en tono mordaz, la mire con reproche por su tono pero su mirada era agradable nada que ver con su tono, suspire y tome valor.

-Necesito que me digas ¿que sabes? ¿Que quieres saber? - no sabia que decir, mi lengua estaba atascada.

-Oh vamos Isabella... se que estas en una relación por Dios mierda se que... yo se... es obvio en ti que siempre has sentido una atracción por Edward y también aprecie en varias ocasiones como Edward sentía esa misma atracción por ti ¿puedes explicarme eso? , Isabella acaso ¿tu y el? - su mirada era de suplica por conocer la verdad, este era el momento seria capaz de soportarlo solo espero que si.

-Te pido por todos los años de amistad que tenemos que no me juzgues, que no nos juzgues.

-Mierda si es verdad, mierda mierda mierda Isabella es cierto, es decir, yo lo sabia pero... como paso, bueno no me digas como... pero han pensado en las consecuencias, Jesús Bells – Alice quien había estado parloteando y caminando de aquí para allá sin dejarme emitir palabra alguna se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos – no te juzgo nena, es decir, lo he visto, he visto como crece tu adoración por el, como se miran como conviven, nuca como un hermano y una... hermana, lo de ustedes era algo mas, es algo mas, es solo que es tan difícil.

-Lo se Al- al decir esto y oír sus palabras, un suave sollozo escapo de mis labios acompañado de una solitaria lagrima – lo se Al y tengo miedo, mucho miedo – me miro interrogante – tengo miedo a que se acabe, a que lo que sea que estamos viviendo sea destruido por los perjuicios sociales.

-Bells – susurro Al llamando mi atención – cálmate nena, ven – me abrazo entre sus pequeños y delicados brazos, mi amiga, Dios gracias se que estas hay guiándome, algo debo de estar haciendo bien, finalmente Alice si era mi apoyo, nuestro apoyo, me deje consolar por ella.

-No será fácil, lo saben y lo se, pero si crees en mis extra sentidos algo me dice que todo saldrá bien y que ustedes saldrán adelante – su mirada azul era clara y transparente, bondadosa y llena de sinceridad.

-Oh Al – me lance a ella para abrazarla una vez mas – gracias no sabes cuanto agradezco tu apoyo.

-Y yo te agradezco que finalmente hayas confiado en mi, se que no es un asunto fácil de tratar y trate de ser lo mas paciente posible- le sonreí amablemente, esa era mi amiga. Seguimos hablando le conté algunas cosas sobre Ed, sus palabras, sus gestos, algunas cosas del pasado, en fin ella me comento sobre Jasper, lo bueno que era con ella en fin nos actualizamos, creo que desde que llegue no me había sentado a hablar con ella como lo ameritaba.

-Al ¿como crees que se lo tomaría Rose? - pregunte, realmente me gustaría poder contar con su apoyo también. Lo medito por un instante.

-Realmente creo que también tiene sus sospechas pero Rose es mas calmada, y estoy segura que como yo te apoyara, si tu eres feliz nosotras lo somos – le sonreí de la forma mas sincera que me salió, esto era lo que había anhelado conseguir y lo tenia el apoyo de Al aparte me sentía mas ligera de haber compartido un secreto como este con alguien de mi entera confianza.

-Dime algo Isabella – la mire al instante – ayer cuando entre a la oficina de Edward – me sonroje inmediatamente al recordar tal hecho si bien no nos había encontrado en nada inusual se que sospechaba lo que allí había ocurrido.

-Oh mierda eso es suficiente, te delatas sola con ese sonrojo – mi amiga sonreía con ese brillo pícaro característico en ella y mi sonrojo era imposiblemente fuerte, sentía hasta mis pies rojos. Llevaba como cuatro cinco horas entre risas y comentarios con Alice, comiendo como cerdas y charlando como nunca hasta que la alerta de mensajes me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_**¿Donde estas? Llevo 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 muchas horas sin saber de ti**_

_**Edward**_

**-**Por tu cara de idiota dedujo que es Edward – dijo Al con malicia.

-Deduces bien mi querida duende – le respondí con gracia mientras tecleaba

_**Ven por mi... estoy donde Al**_

_**Bella**_

-Vendrá por mi – le indique

-Debería decir awww, quita esa cara Isabella –soltó un Carcajada y un sonrojo acudió a mis mejillas- me da muchísimo gusto aunque ten mucho cuidado... lo sabes – asentí

_Love is our resistance_

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas... emm bueno aqui un nuevo Cap espero aya sido de su agrado... Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios :3 recuerden que cada review es un impulso para seguir! besos!<em>

_¿Tomates... insultos?..._

**_Review? :3_**


	12. Hagámoslo Fácil

**Incestuosos**

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes por supuesto que no son míos son del genio viviente Sephanie Meyer; la historia si es una locura de mi mente

**_Advertencia:_** Si no eres de mente abierta, si el sexo te escandaliza, si el incesto te corrompe y terminaras criticando lo enferma que estoy no deberías leer... Mayores de 18 (si claro jajaja) vocabulario, situaciones, etc... a ustedes les gusta lo se así que a leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Hagámoslo Fácil<strong>

Pasaron como 10 minutos mas en los que me quede hablando un poco mas con Al hasta que mi celular hizo dos repiques indicándome la inminente llegada de mi querido hermanito... nótese el sarcasmo, sonreí como idiota al fijarme en la pantalla y confirmar que era el.

-Llego Edward – afirmo Alice, la mire y sonreí... -Que cara de boba Isabella... joder – se soltó a carcajadas, le mostré mi dedo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Es el momento de mi retirada Ali, te veo luego ¿si?

-Por supuesto Bells, la semana próxima iniciare mis días en las famosas empresas Cullen – ah si había olvidado mencionarlo, Alice hija del socio de papá... el Sr Brandon iniciara en la empresa como economista.

-Genial – sonreí – espero entonces verte por allí – me acerque y la abrase – no sabes el inmenso gusto que me da que esta tarde finalmente haya ocurrido – dije con toda la sinceridad.

-Lo se cariño, a mi también... ya nos hacia falta, al menos ya no tendrás excusas para no verme – guiño – te veo esta semana y ey no hagas esperar mas a Edward

-De acuerdo... Adiós Al... te quiero

-Y yo a ti cariño, anda.

Camine hacia la puerta con un poco de ansiedad, no lo veía desde la mañana y era mas que cierto que lo extrañaba, su cálida mirada y sus dulces labios, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él pasándose la mano por esas hebras cobrizas con una camisa blanca empuñada en sus antebrazos y unos jeans, tan sencillo y tan perfecto... su mirada hizo contacto con la mía y en ese momento el mundo dejo de existir, me acerque a el y me detuve a escasos centímetros.

-Isabella... - susurro mientras terminaba la distancia entre ambos y unía sus labios con los míos, anhelo y deseo bullían en nuestro beso, nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto y degustaron de forma desesperada, acariciando y probando, me separe de el jadeando.

-Mierda, te extrañe... joder Isabella, te busque, te espere – dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello en frustración.

-Ed – le dije – relájate ¿si?, sabias que estaba acá, te deje el mensaje con Carmen – su mirada relampagueo en mi dirección.

-Eso no quita que te extrañe – sonreí y tome su mano para ir hacia el auto, caminamos juntos... cuando llegamos al auto tiro de mi brazo y cuando me di cuenta estaba acorralada por su cuerpo contra la puerta del volvo, su cuerpo se pego al mío inundándome con su calor y su exquisito aroma, y volvió a besarme rudo y hambriento, le devolví el beso con todo de mi, una de sus manos que estaba a un lado de mi cabeza bajo y se poso en mi muslo desnudo, ya que tenia una falda puesta, empezó a ascender y descender.

-Edward – logre decir, separándome un poco de sus labios pero el siguió besando mi cuello, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso, recordé donde estábamos la casa de Ali, su papa nos podía ver... mierda, puse mis manos en su pecho para llamar su atención.

-Edward, por favor... detente – dije, empujándolo un poco. Se separo de mí abruptamente y me miro de forma interrogante.

-¿Por que? -susurro con la voz ronca, trague seco.

-Mira donde estamos, vámonos ¿si?

-De acuerdo – gruño, mi boca cayo al suelo al ver como abría la puerta de la parte trasera del vehículo para mi... ¿tanto se había enojado? Fruncí el ceño y lo mire con reproche.

-¿Que rayos? - dije dejando entrever mi desacuerdo.

-Solo sube... confía en mi – esto ultimo lo dijo exhalando aire sobre mi oído, haciéndome estremecer -vamos preciosa sube, quiero salir ya de aquí – sujeto el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes, un gesto tortuoso, se separo y con movimientos torpes subí al auto, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando el ya se estaba acomodando en el asiendo del piloto y arrancaba el auto a toda velocidad... a medida que conducía me lanzaba miradas por el retrovisor, su mirada era de promesa absoluta, algo ennegrecida, sus esmeraldas brillosas y cálidas quemaban eran fuego puro, ninguno menciono palabra alguna, mire a mi alrededor y lo mire de forma interrogante al darme cuenta que no había tomado el camino a casa, cada vez veía menos casas y mas bosque... eso era, nos estábamos dirigiendo al bosque, mi mente trabajo rápido... bosque solitario y Edward, apreté mis muslos ante las imágenes mentales que estaba formando mi mente. Alce mi vista en el preciso momento en que Edward me veía y pasaba la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndose y provocándome. Mi mirada se quedo enganchada en su rostro, su perfil era perfecto, una deidad y era mío. Detuvo el auto de forma abrupta tanto que me tambalee y tuve que sujetarme, bajo del auto y rápidamente gire mi vista, nos hallábamos entre pinos en medio del bosque... nada a nuestro alrededor. Todos mis pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando Edward abrió la puerta trasera y entro con movimientos felinos, su mirada era tan fuerte que termine recostada a la puerta del otro lado del vehículo gateo hasta mi.

-Edward – su nombre salió de mis labios en tono grave y contenido, el se acerco mas a mi y rápidamente lo tuve besándome una vez mas... nuestros labios se movían, nuestras lenguas se degustaban, mordidas, lamidas, chupones... hambre y deseo del uno por el otro, era una explosión de sensaciones, sus manos fueron a mis piernas y lentamente bajo hasta la parte baja de estas y tiro de mi, dejándome Semi acostada y sentada bajo su cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron a su camisa y empecé a desabrocharla botón por botón descubriendo su perfecto torso, se la saque y acaricie todo a mi alcance, una de sus manos se coló por mi falda y llego a mis bragas mas que húmedas tanteo sobre estas provocando un gemido, clave mis uñas en sus hombros.

-Oh Isabella... te voy a follar tan mal... - oh si si eso quería, vamos Ed Follame ya que esperas... quería decirle pero no encontraba mi voz mas que para gemir por sus caricias... hizo mis bragas a un lado y el contacto de su mano contra mi sexo me hizo apretar a el.

-Ed..ward – dije entrecortada por el deseo y la ansiedad de sentirlo mas, el me ignoro y siguió con su tarea besando mi cuello, chupando, dejando posibles marcas y acariciando mis pliegues, de arriba a abajo sin profundizar en la parte que mas necesitaba. Lleve mis manos a sus jeans y apreté el bulto que allí tenia provocando una maldición de su parte, lo masajee un poco por encima de la tela... sintiéndome con poder al verlo apretar sus ojos y tensar su mandíbula, desabroche el pantalón baje su cremallera e introduje mi mano entre su bóxer para encontrarme con la tersa y dura piel de su pene, acaricie toda su longitud en lo que podía... siseo cuando con un dedo expandí la gota de liquido pre seminal.

-Aghh Joder Isabella – gruño Edward y al momento introdujo un dedo en mi, solté un grito que fue silenciado rápidamente por su boca devorando la mía, su dedo entraba y salía de mi, mi mano se movía de arriba a abajo en su longitud y mi boca y la suya se comían.

-Aghh detente... detente... Edward, te necesito... ahora – logre decir al sentir como estaba cerca del orgasmo... se separo de mi y con movimientos agiles bajo un poco mas sus jeas dándose mayor libertad de movimiento... me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y oscurecidos por la excitación, sus manos viajaron de nuevo a mis bragas de un tiro las bajo encogí mis piernas para que las sacara y ya ni se donde fueron a parar, pues subió mi falda recostándose sobre mi sin soltar su peso y sentí su miembro serpentear en mis resbaladizos pliegues.

-Oh Dios... Edward... - se inclino y mordió mi cuello mientras se enterraba de una estocada en mi haciéndome exhalar de forma abrupta, nunca me acostumbraría a su tamaño... no era doloroso sino todo lo contrario sentir como se abría paso y como mis paredes se acomodaban a el era exquisito... sus movimientos eran lentos entraba y salía de mi con total calma, haciéndome rodar los ojos y a el apretar fuertemente su rostro en concentración, sabia que se estaba conteniendo de no follarme como animal aunque eso era lo que precisamente yo quería.

-No puedo, no puedo – gruño tomo mi pierna que quedaba suelta y la subió sobre su hombro dándole mayor profundidad y espacio a sus movimientos, empezó a embestir duro y rápido.

-Si... ah si Edward... Así si... - gemí y gemí, mis gritos eran fuertes y roncos, entraba y salía como poseso haciendo de mi cuerpo nada en sus manos, acuno mi rostro haciéndome mirarlo sin despegar nuestras miradas, mis ojo luchaban con cerrarse por el placer... sus dientes apretados, sus músculos tensos.

-Bella... Bella...Bella... Oh joder, si... te necesito tanto... te amo tanto ahhhh – su mirada conectada a la mía sus palabras y sus estocadas me estaba volviendo loca... totalmente loca. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas que sostenían aun mi rostro

-Ahhhh EDWARD – grite imposiblemente fuerte cuando el orgasmo arraso conmigo dejándome inerte, solo sentí sus movimientos y su semen caliente esparciéndose en mi interior. Cayo sobre mi sin aplastarme, me abrazo y beso con dulzura.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – decía, mientras me besaba, lleve mis manos a su cabello, jalando y acariciando... como me encantaba hacer eso.

-Y yo a ti... demasiado – pude decir a pesar de que mi voz a penas fue audible, su deslumbrante sonrisa no tardo en aparecer y mi corazón latió exultado de felicidad... todo era perfecto, con el todo era perfecto... salió de mi y me ayudo a acomodarme y a arreglarse él esta vez me llevo de la mano y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi, le sonreí y lo bese, sus labios eran mi droga, mi adicción, partimos a casa con nuestras manos juntas, y mi cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

Esa noche a pesar de no dormir con el, estaba tan agotada por nuestro encuentro que pase la noche totalmente en paz... con sueños agradables, donde el y yo podíamos vivir juntos sin represiones ni escondiéndonos.

_UNA SEMANA LUEGO_

Una semana había pasado... una semana mas que perfecta a pesar de que mis padres no habían vuelto a viajar, con Edward compartíamos todo el tiempo posible, pasaba el día en la oficina y salía a almorzar con él, a veces le hacia visitas con excusas de reuniones a su oficina y cuando no el venia a la mía... demás esta decir que esas paredes habían sido testigos de nuestros intercambios de amor y... pasión. Alice había entrado a la empresa hace un par de días y su ayuda nos venia como anillo al dedo, ella cubría nuestras escapadas o cuando el tiempo en su oficina o en la mía se extendía mas de lo debidamente correcto; había pasado un momento de tensión cuando mi madre me pregunto sobre los chupetones de mi cuello... mierda, había sido quizá el peor momento tuve que mentir y obviamente ocultar a Edward eso nos había hecho de algún modo entrar en depresión y tensión en nuestra relación pero el siempre buscaba la forma de sacar lo mejor de lo nuestro y ese suceso había quedado atrás. Tanya no había regresado y eso me tenia feliz, por las noches cuando podíamos dormíamos juntos o a veces incluso dábamos escapadas... en fin todo era perfecto.

Hoy había una reunión de socios y miembros del tren ejecutivo, haríamos la presentación de Al y Ed expondría no se que cosas, la verdad no habíamos hablado mucho de ello. Se supone que estaba leyendo en este momento un documento respecto al trato que expondría Edward pero en lugar de eso estaba distraída recordando nuestros momentos de la semana... tres golpes en la puerta me trajeron a la realidad, la cabeza de Alice apareció por la puerta y sonreí.

-Ya es hora... ¿vamos? - dijo con efusividad tan característico en ella.

-De acuerdo vamos- me levante y nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones, al entrar estaba mi papá y el de mi amiga, nos acercamos y saludamos... poco a poco fueron entrando las diferentes personas hasta que solo faltaba Edward. Nos sentamos a la espera hasta que apareció, con un impecable traje... perfecto y glorioso y totalmente comible, paso su vista por cada miembro allí presente hasta detenerse en mi y guiñarme un ojo, sonreí y respondí con el mismo gesto.

-Mis disculpas señores, señoritas... estaba atendiendo una llamada importante y no podía cortarla – todos asintieron, mi padre se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes muchacho... ya que estamos todos aquí ¿por que no empezamos? - todos asentimos y tomamos los respectivos informes cada miembro empezó a exponer el punto que le correspondía del informe hasta que llego el momento de Alice y mi papa hizo los honores.

-Bueno señores y señoritas... les presento a la nueva integrante de las empresas Cullen la señorita Alice Brandon espero que le presten la colaboración necesaria aunque esta chiquilla es brillante – sonrió mi padre con orgullo – una impecable economista.

-Gracias Charlie – dijo mi amiga – es un gusto formar parte de estas empresas... espero que todo marche perfecto – sonrió de esa forma característica de ella y todos dieron sus saludos y bienvenidas, luego ella empezó a exponer su punto mostrando cuan brillante era, luego vino mi punto y pude sentir en toda mi exposición la mirada de Edward clavada en mi procure no mirarlo para no ir a equivocarme, cuando me senté lo observe... su mirada me traspasaba con esa típica chispa de deseo contenido de la cual me estaba volviendo adicta.

Finalmente llego su turno, se puso de pie y paso al frente de todos para dar la exposición del proyecto... mi miraba estaba perdida en la forma en que sus manos se movían dando las explicaciones, su cabello impecable y desordenado, la forma en que sus labios hacían los distintos movimientos y cuando su lengua aparecía entre sus labios daba suspiros.

-Deja de mirarlo como si lo fueras a violar Bells, estas demasiado obvia – me susurro Alice al oído, mierda... le sonreí tímidamente y trate de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera la perfección de Ed enfrente de mi con sus movimientos sinuosos y excitantes.

-Bueno les quería anunciar – dijo con voz autoritaria – la llamada que estaba atendiendo era de las extensiones de Cullen C.A en España, estaba tratando de cerrar unas ultimas decisiones, sin embargo todo no se ha podido finiquitar y requieren de mi presencia allí.

¿Que?... mire a Edward abruptamente, por que mierda no me había hablado nada al respecto, mierda mierda y mas mierda, irse, si se iba... aghh detuve mi mente ante su mirada calculadora.

-Bueno Edward, si es necesario puedes irte en el momento que creas oportuno, aquí nos podemos encargar de todo – dijo mi padre, maldita mierda y si yo me oponía, es decir, yo se que son cosas de la empresa bla bla pero y yo ¿que?

-Eso no es todo, el asunto es que aparte de mi presencia es necesario contar para las decisiones que requieren ser tomadas la presencia de la persona encargada legalmente de los tramites – me miro sonriendo – en pocas palabras es necesario que Isabella viaje también.

Inmediatamente mi mente quedo en blanco, Alice golpeo mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, maldita ella lo sabia, joder seré yo la ultima en enterarme de todo. Lo mire y el me sonreía con suficiencia, ah lo mataría con mis propias manos, no me había percatado de que la mirada de todos estaba sobre mi y un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, hija no se si tu tienes inconvenientes – dijo mi padre mirándome

-Emm – susurre, mire a Alice que me miraba con reproche por mi duda y luego a Edward que tenia una mirada de incrédulo, ok dejemos la crueldad. - no, no tengo inconvenientes – sonreí a mi padre y luego guiñe un ojo en dirección de Edward cuya mirada estaba fría oh joder ¿se había enojado?

-Perfecto, entonces cuanto antes partan mejor... les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que todo salga a conveniencia de las empresas – finalizo papa, todos asentimos y empezamos a ponernos de pie uno a uno, se fueron retirando.

-Eres cruel – dijo Alice girándose hacia mi, la mire con cara de inocente y me encogí de hombros. Caminamos hacia la puerta pero una mano sujetándome el brazo me detuvo de continuar, me gire para encontrarme con las perfectas esmeraldas del dueño de la mano que me sujetaba y el dueño de los hilos que estaban dirigiendo mi vida en este momento.

-¿Podemos hablar? - dijo con voz grave. Mire a Alice quien asintió.

-De acuerdo no me gusta hacer de mal tercio – salió sonriendo.

Al salir Alice, Ed se movió para trancar la puerta con seguro y se giro hacia mi.

-Rayos Isabella... - dijo un poco molesto, lo mire con cara inocente

-Ed ¿que sucede?

-Y preguntas que sucede, planeo todo, todo esta perfectamente acomodado para que tú y yo nos vayamos unos días juntos, solos... donde nadie nos conoce ni sabe de nosotros y tu ¿dudas? En serio, por un momento pensé que te negarías... - soltó toda su frustración y por un momento me sentí como una mierda, el había planeado todo y yo había jugado con mi momento de duda. Me acerque a el y enrede mis manos en su cabello y darle un suave beso a sus labios tentadores.

-Lo siento – dije cuando me separe haciendo un puchero – yo... yo me enoje cuando dijiste que te ibas, no sabia nada y... lo siento Edward solo quise vengarme.

-Oh Dios Isabella – dijo tomándome con sus fuertes manos y pegándome a el, estampo sus labios de forma ruda contra los míos -no lo vuelvas a hacer -susurro contra mis labios – nunca.

-Nunca – dije de acuerdo. Nos dimos un ultimo beso y salimos de allí, yo a mi lugar y el al suyo con al promesa de unos días junto a el, unos días donde podríamos ser el y yo como una pareja en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, sin el temor de que alguien nos vea y lo amaba mas por eso por tener esa mente tan brillante capaz de idear planes tan perfectos.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaa :3 ¿como estan? ... ok actualizo como rapido por que la U me ha dejado y ya se vienen los parciales y cuando llegue no se si pueda actualizar seguido aunque procurare siempre hacerlo *-* se vienen<strong> Noches en Madrid<strong> 3 ...

Emm Bueno entre otras cosas **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **y bueno aqui espero les haya gustado :3 es un placer escribir para uds! xD

_Montañas de Besos!_

_**Review?**  
><em>


	13. Madrid

**Incestuosos**

****Buenas Noches, Tardes, Días (en cualquier momento que lean e.e) es mas que un gusto saludarles y anunciar mi presencia por aca con un nuevo Cap... la verdad tarde escribiendolo 3 dias, distracciones y aparte me salio como el mas largo que he escrito o_o en fin... Queria pedirles que si pueden y desean pasen por aqui www . fanfiction . net /s/ 8074688 /1/ Recuerdame _ con _ el _ corazon es un nuevo FF mio y ps seria genial que pasen y dejen sus impresiones xD Bueno espero que este Cap sea de su Agrado y lo disfruten... se acerca el punto culminante y el final... es mi primer Fic y no lo quiero muy largo sin mas que decir Lean :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Madrid...<strong>

Luego de varios días finalmente Edward y yo partiríamos a Madrid, España; en estos últimos días habían sucedido unas cuantas cosas como que ahora Rose también compartía nuestro secreto de forma incondicional, sus palabras fueron _Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz_... y realmente eso me hacia muy feliz, mis dos mejores amigas me apoyaban, tuvimos salida de chicas y... compras y mas compras para mi viaje. Por otra parte Seth finalmente se puso en contacto conmigo al principio fue incomodo pues su actitud era de algo mas, pero me apresure a dejarle algunos puntos claros y por supuesto a disculparme por mi bizarro comportamiento de aquella vez... aquella vez donde empezó todo parecía tan lejano ahora y sonreí al pensar en todo ello. Mis días con Ed eran bastante... buenos, su dulzura, su pasión me llenaban como nada en el mundo, es que simplemente él era mi mundo. Anqué vivimos un momento de crisis, en realidad la crisis la sufrió él cuando un día que regresábamos de almorzar pasamos por una tienda de bebes y su cabeza se ilumino, después de tantos encuentros nuestros.

_**Flash Back**_

_Íbamos en su auto camino a las empresas después de un delicioso almuerzo juntos... una interminable cola de vehículos se hizo dejándonos atrapados en medio justo frente una tienda de bebes donde mujeres entraban con sus barriguitas a tope para comprar diferentes y hermosos artículos; me distraje y en un momento mire a Edward que se hallaba muy silencioso... su mirada era estupefacta parecía ¿contrariado? No sabia muy bien como describir su actitud en ese momento, giro su vista a mí con consternación y bajo su mirada a ¿mi vientre? ¿Que mierda?_

_-Isabella – mi nombre salió de sus labios en un susurro ahogado ¿que mierda le paso? Lo mire buscando algún signo, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto que no sabia descifrar no lo entendía._

_-Tu... yo... tu... tu... Bella – balbuceaba sin decir nada, rayos_

_-Edward, Edward – agite mis manos frente su rostro estaba tan frustrada de no ver reacción que tome su rostro y lo sacudí un poco ¿nada? Me acerque mas a el y lo bese... a si... efecto inmediato sus labios se movieron sobre los míos mmm delicioso... pero algo que no me esperaba era que me separara de el, me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Edward? - susurre._

_-Isabella ¿tu? - su pregunta quedo en silencio y sus manos fueron a mi vientre pero sin ninguna intención sexual sino ¿extraño? Algo en mi interior hizo click._

_-¡Edward! -regañe – no, no, no oye ¿que rayos? _

_-Tu Isabella, yo nunca me he cuidado – se sonrojo – y bueno... tantas veces... - no pude evitarlo, la situación me sobrepasaba y me solté a reír, mis carcajadas no paraban y a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro pude ver su ceño fruncido y su mirada de enojo. Logre calmarme para poder responderle._

_-No Edward, desde hace mucho tiempo tomo pastillas... ya sabes regular – dije un poco avergonzada pero pude ver el alivio en su mirada y sonreí de nuevo todo había sido muy subnormal._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Eso había sido realmente extraño. Pero luego todo pasó normal y deliciosamente perfecto él y yo calzábamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas nuestros mundos congeniaban como si hubiese nacido el uno para el otro. Perdida en mis reflexiones sentí como se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y su hermosa cabellera cobriza hizo acto de presencia seguida de esos profundos pozos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Buenos Días Hermosa Dama – dijo Ed sonriendo, deslumbrándome.

-Buenos Días Caballero – seguí su juego. Se acerco al borde de la cama para acariciar mi mejilla, su mirada era cálida.

-¿Lista para hoy? - su voz dejaba entrever la emoción de los próximos sucesos y no podía negar que yo me sentía igual, feliz, dichosa y totalmente ansiosa de los días que se nos venían, estar con el en Madrid, pasear juntos por las hermosas calles y plazas Madrileñas tomados de la mano... el sueño de una chica.

-Totalmente y ¿tu?

-Ansioso – sonreí por su declaración, se inclino y dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios, se giro para sonreírme mientras salía de mi cuarto... me levante para prepararme, una burbujeante ducha para luego calzarme unos jeans, una cómoda camiseta y unas convers, si vas a viajar hazlo cómoda, es mi lema... mi maleta estaba lista de hace días digamos que las chicas se habían encargado de dejarla lista. Baje hacia el comedor para encontrarme a mi padre leyendo el Diario y mi madre con su revista.

-Buenos días cariño ¿lista para hoy? - dijo mi padre, le sonreí de inmediato mientras me servía una deliciosa tasa de café.

-Mas que lista papa.

-Debes enseñarle todos esos sitios lindos a Edward, Bella – prosiguió mi madre – y presentarle alguna chica Española a ver si por fin vemos al chico con novia – me tense ante el comentario de mi madre.

-No necesito eso – La voz de Edward se hizo presente en la cocina, paso por un lado de mis padres sonriendo y dando los buenos días, me abrazo por la cintura y dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, calmando mi repentina tensión, para ellos eran gestos de hermanos, para mi esto lo era todo, me relaje visiblemente y Ed me soltó, le serví una tasa de café y nos sentamos a conversar con papá y mamá, alistando y afinando detalles, mi padre y Ed discutían sobre el negocio que debíamos atender mientras mi madre solo me enseñaba una colección de vestidos que aparecían en su revista. Terminamos y fui a acabar de acomodar mis cosas mientras él hacia lo mismo, estaba concentrada en una caja que no había visto desde mi regreso de seguro no la había desempacado, la abrí y sonreí de inmediato al ver el contenido, lo primero aquella cajita que contenía mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el collar que Ed me dio cuando cumplí 18, debajo una serie de cartas de cumpleaños y obsequios que Edward me ha dado a lo largo de nuestras vidas, siempre tan atento... tome la caja entre mis manos y saque la hermosa cadena con esa bella inscripción y nuestra foto juntos _"Mas que a mi propia vida"_

-¿Que haces? - no me había percatado de su presencia, me gire a él y le enseñe la cadena.

-¿Me ayudas? Por favor – su sonrisa no se hizo esperar y a paso decidido se acerco me gire para que pudiera colocármelo mientras sostenía mi cabello y al igual que aquella vez sus dedos finos sostuvieron la cadena y en una sutil caricia la arrastro por mi pecho hasta el lugar correcto ajustándola perfectamente, erizando los vellos de mi cuello allí donde sus manos rozaban, suspiro... suspire y me gire para darle cara y besarlo... como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

-Te Amo Ed – dije picoteando sus labios, sus labios se movieron sin palabras repitiendo internamente las mismas palabras.

-Vamos Isabella, nos espera un largo viaje – asentí, tome mi bolso de mano y el mi equipaje para salir de casa, al llegar abajo distinguí la voz y luego la figura de Alice seguida de Rosalie, sonreí a ambas que me miraban de forma cómplice alternando miradas de Edward a mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

-Cuídense chicos, los queremos mucho... suerte en sus... negocios – dijeron Al y Rose

-Edward cuida mucho a Isabella, cuídense ambos, los queremos mucho – dijo mama dándonos un corto abrazo a ambos, bueno algún gesto de cariño de vez en cuando no esta mal.

-Suerte muchacho, que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado, Cariño cuídate mucho – dijo mi padre.

-Gracias a todos, ahora nos vamos – dijo Ed, ansioso por supuesto. Me despedí de las chicas quienes me guiñaron y susurraron consejos a mi oído, luego mis padres para finalmente encaminarme al taxi que nos esperaba para partir al aeropuerto. Dejando atrás por unos días al menos a Edward y Bella como hermanos y poder ser lo que hemos querido siempre solo Edward y Bella.

El vuelo fue aunque agotador, placentero, viajar con su mano en la mía, susurrando palabras de amor; sus besos y tiernas caricias, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro para descansar... una experiencia que vale la pena repetir. 10 horas después de salir de Seattle la cabina anuncio el pronto aterrizaje, llegamos al aeropuerto de la capital Española a las 7 de la noche, una muy movida ciudad de Madrid nos daba la bienvenida mire a Edward quien tenia su vista clavada en mi apretó mi mano que estaba entre la suya y acerco su rostro al mío para hacer hervir mi corazón con un beso, un beso de inicio de nuestra aventura. Su sonrisa, su evidente felicidad se colaba hasta el último de mis huesos haciéndome sonreírle de vuelta, caminamos tomados de la mano a la salida del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi.

-_Buenas Noches Señor... Señorita –_ Dijo el taxista en un Español perfecto.

-_Buenas Noches -_conteste de regreso, mis años acá terminaron por perfeccionar mi español se me daba tan bien como el ingles natural.

-_Buenas Noches_- dijo Edward... hmm su español era sexy... le sonreí mientras montaban el equipaje al coche.

-¿_Hacia donde nos dirigimos?_ - yo realmente no sabia a donde, Edward me había mantenido al margen de todo, lo mire con la interrogante plasmada en mi rostro.

-_Hotel Wellingtone -_Wow bueno en realidad nos lo podíamos permitir el dinero no era problema pero mi mirada no paso desapercibida para él que me sonrió ¡engreído!. Mire en reconocimiento las calles de la ciudad que se abría paso a nosotros, apreté la mano de Ed, esto era estupendo. Finalmente llegamos a las afueras del lujoso hotel Wellingtone, llegamos a la recepción.

-Buenas noches; Sr y Sra Cullen – dijo Ed, mi corazón latió más fuerte al oír la mención de nuestros apellidos con esa connotación. Recibió las tarjetas de la habitación y junto al botones subimos en el ascensor para llegar a la suite. Al abrirse el ascensor mis ojos se deleitaron con la hermosa habitación color rojo que se extendía ante mi, un recibidor conjuntado con unas piezas de madera exquisitas un pequeño comedor en el centro y a un lado un par de muebles, me volví a Edward que me veía emocionado mientras despedía al botones.

_-¿Podría ofreceros algo mas? _

_-Muchas gracias, así todo esta perfecto._

_-En la habitación podrán encontrar el obsequio de bienvenida del Hotel... en caso de necesitar algo la línea directa a la recepción se encuentra en el dormitorio._

_-Perfecto, muchas gracias._

_-Vale, es un gusto... mis excusas. -_termino el botones.

Edward se giro a mí sonriéndome y dándome una mirada de las suyas.

-Lo que el no sabe es que mi obsequio de bienvenida lo traigo conmigo- le sonreí coqueta mientras el se acercaba a mi tomándome por la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo y juntar sus labios contra los míos delicado una caricia de labios... su sinuosa lengua delineo mi labio inferior a lo que respondí entreabriendo los míos para dejarlo entrar y probar con mi lengua su propio gusto, besarlo era una sensación adictiva sentía como se iba de mi cuerpo el cansancio dándole paso al deseo puro y carnal que sentía por este hombre, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban de forma precisa cada curva del mío con el suyo sintiéndolo milímetro a milímetro hasta la dureza de su miembro... solté un gemido al sentirlo mi cuerpo se calentó, el deseo acumulándose en mi, mis vellos erizados, mis pezones endurecidos se notaban a través de la tela.

-Edward – solté cuando se separo de mis labios para seguir con mi cuello. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados mientras las mías estaban en su cabello tirando de el... me deje hacer y llevar por las sensaciones que el me producía. El teléfono sonó de el o el mío no lograba identificar con Edward enfebrecido con mi cuello y sus manos bajo mi camisa, el parecía ignorar el sonido pero podrían ser papá o mamá... poco probable tal vez Alice o Rose

-Edward – puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo un poco, su mirada fue de total consternación, es decir, yo nunca lo había alejado.

-EL celular tonto – le dije dándole un rápido beso y correr por el celular, conteste rápido.

-Isabella hasta que al fin respondes – Alice... elemental enana interruptora.

-Alice, lo siento... no hace mucho llegamos al hotel y yo... estaba... en el baño – patética.

-en el baño... si deja a Edward en el baño solo al menos – y se soltó a reír, maldita enana.

-Jodete Alice... ¿que rayos se te ofrece a miles de kilómetros de distancia? - mi tono sonó un poco a reproche. Mientras veía a Edward moverse, iba entrando nuestro equipaje hacia la que se suponía era la habitación.

-Wow Bells relájate, solo quería saber si estaba todo bien, si habían llegado bien – oh si ahora Bella siéntete mal por responderle así.

-Lo siento Ali, si todo esta bien... mas que perfecto, gracias por preocuparte y dile a Rose también.

-Ok nena, te dejo... procura descansar – antes de que lograra responderle ya había colgado... juro que esa enana sacaría las peores palabras de mi.

-Haz terminado... juro que Alice me exaspera – me gire para ver a Edward con un par de copas llenas, me ofreció una la cual tome gustosa.

-Solo quería saber si estábamos bien – intente excusarla pero la verdad su interrupción había sido ruin ahora sentía de nuevo todo el cansancio en mi cuerpo, hice una mueca al sentir mis músculos tensos y la necesidad de una noche de sueño. Edward se acerco tomando mi mano libre y estrellando suavemente su copa con la mía, levante una ceja en su dirección para ver esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

-Por estos días, por nuestros días juntos Isabella – susurro dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios para luego beber el contenido de su copa acto que imite de inmediato, delicioso.

-Estas agotada, deberías ducharte mientras yo acomodo todo y luego a la cama Srta. Cullen

-Acepto su propuesta Sr Cullen, realmente estoy agotada – dije siguiendo su broma pero acercándome para pasar mi nariz por su mandíbula firme que raspaba con los indicios de su barba. Me separe de el riendo un poco, estaba feliz, entre a la habitación y Wow eran enorme y estupenda paredes blancas, amplios ventanales que daban la vista de una activa noche Madrileña, una alfombra que se veía suave y mullida cubría el piso de mármol brillante y una perfecta cama... suspire, adornaba el centro de la habitación, desvié mi vista de allí y me encamine al cuarto de baño... demás esta decir que el lujo y la comodidad sobraba en todo, me di una relajante ducha mientras oía la hermosa voz de Edward tararear una especie de nana en la habitación, finalmente con solo una bata de baño cubriéndome salí y allí estaba ese ser que me llenaba de forma incondicional.

-¿Lista para la cama? - se veía tan agotado como yo, asentí a el y me acerque para abrazarlo sentir su tibieza y el palpitar de su corazón.

-Te espero en la cama – le dije. Separándome de él para que fuera a darse una ducha y poder descansar juntos, me recosté en esa cama, realmente acogedora y espere por Edward mientras pensaba en todos los lugares a los que lo podría llevar, seria estupendo, cuando salió traía puesto sus típicos pantalones de chándal y su torso desnudo con su cabello despeinado y húmedo... sexy. Se acerco a la cama para recostarse.

-¿Tienes hambre?, podría ordenar algo para ti.

-No ahora solo necesito un poco de descanso – el asintió – ¿que planes tienes para mañana?

-Todo a su tiempo pequeña curiosa – dijo el – tenia pensado que tal vez una chica guapa que conozco podría llevarme a conocer las calles de Madrid.

-Sera todo un placer – le dije, junte mi cuerpo al suyo inspirando ese delicioso aroma que emanaba de el, deleitándome con la suavidad y dureza de su cuerpo, dejo un dulce beso sobre el tope de mi cabeza.

-Buenas noches Isabella

-Buenas noches Edward – y así caí en el mas placentero de los sueños.

Los sueños multicolor siempre son los mas agradables, esos sueños donde mis manos eran sostenidas por las Edward mi hermano, pero no... no era mi hermano, era el amor de mi vida, mi compañero estábamos sentados en un prado el recostado a un árbol y yo a el entre sus piernas, mi cabeza descansando en su pecho observando unos hermosos jardines, podía sentir la calidez que su cuerpo le generaba al mío... poco a poco el paisaje fue borrándose pero la calidez quedaba hasta que abrí mis ojos y allí justo frente a mi estaba el motivo de esa calidez, muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir pues siempre se levantaba antes que yo... me deleite viendo su figura dormir, levante mi mano y con toda la suavidad con que fui capaz admire y acaricie sus pobladas cejas que daban paso a las pestañas largas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos ahora cerrados, descendí por el contorno de su cara hacia sus labios entreabiertos haciéndome sentir una punzada y picor en mis propios labios por querer besarlo... seguí mi recorrido por su fuerte mandíbula su cuello, su suave pecho el compas de los latidos de su corazón era un bálsamo para mis oídos, continúe por su abdomen donde se podían distinguir los músculos allí presentes los delinee y lo sentí estremecerse, removí el poco trozo de sabana que quedaba sobre el para enrollar mis dedos en los vellos de su vientre, podía oír como su respiración comenzaba a ser rasgada me atreví a mirar hacia donde mi mano trabajaba y el hueso de la V de su cadera y un involuntario jadeo salió de mi garganta al ver como mi reconocimiento había despertado esa parte de su anatomía que se asomaba por el elástico de sus pantalones... sin ropa interior, chico travieso, sin poder si quiera evitarlo mi mano descendió mas para toparse con su miembro erguido a penas roce su glande y un soplo salió de sus labios acompañado de un poco de tensión pero aun así no despertó, enrosque mis dedos allí en la punta y lo acaricie suavemente me sentía mas que atrevida en estos momentos y tuve que apretar mis piernas para calmar un poco de mi propia necesidad, a este punto lo que mas deseaba era que despertara... aventure mi mano bajo sus pantalones tomándolo en toda su longitud arriba y abajo un poco mas y tome sus testículos y los apreté, ganándome un gemido de su parte.

-Bella – jadeo Edward, me removí de mi posición y me puse a horcajadas sobre el sin soltar mi peso y volví a posar una mano sobre el bulto de su entrepierna intensificando un poco mis caricias sobre este.

-Bella... hmmm Bella... ¿Bella? - vi como abrió sus ojos y como la alarma cruzo por ellos para darle paso al deseo, moví mi mano mas sobre su erección y esta vez gimió pero viéndome directamente me observo de arriba a abajo estaba desnuda sobre el, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo a penas torciendo un lado de sus labios me incline sobre el para darle un beso y en el acto mi centro hizo contacto con el suyo provocando un gemido en ambos, junte mi boca con la suya devorando, mordí su labio inferior para luego pasar mi lengua por allí y empezar esa ferviente danza entre ambos, Edward embistió sobre mi sexo provocando mas roce me removí mas sobre el, me aleje y descendí con besos húmedos por su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre jugué con mi lengua allí donde se formaba un valle cobrizo de vellos.

-Bella aghh – emitió Ed, mi mano masajeaba el bulto mientras seguía deleitándome allí, decidí seguir y tome el elástico de sus pantalones para sacarlos di un respingo al ver su gran miembro erguido, bastante enrojecido con una gota de liquido asomándose estaba tan excitado me incline a el y le di una lamida hmmm.

-Be... lla – antes de cualquier movimiento de su parte lo tome y metí completamente en mi boca, relajando mi garganta aceptando hasta donde podía, enroscando mi lengua hmmm su gusto aunque extraño el hecho de saber que era el se me hacia delicioso, sus manos se enrollaron en mi cabello marcando su propio ritmo mientras emitía jadeos y maldiciones, con mi mano libre acariciaba sus testículos apretando cada vez que me hacia ir demasiado rápido así se relajaba, delinee con mi lengua todo su contorno, jugué en la punta, chupe y deguste todo su miembro hasta sentir como se tensaba, cerca de su liberación.

-Bella...Bella oh Dios – sus jadeos me indicaron lo cerca que estaba, así que lo saque de mi boca son un sordo Plop y me posicione sobre el, sus ojos me miraban enfebrecidos mientras de golpe descendí sobre el expulsando todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, sus manos viajaron a mis costados y ascendieron hasta mis pechos jugando con ellos mientras yo me movía sobre el, jadeos, gemidos, una alucinante mezcla de sensaciones.

-Edward... aghh – si mis gemidos también se hicieron presentes y es que la sensación de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi era imponente, me moví mas rápido, mas fuerte, quería mas lo quería todo, el también me ayudo con sus manos a movernos mas rápido, entre gemidos de su nombre y el mío llegamos a un sensacional orgasmo, arrasador.

Me deje caer sobre el, agotada respirando pesadamente igual que el, me movió para que mi rostro quedara a la altura del suyo y poder besarme con dulzura.

-Buenos días – susurramos ambos sonriendo.

Así empezó una mañana que presagiaba un excelente día, nos duchamos juntos, desayunamos y preparamos para salir, el con unos jeans desgastados y una franela sencilla que se moldeaba a su torso y yo un ligero vestido de corte un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con unas sencillas sandalias... juntos tomados de la mano salimos a caminar las calles Madrileñas, tomamos el metro para visitar hermosos sitios fuimos a los jardines del príncipe, del palacio de Aranjuez, caminamos por calles donde el estilo arquitectónico de épocas de la colonia se hacían presentes, plazas, fuentes, almorzamos en un puesto de calle... era como vivir lo que siempre habíamos querido, sin tapujos ni represiones, cuando queríamos nos robábamos besos furtivos, caricias inesperadas la sonrisa en nuestros rostros era imborrable, nos hicimos algunas fotografías en los distintos lugares donde estuvimos y así los siguientes tres días, salíamos recorríamos museos, plazas, sitios maravillosos donde compartimos y guardamos momentos para el resto de nuestros días. Cuando estuvimos en la Plaza de Castilla observando los edificios más altos de Madrid con la singular característica de estar inclinados 15% el uno hacia el otro, Edward y yo bromeábamos haciendo nuestra propia inclinación del uno hacia el otro uniéndonos en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de todo.

-_Oh Señor... estos críos de hoy en día son unos pervertidos –_ Ed y yo nos separamos de inmediato al oír la voz de una... parecía voz de anciana, así era junto a un señor de edad también.

-_Vamos Kate, míralos son jóvenes, están enamorados, así fuimos nosotros alguna vez -_sonreímos mirando a la pareja discutir sobre nuestro comportamiento, Ed me abrazo por la espalda dejando un beso en mi mejilla y hablo con su sexy acento español.

_-Mis disculpas hermosa dama, no ha sido nuestra intención molestarla -_la pobre señora se apeno al oír el tono de Edward, sus palabras y disculpas.

_-No os preocupéis muchachos... como dice Mi esposo Garrett, son jóvenes y una hermosa pareja -_sonreímos y asentimos, conversamos un rato mas con la pareja de ancianos comentando historias, riendo felices.

Luego de eso nos reunimos con los socios encargados de Cullen C.A acá en España y de forma tranquila en un delicioso almuerzo en el restaurante La Broche Sergi Arola concretamos un fructífero acuerdo, de allí en mas decidimos quedarnos unos días disfrutando de lo que estábamos viviendo, anhelando que fuera para siempre que por algún recóndito milagro todo fuera tan sencillo. Tenia un extraño presentimiento algo que me tenia inquieta y me abordaba a ratos pero no sabia identificarlo era como si la calma, quietud y felicidad que estábamos viviendo pudiera venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

Era nuestra penúltima noche y me tocaba a mi elegir un sitio al cual ir, después de pensarlo bastante ya sabia a donde quería llevarlo.

-A donde me llevara esta noche Srta. Cullen – susurro Edward contra mi cuello haciéndome estremecer, estaba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarme y el ahora abrazándome por la cintura.

-Alguna vez alguien me dijo todo a la vez chico curioso – le conteste repitiendo sus palabras de hace unos días.

-Oh ya veo, esa persona a de ser muy sabia – fanfarrón.

-Hmm probablemente, ¿me ayudas? - le señale las tiras del vestido que traía para que las atara por mi nuca, asintió tomando ambas puntas y atándolas suavemente, acariciando el escote de mi espalda una vez terminado.

-Me encanta tu piel, es tan suave... delicada, perfecta – me sonroje, oh vamos un halago y te sonrojas muy bien Bellita.

-Y tu me encantas a mi – le dije mirando sus verdes ojos a través del espejo, nuestras miradas conectadas – Te Amo Ed, gracias por este viaje, por estos días, por compartir esto conmigo... por permitirnos vivir esto.

-Oh pecinosa, no tienes nada que agradecerme – sus manos se ciñeron mas a mi cuerpo apretándome a el – Te Amo inmensamente y no sabes lo jodidamente feliz que me hace estar aquí contigo. Vivir esto contigo y lo que me encantaría que duráramos así para siempre – suspiramos a la vez, nuestros ojos desnudaban nuestras almas compartiendo como siempre mas de lo que nuestras palabras declaraban. Vi una chispa de algo encenderse en sus ojos.

-No volvamos – dijo Edward y algo en mi interior se estrujo con sus palabras.

-¿Que? - pedí como idiota, sus palabras eran claras pero mi mente no procesaba mas allá.

-No volvamos Isabella, esto es perfecto, tu y yo nada mas, no necesitamos nada mas – su tono ansioso... que... no, no podía simplemente no podíamos, lo mire abatida.

-Edward, sabes que no podemos, es imposible – su mirada triste y la mía, no yo no quería esto, estos eran nuestros días felices. Me giro a el y me abrazo fuerte.

-Anda Bella, si podemos – me decía, parecía un niño pidiendo un capricho, capricho que yo deseaba tanto como el pero no simplemente no podíamos. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y vi ese verde brilloso llenarse de ineptas lagrimas inmediatamente los míos estuvieron igual.

-Edward por Dios mira el alcance de tus palabras, sabes que Te Amo pero es demasiado no podemos tirar todo así no podemos ser egoístas a pesar de todo están papá y mamá.

-A ellos no les importaría – gruño Edward.

-Pero tus amigos, mis amigas, nuestro hogar, vidas, trabajo... todo Edward no podemos hacer esto así; no se tampoco si en realidad haya algo que podamos hacer pero no así por favor... Quisiera juro que quisiera hacerlo aceptar huir contigo donde nadie nos conozca y ya vivir tu y yo pero no es el modo, no es lo correcto – finalice.

-Correcto – dijo con consternación – nada es correcto, empezando por esta mierda de sentimientos que tengo por ti – su mirada intensa quemaba.

-Shhh Shhh, no digas más, ya por favor – una solitaria lágrima resbalo por mis mejillas, su cálida mano limpió y acaricio mi rostro.

-Lo siento, lo siento – me abrazo, no se a que se refería con lo siento si a sus palabras anteriores o a... todo.

Un rato después de habernos calmado y mejorado nuestros ánimos salimos del hotel en camino hacia la Plaza Mayor, lugar donde podíamos caminar y ver distintos sitios pero yo tenia un lugar en concreto al que quería ir, después de entrar en varios sitios, de cenar, y maravillarnos con las luces de la plaza lleve a Ed a una taberna situada en uno de los extremos de la plaza.

-Buena elección – dijo guiñándome un ojo, sonreí y nos adentramos al sitio, la entrada era como la boca de una cueva y su interior las paredes eran revestidas de piedra artificial dándole un aire de que en realidad estábamos dentro de una cueva, el ambiente era genial, todos bailaban animados, bebían, otros solo conversaban en medio del vítor y la adrenalina, lleve a Edward de la mano hasta una mesa a un lado.

-¿Te gusta? - sabia que si, su mirada me lo decía y es que el sitio era genial.

-Si me encanta, tiene estilo, como todo donde tú estés – ah ah el chico sabe mover las cuerdas correctas. - Iré por bebidas.

Regreso con dos copas, no supe identificar que era, pues mi experiencia en bebidas era casi nula pero estaba delicioso y no parecía muy fuerte... después de un rato de charla animada caminamos a la pista para bailar un poco... extrañaba esto, bailar con Edward era sublime, su tacto y sus movimientos se acomodaban a los míos creando un danza sincronizada, poco a poco nos soltábamos mas moviéndonos mas libres, mas cerca... mas sexy, sus manos en mis caderas y nuestras miradas conectadas.

-Ven vamos a beber algo, muero de sed – lo arrastre de la mano hacia la barra, se sentó en una banca y me situé entre sus pierna a la espera del bartender, cuando este se acerco y levanto su mirada sentí algo entre contrariedad e incomodidad.

-James – dije en reconocimiento.

-Bella, preciosa que gusto verte de nuevo... pensé que no volvería a verte por acá, ¿como has estado? – su emoción era evidente, cada vez mas inclinado hacia mi, James mi ¿ex? Si eso era, mierda me sentía incomoda por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward que desviaba su mirada del uno al otro con interrogación.

-Solo estoy aquí por trabajo James y si es un gusto verte de nuevo, no sabia que ahora eras bartender... - James no estaba nada mal y creo que eso estaba evaluando Edward en estos momentos, su cuerpo era bastante atlético, sus ojos de un azul intenso, su cabello corto y rubio peinado y moldeado por sus manos; oh Edward no te preocupes que nadie te supera.

-No me presentas – por fin su voz. Le sonreí y mire a James que miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-James... el es... - oh puta mierda y ahora el es ¿quien? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi novio? No, si le decía Edward el lo reconocería como mi hermano, no no lo lógico era que debía decirle que era mi hermano. - Mi hermano Edward.

-Oh- susurro James en reconocimiento – un gusto conocerte, Bella hablaba mucho de ti – estrecho su mano con la de Edward quien estaba tenso, su mirada hostil.

-El gusto es mío James, supongo que eras amigo de Isabella cuando vivía acá – enojado si el filtro de su voz lo delataba.

-Si bueno... amigos claro – James cállate, joder.

-Bueno James ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, ya debemos irnos.

-Tan pronto – dijo intentando hacer un patético puchero – de acuerdo el gusto ha sido todo mío, espero verte de nuevo – se acerco por sobre la barra para besar mi mejilla y abrazarme, no chico aléjate me generas problemas, Edward solo asintió en su dirección cuando lo jale para que saliéramos de allí, esto se había escapado de mis manos.

No hablamos en todo el camino de regreso, la hostilidad de Edward crispaba mis nervios, odiaba que se comportara así, cuando llegamos al hotel fue igual subimos en el ascensor con el perdido en sus pensamientos, sin decir ni una palabra; no podíamos seguir así alguien debía romper el silencio cuando entramos a la suite en dos zancadas Ed paso al bar y se sirvió un trago y se encamino hacia el ventanal mirando perdido.

-Edward – lo llame pero no respondió.

-Edward por favor, mírame... Edward – repetí llamándolo, camine hacia el, quería solucionar esto sabia que se había enojado por presentarlo como mi hermano pero como rayos le decía a James otra cosa ¿que iba a pensar?. Toque se hombro llamándolo de nuevo y se giro a mi dándome una mirada helada que me enfrió por completo, camino hacia el cuarto y lo seguí no quería dejarlo así, no podía me sentía impotente.

-Edward por favor hablemos – dije una vez en la habitación viéndolo mirar de nuevo por los ventanales perdido en que se yo pensamientos.

-¿Que mierda quieres hablar Isabella?, ¿que quieres? - sus palabras venían con dagas, dagas disparadas a mi pecho.

-No puedes simplemente ponerte así Edward sin saber mis motivos, yo... yo no quise presentarte así pero el lo sabia, sabia que tu eres mi hermano ¿como le decía mi novio?

-¿Que mierda importa Bella? ¿A el que le importa?, no lo vez si tu no sueltas los perjuicios tu misma juzgas lo que tenemos.

-No, Edward por favor – mi voz era cada vez mas ahogada, de forma brusca tiro de mi hacia el y estampo sus labios en los míos, mordiendo, jalando, chupando, dientes, lengua, labios, era un beso diferente era furioso y perdido me llevo hasta la cama y me tumbo en ella, soltó la copa en la mesa y empezó a soltar los botones de su camisa, luego su pantalón, su mirada estaba ennegrecida y yo solo lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos... esto era distinto estaba enojado, lo veía pero no podía negarme a lo que quería sabia que se iba a desquitar con algo, con mi cuerpo. Se hizo sobre mi sostuvo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y volvió a besarme rudamente, me entregue a el dejándolo hacer, soltó el vestido y lo saco de mi cuerpo ansioso, arranco mis bragas y empezó a generar roce entre su sexo y el mío... mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras el seguía mordiendo, besando y haciendo conmigo lo que quería, salió de sus bóxers y se tendió de nuevo sobre mi.

-¿Un hermano puede hacer esto? - dijo con voz rasgada, yo solo gemía mientras el restregaba su erección contra mi centro húmedo, sostenía mis manos sobre mi cabeza de modo que no podía hacer nada. No podía responderle estaba perdida en su dolor en lo que me hacia sentir.

-Un hermano no puede Isabella, no puede – dijo penetrándome de golpe.

-Ahhhh – fue rudo pero no me dolía mucho más que sus palabras.

-Mírame Isabella, mírame – abrí mis ojos que había mantenido cerrados por el placer que me causaba.

-NO SOY TU HERMANO – estocada. Una lagrima salió de sus ojos igual que de los míos, sollozos y jadeos.

-No lo soy – estocada.

-No puedo serlo- estocada

-No quiero serlo – estocada.

-Ed...ward N...o – estocada... odiaba que llorara, odiaba en este momento el maldito complot de mundo por todo esto sin embargo cada vez me sentía mas alto las emociones todas me empujaban mas alto hacia el clímax.

-¡TE AMO! - grito llevándome con el en un orgasmo que me dejo sin sentido. Sollozando por todo por lo abrumador del momento, por el y por mi.

-Te amo – dije acariciando sus mejillas mojadas, lagrimas aun caían de sus preciosos ojos, así como caían de los míos... esto era demasiado para ambos, entre todo lo bueno que habíamos vivido nos estaba llevando a un punto sin retorno a un final destructivo. Esa noche nos dormimos acurrucados abrazados llorando por la magnitud de los hechos que nos consumían.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... no se ¿que opinan? de nuevo acepto los tomates y los uuuuu... xD! son bienvenidos!<strong>

**romycullen: **Creo que hay esta tu respuesta... jajaja Besos me alegra que te gustase :)

**Maru-chan1296:** Bienvenida linda ... besos :D

**Ariana B:** Bueno actualice mas o menos pronto ah? jejeje bienvenida tambien a la locura de mi cabeza e.e! Besos :)

**Samillan:** un para siempre es lo que queremos *-* pero aghhh no se... el drama hasta donde llegue... ya veremos mi corazon es poco cruel jejeje besos :)

**LauraECS:** Mi Querida Subnormal en realidad la noticia se vendra pronto... no se... no se en realidad que sean ;) jajajaja besos gracias por leerme.

**soleicitopucheta: **monumental... no se... ¿dime ahora que piensas? tomates cierto?

**LoreMolina:** no hubo mucho de arre arre en españa pero es que debemos acercarnos al asunto... igual puedes darle a los tomates tambien... besos :D

**Gracias a todas... besos y abrazos subnormales... como siempre Saltamontes Acosadora e.e! hay tienes "tu" capitulo! **

_**Review?**_


	14. Realidad

**Buenas Noches Gente :3 chicas 3 ... espero que esten muy bien ps aqui esta el nuevo Cap Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Incestuosos<strong>

**Capitulo 14: Realidad**

**Pov Edward**

A decir verdad no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, me sentía mal casi enfermo por todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta hace un día era feliz tenia todo lo que un hombre puede desear y ahora lo seguía teniendo solo que el peso de la realidad me estaba dando bofetada tras bofetada; estaba sumido en el sopor de mis pensamientos sintiendo la calidez que ella emanaba a mi lado... Dios solo el sabe que ella lo es todo, que por ella lo dejaría todo pero ¿quien era yo para pedir lo mismo de ella? No, no podía pedirle de ninguna manera que abandonara todo por mi, era injusto... me sentía como mierda por haberle hablado así, al fin de cuentas ella no tiene la culpa y ¿culpables? No, no hay culpables que buscar por que los sentimientos nacen de la nada, nadie los obliga surgen por que si y hay que vivir con las consecuencias de ello. Me removí inquieto sin poder dormir eran como la 1 de la madrugada y yo devanándome los sesos pensando en las posibilidades de... nada por que nada tenia posibilidades; quería hablarle, decirle algo ¿estaría despierta? Su respiración era irregular.

-Bella – dije en un susurro casi inaudible pero al parecer ella lo oyó por que se movió de su posición.

-Hmm Edward, ¿que sucede? ¿Que haces despierto? - preguntó mientras se movía para quedar de cara a mi rostro, era sencillamente hermosa, verla allí tan cerca de mi, era el centro de mi universo todo mi mundo y mis acciones giraban en torno a ella, pero eso no es suficiente cuando la vida te niega con un hecho tan simple lo que tanto anhelas, por que es ¿antinatural? Si así lo llaman, los hermanos no se enamoran pero ¿cuando fuimos hermanos?, nacer de un mismo vientre lo representa dicen en teoría pero ella siempre ha sido mi compañera y mi igual nunca mi hermana, nunca la vi como tal.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti Isabella – dije acariciando cada palabra en especial su nombre.

-Solo... no logro dormir ¿y tu?

-Podría decir que igual... Bella... yo quería... - balbucee ¿que quería?, yo tenia muy claro que quería pero no en este momento solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento mi deber, mi vida ha sido siempre protegerla y yo le he hecho daño... sus ojitos ojerosos y algo apagados me lo decían.

-Shhh Ed no te preocupes, no tienes por que decir nada – sus dedos se posaron en mis labios haciéndome sentir su tibieza pero yo quería decirle, necesitaba decirle... tome su mano con la mía y bese los dedos que estaban sobre mis labios para luego sepáralos de mi colocando su palma en mi pecho desnudo.

-Déjame hablar por favor – pedí sinceramente – yo... lo siento tanto, no he debido ni por asomo comportarme de esta manera, lo siento Bella y espero que me perdones, es simplemente que todo logro sobrepasarme por un momento y arruine lo que se suponía seria una gran noche para nosotros aparte de dejar un amargo recuerdo de los días que llevamos aquí juntos. Quiero que sepas que te entiendo, lo de James, todo y... solo lo siento por gritarte, por tomarte de esa manera, yo...se supone que yo debo protegerte es mi deber y esta noche he sido yo quien ha hecho el daño... perdóname por favor Isabella – mire directo a sus ojos para que viera la sinceridad en los míos, su mano que estaba sobre mi pecho se había detenido justo donde mi corazón latía alocado como siempre por su cercanía.

-Edward – su mano llego a mi rostro me permití cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi cara sobre su mano – no era necesario y si te hace sentir mejor por supuesto que te perdono entiendo todo lo que paso y ahora soy yo la que te pide disculpas por herirte... si me viste llorar si me viste sentir dolor es solo el reflejo de lo que tu sentías... no es mas.

-Te Amo inmensamente Isabella, no lo olvides jamás – susurre mi declaración y mi sentencia.

-Nunca... tú siempre me lo recordaras ¿no? - su voz teñida de ansiedad – Yo Te Amo en la misma o mayor medida pero no me hables como si de despedidas se trataran.

No permití que siguiera hablando y la atraje hacia mi uniendo su boca con la mía en un beso lleno de anhelo, amor y otros sentimientos que estaban carcomiendo mi interior, el compas del movimiento de nuestros labios se hizo cada vez mas profundo, pedí acceso a su boca con mi lengua y como siempre me fue concedido probando todo de ella, degustando su sabor para juntar nuestras lenguas en una danza que se hacia cada vez mas frenética; en un ágil movimiento la tenia debajo de mi cuerpo... sintiéndola tan mía, una vez mas. Despoje las sabanas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos sintiendo el ardor de su piel contra la mía, bese su rostro, su cuello, su clavícula todo lo que pude oyendo sus profundos suspiros y susurros de amor... seguí bajando con besos hasta llegar a sus cimas erectas me deleite con ellos besando cada uno grabando en mi memoria su textura, su sabor, los sonidos que salían de su garganta cuando el placer la sobrepasaba. Volví a subir a su boca para besarla con hambre y deseo. Nuestra mirada estaba conectada, comunicando aquello que no se decía, tantee con mi mano su entrada, húmeda, lista para mi y un gemido profundo salió de su interior, me apoye con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y aun con nuestras miradas conectadas me posicione en su entrada.

-Te Amo – dije enterrándome en ella, envolviéndome en su calidez.

-Te A...mo – dijo algo cortada, inicie un vaivén suave, disfrutando de sentirme en su interior, sus manos se aferraron en mi nuca, retorciendo mi cabello allí, amaba cuando hacia eso... la bese profundamente acallando sus gemidos, cuando sentí como me iba apretando cerca de su orgasmo aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas, gemidos, jadeos, susurros a la nada... ella era mi todo y aquí y ahora disfrutaba de lo que podía darme tal vez por ultima vez; volví a unir nuestras bocas y fue todo lo que necesite sus labios moviéndose con furia sobre los míos para llegar juntos a un orgasmo que iba mas allá de cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes con ella, subliminal con un sabor amargo. Me deje caer sobre ella rodando a un lado para no aplastarla con mi peso pero atrayéndola para abrazarla... no quería dejar de sentirla así sea por esta noche o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro, dulce, embriagadora.

-¿que... fue... eso? - susurro respirando aun con dificultad.

-Nada, no lo pienses ahora... Te Amo Bella... descansa – acaricie su cabello tratando que se durmiera.

-y yo a ti Ed... yo a ti – fue lo ultimo que oí de sus labios, pronto solo sentí su respiración acompasada, allí tendida con su rostro sobre mi pecho acaricie su cabello y dibuje patrones sin sentido sobre la piel de su espalda, suave y tersa piel.

¿Dormir? No estaba en los planes, solo observarla a ella era suficiente descanso para mi. El celular comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la suite ¿a esta hora? Realmente extraño aunque recordé la diferencia de horarios, moví cuidadosamente a Bella para no despertarla y fui a contestar la llamada. Mire la pantalla, Charlie, en fin trabajo, apreté la tecla y respondí la llamada.

...

**Pov Bella**

¡Que noche!, era solo lo que podía pensar, aunque el cansancio me había hecho caer en una especie de sueño... mi mente seguía trabajando, emociones miles de emociones en un solo día, Edward y su cuestionamiento con respecto a mis sentimientos ¿como hacerle ver que lo amo mas que a mi vida misma? Había sido testigo de su dolor y eso se había reflejado en mi interior, por mas de que intentamos escapar de la realidad esta termina alcanzándonos y haciéndonos saber que esta allí presente y que no podemos ignorarla por mucho tiempo mas, es que ¿acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer?, si había algo mi mente no lograba analizarlo, luego su entrega, su petición de perdón, yo no estaba enojada ni molesta pero vi su alivio cuando dejo salir sus palabras... esa forma de poseerme, lo llamaría hacer el amor, tuvo una carga sentimental mas allá de lo que el simple hecho acarrea, algo que el no me dijo, algo que no logre descifrar y que me estaba inquietando cada vez mas. Me removí algo inquieta de repente algo no estaba bien, lo sabia con certeza, moví mi mano buscando ese cuerpo que debía estar junto al mío pero solo sentí las sabanas, nada mas, me moví pensando que estaba muy alejada o quizá del otro lado aun sin abrir mis ojos, pero nada... solo las sabanas y... un papel, una hoja de papel... abrí mis ojos de golpe con una extraña sensación en mi pecho, mire la hoja de papel perfectamente doblada y aprecie el _Isabella_ escrito con la pulcra y fina letra de Edward, mi corazón empezó a galopar fuerte ¿una nota por que? ¿Donde estaba el?, un frio recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, me senté de golpe con las sabanas enrolladas en mi cuerpo y tome la nota para leerla, desdoble el papel.

"_Isabella_

_No quise hacer esto así pero de algún modo las cosas se dieron para que fuera de tal manera, no pienses que soy un cobarde si no te desperté fue por que verte dormir es un pasatiempo fenomenal aparte de que lo necesitabas... la verdad no logre dormir en absoluto pensando en ¿que podemos hacer? Y llegue a la conclusión de que no hay nada por hacer, Te Amo inmensamente, eso tu lo sabes, nunca podre amar a nadie y sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti, de algún modo estos sentimientos se fueron formando y desarrollando en toda mi vida en lugar de los sentimientos de hermano que debí haber tenido ¿injusto? No lo se, no me arrepiento de nada... igual que esos sentimientos creció mi deseo por ti, por tu cuerpo devastador y por alguna jugada extraña del destino me correspondiste permitiéndome vivir días verdaderamente felices... te lo agradezco y perdóname si esto te hace daño pero es lo mas sano... nos hemos conducido por un camino que no nos esta llevando a ningún lugar por que no puedo exigirte que lo dejes todo, no, eso nunca mas, no puedo ser egoísta tu tienes derecho de ser feliz, de andar con un chico de la mano, de presentarlo a papa y mama y que ellos lo aprueben... posiblemente muera ese mismo día y tenga que golpear unas cuantas paredes para calmar mi furia interna pero no te detengas a reparar en eso, por favor, piensa en ti y se feliz, ese es mi cometido pero no me corresponde a mi cumplirlo; En este momento que estés leyendo esto debo estar por aterrizar en Seattle, mientras dormías Charlie llamo y requirió mi presencia urgente, sabes como es en estas cosas y tuve que salir de inmediato... no te enojes conmigo por no llamarte la verdad aprovecha este momento sin mi y aclara tus ideas, prioridades y sentimientos, la estadía en el hotel esta cubierta hasta dentro de tres días... si no es mucho pedir disfrútalos, quédate allí y desintoxícate de toda esta carga que has llevado y no lo veas como que me es fácil pedirte y decirte esto a decir verdad estoy por romper el papel pero creo que por primera vez debo hacer lo correcto contigo. Cuando regreses te dejare tranquila, procurare ser... tu hermano._

_Te Amo de forma Inmedible... Edward Cullen."_

Sollozos, sollozos de dolor salían de mi, me dolía la garganta del nudo tan fuerte que tenia allí y ni hablar del dolor lacerante en mi pecho... me dolía hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ello por que los dolores emocionales no tienen medicina... ¿por que? Acaso no fue suficiente, lo amo inmensamente como nunca, tal y como el dice, nunca podre amar a nadie por que el lo es todo, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será... nunca habrá otro y la certeza de un mundo sin el no era viable para mi. Recordé entonces su forma de tomarme y mas sollozos salieron de mi esa fue su despedida. ¿Ser feliz? Desde que tengo memoria todos mis momentos felices han sido compartidos con el... de verdad piensa que ¿yo puedo, sin el? No, esa es la única respuesta... como verlo a los ojos y no adorarlo, como no besarlo o tocarlo... necesitaba verlo hablar con el, hacerle entender que no puedo vivir sin el. ¿mi hermano? Dios sabe que nunca nos hemos sentido de esa manera; las palabras pronunciadas por mi hacia el ayer resonaron en mi mente _"No Podemos"_ el llanto se derramaba por mis mejillas, mis palabras, mis acciones, mis perjuicios, habían sido el detonante de todo... No, no me negaba a aceptarlo... no es posible aceptarlo yo sin el no se andar, el es mi pilar, mi guía, el dolor en mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas agudo, me aoville en la cama llorando su ausencia me golpeaba mas fuerte que un dolor físico. En algún momento en medio de los sollozos caí dormida.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente sintiendo el peso de mis parpados, me levante y camine al baño, al mirarme en el espejo sencillamente no me reconocí ¿esta era yo? Totalmente desecha, ojeras enormes enfundaban mis ojos que estaban rojos, mi rostro demacrado ante la clara evidencia de unas horas de llanto ¿horas?, ¿cuanto había pasado?, salí buscando mi celular y caí en cuenta de que dormí unas 4 horas mas luego de leer su carta, sentí el dolor volver y las lagrimas galoparse en mis ojos pero no, no mas, yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados... no me veía en la vida con alguien mas, en realidad no me veía sin el y le demostraría que mi amor era suficiente; una vez lo dije pero hoy se repite con mayor certeza a la mierda todo y todos, podrán tener perjuicios, podrán criticar y señalar pero este dolor y la felicidad que me sana cuando el esta a mi lado merece la pena... por el vale la pena sacrificarlo todo. Necesitaba un desahogo algo, estaba muriendo con todo esto en mi cabeza y en mi corazón... rebusque en mi celular y decidí llamar a Alice, estuve tentada en marcar su numero pero no creo que me contestase.

Luego de unos 30 minutos hablando con Alice contándole detalladamente los últimos sucesos finalice la llamada sintiéndome tan solo un poco mas aliviada al no tener todo solo para mi, debí repetirle mis palabras que sonaron con aun mas convicción.

_-¿estas segura Bells, dejarlo todo?, tus padres están de por medio, es lo que realmente importa._

_-Alice, sabes lo mucho que lo amo y si estoy segura... ellos, serán mis padres, pero esto no lo decidió nadie solo creció y se dio y no hay nada que se pueda hacer... se que es raro, que ante el mundo esta mal y no se si me odien, si nos odien o aborrezcan, no se como puedan sentirse al respecto pero viéndolo ahora desde un punto de no retorno donde ellos me acepten pero en una vida donde el no esta incluido en la forma en que yo deseo.. no vale la pena y no es lo que yo quiero... el me dice se feliz y yo solo conozco una forma de ser feliz y la buscare._

_-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional en todo esto, yo he sido testigo del amor que ambos se profesan y con eso me basta... y me creas o no se que aquí hay algo mas y de algún modo lo lograras Bells, lucha por lo que quieres los demás o lo aceptan o lo aceptan, no te preocupes mas por eso._

_-Gracias Ali, gracias por oírme y por apoyarme... te veo pronto._

Si tenia mi determinación realizada, se acabo... la gente lo llama incesto yo lo llamo amor por que no hay profanación alguna por que esto nos sobrepasa... lo que yo siento por mi hermano es imposible de ignorar y de cualquier manera le hare recuperar la confianza en nosotros, en nuestras posibilidades y nuestra relación pero por nada iba a permitir que la estupidez de los perjuicios implantados por la sociedad fueran motivo de una vida infeliz. Llame al aeropuerto para mi ticket y luego al hotel para anunciar mi salida... eso era todo, España nos sirvió para ver nuestra realidad pero también para aceptarla y adoptar una posición determinante.

...

10 largas horas y mis dedos picaban por llamarlo, por enviarle un mensaje, sabia que el no lo haría una vez que adopta una decisión no la deja, sonreí al sentirme conocedora de sus formas de actuar... a pesar de que aun sentía la agudeza de su abandono, sonreí por que para mi nada estaba por sentado aun faltaba darle mi punto de vista al respecto de sus palabras y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Al bajar del avión lo primero que hice fue revisar mi celular para percatarme una vez mas que no había señas de el pero si algunas llamadas de Alice, eran las 6:30 caminando con mi equipaje por el aeropuerto empecé a marcarle a Al, sus llamadas eran recientes, minutos antes... no contestaba, mierda. Al intentar varias veces y no obtener respuesta me decidí por intentar con Rose, una vez, dos veces finalmente a la tercera me respondió.

-Rose, gracias al cielo respondes, ¿estas con Alice? - se oía un gran alboroto al fondo, reconocí el ruido de ambulancias.

-Bella ¿donde estas cariño? - el tono de Rose era de precaución, eso me alerto de algo que no sabia.

-¿Que pasa Rosalie?

-Cariño tranquila, no pasa nada... tu ¿donde estas? - mierda y doble mierda odiaba cuando no me decían que sucedía.

-Rosalie por dios, acabo de llegar a Seattle ¿que mierda pasa? ¿Donde esta Alice? Estoy llamándola y no me responde

-Por favor Bella cálmate, ha... sucedido algo... yo, estoy... en el... hospital, Alice... esta con tu... papa – logro decir Rosalie... ¿que? Alice con mi papa en el hospital ¿quien?

-Rose por favor, por favor ¿mama esta bien? ¿Que paso dime? Por favor – algo se estaba formando en mi interior, no quise pronunciar su nombre, pero tenia el ligero presentimiento de que estaba implicado.

-Tu mama esta bien Bells, por favor cariño cálmate, déjame voy por ti ¿quieres?

-Y MIERDA ROSALIE MALDITA SEA DIME QUE PASO – pedí histérica.

-Es... es... Edward, Bells, se vio en medio de un robo y ha salido herido – sus palabras terminaron de derrumbar mi mundo, todo en mi flaqueo, mis piernas temblaron, mi voz no salía, mi mundo caía ante mis ojos y yo no tenia oportunidad de hacer nada.

-Voy para allá – fueron mis únicas palabras, corrí, corrí por el, no podía dejarme, no así, mierda ¿por que ahora? Dios, si estas hay, si existes, ¿por que a nosotros?... mal mierda todo estaba mal, sin siquiera saludar me subí al primer taxi que vi disponible, empujando las maletas como pude e indicándole al conductor hacia donde ir, antes de lo que esperaba las lagrimas empezaron a descender por mis ojos... el no... el no, era lo que me repetía en mi interior. El taxista realmente corrió por las atestadas calles de Seattle hasta que vislumbre las luces del hospital, 10 minutos y mi ansiedad estaba al borde, no sabia nada de el, nadie me llamaba, yo no llamaba, a penas y podía mantener mis manos sin temblar... si algo le pasaba, si yo... sin el... no, simplemente no era una opción que pudiera considerarse el debía estar bien.

A penas y logre darle el dinero al conductor sacar mi equipaje, corrí como pude tratando de no caer, deje mi equipaje en recepción si se perdía realmente no importaba y corrí, corrí sin saber a donde mierdas ir ¿urgencias? Si, corrí allí mi cabeza palpitaba, mi corazón y todo estaba al borde del colapso, pude vislumbrar a mi madre junto a mi padre y Alice, al otro lado Rose con su novio Emmet... Mierda corrí para acercarme a ellos, fui directo a mis padres no pude contener los sollozos.

-¿COMO ESTA? ¿QUE PASO? DIGANME ALGO POR FAVOR – pedí a gritos, mis padres estaban algo acongojados mantenían la calma.

-Bells, ven cálmate – dijo Alice, la mire con furia ¿calmarme? Y un carajo. Respire profundo e intente hablar mas calmada pero la ansiedad que sentía era imposible de controlar.

-Por favor, me pueden explicar que mierdas paso, ¿por que carajos no hablan?

-Cálmate Isabella, Dios... hubo un enfrentamiento, Edward estaba tomando un café en el local junto a las oficinas de Cullen C.A y bueno... llegaron esos malditos asaltantes y Edward se hizo el héroe o yo no se que mierdas le paso por la cabeza a ese muchacho pero termino intentado defender a todos sin percatarse del arma, termino herido pero no sabemos la gravedad no ha salido el medico que lo esta llevando.

-Buenas Tardes... Sr Sra. Cullen – me volví ansiosa al oír la voz del que debía ser el medico.

-¿Como esta Edward doctor? - me adelante dejándome llevar por la ansiedad.

-El... ¿usted debe ser Isabella? - ¿como mierdas lo sabe? Mire perpleja a todos a mi alrededor pero hubo encogimiento de hombros aquí y allá.

-SI soy yo... ¿que sucede doctor? Por favor como se encuentra Edward – un sollozo involuntario salió de mí.

-Cálmese, recibió dos impactos uno perforo su arteria femoral y necesitamos con urgencia hacerle una transfusión de sangre, necesitamos donantes; el otro impacto solo fue a un costado favorablemente no perforo ningún órgano y es de fácil acceso para su extracción pero necesitamos hacer la transfusión de manera urgente para poder intervenirlo quirúrgicamente.

-Yo doctor, yo soy su hermana, yo puedo donarle – las palabras salieron atropelladas de mi, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por el ahora era bueno.

-¿usted es su hermana? - pregunto escéptico, me pareció extraña su pregunta el no podría saber nada ¿o si? ¿Estará Edward consiente?

-NO – oí a mi madre y me gire a ella todos la miramos incrédula, ambos ella y papa tenían una cara que no supe descifrar muy bien.

-¿Que sucede? - dije - ¿por que no? Ustedes también deberían hacer su parte o ¿que rayos esperan? Es la vida de Edward la que esta en riesgo por Dios.

-Yo voy doctor – dije tomándolo de un brazo jalando con ansiedad, a todas estas Rose, Emmet y Alice miraban la escena de forma extraña.

-Vamos Isabella, debemos hacer las pruebas obligatorias – lo mire con cara de pocos amigos ¿que mierda de pruebas?...

-No... no, Bella detente – mis padres ambos tenían sus rostros crispados de ansiedad y algo mas ¿pero que?

-Que Mierda les pasa a ambos, es la vida de Edward si a ustedes no les importara para mi es lo mas importante así que jodanse si no quieren cooperar que no entiendo por que si es SU HIJO mierda... me largo no soporto estar aquí. - me gire y salí junto al doctor hacia otra habitación para hacer las pruebas el pobre traía un gesto contrariado. Mientras preparaba para sacar la muestra la curiosidad me vino.

-Doctor ¿como sabia mi nombre?

-Bueno... Edward ha delirado y la ha mencionado... - el doctor parecía cada vez mas nervioso con sus palabras, no quise pensar lo peor y lo deje pasar dejándolo hacer. Extrajo la muestra de sangre y me anuncio que en cortos minutos saldrían los resultados. Salí y me encontré con Rose y Alice esperándome junto a Emmet. Antes de irme hacia ellos gire hacia el doctor.

-Doctor... podría yo ver a Edward antes de la intervención, es decir, se... que esta... delicado pero por favor – pedí casi con voz rasgada, necesitaba verlo... mas de 15 horas sin verlo era mas de lo que podía soportar.

-Isabella – lo dijo con resignación – no queremos contaminación y necesitamos mantenerlo estable para la intervención – lo mire abnegada, Dios en serio necesitaba verlo era una necesidad vital.

-Por favor, por favor doctor, prometo comportarme.

-Déjela Verlo doctor, eso le hará bien a el, lo se – dijo Alice – mientras podría hacernos las pruebas a nosotros seremos donantes si es que es posible – oh me gire a ellos y los abrase de forma efusiva su ayuda a Edward me llenaba, algo en mi interior me seguía preguntando ¿por que mis padres no? ¿Que pasa con ellos? Es EDWARD es su hijo... quería pelear, discutir, ladrarles las palabras en la cara pero ahora verlo a el era mas importante.

-De acuerdo Isabella, vaya con la señorita – dijo señalando y haciéndole señas a una enfermera – para que se coloque lo implementos adecuados y pueda verlo, será rápido y no lo altere, en cualquier momento estarán los resultados y procederemos con la extracción para ir a la intervención.

-Descuide doctor – le dije ansiosa por verlo, que mis propios ojos vieran como se encontraba, asentí a mis amigos y seguí a la enfermera casi empujándola para que fuera mas rápido, me puse las ropas esas, gorro, tapabocas, cuando pregunte al respecto su respuesta fu hay que evitar contaminar la herida. Bien, lo que sea por que este bien... me sentía extrañamente mejor de estar aquí y saber que estábamos cerca... pasara lo que pasara yo estaba a su lado y eso no cambiaria. La enfermera me dejo a la entrada del sitio donde lo tenían, entre y mi corazón se salto dos latidos, tubos, mangueras, vendas ensangrentadas, todo esto cubría su hermoso cuerpo. Me acerque a su cuerpo sus ojos permanecían cerrados negándome la vista a sus significativos pozos verdes, me incline un poco para sentir su caliente respiración, tome su mano suavemente.

-No se si me oyes, vaya siempre vi esto en la televisión nunca pensé estar en esta posición, bueno Ed estoy aquí pase lo que pase estaré aquí, no puedes dejarme de ninguna manera no lo acepto y no lo aceptare – acerque mi rostro al suyo y suavemente pase mi nariz por su mandíbula, su olor a pesar de todas las mierdas del hospital permanecía intacto, recordé sus palabras _desintoxícate_ apreté su mano, y vi como lentamente en lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo abría sus ojos y me daba de pleno con sus orbes verdes mirando nuestras almas. Sonreí de verlo y un atisbo de sonrisa paso por sus labios y fue sustituido por duda y negación.

-¿q..ue.. a..a..qui? - su voz era a penas un susurro perceptible, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, había pensado lo peor en algún momento mi mente pensó de forma fatal y me sentí aliviada de oír una vez mas esa aterciopelada voz haciendo trizas mi corazón.

-Aquí es donde pertenezco – apreté su mano – donde tu estés, creíste que de verdad me alejarías, estas demente... Te amo – pronuncia sobre su mejilla dejando un sutil beso – y no vas a alejarte de mi a menos que sea por que no sientas lo mismo ¿o es eso? - me asome a su mirada, dulce, amor.

-N.. – una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla, procedí a limpiarla y dejar otro beso en su mejilla, me aleje y acomode el tapabocas antes de que terminara rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-No hables por favor, estas débil, pronto entraras a esa intervención y tengo miedo Ed, tengo mucho miedo – sentí el apretón de su mano y en un ligero movimiento negó con su cabeza. Le sonreí

-Te estaré esperando – le dije. - Siempre.

-Isabella – la voz del doctor me saco del trance en el que me encontraba sumergida con la mirada de Edward – puedes venir por favor. - asentí en su dirección y mire a Edward, su mirada una suplica muda. Acaricie su mejilla y susurre un volveré en su oído y descansa para salir.

-Dígame doctor...

-Masen Carlisle – dijo

-ok Doctor Masen supongo que ya están los resultados entonces ¿vamos de nuevo por la extracción? - vi a mis amigos acercarse con una extrañas caras.

-Isabella, como sabrás estas pruebas tienen la veracidad suficiente como para dar un diagnostico definitivo – mierda ¿tendría yo algo malo?

-Que sucede doctor me estoy sintiendo ansiosa – mire a mis amigos que tenían esas caras de mierda.

-¿Que Pasa, joder sea lo que sea parece que todos lo saben pero yo no?

-Cálmate Bells por favor, escucha al doctor – esta vez fue Alice quien hablo. Mire hacia el doctor haber si de una vez por todas me decía que sucedía.

-Bien como decía, no se si querrás jorobarlo pero por ahora puedes ser donante para Edward – sentí algo en mi interior mierda no yo quería hacer algo por el pero ¿por que? Si no podía donarle era por alguna enfermedad.

-Que tengo doctor explíqueme por que no puedo.

-Sencillo Isabella, usted y Edward no comparten el mismo grupo sanguíneo – esas palabras acabaron con todo a mi alrededor, deje de ver a mis amigos, deje de ver las blancas paredes incluso al doctor, "no comparten el mismo grupo sanguíneo", no, Edward no, no era mi... mi hermano.

-Doctor – balbucee – lo que usted quiere decir es que Edward ¿no es... no es... mi... mi .no? - pronuncie las palabras con dificultad.

-Según los resultados no lo es Isabella, para ser hermanos de padre y madre deberían compartir similitudes que no hay, no hay compatibilidad, lo siento mucho... sus amigos en cambio Emmet y Alice podrán servir tienen el mismo grupo y ya conseguimos donantes ajenos con el mismo grupo sanguíneo despreocúpese el estará bien.

El doctor seguía hablando pero yo no le prestaba atención mi mente giraba entorno a esas palabras "no son hermanos" oh Dios todo caía sobre mi con un peso enorme y aplastante como mierdas debía sentirme aliviada o angustiada todo era muy confuso, sentí las manos de alguien en mis hombros me gire y vi a Rosalie al parecer Al y Emmet se habían ido con el doctor, ella estaba hay apoyándome en silencio, sabia lo que esa declaración significaba para mi. A paso lento me decidí ir hacia donde estaban mis padres no sabia si este era el momento pero debía aclararlo ahora, esto me estaba matando y para Edward y para mi podría significarlo todo.

-¿que haces Bells a donde vas? - me pregunto Rose

-Eso es claro Rose, necesito que ellos me lo digan, sabes lo que eso significa para nosotros – ella asintió.

-Te acompaño – dijo marchando a mi lado, no me había percatado de unas traicioneras lagrimas que habían caído de mi mejilla, llegue a donde ellos estaban y alzaron sus miradas para verme.

-Lo sabes – dijo mi madre o al menos quien creía mi madre. Asentí.

-Y exijo una explicación... la verdad me importa poco saber si yo soy su hija o es Edward, lo único que en verdad me importa es ¿por que el secreto? ¿La mentira? Necesito saber, necesito una maldita explicación.

-Cálmate cariño, siéntate te vamos a explicar. - solo por que necesitaba saber me senté frente a ambos esperando a que me dieran la explicación que al parecer le estaba dando luz a lo que hace unas horas parecía no tener solución. De alguna manera saber que Edward no era mi hermano de sangre aligeraba esa cuerda que nos mantenía tensionados, sin darme cuenta un peso enorme se iba de mis hombros y le daba paso a la tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Hola ashfadhgahg ya terminaron de leer? supongo que si... se supone que este capitulo es importante... pero ustedes me diran ¿que les parecio?... hoy estoy de corredera asi que no respondere sus Review pero si mi eterno agradecimiento por ello! gracias gracias a todas por sus animos y sus opiniones espero seguir leyendo mas de eso! nos vemos en el NEXT!<p>

_**Review?**_


	15. Una Luz en el Camino

**Incestuosos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: Una luz en el camino<strong>

_-Cálmate cariño, siéntate te vamos a explicar-_

Respire profundo y me senté frente a ambos, sentí la mano de Rose sobre mi hombro dándome apoyo, flanqueando mis espaldas así se sentía.

-Pueden empezar ahora la verdad solo necesito que me digan la maldita verdad y puedo ir a estar al pendiente de Edward que a diferencia de ustedes a mi si me importa... mas que mi vida misma – admití, ya estaba bueno de farsas necesitaba la verdad y yo estaba siendo sincera quería saber que estaba pasando con Edward. Mi madre miro directo a mis ojos buscando algo que no supe descifrar solo le sostuve la mirada hasta que ella la agacho en signo de arrepentimiento mientras papá acariciaba su brazo en forma consoladora, me valía mierda si la estaban pasando mal yo necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Veras Isabella, cuando recién nos mudamos al sitio que ahora es nuestra casa – hablo mi padre – nosotros teníamos ya una vida establecida, yo ya me encargaba de Cullen C.A y tu madre ya hacia lo propio éramos una pareja estable pero aun no nos habíamos planteado el hecho de tener hijos – bla bla bla esto no estaba yendo a lo que yo quería, quise protestar pero sentí el apretón en mi hombro de Rose, ok mensaje captado.

"Teníamos como un mes en el sitio y una noche llamaron al timbre, era extraño pues no conocíamos a nadie allí, nos manteníamos sumamente ocupados y solo venia a casa la señora que realizaba la limpieza cada tres días en la semana y el jardinero; fui a abrir la puerta asegurándome de ver quien era primero y vi la figura de una mujer con un niño en brazos... rápidamente abrí la puerta y los hice pasar, la señora bueno en ese entonces una joven cabello brocino, ojos intensamente verdes, un rostro en forma de corazón y piel de porcelana pero enmarcado por una profunda tristeza, su ropa era maltrecha y sucia... cuando mis ojos se posaron en la criatura algo se ablando en mi interior, el pequeño de tan solo 1 año y 10 meses no hacia mas que sollozar, su rostro estaba sucio al igual que sus ropas, sus manitas se aferraban a su madre con temor – Dios algo en mi interior se estrujo Mi Edward, estaba hablando de él – su cabello al igual que su madre era color bronce y sus ojos a pesar de sus lagrimas se veían verdes esmeraldas, era como ver a un angelito... llame a tu madre e intentamos hablar con la chica que estaba realmente asustada, su nombre era Esme, le ofrecimos alimento y hospedaje mientras ella encontraba lo que fuese que buscaba, ella colaboraba en los quehaceres de la casa mientras el niño parecía tímido, poco jugaba, poco hablaba, por mas de que le trajera algún juguete el se negaba a aceptar solo se sentaba por allí a observar a su madre hacer una cosa y otra... poco a poco tu madre y yo nos fuimos encariñando con el pequeño, era una pequeña figurita importante en nuestras vidas le compramos ropa y amoblamos una habitación para él y su madre, la joven era tímida pero enteramente agradecida y se veía el amor por su hijo, era conmovedor ver los intercambios de afecto en ambos"

"En mas de una ocasión cuando llegaba por la tarde del trabajo, me encontraba con un cuadro enternecedor la Joven Esme recostada en el sofá y el pequeño acariciando sus cabellos con su mirada perdida en la nada... un pequeño así debería estar jugando, no debería tener angustias, preocupaciones pero este pequeño tenia en su mirada tal carga y tanto significado que sentías la necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo – Dios, las lagrimas habían empezado a rodar por mis mejillas, mi madre no se encontraba mejor que yo perdida en sus recuerdos y mi padre parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme – pasaron 2 meses y el niño se fue soltando, el único regalo que acepto de mi parte fue un piano de juguete allí tocaba melodías sin sentido pero era hermoso verlo tocar, jugar, desenvolverse con algo, pude ver mas de una vez a Esme soltar lagrimas no se si de felicidad o tristeza al ver a su pequeño, nunca nos dijo en esos dos meses que sucedió, por que llego así a casa, nosotros tampoco le pedimos explicaciones tampoco se lo consultamos a nadie simplemente la acogimos, el día del cumpleaños del pequeño Anthony, así le llamaba su mamá, Renee le organizo una linda fiesta, invitando a algunos pequeños de conocidos nuestros aunque temíamos el rechazo hacia el pequeño este pudo desenvolverse y disfrutar... ese día su madre nos agradeció enormemente nosotros solo le agradecimos en vuelta pues de algún modo era gratificante tenerlos con nosotros. Lamentablemente 2 meses después de ese día, cuando tu madre y yo llegamos a casa juntos después de un día de trabajo nos encontramos con el pequeño Anthony sentado en el sofá, el piano a un lado y una nota en su mano, el pequeño aferraba la nota y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas silenciosas... no puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento en mi interior solo se que a paso apresurado me acerque, tu madre lo tomo en sus brazos y yo tome la nota... en ella Esme agradecía el hecho de todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella y su niño y nos pedía de forma encarecida que nos hiciéramos cargo de él, ella no podía darle ciertas comodidades que nosotros si – Oh por favor, la gente siempre piensa en lujos, en comodidades y que hay del amor, eso es lo mas importante que se le puede dar a una persona – no fue necesario discutirlo o pensarlo estaba claro nosotros nos quedaríamos con el pequeño Anthony, no te puedo decir que no me enoje con la señora Esme pero ¿podía culparla por querer lo mejor para su hijo? No, aunque pueda verlo de distintas maneras, nunca la juzgue y tampoco nunca la busque ni ella a nosotros"

"El pequeño entro en una depresión absoluta, no hablaba nada, poco comía, solo se sentaba en el sofá a tocar cualquier tecla en su piano de juguete, nos enteramos de que tu madre estaba embarazada y empezamos a preparar todo para tu llegada pero nunca haciéndolo a el aparte siempre tratábamos de integrarlo, poco a poco hablaba un poco mas parecía estar entusiasmado con la barriga de tu madre... no volvió a preguntar por la suya y nosotros tampoco nunca la mencionamos; estaba por cumplir los tres años de edad cuando tu llegaste al mundo y eso fue el cambio absoluto para él, en el momento en que tu madre cruzo el umbral de la puerta, yo tras ella y la enfermera sus ojos se posaron en ti y vi tal adoración en sus ojos que temblé literalmente, a partir de allí podría asegurar que el vivió para ti"

"Se despertaba cuando tu despertabas de noche llamando a tu madre para que te alimentara, estaba pendiente de ti, cuidándote o jugando contigo, a él le diste tu primera sonrisa, cuando abriste tus ojos a él fue al primero que viste, de alguna manera tu llegada lo saco de esa suma depresión en la que se encontraba y que ni tu madre ni yo pudimos lograr... arreglamos los documentos para que apareciera como hijo legitimo nuestro y le dimos el nombre que ahora lleva Edward Anthony Cullen... un niño maravilloso, con solo tres años de edad ya daba muestras de su grado de madurez y capacidad de aprendizaje, contrate una profesora de piano y rápidamente tocaba melodías increíbles dejándonos con la boca abierta en mas de una ocasión; tu te quedabas dormida oyendo sus hermosas melodías, tu llanto cesaba cuando el tocaba, tu primera palabra fue Ewad y el era feliz viendo todo ello creo que fue ese amor natural el que lo saco de allí"

-No tuvimos opción y me parece que actuamos bien, Edward es un muchacho excelente, las mejores calificaciones, serio y exitoso en su trabajo y te adora inmensamente eso fue suficiente para nosotros – termino mi padre, lagrimas imparables rodaban por mis ojos, mi Edward sin el saberlo había vivido momentos tan duros... gracias al cielo de algún modo vino a parar con mis padres y aquí ahora conmigo.

-La verdad debo agradecerles, de algún modo lo trajeron ahora conmigo y eso se los agradezco desde el interior de mi ser; y la verdad aunque no reconozco a las personas que me describen les creo por que lo veo en sus ojos... ustedes cambiaron de un momento a otro todo era viajes y trabajo ¿y nosotros? Por suerte Edward siempre estuvo para mi y yo de algún modo para el. Gracias es lo único que les puedo decir solo que al menos pudieron hablar abiertamente antes esto y no en un momento tan inusual como este y enterarse de esta manera tan incorrecta – me puse de pie.

-Isabella – esta vez fue mi madre la que hablo – tu... lo, lo siento mucho – dijo, no entendí a que se refería pero camine junto a Rose quien me sostenía mientras lagrimas escurrían por mis mejillas en busca del doctor. Estaba saliendo de lo que parecía estar hablando con Alice y Emmet, cuando mire a Alice pude apreciar la interrogante en su rostro pero hice caso omiso de eso y me concentre en el doctor.

-Doctor Masen – mi voz sonó un poco patosa a causa del llanto trate de aclararme un poco – le quería decir dos cosas, una ya no es necesaria la prueba de confirmación de mi lazo sanguíneo con Edward – asintió en comprensión y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice y su cara de estupefacción – y quería saber si ya esta todo listo para su intervención y si podía verlo antes de que fuera a ella.

-Isabella – dijo en tono condescendiente – no deberías sabes... - dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro – pero solo por que se que verte le da ánimos dejare que entres a verlo una vez que salgas estará todo listo para pasar a la intervención y no te preocupes linda, será algo sencillo, gracias al cielo controlamos su hemorragia los riesgos son los normales en una intervención pero nada de que preocuparse – asentí agradecida con el.

-Gracias doctor Masen – me acerque y le di un rápido abrazo.

-El es muy importante para ti eh – me dijo en tono cómplice, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas y solo atine a asentir mientras oía la toz sofocada de Alice. Un par de palabras mas, le pedí a Rose que hablara con Alice, la verdad ahora no quería revivir lo que mis padres me habían contado solo quería verlo a él así que di media vuelta y camine para ponerme una vez mas las molestas ropas para poder verlo. Cuando estuve lista vi al doctor quien aprobó mi pase al sitio en el cual tenían a Edward.

-Hola caballero – salude intentando sonar tranquila pero no lográndolo demasiado.

-Hola hermosa – dijo el intentando levantar su mano para acercarla a mi.

-ah ah – reprendí – quédate quieto- al menos su voz estaba mas estable, le habían aplicado algo así como las cosas básicas que necesitaba para estar bien solo debían retirar la bala de su costado y cauterizar o algo así había dicho el doctor su arteria. Me acerque a el bajando mi tapabocas para darle un beso en la mejilla, sentí como el verde intenso de su mirada, que antes pensaba era tan verdes como los míos por que compartíamos los mismos genes, me observaba detenidamente.

-¿que miras? - le acuse intentando sonar juguetona.

-¿estas bien?, no quiero que estés triste, yo... - pareció pensar algo por un momento – yo lo siento tanto Isabella, no debí haberme ido dejándote una nota, soy tan poco hombre – dijo con voz quebrada y eso era lo ultimo en lo que yo podía pensar ahora trate de interrumpirlo pero su mirada severa me lo impidió – te lastimo una y otra vez, no debí, no debo, tu te mereces lo mejor te mereces ser feliz – de forma imperceptible mi mano se movió a su cabello enredando mis dedos en sus hebras cobrizas, dio un suspiro y aproveche su momento para darle mi opinión.

-La única forma en que tu puedes herirme es abandonándome, mas que el hecho de que me dejaras con una nota lo que me dolió fue tu despedida, sabes... no puedo concebir una forma de vida en la que tu estés a mi lado de una forma diferente a como yo te quiero... y la única manera en la que yo puedo ser feliz es contigo – mire directo a sus ojos – solo contigo, y te pido por favor que si en algún momento quieres dejarme sea por que tus sentimientos hacia mi ya no son los mismos no por nada mas, no hay nada que temer, no hay nada que ocultar yo te amo de forma absoluta e incondicional y eso va por encima de todo – finalice, su mirada no se despegaba de la mía.

-Pero... Bella tu... yo, no – negué con mi cabeza.

-¿Me quieres? - vi como sus hermosos ojos cambiaban a un tono mas brilloso iluminado.

-Te Amo, eres simplemente la luz de mi camino.

-En nuestro camino hay mas luz de la que imaginas – le dije, me acerque mas a su rostro y con todo el cuidado que me fue posible uní mis labios a los suyos, dulce toque, nuestros labios se amoldaban y movían acordes, una caricia de labios... un beso que mas que todos los que nos habíamos dado emitía el mas sincero amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Después de unos cuantos besos mas decidimos no tentar mas nuestra suerte, el doctor hizo su magistral aparición indicándome que mi tiempo se había acabado y debía salir.

-Promete que serás fuerte y que saldrás rápido de aquí – le dije tomando su mano.

-Siempre que tú estes esperando por mi yo iré gustoso y ten por seguro que no demorare mucho – susurro, mi Ed dulce era un encanto, solo quería darle besos y curarlo de esa forma.

-Creo que me comprare un traje de enfermera – no se de donde se me ocurrió decir eso, pero me arrepentí cuando la maquina que registra sus signos vitales empezó a ser mas rítmico.

-Creo que no debí decir eso – dije sin evitar sonrojarme, Edward sonreía de forma deslumbrante a pesar de todo sonreía.

-Quiero ver eso – dijo y ahora fue mi corazón el que se salto dos latidos, le di un rápido beso mas y salí de allí dejando mi corazón con el y esperando que regresaran juntos pronto.

Salí de allí para reunirme con Alice, su novio Jasper que había llegado a acompañarla, Rose, Emmet y mis padres que se acercaban a donde estábamos a las afueras del pabellón donde harían la intervención, el doctor había ingresado allí ya habían pasado a Edward y me había dado solo palabras alentadoras, nada de que preocuparse, me aferre a eso.

-¿Como esta el?, ¿como lo viste? - pregunto mi madre.

-Esta mas que bien – dije – el es fuerte – y el tono de admiración en mi voz no paso desapercibido para nadie. Ninguno menciono mas palabra, ellos solo se sentaron a un lado esperando.

Los segundos pasaban convirtiéndose en minutos, que a su vez se convertían en horas, una hora, dos horas, yo caminaba ansiosa de un lado para otro, Alice y Rose trataban de tranquilizarme, de distraerme pero todo era inútil solo Emmet y sus estúpidas bromas me hicieron sonreír en un par de ocasiones pero siempre mi atención regresaba a la gran puerta azul esperando ver asomarse la figura del Dr. Masen anunciando que ya había terminado, veía ansiosa como entraban y salían enfermeras pero nadie me decía nada... finalmente después de un total de 3 horas vi el cabello dorado del Dr. Masen acercarse, cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos su sonrisa fue genuina y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta eso era todo lo que necesitaba, cada pieza volvía a su sitio, internamente agradecí una vez mas a Dios por mantenerlo a salvo.

-Dr. Masen – dijo con un poco de efusividad.

-Isabella, Señores Cullen, chicos y chicas – sonrió el doctor – todo ha salido perfecto – una de sus manos apretó mi brazo – Edward es un joven fuerte – dijo mirándome a los ojos – y tu Isabella pareces ser su ancla – sonreí sin importar que dijera eso delante de mis padres, por que si yo era eso para el, el no era menos para mi, mi soporte.

-Ahora bien lo tendremos un par de horas en observación, esto debe ser así en toda intervención quirúrgica. Ahora incluso esta sedado, en un par de hora lo trasladaremos a una habitación y entonces podrán verlo – todos asentimos y una vez más abrase al doctor agradeciéndole.

Intercambiamos palabras de alegría, agradecí a Jasper y Emmet por estar allí, eran grandes chicos, a Alice y Rose, las mejores amigas que puedo tener y a mis padres solo les di una mirada a la que ellos respondieron de la misma manera, no tenia rencores pero por ahora mientras terminaba de asimilar todo deseaba mantener la distancia. Mientras esperaba que pasaran las 2 horas me permití ir a la cafetería con Alice y Rose para comer algo ya que desde que había comido el día anterior cuando aun me encontraba en aquella habitación del hotel Wellingtone, no había probado bocado, Ali y Rose fueron junto a los chicos y me trajeron un cambio de ropa para mi y para Edward, le ofrecieron a mis padres pero estos se negaron como también se negaron a moverse del lugar. Finalmente pasaron las dos horas que el Dr. había indicado y yo ya estaba impaciente por ver a Ed.

-Hay alguien ansioso por aquí – dijo el Dr. haciendo su aparición, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Ya pueden pasar a ver a Edward pero uno a la vez – dijo - ¿quien desea pasar en primer lugar?

-Yo – dijimos mi madre y yo al mismo tiempo. Me quede en silencio observándola y ella a mi, evaluándome y evaluándola, no se que era lo que buscaba en mi pero tampoco le di mucha importancia.

-Ve tu Isabella, después de todo, gracias a ti el sigue aquí – dijo mi madre en tono comprensivo. Solo asentí y me encamine hacia donde el doctor me indicaba para verlo a el, mi soporte, mi ancla, mi amigo, compañero, mi amante... mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches ps aqui presentandoles el nuevo cap... ¿que tal? .-. ... :D!<strong>

****Mis agradecimientos eternos por sus alertas, favortos y reviewa 3

**nany87:** Bueno nena alli esta eso dijeron, que opinas? gracias y besos!

**Nikol: **jejeje suicidarse mi amado Ed? nunca ._. bueno vamos a ver que se va formando... besos!

**Luuz: **Por supuesto la verdad siempre es genial por que permite mejorar... gracias y besos!

**lory24:** jejeje genial... gracias cariño besos!

**darky1995:** alli aclaracion :D besos!

**Maya cullen Masen:** veamos como se desarrollan los hechos... besos!

**caritoiturriaga: **genial... bienvenida besos!

**janalez:** que bien nena besos!

**The Ladycat69:** me alegra eso... besos!

**nagisa-chan: **gritos gritos everywhere e.e jajaja genial besos!

**soleicitopucheta: **jejeje ps no se vamos a ver como nos va... besos!

Mil gracias a todas y cada una espero seguir leyendo sus hermosos reviews son un aliento para seguir!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?...<em>**


	16. Esme

**Incestuosos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: Esme<strong>

La vida es una montaña rusa con curvas inesperadas antes de nacer no tenemos idea de lo que nos tocara vivir o tal vez la palabra adecuada seria sobrevivir. De cierta forma podría decir que no me toco del todo mal naci en el seno de una familia que a pesar de que no era pudiente si era estable y trabajaban duro para cubrir las necesidades básicas, en casa éramos tres papa y mama, cuyos nombres eran Garret y Kate y mi persona, Esme... gracias a ellos siempre tuve lo necesario, nunca mas, nunca menos pero si lo esencial. Estudiaba y vivía el sueño de cualquiera en mis circunstancias de obtener un titulo universitario y poder mejorar nuestra situación.

Sin embargo nunca nada resulta como nos lo planteamos, en el camino de nuestros objetivos encontraremos distracciones, malo es cuando nos quedamos con esas distracciones y hacemos a un lado el camino por el que seguíamos y efectivamente yo quede atrapada en lo que hoy día es la típica historia adolescente, con 17 años y cerca, muy cerca de terminar el instituto me enamore de forma irracional de un chico del instituto, con una sonrisa cautivadora, los modales propios de siglos antiguos y una profunda mirada color verde. Me enamore y el correspondió dicho sentimiento y podía decir que en ese momento todo iba bien pero con el amor viene un invitado inevitable... el deseo y yo dentro del amor que sentía por el me entregue en cuerpo y alma sin pensar ni medir las consecuencias de mis... nuestros actos, un embarazo inesperado, acompañado de sueños truncados, promesas sin base y una enorme decepción.

Todo un reto era decírselo a mis padres, ambos de carácter fuerte, tradicionales, conservadores y con sus esperanzas puestas en mi y mi futuro; fue todo un reto pero nunca medí su capacidad de reacción, solo puedo decir que los sobrepaso, no lo toleraron y para sorpresa mía pero sin atreverme a reprocharles, rogarles o culparles me echaron de casa con mi pequeño de 3 meses creciendo en mi interior. Por su parte el padre de mi hijo cuyo nombre era Anthony y digo era no por que haya muerto, al menos no físicamente, pero si murió para mi vida. En ese momento en que no tuve a donde ir y con mi vientre expandiéndose, Anthony se vio en la necesidad de contarle a sus padres quienes sufrieron también la decepción de la irresponsabilidad de su hijo, no lo apoyaron ni le brindaron ayuda económica, lo que nos llevo sin remedio a una habitación en un barrio de la ciudad donde a penas contábamos con una cama con el espacio justo para ambos, el baño, y una cocina para cocer los alimentos que el lograba obtener para ambos; dejar el instituto fue necesario así como trabajar, el salía a diario y yo debes en cuando hacia limpiezas pero en mis condiciones no era mucho lo que podía conseguir, la convivencia era la cosa mas difícil, nos dimos cuenta que no nos conocíamos de nada y sobre eso vinieron los problemas, el hambre, la necesidad, pero así como nos habíamos metido en esto debíamos salir adelante y los meses fueron pasando hasta el día en que mi pequeño, por que tenia la certeza de que era un niño, nunca lo pudimos comprobar en un medico, solo me hice un eco y no descubrimos que era, decidió salir al mundo, una personita de 50 cm y 3 Kg, un pequeño inocente que muy a pesar de todo lo sentí mas mío que cuando estaba en mi vientre y me prometí en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar.

A la llegada de mi pequeño, Anthony parecía un poco mas comprometido, lo quería, se esforzaba por conseguir la leche y los pañales, lo alzaba y lo arrullaba, al principio no pude trabajar pero luego de tres meses empecé de nuevo con las limpiezas llevándomelo conmigo y lo recostaba en una manta cerca de donde yo hacia los deberes, su mirada aunque perdida parecía siempre seguirme y yo le sonreía dedicándole palabras de amor. A pesar de los problemas que nos acaecían mi inocente niño sonreía y parecía alegre ajeno a todo; sin embargo la vida se empeña en recordarte que no hiciste las cosas bien. Habíamos decidido que lo llamaríamos Anthony, un día cualquiera empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, nada lo tranquilizaba, ¿dolor? ¿hambre?, no tenia idea de que era lo que lo hacia llorar de esa manera, logre llevarlo al hospital y que lo revisaran pero le enviaron medicamentos que desgraciadamente no podía comprar, eran muy costosos, en el hospital le aliviaron lo que sea que sentía pero al volver a casa volvió el llanto imparable, su padre llegaba al punto en que no soportaba su llanto y salía de casa dando portazos dejándome con el, necesitaba comprar los medicamentos con urgencia, temía que algo grave pudiera sucederle y gracias al cielo una de esas veces que lo lleve al hospital para que le aplicaran algo para tranquilizarlo, un joven Dr. Quedo prendado de mi pequeño y compro y nos regalo los medicamentos que necesitábamos. Después de eso su padre habían días en los que no volvía, nuestra convivencia como pareja era nula, mi devoción era mi niño nada mas y el a penas conseguía algo para comer, nuestros compañeros fueron el hambre y la necesidad, mi pequeño lloraba silenciosamente soportando el hambre y eso me partía el corazón, prefería soportar yo pero el no, su padre en días como ese donde no había nada que comer prefería no regresar, mi niño no sonreía, su mirada era perdida, triste ¿cuando niño de tan solo meses tiene una mirada así?, no eso no lo vez en ninguna parte pero yo lo vivía a diario y eso era peor que cualquier otra necesidad no cubierta... llego el día de su cumpleaños primero y como era de esperarse ni Anthony (padre) ni yo teníamos nada que darle, mi pequeño era ajeno a esto pero tener la certeza de que era su día y yo no tenia absolutamente nada para darle me hizo llorar sin reparos, llorar por el, por mi, por todo lo que nos sucedía y el futuro tan incierto que teníamos.

Pero como dije nunca sabes lo que te depara el mañana ni cuanto serás capaz de soportar y si antes había vivido días difíciles nada se comparaba con lo que se nos vino cuando una noche Anthony no volvió, tuve la extraña sensación de que no volvería, pero así lo confirme cuando paso un día, dos días, hasta tres y no daba señales de regresar, los suministros que teníamos de leche y pañales y un poco de comida para mi empezaron a escasear, el hambre nos alcanzo y con eso la necesidad de salir a buscar que hacer, a penas y conseguía para alimentos y un día nos pidieron el desalojo del cuarto donde vivíamos por retraso en el alquiler, no hubo reparos una vez mas me vi en la calle, sola y sin a quien acudir con la diferencia de que esta vez tenia en mis brazos a mi pequeño de ahora 1 año y 10 meses y un bolso con una toalla, un cambio de ropa para el, su biberón y ni un dólar en el bolsillo; camine sin parar, sin rumbo, solo caminar, mi pequeño se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiese de ello, caminamos hasta que se nos dio la noche, me sentía cansada, mis ropas sucias y hambre... nos sentamos en una acera sin mirar alrededor... una ayuda inesperada nos llego de un señor, una panadería, nos regalo pan y nos permitió pasar la noche en un cuarto viejo de su negocio, allí logramos pasar la noche a pesar del polvo y el mugre estábamos bajo techo y eso era suficiente, acomode a mi pequeño quien no se durmió hasta que no me hice a su lado, y el pudo enredar su manita en mi cabello, el no se expresaba aunque sabia que si hablaba, a penas decía mamá y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido u otras veces en su llanto. Al día siguiente le agradecí enormemente al señor quien a pesar de su amabilidad me hizo entender que fue solo por una noche... partimos de allí de nuevo a caminar hacia la nada, deteniéndome algunas veces para tomar aire y descansar ¿a donde iba? ¿a quien acudía? No había nada, de pronto solo veía arboles y casas lujosas, muy lujosas, y apretaba a mi niño contra mi, nos volvió a alcanzar la noche y yo no sabia que hacer aun caminaba por medio de esas casas donde habitaban personas ajenas a este tipo de problemas, por las mejillas de Anthony bajaban lagrimas, temblaba ligeramente de frio, y su agarre era muy fuerte, asustado, pensando en el y no en mis necesidades decidí tentar mi suerte y tocar la puerta de una de esas casas; y fue en ese momento en que todo cambio para nosotros en especial para mi pequeño.

Un joven hombre nos abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar, sin mucha confianza y pensando en mi pequeño me adentre a aquella casa, este nos ofreció alimentos y aseo que le agradecí de inmediato, llamo a su esposa, Renee y Charlie, eran sus nombres, juntos tomaron la decisión de alojarnos en su casa, miles de dudas se plantearon en mi cabeza que fueron respondidas cuando busque con mi mirada a mi pequeño que había dejado unos instantes atrás en el mueble y este se encontraba acostado, encogido y profundamente dormido, dándome la vista del precioso angelito que tenia.

Mi forma de agradecer a los señores su amabilidad era ayudando en los deberes de su hogar, una casa preciosa, grande y lujosa, ellos eran una joven pareja sin hijos pero muy estables en su vida, mi niño viva perdido en su mundo interior, respondía cuando lo llamaba pero nada mas, aunque su mirada me seguía continentemente, los señores parecían atraídos por mi pequeño, trataban de sacarle sonrisas y palabras, yo miraba enternecida el cuadro que mis ojos presenciaban, el señor llegaba todos los días con un regalo, un juguete nuevo para mi niño pero este se rehusaba a jugar con ellos, solo los hacia a un lado y seguía así sin hacer mucho... ellos nos compraron ropas y acomodaron un cuarto solo para nosotros, llenándolo de cosas de niño para mi pequeño Anthony, un cambio vi en el cuando el señor Charlie llego una noche con un piano de juguete, al principio no le presto mucha atención pero cuando escucho el sonido que producía al tocar una tecla empezó a tocar melodías sin sentido, jugado, distraído y amaba el hecho de que por fin algo captara su atención. Por las noches me quedaba dormida en el mueble oyéndolo tocar su piano y acariciando mi cabello a veces daba la impresión de que el velaba por mi mas de lo que yo por el.

Pasaban los días y veía como cada vez mas, los señores se encariñaban mas y mas con el, mi niño les sonreía, la señora Renee lo tomaba, lo acariciaba, peinaba sus cobrizos cabellos de forma dulce y el señor Charlie por las noches jugaba emocionado con el y yo era feliz de ver a mi pequeño feliz, pasaron 2 meses y llego el día de su cumpleaños numero 2, por fin pude regalarle algo a mi pequeño unas botitas que me encantaron desde que las vi cuando acompañaba a la señora, para mi sorpresa ellos le organizaron una gran fiesta y tuve miedo pues Anthony nunca se había relacionado con otros niños pero para mi sorpresa y mi alegría el se desenvolvió muy bien y lo vi jugando alegremente con otros niños. Mi corazón casi explota de felicidad y vi algo mas que hasta ahora no había reparado, el era realmente feliz... mas que feliz casi por primera vez volvía sonreír, reía, alegre, feliz como un niño cualquiera, acaso ¿debería yo hacerme a un lado?, ¿estarían ellos dispuestos a quedasen con el?, estudie la opción por los dos meses siguientes viendo la interacción entre ellos convenciéndome de lo que era mejor para Anthony y lo vi, vislumbre un futuro bueno para mi niño y no hablo de dinero sino la felicidad, la comodidad, su bienestar. Así tome la decisión mas importante de su vida y la mía, una tarde convencida de lo que debía hacer y con un profundo sentimiento de perdida en mi corazón bese a mi niño e hice una nota dejándola a un lado suyo, sabia que los señores estaban por volver así que con el dolor y el corazón en un puño salí de esa casa dándole una ultima mirada a mi niño, de algún modo tuve la certeza de que eso era lo correcto, si yo me quedaba en algún momento los señores tendrían su propia familia y entonces nosotros seriamos un mal tercio a diferencia de el solo con ellos lo verían diferente.

La nota tenia mi infinito agradecimiento por lo que habían hecho por mi y mi pequeño y les pedía por favor cuidasen de el ya que yo no tenia los medios para hacerlo de forma buena para el solo esperaba que me tomaran la palabra; asegurándome de eso visite días después discretamente la gran casa ocultándome entre los jardines, espere a ver si podía verlo y efectivamente vi a la señora Renee con mi pequeño... ahora suyo estaba hermoso, tenia unas ropas que no le había visto antes y su cabello cobrizo se veía reluciente cuando repare en su mirada eso era otra cosa se veía triste y apagado... se adaptara, fue mi pensamiento de ese entonces... Por mi parte conseguí quedarme en una casa de familia cuidando a un señor de edad, un anciano, allí tenia cama, comida y un sueldo aunque ya no me sirviese de nada pero de haber tenido a Anthony no tendría esto tan poco era contradictorio, no era fácil despertar a diario y no sentir el calor de su cuerpito a mi lado, ni sus manitas enredadas en mi cabello pero siempre me recordaba que era lo mejor para el y cuando un día de esos tantos en los que me escondía para verlo vi como reía en compañía de los que ahora eran sus padres supe que había hecho bien... pasaron los meses y yo seguía observando desde la distancia, es decir, no tenia sentido que me presentara de nuevo, no era necesario... lo que yo esperaba que ocurriera sucedió, asomada entre unos arbustos al patio trasero de la gran casa vi a la señora Renee con su barriga extendida, un bebe, ella tendría un bebe y para mi alivio vi a Anthony a un lado de ella en lo que parecía una conversación, con 2 años y medio mi pequeño parecía tener una conversación fluida y parecía muy contento e interesado con la barriga de la señora Renee, lo que seria su hermano o hermana, deje correr el tiempo, las semanas y los meses para ir una vez mas y verlo feliz en lo que parecía cuidando a una pequeña bebe que identifique como la hija de Renee y Charlie... vi a la distancia a estos dos felices viendo a ambos niños interactuar, mi niño parecía absorto mirando a esa niña, la veía como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo para el de una forma única y hermosa.

No puedo decir que deje de verlo, nunca deje de hacerlo, cada vez que podía, cuando supe que había entrado al colegio, luego el instituto, convirtiéndose en un chico guapo, encantador y siempre junto a aquella chica que alguna vez escuche su nombre, Isabella... y nunca vi un cambio en su mirada hacia ella, siempre como si ella fuera lo único en su mundo. Supe que entro a la Universidad a estudiar Economía, luego ya deje de verlo, de espiarlo me conformaba con lo que veía en la prensa, parecía que el señor Charlie había logrado que su empresa fuera una de las mas importantes de Seattle. Ahora con el nombre de Edward Anthony Cullen, mi hijo por que eso seria hasta el final de mis días, era un muchacho exitoso, encantador, responsable, a cargo de las empresas de su padre. Pero había algo que nunca cambiaba y que siempre me mantuvo intrigada su forma de mirar a la chica, su hermana, siempre su mirada única hacia ella y pude apreciar la mirada de ella hacia el, eran iguales, unas replicas de ojos que se miraban con adoración, parecía que para ellos cuando estaba juntos todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo eran ellos, era lo que parecía un amor puro y eso me asustaba y me agradaba por igual.

Que estaba orgullosa era decir poco y que moría por algún día presentarme ante el así sea con una mentira era mi inquietud diaria pero en realidad no creía que pudiera hacer algún bien haciendo eso, simplemente el era feliz, tenia todo lo que yo no podía ni soñar darle, pero lo que en realidad calentaba mi corazón era su sonrisa feliz, mi niño de cabellos cobrizos era todo un hombre y era mi orgullo. Sonreí viendo su foto, una que había salido en la prensa y yo había guardado para mí. Ahora con 40 años y después de una vida y un camino lleno de obstáculos me sentía cansada aunque feliz, aun vivía en la misma casa en la que me acogieron aquella vez, allí me mantuve al servicio de quienes vivieran en ella, no necesitaba mas, solo la certeza de que el estuviese bien.

Nunca supe nada de mis padres, ni mucho menos del padre de Anthony, tampoco me interese jamás, solo me dedique a lo que podía y a saber del, era mi pasatiempo. Mi historia aunque no sea una bonita con final feliz, es una real, cosas que suceden, errores que se cometen y oportunidades de redimirse. A pesar de todo Anthony nunca fue considerado y será por mi un error, siempre fue y será lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme, un pedazo de mi que permanecería. Mi Niño, mi pequeño Anthony.

* * *

><p>Buenos chicas ¿que tal? ... siento si demore en este momento pierdo el sentido del tiempo con la cosa de los 40 principales de Kris y una Amiga Subnormal que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla *_*! Bueno no tengo tiempo de contestarles sus Reviews por que voy de salida pero al proximo les prometo... aqui pues un poco de la historia de Esme de lo que le sucedio y ps bueno espero leer sus opiniones... Besos!<p>

Saltamontes carajo aqui por fin actualizo, sabes que pronto subire el otro y eso es sincero jajajaja :D aqui esta acosadora xD!...

Me despido espero les guste... Besos!

**_Review?_**


	17. Comenzando de nuevo

**Incestuosos**

**Capitulo 17: Comenzando de nuevo...**

Por fin iba a entrar a verlo después de como 3 o 4 horas que lo había visto, estaba ansiosa, luego de la mirada aprensiva de mi madre y mi padre y las de mis amigas y amigos camine detrás del Dr. Hacia lo que supongo la habitación de Edward.

-Dr. ¿Debo ponerme de nuevo todas esas ropas? - le pregunte, bah no quería ponerme nada de eso pero si era necesario pues ni modo. El Dr. Me miro y al parecer mi comentario le hizo gracia por que soltó algunas risas que trato de disimular tosiendo.

-No Isabella, no es necesario ya Edward esta estable, todo fue un éxito y no era tanto el daño, sus heridas están cubiertas y sanando, no hay peligro de infección ahora así que puedes seguir a verlo – dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación en la que nos habíamos detenido – probablemente aun este dormido y cuando despierte este algo ido es normal hasta que todo el efecto de la anestesia salga de su cuerpo – asentí oyéndolo.

-Perfecto Dr. – dije con una sonrisa sincera, agradecida – y por favor llámeme Bella.

-Ok Bella, ve a ver a ese chico – dijo guiñándome un ojo y pareciendo mas joven, me sonroje un poco, el Dr. Carlisle era simplemente uno de esos Doctores señores adorables que de pronto te consigues, es cariñoso y amable, su cabello rubio y ojos profundos azules, y su personalidad su carácter adorable y cómplice. Sonreí y gire el pomo para entrar y ver a mi Ed.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y permití a mis ojos vagar por la amplia habitación, a mi derecha una puerta que supuse iría al baño, a un lado de la habitación una cama para el acompañante, es decir, mi cama... una mesita a un lado donde habían entre otras cosas un teléfono y una jarrita, al otro lado un armario, la habitación totalmente blanca y perfectamente iluminada, me moví a apagar las luces y deje que mi mirada finalmente se posara en la cama central.

Allí con sus ojos cerrados en lo que parecía un sueño pacifico estaba mi Dios personal, tenia todas esas bolsas con líquidos que iban a su vena, y sus manos estaban relajadas, su respiración parecía acompasada, su rostro mostraba los rastros de barba que empezaba a hacerse notoria, su cabello era un desorden cobrizo y no pude evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía a pesar de estar de este modo, viaje mi mirada por su perfecto cuerpo me parecía que tenia una de esas batas que usan los enfermos en hospital, me gustaría verlo así de pie, corrí rápido ese pensamiento de mi mente comprobando como me estaba mordiendo el labio al imaginarme tales cosas. Acerque una silla a su lado y junte mi mano con la suya, apretándola, me quede contemplando su rostro tan hermoso y perfecto asimilando todo lo que ahora sabia y pensando en como decírselo a él, no odiaba a mis padres al contrario estaba agradecida por el hecho de que lo mantuvieron a mi lado, no sabría que hubiese sido mi vida sin él, también estaba su mamá, de seguro habría pasado por cosas realmente duras para tomar esa decisión, me gustaría conocerla... si quería pero debía hablar con él primero, esta noticia era mucho y no sabia como se lo tomaría aunque para nuestra relación era lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido. Recosté mi cabeza a un lado de su cuerpo sintiendo ese calor tan familiar que emanaba y cerré mis ojos permitiéndome descansar sin pensar en que afuera estaban mis padres queriendo verlo, pero era inevitable el sentimiento de paz que me embargaba el hecho de estar con él de nuevo y la certeza de que estuviese bien, en algún punto me dormí, sentí unas sutiles caricias en mi cabello y un apretón en mi mano, abrí mis ojos despacio ajustando mi vista, alce mi cabeza para encontrarme con ese hermoso verde brillando , jadee en reconocimiento y me lance abrazarlo.

-Edward – fue lo único que dije abrazándolo y besando su mejilla, lo abrace tan fuerte hasta que lo sentí quejarse, me aleje pero no tanto viendo su hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy bien – sonreía – pero ese beso no estuvo bien – lo mire ceñuda, me jalo hacia él y comprendí lo que quería así que acerque mis labios a los suyos para sellar el momento, un beso dulce, alentador, que hincho mi corazón, me separe mirándolo a los ojos recostando mi frente en la suya.

-Gracias – dije, agradeciendo el hecho de que estuviera bien que estuviera conmigo una vez mas – Te Amo.

-Y yo a ti preciosa – su sonrisa encantadora no se hizo esperar.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Hmmm digamos que solo un poco desorientado pero – se estiro y removió – bien – luego miro mis ojos – perfectamente, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi abrir los ojos y que seas lo primero que vea – un sonrojo se apodero de mi, Wow es que era tan dulce y alegador.

-Tonto adulador – le reproche sonriendo, éramos felices, ese era el sentimiento que predominaba ahora por que estábamos juntos de cualquier forma contra lo que fuese.

-Es en serio, no te estoy adulando, solo estoy siendo sincero con lo que siento – le saque la lengua, si, le creía, yo tenia la misma sensación cuando despertaba y él estaba a mi lado.

-¿como están todos? ¿Papá y mamá? - dijo, bueno... ellos estaban bien.

-Bien, preocupados pero el Dr. Dijo que todo iba bien, creo que tengo mucho tiempo aquí y querrán saber como estas – dije removiéndome para ponerme de pie.

-No te vayas – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Eyy eso es trampa, no hagas eso – su mirada se torno inocente – unos minutos mas – y la sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, Dios se que estas allí, de algún modo lo se y no te imaginas mi infinito agradecimiento por traerlo a él aquí. Volvió a jalarme hacia él y me recosté a su lado tratando de ser cuidadosa. Su mano libre de agujas acariciaba mi brazo e intento removerse.

-Quédate quieto Edward, no puedes mover tu pierna – lo reprendí. No me hizo caso y se giro un poco hacia mi, lo mire sus ojos brillaban acerco su rostro a mi cuello inhalando, moviéndose por toda la extensión de este haciéndome estremecer.

-Edward – reproche.

-Hmmm – balbuceo mientras dejaba besos por todo mi cuello y soplando contra mí, mis vellos se erizaban y mi respiración se aceleraba. Sin poder evitarlo me gire de frente a él y junte mi boca con la suya esta vez un beso apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas volvían a probar el gusto del otro, mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir en satisfacción, abrí mis ojos de golpe para recobrar la compostura.

-Eres un peligro – dije con un poco de dificultad.

-El peligro eres tú, por ser tan jodidamente sexy y hermosa – le sonreí coqueta y volví a besarle pero me separe rápido. Me levante y lo vi removerse incomodo me quede mirándolo para ver que estaba viendo y seguí el trayecto de su mirada hacia su vientre.

-ops – le dije sonrojándome mientras miraba la erección formada bajo las sabanas– en realidad creo que mejor me voy - Gruño y me reí, reí demasiado.

-Esto no es justo – dijo de forma teatral.

-Vamos Ed no puedo ayudarte, no en estas circunstancias – dije tratando de parecer indiferente a su problema pero mis ojos se desviaban hacia su gran erección visible a través de las finas sabanas.

-Si puedes – dijo con voz sensual.

-No Edward, todos quieren verte, el Dr. no tardara en venir a chequearte, por favor, no me lo hagas difícil aparte puedes lastimarte y eso no me lo perdonaría.

-Entonces al menos dame una cobija mas gruesa, si alguien viene no se que podría decir... efectos de la anestesia – no pude evitar seguir riendo, su intento de mal humor era todo un teatro para ver pero le pase otra cobija que estaba en el armario y así su... apetecible erección no seria visible para nadie.

-Eres tan gruñón – dije volviéndome a acercar para picotear sus labios, me era muy difícil mantenerme muy alejada. Volvió a sonreír.

-Saldré para que entre mamá, ella quería verte pero me dejaron entrar primero.

-Anda, pero no demores en volver – sonreímos como idiotas después de un beso mas y salí de allí alegre, feliz, totalmente emocionada por tener a mi chico de vuelta.

Camine a donde se suponía que estaban todos, allí estaba además el Dr. Carlisle.

-Bella ¿que tal viste a ese muchacho? - dijo el Dr. Sonriendo. Todas las miradas atentas sobre mí.

-Perfecto – dije recordando lo bien que estaba, me estremecí y sonroje un poco, mierda... todos me miraban y yo ¡tierra trágame!, mi padre estaba distraído con su celular, mi madre en cambio me miraba entre expectante y algo mas, el Dr. Sonreía, Alice y Rose tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia y los chicos Emmet y Jasper estaban enfrascados en una conversación.

-Mamá, ya puedes verlo – le dije intentando borrar la atención de mi.

-De acuerdo

-Vamos Sra. Cullen podemos entrar yo lo revisare, si esta todo perfecto ya no será necesario que entren de uno podrán entrar varios eso si la noche de Edward ha estado realmente agitada, es decir, desde el accidente todo ha sido un torbellino para él así que debe descansar y ustedes también. Luego de la Sra. Cullen podrán entrar el Sr. Y todos si desean, como mejor les parezca pero luego solo se quedara con él su acompañante y los demás deberán irse y esperar a mañana ¿de acuerdo? - todos asentimos como si de las ordenes de un profesor se tratasen. Ambos el Dr. Y mamá partieron hacia la habitación de Ed.

Me puse en una conversación con Ali y Rose donde ellas trataban de sacarme el por que de mi sonrojo pero no lo lograrían, es decir, yo nunca hablaría de eso... solo las evadía y ellas sabían perfectamente que yo no les diría ni una palabra, salió mi madre y luego entro solo mi padre, entiendo que quisieran verlo a solas, el Dr. Había dicho que Ed estaba perfecto pero debía permanecer unos días mas internado por rutinas medicas, sentía la constante mirada de mi madre sobre mi como evaluándome y eso me hacia sentir extraña, quería preguntarle que rayos le sucedía pero al final me contenía y no le decía nada.

Salió mi padre y se excuso para ir a hacer algunas llamadas. Luego vino el Dr.

-Bueno ahora pueden entrar todos si gustan, pero eso si sin escándalo y tampoco podrán durar mucho luego les agradezco vayan a descansar – de nuevo asentimos ante las ordenes del Dr. Y caminamos de nuevo hacia allí donde él esperaba, fui la primera en aparecer ante su vista y lo vi sonreír de esa forma que solo tenia para mi, me hice a un lado para que entraran mi madre, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet.

-Wow, la gran visita – dijo Ed sonriendo.

-¿Como te sientes Edward? - dijo Jasper muy educado.

-Vamos Ed dile que aun tienes tu pierna buena para patear traseros – dijo Emmet como siempre haciéndonos reír a todos, se veía tan jovial interactuando con los chicos, mi madre se hizo a un lado comentando sobre lo que los chicos conversaban, yo miraba desde un lado de la habitación sin acercarme mucho, contemplarlo así bien saludable era suficiente para mi. Las chicas Al y Rose también comentaban banalidades y todos se reían con cada broma de Emmet, Ed les agradeció el haber donado su sangre y Emmet por supuesto salió con sus bromas, sentía como todo volvía a su sitio perfecto en mi interior, todo estaba bien y ahora mucho mejor... nuestras miradas conectaron y vi su seña para que me acercara le sonreí y pase por el medio de todos para situarme a su lado, me hizo sentar en la cama a un lado suyo eso me hizo sentir un poco cohibida por estar delante de todos en especial de mi madre que parecía estar estudiando cada movimiento, cada reacción... pero a él no parecía importarle y a mi mucho menos ya me había prometido justo antes de regresar de Madrid que nada me importaría, Ed busco mi mano y yo se la tome sonriendo, me acerco a el jalándome para susurrar en mi oído.

-¿Por que tan lejos?- susurro, mire a todos y bueno cada quien estaba en su mundo incluso mi madre que se había distraído con su celular. Me acerque a su oído para susurrarle de vuelta.

-Solo miraba y disfrutaba de la vista – le dije y deje un beso imperceptible debajo de su oreja. Nos sonreímos y volvimos a la conversación grupal. Luego entro el Dr. Con mi papa.

-Bueno chicos a sido suficiente para Edward hoy, lo mejor es que se marchen, descansen y regresen mañana, las visitas para este muchacho son todo el día pero para su pronta recuperación aconsejo que no lo acosen tanto.

-Oíste Bellita, no lo acoses – me susurro Al, la mire ceñuda, maldita enana con sus comentarios indecorosos. Vi entrar a una enfermera, digamos ni muy joven ni muy anciana, pero su uniforme no era muy respetuoso y digamos que la mirada que le lanzo a Edward tampoco, gruñí sin pensarlo y sentí su mano apretar la mía.

-Aquí la enfermera encargada de estar al pendiente de Edward así todos podrán irse a descansar o... al menos que alguien se vaya a quedar de acompañante, también pueden darle la ropa que trajeron para que ella lo ayude a cambiarse – de solo pensar en ella ayudando a cambiar a MI Edward, viendo su muy agraciado cuerpo NO.

-¡NO! - dije precipitadamente y quise morderme la lengua cuando todas las miradas se posaron en mi, jodida boca estaba actuando por voluntad propia hoy y yo estaba quedando realmente mal no supe que decir ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

-Yo... yo... yo... - balbucee, mierda y ¿ahora como salgo de esto?

-Creo que es mejor y mas cómodo para Edward que se quede alguien conocido – logre decir después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Mmmm – dijo mi madre, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Edward que parecía muy divertido con la situación y ni hablar de mis amigas – tu padre no puede necesita descansar para mañana retomar los asuntos de trabajo, yo tampoco puedo... tu podrías Isabella, digo... Edward ¿tienes algún problema con eso? - ok en este momento no sabia que decir solo gracias mamá por que me salvaste sin darte cuenta de lo que en realidad estas diciendo.

-No para nada, para mi es perfecto que Bella se quede – dijo Ed sin apartar su mirada de mi, me relaje un poco y mire la cara de decepción de la enfermera, me sentía triunfadora.

-¿Papá tienes algún problema en que me ausente estos días al trabajo? - dije mientras veía como él era un observador VIP de lo que sucedía.

-Para nada cariño, cuida bien de Edward, nosotros igual estaremos pasando y al pendiente pero es un alivio que estés tu aquí.

-Si Isabella, tu mejor que nadie para estar a su cuidado – la sonrisa de mi madre fue sincera, fue extraño, notaba a mi madre muy extraña.

-Ok entonces perfecto.

-Ten Bella aquí esta la ropa para Edward y entonces ¿te traigo mas mañana para ti? - pregunto Ali.

-Oh por favor Alice, te lo agradecería.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya cariño – dijo Rose de la mano de Emmet quien se acerco a despedirse con un enorme abrazo. Luego se marcharon Al y Jasper y finalmente mis padres se despidieron de nosotros, dejándonos a solas, el Dr. paso una vez mas dando su ultima revisión a Edward quien no quiso que le colocaran somníferos... el Dr. también se fue a descansar, con la llegada de Ed su turno se había extendido dijo que volvería mañana, ahora si finalmente habíamos quedado solos.

-¿que haces? - dijo cuando me levante de su lado para acomodar las cosas en la cama del acompañante.

-Solo acomodo la que será mi cama

-¡Isabella! - exclamo, llamando mi atención. Su mirada tenía reproche.

-Tu NO dormirás allá – dijo vocalizando cada palabra, cada letra, sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Dormirás aquí a mi lado, como debe de ser – dijo

-¿como debe de ser? - dije enarcando una ceja.

-Si cariño, si quisiese a alguien que se quedara en esa cama, le hubiese dicho a Emmet que se quedara – ok su sentido del humor si que había mejorado los dos nos soltamos a reír.

-tonto, solo a dormir ¿de acuerdo? - dije para aclarar mi punto.

-No te prometo nada, los hospitales son tentadores – su voz de nuevo volvía a ser ese tono aterciopelado sexy que me derretía, maldito con poder sobre mi.

-¿Vas a ayudarme a cambiar ahora? – su tono seguía siendo el mismo pero mas sugerente, lo mire negando de nuevo.

-Ed por favor, no, no te voy a ayudar ahora, no es sano para ti – dije aclarando mi punto, mierda... no es que no quisiera es que si se hacia daño como explicar o como no sentirme culpable. El no respondió nada solo se quedo viéndome, al parecer mi lindo chico se despertó de su operación con las hormonas sobre revolucionadas.

-¿Estas cansado? - le dije

-Un poco, pero nada que no pueda manejar, además te tengo a ti para poder dormir tranquilamente – me acerque una vez mas.

-Vamos a descansar – se movió suavemente a un lado haciéndome espacio. Me hice a su lado, sintiéndome en el calor de sus brazos, feliz, en casa, en mi lugar.

-Te Amo, te amo demasiado Ed, no vuelvas a pretender dejarme de ninguna manera – todo me abrumo de momento y una lagrima de sentimiento bajo por mi mejilla.

-Nunca, Bella, nunca jamás volverá a pasar, estaré para ti siempre – dijo besando el tope de mi cabeza. Y era cierto, lo sentía como la conexión que teníamos era mas fuerte que nunca. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello de nuevo, acariciando, besando, arrastrando sus dientes por mi piel haciendo que mi cuerpo entero recobrara vida en especial ciertas partes.

-Sabes, aun tengo un problema – dijo, me gire para encararlo, ¿a que se refería?, tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios para depositar un beso allí, me sonrió travieso y divertido y bajo mi mano hasta posarla sobre su... mierda su maldita erección. Tregüe seco y sin medir mis reacciones ni las suyas apreté un poco.

-Be..lla – dijo.

-Shhh, si quieres un poco de ayuda, cállate – dije y estampe mi boca contra la suya.

* * *

><p>Bueno... ¿que opinan?<p>

Lo dije subiria rapido este... es que estaba ansiosa :) espero sea de su agrado! Opiniones, sugerencias, gritos tal vez... ashkjdahgdaghjkdhdalg

Respondere sus Reviews del cap anterior al de ayer, ya que ayer sali disparada :D

**lory24**: Si revelaciones jeje y eso es cierto, si Esme no hubiese pasado por eso nunca hubiese llegado a lo que es ahora, es decir, una cosa lleva a otra.. accion y reaccion, causa y efecto *-* gracias cariño besos!

**Lore562**: Mas que bien ... vez muy bien esta e.e jajaja

**nagisa-chan:** no infarto no... mucho hospital x_x ya vamos viendo como mejora, siento la demora y gracias por tu rw :)

**Nikol**: sabes que amo tus rr no se hasta donde lo extienda voy viendo a cada paso que doy ajaja y tragica naah me gusta que se expresen jajaja :) gracias linda! y esperemos a ver que pasa con Esme :D

**soleicitopucheta**: ps con Esme, en el anterior jejee y ps no precisamente bueno ya vamos descubriendo poco a poco!

**Maru-chan1296**: por supuesto que sigo... gracias cariño besos!

**Karito:** si cortito por que era necesario... bueno seguimos jeje gracias

**Samillan**: ya viste jeje... gracias si esta girando, girando bastante besos!

**nany87**: bueno ya esta esa respuesta en el cap anterior. besos y gracias por tus rr

**janalez:** me agrada que te guste ... besos!

**romycullen**: si es una cosita tierna encantador y sexy *-*

**Luuz:** el lemmon que quieres esta cercaaaaa...

**Mary Cullen Masen:** no puedo adelantarte que sera de ellos, pero al menos no ira tan mal de aqui en adelante jafadgh besos!

**caritoturriaga:** me alegra que te gustase, genial besos!

**Laura:** de nada nena, gracias por tu rr :)

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Todas! es un placer escribir para ustedes :*<strong>

_**Review?**_


	18. Todo es sobre Tu y yo

**Incestuosos**

**Capitulo 18: Todo es sobre tú y yo**

_Shh, si quieres un poco de ayuda cállate... - dije y estampe mi boca contra la suya_

Moví mi mano bajo la tela de la bata que cubría su cuerpo para ahora si tener contacto directo con su erección, Edward soltó un gruñido y mordió mi labio haciéndome gemir en deseo, lo deseaba con cada porción de mi cuerpo, moví mi mano de arriba a abajo por toda su longitud, mientras mi lengua y la suya hacían un erótico baile, un beso totalmente sexual donde las únicas participantes eran nuestras lenguas gemí de gusto. Sentí una de sus manos en mi cadera, moviéndome hacia él, levantando mi blusa para acariciar mi vientre, desabrocho mis vaqueros y en respuesta apreté más su erección.

-Hmm Ed...ward no – dije separándome de su boca pero sin dejar de mover mi mano. Su rostro estaba tenso, su mandíbula apretada, se veía excitante haciendo muecas de placer, intensifique mis movimientos al ver su rostro contorsionado.

-De..jame to.c..arte – dijo entre dientes y yo estaba deseosa por que lo hiciera pero no quería que nos pasáramos y terminara lastimado, me prometí a mi misma detenerme si las cosas aumentaban de grado, en respuesta a su petición volví a acercarme a su rostro para besarlo. Su mano se movió rápidamente a donde había estado hace unos minutos en el broche de mis vaqueros y de forma hábil metió su mano abarcando mi sexo húmedo, su contacto me hizo estremecer. Lleve mi mano a sus testículos y los apreté ganándome mas gruñidos primitivos de su parte que no hacían mas que encender el fuego de mi propia piel. Su mano jugaba en mis pliegues acariciando sin intensificar sus movimientos y yo lo necesitaba me estaba consumiendo.

-Edward – gruñí en protesta.

-Lo deseas preciosa, lo se, tanto como yo... - su voz era sexo liquido incitante, sentí como uno de sus dedos se movía a mi entrada y me penetraba, solté todo el aire de golpe al sentir uno mas, si.

-ahhh – gemí y acelere mis movimientos en su miembro, extendiendo el liquido que goteaba por toda su extensión, lo sentía crecer mas aun en mi mano y quise tenerlo en mi interior pero rechace la idea al recordar su salud, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi sin tregua, acallamos nuestros gemidos y gruñidos en la boca del otro, entregándonos a un beso apasionado... empecé a sentir como mis paredes se apretaban y su miembro palpitaba cerca muy cerca.

-Bella – gimió Edward y fue un sonido delicioso, su rostro se escondió en mi cuello y yo hice lo propio en el cuando el orgasmo me alcanzo y luego a el, cayendo despacio por esa espiral de placer que solo el lograba proporcionarme, lo solté y me abrace a el tratando de recuperar mi respiración y los normales latidos de mi corazón.

Sentí sus cálidos besos en mi cuello hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi rostro y pude ver esos ojos verdes que refulgían felices y satisfechos.

-Gracias – dijo

-Cuando gustes – le guiñe un ojo para besarlo una vez más. Me separe de el y me levante algo torpe para limpiar y acomodar el desastre que hicimos; finalmente lo ayude a cambiar, su pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja y me recosté a su lado para poder descansar, un sueño pacifico con su mano unida a la mía y envuelta por su calor.

Me removí y sentí unos brazos apretarme, hmm ronronee de gusto, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

-En cualquier condición, así sea bajo un puente, no sabes lo que bien que se siente despertar contigo entre mis brazos - dijo apretándome mas a el, sin medirse y lo escuche quejarse.

-¿te lastimaste? - me gire de inmediato a el, estaba sonriendo restándole importancia negando.

-Ten cuidado por favor – acaricie su rostro – debes mejorarte pronto y si que me hago una idea yo me siento de maravilla durmiendo y despertando entre tus brazos – lo bese rapidito.

-¿que hora es? - pregunto de forma perezosa.

-Hmm – me puse de pie para buscar mi celular, eran las 10, wow increíble, me sonroje pensando en que cualquiera pudo haber entrado y vernos dormir de forma indecorosa pero recordé que había echado el pestillo cuando el Dr. Carlisle le hizo la última revisión.

-Son las 10, ¿como te sientes? - un brillo especial salto en sus ojos.

-De maravilla – dijo con un tono alegre, sonreí.

-Toc toc, ¿puedo pasar? - oí los gritos de Alice al otro lado de la puerta, tanto Edward como yo nos soltamos a carcajadas. Aun sin parar de reír me moví a abrirle la puerta.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso, pero debía ser prevenida, no podía arriesgarme a que mis puros ojitos presenciaran una escena de enfermera – paciente – en se momento deje de reírme para dar paso al sonrojo inevitable ahora fue Alice la que se soltó a reír y Edward junto con ella.

-Por cierto buenos días – dijo la duende – ¿que tal estas Edward?

-Muy bien Alice gracias, me siento realmente bien – dijo mi hermoso chico.

-Viste Bells debiste ser enfermera – gruñí en respuesta, la enana era molesta cuando se proponía a sacar sus comentarios.

-Oh vamos nena relájate, toma aquí te traje tu ropa.

-Gracias Ali – ahora si algo bueno. Tome el bolso y lo coloque sobre la cama. Alice duro unos minutos mas junto a nosotros y luego marcho a trabajar. Vino el Dr. Y reviso a Ed, desayunamos, el su sana comida de hospital y yo hmm mi delicioso desayuno normal y riéndome de él y sus gestos al tener que comer "eso". Lo llamaron mamá y papá, cosa que me sorprendió, la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a sus atenciones sobre nosotros, pero supongo que la situación lo ameritaba. Todo iba perfecto, reíamos, veíamos películas, hablábamos estupideces, había tomado la decisión de que no le contaría nada respecto a su verdadero origen hasta que no estuviera fura de aquí... estábamos conversando alegremente cuanto sentí un conocido calambre en mi vientre, arrugue la cara y me contraje.

-¿que te pasa?, Bella ¿estas bien? - pregunto con voz ansiosa, me enderece y le sonreí para salir corriendo al baño, afortunadamente Alice entre las cosas que trajo en mi modesto equipaje trajo una cajita de tampones, la bruja con complejo de pitonisa acertó y lo agradecí en el alma; mientras escuchaba la voz ansiosa de Ed afuera, cuando salí lo vi frustrado ante el evidente hecho de no poderse poner de pie.

-Tranquilo, solo son... días femeninos – le dije acercándome a él. Pareció aligerar su ceño.

-Segura, ¿solo eso? - siempre tan preocupado por mi, asentí y tome la mano que tenia extendida hacia mi esa donde en su muñeca tenia esas feas agujas por lo que trate de tener cuidado y no jalarlo o apretarlo, me acerque para besarlo era tan tentador verlo allí con su rostro dulce y sus labios rosados, exuberantes, perdida en las sensaciones de su beso volví a reaccionar cuando tocaron la puerta.

Vaya maravilloso, desde ese momento que tocaron la puerta no volvimos a tener un minuto de paz, visita tras visita entraba cada cierto tiempo, comenzando por Carmen, luego un conjunto de personal de la empresa donde se incluía Jane , la recepcionista, fue entre las pocas personas que reconocí, el padre de Alice, Jasper y Rose, luego Emmet, en fin entraban y salían personas sin parar incluso tuve que soportar la visita de Tanya pero Edward deportivamente rechazo los intentos de esta de acercarse sosteniendo mi mano y mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, yo solo le sonreía de forma sarcástica y la tonta me miraba con cara de incrédula, ya veríamos cuando se enterara y sonreí a mi yo malvado interior ante la imagen de un posible próximo acontecimiento. Vino una vez mas el Dr. Carlisle a charlar con nosotros, revisar a Ed y sus heridas, enfermeras, cambios de medicamentos, en fin agotador... así paso durante los siguientes tres días; gracias a mi periodo Edward y yo no habíamos tenido mas acercamientos sexuales aunque sus deseos eran evidentes, dormíamos juntos abrazados envueltos en esa paz... esos días aproveche para desconectarme del mundo exterior, del trabajo, de mis padres, de todo... por que todo mi mundo estaba volcado en su dirección... a decir verdad no sabia donde íbamos a parar ahora, en un día mas lo darían de alta, ya Edward caminaba mas que bien, sus heridas estaban casi completamente sanadas y la perspectiva de lo que se nos vendría me hacia sentir ansiosa. Perdida en mis pensamientos como estaba no escuche que Edward me estaba hablando.

-Bella... Bella.. ¡Isabella! - gire mi rostro cuando escuche su llamado exigente.

-Lo siento – respondí apenada, estaba recostado en su cama merendando mientras yo estaba sentada en la otra cama.

-¿Que pasa nena?... ¿que te tiene tan perdida? - pregunto con evidente preocupación,

-Nada Ed, no te preocupes ahora

-Ahora – medito - ¿por que siento que hay algo que no me dices? - mierda, por que hay algo que no te he dicho. Me levante para ir a su lado, su mirada era calculadora y evaluativa.

-por favor, no pienses eso, no en este momento – dije, si ya sabia que le ocultaba algo para que negarlo.

-Isabella – me jalo hacia el – odio que me ocultes algo pero seré paciente y esperare a que me lo digas.

-Gracias – termine juntando nuestros labios – Te Amo

-Como yo a ti – dijo dejando suaves besos en mis labios, así estábamos cuando nos sorprendió la voz del Dr. Quien al girarme observaba la escena en la que nos encontrábamos, sentí mi cara arder... mierda.

-Chicos... chicos – dijo el Dr. Con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dr. Por favor, déjeme explicarle – dijo Edward y vi por el rabillo del ojo su cara ansiosa, por otra parte yo miraba al Dr. Quien tenia ese gesto cómplice y de gracia en sus facciones.

-No te preocupes Edward, no hay nada que explicar, digamos que yo no soy nadie para juzgar y aquí no hay nada para ser juzgado tampoco – dijo el Dr. Y por un momento temí que revelara algo más. La mandíbula de Edward se abrió varios centímetros.

-¿No piensa que esta mal, que es una aberración, un... un pecado? - Ed soltaba sus temores y frustraciones oh amor si supieras que no hay nada de eso en realidad.

-No muchacho, tranquilo, no hay nada de eso, no te preocupes por esas cosas, dime algo ¿amas a esta hermosa chica? - yo observaba toda la escena consternada.

-Si... de forma incondicional e irrevocable – Oírlo decirlo siempre calaba hondo en mi y que se lo confirmara a alguien mas se sentía tan bien.

-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse y no tienes que preocuparte por la gente o el que dirán, he visto como esta chica te mira y como la miras a ella y un amor así no tiene por que ser juzgado, nadie es lo suficientemente perfecto, santo o pecador para atreverse a ello y menos sin saber las connotaciones ocultas que implica – termino e Dr. Quien nos sonrió cálidamente, mire a Ed quien tenia un brillo de esperanza en su mirada, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaba formando una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de intercambiar mas ideas y conversar abiertamente y no tener que ocultar nada delante del Dr. Este se retiro con la firme promesa de que mañana a primera hora le daría el alta; Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper, nos acompañaron hasta tarde y luego se marcharon para dejarnos descansar.

Cualquiera podía decir que dormir en la cama de un hospital no era la cosa más cómoda, pero hasta en el piso, dormir enredada con el cuerpo de Edward era placentero y acogedor, valía la pena en cualquier circunstancia. Abrí mis ojos perezosa para encontrarme con su rostro que parecía el de un Dios con sus ojos cerrados tan pacifico, tranquilo y despreocupado, me recordaba a cuando éramos pequeños e íbamos al parque o las laderas y nos acostábamos en la grama, el cerraba sus ojos y yo me deleitaba viendo como la luz del día dando en su rostro hacia sus fracciones mas finas y arrancaba destellos de sus cobrizos cabellos. Viéndolo así, tan mío, me sentía feliz y una jodida suertuda, por que a pesar de mis miedos, mis dudas, lo tenia conmigo, lo amaba y el me amaba. Vi como lentamente abría sus ojos ajustando su mirada en mi para mostrar esa sonrisa desintegradora, le respondí de la misma forma.

-Hoy salimos de aquí – su voz sonada algo patosa por estar despertando pero para mi siempre era el mismo tono aterciopelado que hacia estragos en mi interior.

-Así es, voy a arreglar todo – dije poniéndome de pie para organizar todas nuestras cosas, en los días que estuve aquí no salí ni una vez a la luz del sol, la verdad no lo necesitaba, todo lo que yo necesitaba estaba dentro de esa habitación, recogí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mi ropa, su ropa, sus cosas... ayer mi periodo se había ido por lo que estaba libre de calambres y dolores molestos, estaba todo servido para nuestra partida y al mismo tiempo que estaba feliz empecé a sentir nervios y ansiedad pues se acercaba el momento de decirle la verdad a Edward.

-Buenos días – saludo el Dr. Carlisle entrando – ¿como amanece mi paciente favorito?

-Oh Dr. Listo para ir a casa.

-Ya veo, Bella tienes todo listo – sonrió - ¿tan mal te hemos tratado? - me reí por su expresión

-Para nada Dr. Solo que no hay nada como casa – le dije

-Tienes razón pequeña, bueno – dijo sacando los últimos goteros y agujas – en una hora, puedes irte muchacho, ha sido un placer atenderte y conocerlos a ambos, espero que no se olviden de este viejo Dr.

-No Dr., usted ha sido sumamente amable con nosotros – dijo Ed sonriendo, conocía esa sonrisa, El Dr. Ya figuraba entre sus personas favoritas.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Carlisle ha sido una dicha haberlo conocido – le sonreí y le di un cálido abrazo, el era tan paternal, que me sentí muy bien dándole ese abrazo.

-Vamos chicos, me harán sonrojar – y eso fue suficiente para soltarnos a reír.

Nos despedimos del Dr. y al rato Ed salía del baño con unos vaqueros y una franela negra, su cabello despeinado, implacable y hermoso, yo ya me había cambiado y estaba lista para salir. Bajamos, cancelamos los servicios y tomamos un taxi a casa ya que ninguno tenia su coche y no nos habíamos preocupado por llamar a alguien para que viniera por nosotros, al contrario nos habíamos negado a que alguien viniera, tomados de la mano y sonriendo anduvimos en ese taxi hasta llegar a las afueras de la gran casa debía admitir que me sentía extraña de volver aquí pues desde Madrid que no venia pero tuve la extraña sensación de que no volvía a casa y es que habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces pero también recordé todos los momentos que he vivido con Ed aquí y eso basto para que a paso firme bajara del auto y entrara junto a el a casa.

-Que bien se siente volver – dijo Ed – al menos mas cómodo, se siente extraño – dijo – siento como si hubiesen pasado un torbellino de cosas desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí – Wow, ahora pensábamos igual. Tome sus manos.

-Estoy teniendo la misma sensación, es... extraño – le dije. Acaricio mi mejilla.

-Gracias Bella – dijo de pronto.

-Hmm ¿por que? - fruncí el ceño.

-Por todo, por cuidarme, quererme, corresponderme, por ser mía – Oh Dios sus palabras derretían mi interior de forma agónica y encantadora - por regresar... regresar – medito - ¿por que regresaste?

-Oh Edward – dije pegándome a el, abrazándolo, el paso sus brazos por mis costados y yo enrede mis manos en su cabello – en serio pensaste que seria tan fácil, ¿que yo podría quedarme allá reflexionando algo que no tiene reflexión?, no había nada que pensar y yo no podía permitir que me dejaras así sin decirte nada... regrese por ti, para mostrarte que no me importa nada ni nadie solo el profundo amor que siento– esto ultimo lo dije mirando a sus ojos.

-Bella... Bella – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para besarme, lento suave, acariciando, era delicioso.

-Vamos arriba a llevar esto – dije señalando nuestras cosas, subimos con cuidado, él aun debía tener precaución, dejamos el equipaje en su habitación y luego el mío, bajamos y me dispuse a hacer algo para comer ambos, como era de esperarse no había nadie en casa. Sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás, se sentía tan bien, nunca me cansaría de decirlo.

-Hmmm, huele delicioso – dijo dejando un beso en mi cuello – sabes... me acostumbre a dormir contigo – su voz sonaba pensativa, reflexiva, espere a que dijera mas pero no, solo se quedo en silencio.

-¿que piensas?, yo también estoy muy mal acostumbrada a tenerte en mi cama todas las noche – dije apretujándome contra el.

-Ya pensare en algo – dijo de pronto, nos separamos mientras me ayudaba a poner la mesa, comimos envueltos en esa típica burbuja que se creaba a nuestro alrededor, sonriendo y comentando de forma agradable, terminamos y recogimos todo limpiando el pequeño revoltijo que yo solía hacer cuando cocinaba.

-¿vamos atrás? - dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la tome gustosa y camine tras el, atrás era el jardín... llegamos allí estaba haciendo un hermoso día en Seattle, el sol brillaba lo justo para poder apreciar las tonalidades verdes de la hierba fresca y los diferentes colores de las flores y arbustos que allí habían, nos tumbamos en el centro, recostados nuestros cuerpos juntos mirando hacia la nada tomados de la mano.

-no quiero que esto acabe – oí la voz de Ed hablando suave, su voz sonaba como un arrullo.

-¿el que? - pregunte girándome para apoyarme sobre un brazo y mirarlo, abrió sus ojos que con el sol brillaban en tonos hermosos.

-esto – dijo tomando mi mano – si te fijas últimamente no ha habido nada mas que tu y yo, no ha importado nada mas, no hemos sido nada mas que lo que siempre hemos querido, no se como describirlo, es que simplemente lo hemos dejado ser, tu has sido mía sin preocupaciones ni inhibiciones, has sido mi compañera sin ocultarnos – finalizo y era cierto a pesar de que yo tenia un motivo mas para que no me importara no había pensado mucho en eso y simplemente lo había dejado ser libre fluir mis sentimientos por el.

-no tiene por que dejar de ser así – le dije a lo que el bufo.

-es lo que mas quisiera pero por mas que le busco una manera no consigo una salida valida- ahora su voz era lastimera y atormentada -es decir – dijo mirándome profundamente – no me importa en absoluto vivir así, siempre y cuando te tenga solo que desearía poder ser libre contigo.

-Si es posible Edward – dije con convicción, pensando que era el momento de decirle la verdad, digamos que nos quitaba un peso mas no el ser repudiados socialmente pero ¿a quien mierda le importa?

-Pareces muy segura, es como si se hubiesen invertido los papeles, hace unos días era tu la insegura y yo el convencido de que si podíamos ahora es... todo al revés ¿me puedes decir que cambio en esa cabecita tuya? - en definitiva había llegado el momento, tenia nervios, miedo, no se como se lo tomaría y no sabia hasta donde le diría... mierda si que era complicado pero era ahora o nunca me senté cruzando mis piernas, el me imito quedando el uno frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas y nuestras manos y miradas unidas.

-Vas a decirme cierto, es lo que me has estado ocultando – dijo convencido. Solo asentí tratando de poner en orden las ideas sobre lo que debía decirle, no sabia ni por donde comenzar

-Ed – comencé, di un enorme suspiro – veras, el día que llegue casi corriendo al hospital cuando me avisaron lo que te había sucedido, lo primero que dijeron era que necesitaban donantes de sangre – mire su expresión concentrada, nuestros ojos estaban anclados, verde con verde, viendo mas allá en la profundidad de nuestros sentimientos – en el mismo momento en que el Dr. Carlisle dijo eso, me ofrecí a ser donante y desde ese momento mis padres tomaron una actitud extraña se negaron al principio a que fuera donante pero obviamente no les hice caso... seguí al Dr. y me hice los análisis... pero... veras... - empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Dilo Bella – su tono de voz no dejaba entrever nada su mirada clavada en mi, buscando esa respuesta.

-Yo... el doctor me dijo que no podía donarte que no teníamos el mismo tipo desangre – oí como todo el aire salía de sus pulmones y su expresión cambiaba a una interrogante - él me recomendó hacerme otro examen uno de ADN pero yo no lo necesitaba digamos que en el fondo sabia la verdad – espere, a ver si decía algo pero nada solo me miraba intensamente sin emitir ningún sonido – casi de inmediato fui a verlos a que ellos me dijeran que rayos sucedía, lo vi en su expresión sabían que me enteraría, les exigí que me explicaran y así lo hicieron... - no quería continuar, si al menos me diera una señal de como se sentía.

-que... ¿que te dijeron? - su voz al fin, pero no sabia distinguir los matices con los que me hablaba.

-ellos me confirmaron lo que ya presentía, tu y yo...

-no somos hermanos – finalizo el – no soy hijo de ellos, es eso, no somos hermanos – hablo mas para si mismo – agache mi cabeza dejando que el asimilara sus propias palabras, no sabia como se lo tomaría. Hable aun con la cabeza gacha sin atreverme a mirar sus ojos.

Silencio un sepulcral silencio se hizo entre nosotros, incomodo, distante cada vez mas insoportable cuando ya no pude mas levante mi vista y lo que vi me llevo años atrás cuando éramos pequeños y yo iba en su búsqueda, lo buscaba por toda la casa, arriba y abajo pero nada entonces lo encontraba aquí en este jardín sentado en cualquier sitio en la grama con su mirada profunda perdida triste y hasta desolada, entonces me acercaba y lo abrazaba, nos tumbábamos y el lloraba, así que cuando lo vi así sabia lo que debía hacer, solté sus manos que estaban frías y lo abrace... fuerte mostrándole mi amor, entrega y apoyo después de unos minutos reacciono poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, nos tumbamos con el debajo mío mire sus ojos y solo sentí la atracción irrefrenable de besarlo, moví mis labios contra los suyos y el me correspondió paso sus brazos por mi espalda apretándome mas contra su cuerpo y nos rendimos al beso, a nosotros, a los que nos toco y nos toca, a todo... esto era todo nos teníamos el uno al otro, el era mío tanto como yo era suya. El beso empezó a subir de intensidad la necesidad de ambos era palpable, el lo necesitaba mas que nada y yo a el, así que como pude me puse de pie y le ofrecí una mano.

-vamos arriba – su mirada estaba vidriosa, quería que hablara pero ahora no era el momento, se puso de pie, tomo mi mano y corrimos arriba... lo jale a mi habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo hice acostar en mi cama, el solo me miraba y se dejaba hacer... su mirada me consternaba pero el necesitaba de mi, de mi cuerpo y yo se lo daría por que todo era suyo, si ese era el consuelo que necesitaba yo se lo daría... conocía esa mirada de desolación, soledad y yo la borraría... yo estaba para el como siempre nunca solo y se lo demostraría, comencé a desnudarme sacando la camisa que traía, luego el jean, lleve mis manos a mi espalda para soltar el sujetador y finalmente baje mis bragas hasta las rodillas para que cayeran, trepe por su cuerpo hasta que mi rostro estuvo a la altura del suyo.

-Te Amo – susurre sobre sus labios, explore su boca a gusto mientras sacaba su franela dejando libre su hermoso torso, descendí con besos, lamidas y mordidas por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen me deleite con el camino de vellos que bajaba por su vientre, desabroche sus vaqueros y con un poco de su ayuda los saque, dejándolo en bóxers y con su evidente erección, acaricie un poco por encima de la tela de estos, Edward gemía con los ojos cerrados, lo saque permitiendo a su pene saltar erecto a la espera, lo tome entre mis manos y masajee suavemente, ganándome gemidos por su parte, no quería preliminares, no quería nada, la necesidad era mas fuerte y yo estaba mas que lista para recibirlo volví a ascender hasta su rostro, su mirada profunda era de adoración, sus verdes ojos refulgían pero aun en el fondo había una connotación de tristeza, lo volví a besar para levantarme, sentarme a horcajas sobre él con cuidado de no lastimar donde había estado su herida, cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron ambos gemimos, lo tome posicionándolo en mi entrada y descendí, sintiendo como se iba abriendo paso en mi interior de forma lenta y tortuosamente placentera.

-Te...Amo – dijo entre gemidos, soltando una lagrima... las sensaciones eran sumamente abrumadoras, aquella vez en que él había llorado en estas condiciones había sido una despedida pero ahora era entrega y amor, era la demostración incondicional de que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro sin importar nada ni nadie, me moví sobre él, en círculos gimiendo de placer y él a la vez, suavemente mientras subíamos a esa cumbre de placer, nuestras miradas estaban ancladas, sus labios entreabiertos respirando de forma pesada, sus manos viajaron a mis caderas para aumentar el ritmo, acelerando los movimientos, penetrándome con devoción, gemimos, gritamos, gruñimos y finalmente explotamos en un intenso orgasmo dejándonos a ambos tendidos, yo sobre él, respirando dificultosamente, enrede mis manos en su cabello acariciando mientras nos recuperábamos de la intensidad de lo que acabábamos de vivir.

Lo seno acariciar mis cabellos, salió de mi y jadee un poco, levante mi vista y encontré la suya mirándome.

-Te Amo tanto – dijo abrazándome.

-Y yo a ti cariño, siempre... aquí estoy y aquí estaré para ti – acaricie sus cabello dorado.

-¿como... como estas? - necesitaba saberlo.

-Enredado, confundido, por una parte me siento feliz – su mirada brillo – feliz por que eso me ha quitado un enorme peso, pero ¿quien soy en realidad? ¿Mis padres? ¿Por que? - reflexionaba.

-Te entiendo, yo también me siento feliz por eso aunque no nos proteja de la critica social pero eso ya no importa – le dije – ahora quien eres, eres Edward Anthony Cullen, eres una persona exitosa, talentosa, lleno de cariño, bondadoso, un excelente ser humano, eres mi protector, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante... tus padres, ya sabrás de eso pero tus padres a pesar de todo son mis padres, son los que te vieron crecer y eso no cambia y el por que, amor para todo hay una razón pero ahora no lo pienses ya tendrás tiempo para conseguir respuestas, no quiero ni pienso permitir que te sientas triste o solo recuerda que aquí siempre estaré yo para ti así como tu has estado para mi, ¿entiendes?

-Gracias Bella – dijo abrazándome a el fuerte, envolviéndome en su calor – gracias, eres todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que necesito – hablare con ellos cuando lleguen, necesito respuestas, necesito aclararme pero te necesito a ti conmigo – asentí – no te niego que esto es difícil, es confuso, me siento perdido pero tu me cargas, me llevas, me mantienes firme – ahora su voz sonaba con adoración y yo como siempre me derretía con sus palabras – no se que suceda mañana, que me digan, nada no se nada, solo que te quiero a ti en mi vida de forma incondicional, que no importa nada, que quiero que andes conmigo de la mano, poder besarte en la calle o cuando quiera y ahora lo hare, lo haremos.

-Lo haremos – concorde sonriéndole. Y volvimos a besarnos, esto era todo, ya estaba dicho juntos enfrentaríamos lo que viniera, su origen, sus angustias, todo.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas :) espero que estén todas bien... y hallan sobrevivido luego de Cannes3... bueno en fin aqui esta el nuevo Cap espero haya sido de su agrado hmm me dejan sus impresiones ahdajkghdag!<p>

**Luuz (**no no llego completo por que no lo considere en el momento pero aqui esta adjadkgjh... espero te agrade besos**) Joselina (**Edward se entero *-* gracias besos**) MayaCullenMasen (**me alegra que te guste sigue por aqui gracias y besos**) Samillan (**las madres saben e.e jaja gracias nena por tu rr mil gracias besos**) Maru-chan1296 (**gracias por leer besos**) lory24 (**me alegra que te guste gracias *-***) Janalez** **(**aww si gracias cariño sigue :) besos**)** **Soleicitopucheta (**ya veremos que tanto apoya *-* pff me alegra que te haya gustado :) besos**) Tatiana (**aqui seguimos nena gracias**) RenesmeeBlackCullen1096 (**la aparicion de Esme realmente la estoy considerando :) bienvenida me alegra que te guste besos**) Nickol (**te voy a enviar a un Ed asi por mensajeria instantanea e.e aunque yo encargue el mio hace uff y no me llega :( tus rr realmente me encantan jaja gracias nena besos**) Nagisa-chan (**ahora si sabe la verdad bueno una parte por que aun no sabe nada sobre su mamá pero ya veremos gracias besos**)**

Una vez mas mis agradecimientos a todas sus alertas, favoritos son geniales :D... seguire tan pronto como me sea posible... el Proximo Capitulo se llamara **"Una Madre siempre Sabe" **;) Nos leemos... espero les haya gustado! 

_**Review?**_


	19. Una Madre Siempre Sabe

**Incestuosos**

****Buenas Tardes/Noches chicas... vengo a actualizar y a pedir mis mas grandes y sinceras disculpas dure dos semanas sin actualizar ¿razon?... simple primero que nada la U ¬¬ (me acosa la U) y en segundo lugar mi falta de Motivacion ._. simplemente no estaba motivada :/ era caos!... Debo agradecer enormemente a **Samillan** eres una gran causante de que hoy este actualizando :3... como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Una madre siempre sabe.<strong>

Nos quedamos un rato mas en cama, abrazados, entre caricias y besos furtivos, aun lo notaba un poco tenso y hermético pero no tanto al menos yo estaba dentro con el. Oí los rugidos de su estomago y me reí.

-¿Tienes hambre? - le dije levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

Me sonrió – eso parece – dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal a su estomago.

-Vamos a comer algo, yo también tengo hambre – le di un corto beso y me levante fui al baño por una ducha rápida, salí a mi habitación y no estaba allí supuse que fue a cambiarse también. Opte por unos shorts de mezclilla, una camiseta sencilla y unas zapatillas, me apresure a vestirme pues realmente estaba hambrienta, justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación él iba entrando, lo mire de arriba a abajo y mierda se veía sexy recién bañado, su cabello cobrizo con rastros de humedad en las puntas, una fresca camiseta y unos pantalones de casa, volví mi mirada a sus ojos que me observaban de la misma forma, una vez mas el deseo por él corría por mis venas y eso que acabábamos de... tener sexo... pero vamos hay que verlo para sentir como todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizan, le sonreí y termine de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros puse mis manos sobre su pecho alzándome para rozar con mi nariz su mandíbula, inundándome de su fresco olor, se había rasurado por lo que su piel se sentía suave, dirigí mi boca a la suya donde me recibió gustoso, serpentee mi lengua con la suya gimiendo de gusto, poco a poco bajamos el beso de intensidad llegando solo a dejar suaves besos sobre sus labios, una vez mas nuestras miradas se engancharon y una sonrisa surgió en su hermoso rostro, lo tome de la mano y bajamos.

-¿que quieres comer? - me dijo.

-¿me vas a cocinar? - pregunte enarcando una ceja, me miraba desde el otro lado de la encimera apoyado en sus codos sobre el mesón.

-No me crees capaz – dijo afirmando fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Tonto – le dije – se que eres capaz recuerdo... hmmm hace mucho tiempo ya que no me cocinas pero recuerdo las deliciosas galletas que haces y hmm a ver... ah si esos deliciosos desayunos que preparas – dije riéndome.

-oh vamos seguro puedo hacer algo mas... mira que cuando no estuviste tuve que cocinarme mas de una vez – hacia pucheros y gestos adorables.

-Edward Cullen, no pretendas engañarme a mi con eso, te conozco y se que sin duda alguna te convertiste en un cliente de primera del café junto a la empresa – dije girándome para empezar a picar fruta para ambos. Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello inhalando.

-Amo que me conozcas tanto – susurro contra la piel de mi cuello – te amo. - me gire sonriendo repitiendo sus palabras, termine de cortar la fruta en una pequeña bandeja, el sirvió dos vasos con zumo de naranja y fuimos a la sala de estar, nos sentamos en ese cómodo mueble... donde todo empezó una vez... sonreí recordando, me miro expectante pero sacudí mi cabeza restándole importancia.

Se acomodo en el mueble y yo me senté a su lado, recostada a su brazo con mis piernas entre las suyas y la bandeja entre ambos, encendimos la pantalla del televisor en un programa que a ambos nos gustaba y empezamos a comer, hacíamos bromas tontas, riendo y comiendo, en algunos momentos él me daba fruta en la boca y otras veces yo se la daba a el, estaba tomando de su zumo cuando lo hice reír y escurrió un poco por la comisura de su boca inevitablemente me acerque y lamí esa parte, para separarme y mirarlo de forma traviesa.

-oh ahora te alejas – dijo atrayéndome de nuevo hacia el para besarme esta vez, una deliciosa combinación de Edward, frutas y zumo de naranja era el manjar que degustaba en su boca. Me separe y acaricie su rostro, pase mis manos por sus hebras cobrizas deleitándome como siempre con su suavidad.

-Dime como estas, por favor – pedí mirando sus ojos. Su mirada brillo y diversas emociones pasaron por ese verde suyo.

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto, ah Edward en serio no te das cuenta lo tan conectada que estoy a ti... aunque ha estado distraído se que ese tema esta dándole vueltas en su cabeza y lo entiendo pero me gustaría que lo hablase y no que se lo comiera solo. Lo mire dándole a entender que el sabia a que me refería, suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo con gesto impasible.

-Tengo miedo Isabella – clavo sus ojos en mi – esto es difícil me siento tan... tan no se, es contradictorio... pero ¿quien es mi mama?, ¿por que me dejo? Mierda, estas cosas las ves en televisión, películas pero como te imaginas que algún día estarás en una situación semejante, no esas cosas no se imaginan y un hombre no esta preparado para esto ¿sabes? - su mirada era disturbio, confundida, acaricie su mejilla – no se... que preguntar, que decir... yo... yo... no se... ni que decir, que hacer... se que ya hablamos sobre esto, me has dicho y ayudado mucho con tus palabras con tu amor pero... es... difícil – se encogió un poco en su lugar.

-Ya hablamos, es cierto... pero no por eso debes callártelo comparte tus dudas y miedos conmigo, no te encierres – acune su rostro para que me viera ya que había agachado su mirada – se que es difícil, lo que tu pasas yo lo paso, de eso se trata el estar juntos que lo compartas conmigo por favor.

-Tengo miedo, me siento en el aire – lo abrace, el enterró su cara en mi cuello – te amo – susurro contra la piel de mi cuello – te amo y no me canso de decirlo – enrede mis dedos en su cabello calmándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Estábamos así abrazados, susurrando palabras llenas de sentimientos cuando oímos el ruido en la entrada a la casa indicando la inminente llegada de papa y mama, sentí como la actitud dulce y suave de Edward cambiaba para pasar a una mascara fría. Oímos los pasos acercándose y suavemente nos separamos, Edward se irguió y cuando fui a acomodarme para sentarme de forma más decorosa no me lo permitió, negando y tomando una de mis manos, le sonreí para darle ánimos y me aoville en su regazo.

Por el gran arco apareció la figura de mi madre. Quien inmediatamente puso su vista sobre nosotros.

-Bella... Edward, cariño como estas que bueno tenerte en casa de nuevo – respondí con una inclinación de mi cabeza mientras Edward solo miraba a mamá con todas las preguntas plasmadas en su rostro.

-¿como estas? ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto mamá, mirándolo, desde luego que había notado la actitud de Edward... largo un suspiro y se acomodo.

-¿y papá? - intervine yo.

-Esta cansado, subió a recostarse.

-Debería estar aquí – dijo Edward esta vez.

-Créeme que puedo responder todo lo que necesitas saber yo misma, por tu actitud deduzco que ya sabes muchas cosas – dirigió una mirada a mi – y aquí estoy ahora es mi turno de decírtelo.

-y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte – dijo Charlie, mi padre entrando y llevando a mamá a sentarse juntos en un sillón frente a nosotros. Apreté la mano de Edward, quien giro su vista a mi y nos miramos por unos segundos, trasmitiéndole lo que no le decía, yo estaba allí junto a el.

-Pueden empezar entonces – dijo pasándose su mano libre por el cabello, frustrado.

Empezaron a contarle todo lo que me habían dicho a mi hace días en la sala del hospital, mi mirada estaba concentrada en Edward en sus reacciones al oír sobre su madre, sobre como llego a nuestra casa, vi su ceño fruncirse, su mirada perdida intentando recordar, Esme... pronuncio en silencio. Le contaron como ellos se encariñaron con el, como lo fueron acogiendo y ocupo su lugar en casa, Ed pasaba de la tensión a la relajación en segundos, luego pasaron al momento de mi nacimiento y como había cambiado luego de eso, en ese momento su mirada se conecto a la mía y vi ese brillo de adoración. Finalmente se hizo el silencio, tenue y espeso silencio, esperando una reacción, una respuesta, Edward parecía estar procesándolo todo.

-¿Volvieron a saber de ella? ¿Saben donde esta? ¿Algo? - dijo en tono aparentemente calmado.

-No cariño, nunca supimos nada mas, mírame Edward – dijo mamá – yo... tu... eres parte de esta familia, yo te amo tanto como a Isabella, eres mi orgullo y que no compartamos lazos de sangre no significa nada, tu perteneces aquí – dijo mi madre, diciendo las palabras acertadas.

La sala volvió a inundarse de ese silencio, pase mi mirada por todos mi madre tenia una mirada ansiosa esperando la reacción de Edward, mi padre parecía un poco mas estoico pero tras sus ojos se notaba que la situación lo afectaba, también su postura tensa y Edward... el tenia la mirada clavada en mi madre sopesando sus palabras, conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno pero yo confiaba en él y en su mente inteligente, él no era una persona que se dejara llevar por emociones sin sentido... a pesar de todo mi madre siempre ha mostrado su apoyo incondicional por el igual mi padre, se han mostrado orgullosos con cada uno de sus logros, nunca le han hecho deferencias, el siempre ha sido un Cullen mas. Pareció aclararse, iba a hablar... se removió el cabello un par de veces y finalmente hablo.

-Gracias... mamá, como dije esto no es fácil... pero... gracias – dijo Ed y sonreí con orgullo hacia el, sabia que esto era difícil pero estaba haciéndolo muy bien, apreté su mano y nuestras miradas volvieron a engancharse en esa burbuja que se formaba entre nosotros, acaricie su mejilla sonriendo sin importar que tenia enfrente de mi a mis padres. Este era mi chico maduro, brillante, con un gran corazón.

-Hay... hay algo mas de lo que... debemos hablar – giramos nuestros rostros de nuevo hacia mi mamá, quien miraba a mi papá, este tenia una mirada que no supe interpretar pero salió diciendo un "lo acepto pero es difícil, te lo dejo a ti". Mi madre pasó su mirada evaluativa por Edward y por mí, evaluando nuestra cercanía, nuestras manos y lo supe, como un soplo de aire llego a mi, ella lo sabia.

-Yo... debo pedirles disculpas a ambos – Edward inclino la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.

-¿Porque? - preguntó. Mamá sonrió pero de forma enigmática y no supe interpretar eso. Ella me miro y sonrió ahora si con ¿nostalgia? ¿Decepción?

-Una madre siempre sabe Isabella – hasta ahora me di de cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aire, lo solté todo de golpe, Edward se tenso irguiéndose en su posición.

-Tu... tu... sabes... ¿que sabes? - pregunto Edward quien no salía de su shock, mierda, nunca sabes como enfrentarte a esto, nunca pensé como enfrentarme a esto... y es que esto era grande.

-Edward cariño, es tan evidente, siempre lo fue... desde el mismísimo momento que Isabella entro a esta casa cuando era una bebe y tu abocaste tu atención sobre ella, luego poco a poco, cada palabra, cada paso, yo... lo vi desde siempre, lo vimos – mi mirada, mi postura estaba petrificada apenas y sentía la helada mano de Ed sostener la mía – no es algo que esperes, pero es algo que desde siempre paso cada año, cada cumpleaños de Isabella, tu hacías cosas para conseguir dinero para su cumpleaños, cada palabra escrita, tus cuidados tus atenciones y luego Isabella - ahora se dirigía a mi – tu también, cada año, cada momento tuyo era para el, siempre para el, a medida que fueron creciendo eso no cambio y era tan evidente... pero una madre nunca sabe como enfrentarse a algo así y no es algo que creas que va a suceder, me hice la ciega al igual que Charlie, tratamos de ver algo diferente, pero cada vez era mas evidente, cuando te fuiste a estudiar fuera y Edward quedo una vez mas solo aunque ya era todo un adulto pude ver a aquel niño perdido mas de una vez, ustedes creerán que me aparte totalmente, que solo me dedico al trabajo pero no... Siempre los he observado, siempre he estado al pendiente de lo que les sucede... luego cuando volviste, algo entre ustedes había cambiado, el viaje a España, ambos... fue solo una confirmación y luego tu actitud Isabella en el hospital con eso basto... por que tu amor por el era evidente, un amor... no un amor fraternal... no, un amor de una mujer a un hombre y solo bastaba ver a Edward nombrándote inconsciente para saber cuanto el te necesitaba y luego la forma en que te veía para saber que su amor de una magnitud que sobrepasa los preceptos básicos...

Dios, estaba en estado de asombro, mamá hablaba con dificultad, asumiendo cada palabra que iba diciendo... que decir, que responder... mire a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y este miraba estupefacto.

-Lo siento, por no haberlo dicho antes... que no eres su hermano – hizo gestos al uno y el otro – yo... esto no se puede explicar – dijo abatida.

-¿que piensas al respecto? - oí la voz de Edward, estaba erguido en actitud controladora. Mamá levanto la vista.

-No se... - dijo – estos días ha sabiendas de que están juntos, he tratado de pensar algo pero no se...

-¿no lo criticas? ¿Repudias?

-¿Por que debería?, mas que nadie yo he sido testigo de esto... lo he visto crecer durante años... ¿como podría repudiar algo así? ¿Por quien me tomas? - no podía entender yo estaba perpleja oyéndola siempre pensé que diría lo peor, que seria lo peor, pero todas las circunstancias habían cambiado y ahora esto...

-papa, ¿que piensa el? - pregunte yo.

-Tú papa esta bien, se le hace difícil igual que a mí, es que entiendan, no es fácil asimilar esto... pero tampoco es difícil por que de algún modo fue algo que siempre supimos y que sabíamos también que algún día sucedería. Están de acuerdo que para las personas esto esta mal ¿verdad? Que su relación no será vista con buenos ojos... no tomen a mal lo que les estoy diciendo... pero...

-Mama – la interrumpí – mil veces hemos pensado en eso, y ahora que ustedes lo saben y que de alguna forma extraña no... no nos echaron, reprocharon o no se que por que no se ni que esperaba, el punto es que ahora que eso sucedió no vamos a detenernos a estimar las reacciones ajenas, somos solo nosotros y eso basta.

Su mirada paso por muchas cosas pero a la final tenia algo que parecía un brillo de orgullo.

- Mi niña, como creciste... te has vuelto tan madura y sensata... - me miraba orgullosa y con ese punto de cariño y ternura que tanto me hacia falta en ocasiones.

Di un largo suspiro, mire a Edward, esa mirada intensa estaba en sus ojos traspasándome, poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron. Miro a mama quien tenía la pinta de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta es la cosa mas bizarra que jamás pensé vivir – dijo Edward pasándose una mano por el cabello – pero tienes razón, yo la amo, la amo mas que a mi propia vida, desde siempre – sus ojos brillaban y mi mamá parecía apenada por su declaración yo me sentía entre apenada y orgullosa – ella es mi vida, mi todo y siento mucho si no era lo que esperabas pero creo que es lo que es.

-No lo sientas cariño, que mejor que tu que la has amado desde antes de nacer – dijo mi madre a quien le salió una lagrima de su rostro. Por muy fría que a veces pareciera, a pesar de todo no quería que llorara, me levante yendo hacia ella.

-No llores por favor – le dije.

-No... no es de tristeza -dijo sonriendo, al contrario - se levanto y me abrazo - como dijo Edward esto es bizarro pero me alegra quitar el peso de la tensión de encima.

Me separe tambaleando hacia atrás y luego mi mama fue hacia Edward y lo abrazo, este aun sostenía una de mis manos mientras correspondía al abrazo de mi madre, sonreí al oír como le susurraba que la quería y ella a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

-Wow – exclame de asombro, los brazos de Edward se apretaron en torno a mi.

-Si wow – dijo él. Habíamos salido al jardín ya se había oscurecido y algunas estrellas brillaban en lo alto, estaba respirando ese aire puro que tanto necesitaba... tenia que asimilar el hecho de lo que había pasado. Mi madre lo sabia, mi padre también y no nos odiaban o al menos eso fue lo que siempre espere pero no...

-Increíble ¿no crees? - dijo jugando con mi cabello.

-Increíble es quedarse corto – me gire y enlace mis manos en su cabello mientras el me apretaba mas a él con sus manos unidas en mi baja espalda.

-¿como estas? - le dije

-Aliviado, al menos se mas cosas, pero sabes... quiero conocerla... - su voz sonaba soñadora, anhelante.

-Te entiendo – bese su mandíbula – Esme... te ayudare – me sonrió asintiendo... yo también quería conocerla, saber quien era, como era y haría cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

-Esto es extraño, no se como sentirme – decía – por una parte me duele saber que mi madre, mi verdadera madre, paso quien sabe por que cosas, pero por otra parte gracias a lo que sea llegue aquí y te tengo ahora a ti entre mis brazos – asentí.

-Lo se, yo... también agradezco de cierto modo a lo que sea que te haya traído acá y me permita estar ahora entre tus brazos.

-Te Amo Ed – le dije besando su mejilla

-Y yo a ti Isabella – junto su boca a la mía, besándome, sin restricciones ni miedos de que llegase alguien y nos viera, éramos libres, libres de represiones y miedos.

-Vamos a descansar – dijo este luego de haber estado un rato mas en el jardín, tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia arriba... no había rastros de mis padres por ningún lado por lo que supusimos estaban en su habitación, llegamos a mi habitación y me gire para verle.

-Cámbiate y ven conmigo a la cama – allí estaba su voz demandante, segura, poco a poco Edward volvía a si mismo. Asentí corrí al baño a cambiarme con un pijama de short y franelita. Al salir estaba esperándome en el umbral.

-Hermosa... vamos a mi habitación – dijo, algo hizo click en mi cabeza cuando menciono su habitación, no allí no quería ir, ni dormir en su cama... no allí no. M removí incomoda en mi lugar pero no hice ademan de acercarme a el.

-¿que pasa? Vamos – insto acercándose para jalarme a su lado.

-No, Edward no quiero – su mirada era perpleja, me miraba con el asombro y la incredulidad en sus facciones.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Por que? - tenia el ceño fruncido y allí vamos tendré que recordarlo.

-Contigo si, en tu cama no – ahora su mirada era aun mas confusa.

-¿por que Isabella? - su tono era exigente. Y los recuerdos empezaban a hacer mella en mi, cabreándome.

-Como puedes pedirme que duerma en la misma cama donde hace unas semanas estabas follandote a Tanya – lo escupí todo y su boca se abrió unos centímetros, decir eso recordar aquella escena, esa vez a decir verdad no le había prestado atención solo había logrado excitarme pero ahora que lo tenia y era mío una ira irracional, celos, se apoderaban de mi.

-Isabella, yo... lo... siento – jalo de mi, yo no respondía a el, me llevo hacia la cama sentándose a mi lado – Yo... aquella vez, fue frustración yo te quería a ti pero no podía – hizo una mueca – siento mucho que hayas visto eso – su tono era arrepentido pero yo estaba llena de enojo y celos, me pare y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro mientras dejaba que mis ánimos se calmaran, poco a poco me iba relajando asimilando lo que me decía y teniendo claro que cuando eso sucedió no estábamos juntos y que yo había intentado hacer lo mismo con Seth ¿no?...

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no la volví a ver, que la he rechazado una y otra vez desde que estoy contigo – decía.

-De acuerdo, por favor no digas mas nada pero tampoco pretendas que me acerque a tu habitación – mire a sus ojos para que viera en mi mirada lo que estaba pidiéndole. Asintió y me jalo de nuevo tendiéndome sobre la cama.

-Ven acá, deja todo eso atrás, eso esta fuera de lo que somos ahora... Yo te amo a ti y eres la única que quiero calentando mi cama – dejo un beso en el tome de mi cabeza, nos acomodamos en el centro de la cama, abrazados y envueltos en las sabanas.

-Vamos a dormir, hoy ha sido un día largo – dije.

-¿estas enojada? - levante mis ojos.

-El verde en tus ojos acentúa esas rayitas negras cuando estas enojada – acaricio mi mejilla.

-No quiero hablar mas de eso, solo quiero que descansemos... debes descansar hoy ha sido un largo día lleno de muchas cos... - antes que terminara mi ultima palabra tenia sus labios presionando en mi contra, moviéndose rítmicamente, por instinto lleve mis manos a su cabello, dejándome llevar, olvidando el enojo, todo...

-A dormir – dijo sonriendo, sabia lo que hacia. Me abrace a el y me deje ir en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi cuello, hmm eran besos, ligeros roses sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello, abrí los ojos y allí estaba su cabello cobrizo, enrede mis dedos en el.

-Buenos días – me dijo.

-Buenos días – sonreí.

-Vamos, vamos hoy hay que trabajar – dije empujándolo juguetonamente.

-Ah esta rechazándome – dijo desde su lugar. De pronto lo tuve sobre mi cubriendo mi cuerpo por completo. Se inclino y fue besándome.

-Edward – dije con reproche, trataba de empujarlo pero parecía mas que lo estaba jalando hacia mi.

-Hoy es día de trabajo – tres golpes en la puerta sacaron a Edward de encima de mi, lo mire estupefacta y nos soltamos a reír, esto era increíble, ese había sido mi padre, sabia que estábamos aquí y mierda... eso de bizarro es un eufemismo.

Cuando las risas se fueron, aun reíamos pero mas suave, me despedí de el con un beso para entrar a la ducha y darme un delicioso y relajante baño. Salí y fui por una falda de lápiz color negra y una camisa color crema unos tacos, mi bolso, el celular y salí, baje al comedor como era costumbre allí estaba papá con su café y la prensa en mano y mi madre con su revista, no había señas de Edward aun, salude a ambos quienes me respondieron como de costumbre me senté con mi tasa de café tomando una revista también mientras tomaba mi desayuno, levante mi vista justo cuando su perfecto cuerpo apareció ante mi vista, recorrí desde su cabello broncino desordenado y reluciente, su camisa azul clara con los primeros botones sueltos dejándome ver el inicio de su perfecto torso, sobre este una chaqueta azul oscuro a juego con su pantalón que cubría sus piernas de forma... volví de golpe mi mirada a su rostro sonreía hermoso viéndome. Camino con su andar seguro saludando a mamá y papá, a penas rozo mi espalda con sus dedos, yo ya había dejado de prestarle atención a la revista y todo mi ser estaba dirigido hacia el. Se sentó con su tasa de café y su desayuno, siempre mirándonos, desde que había entrado moría por darle un beso por que se acercara pero no podíamos ser tan insensatos con nuestros padres.

Me puse de pie llevando todo al lava vajillas, estaba tratando de concentrarme en esa tarea cuando sentí el calor y el olor particular que emanaban de su cuerpo, gire mi vista y efectivamente lo tenia a mi lado sonriendo como niño travieso, se puso a ayudarme, cada vez que movía sus manos para tomar algo rozaba con las mías haciendo mas profundo mi deseo por enredar mis dedos en su cabello y besarlo pero me contuve.

-Oh por Dios ya basta... si quieren besarse bésense, si quieren tocarse tóquense... pero me exasperan – dijo mi... mi padre. Edward y yo nos quedamos atónitos viéndolo, mi madre observaba con gesto divertido... sin decir ni una palabra o hacer algo más.

-¿a donde vas? - me dijo Edward cuando vio que no me detuve, tenia ganas de conducir mi auto hace mucho que no me sentaba en el, sentí como me atrapaba por las muñeca me giro haciéndome pegar la espalda al auto.

-Edward – regañe, pero sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos moviéndose de forma avasallante, entreabrí los míos dándole paso a nuestras lenguas para hacer el beso mas... nosotros. Se separo de mí con esa exuberante sonrisa en sus labios.

-He querido hacer eso desde que entre a la cocina – dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi mandíbula y bajaba en dirección a mi cuello.

-Vamos Ed... Debemos ir a trabajar – dijo empujándolo, alejándolo de mi.

-Cierto... trabajar, trabajar, vamos – jalo mi mano en dirección a su auto.

-Eyy – reproche- yo quería conducir mi auto.

-Nada de eso preciosa, vamos, tu vienes conmigo – abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi, me subí y espere por el.

-Tienes que dejarme conducir mi auto Ed – hice un puchero, rápidamente me beso y se separo sonriendo.

-No – dijo riendo.

-Idiota – le dije, encendió el auto y salimos rumbo a la empresa, cuando llegamos parqueamos y bajamos, el me tomo de la mano y así entramos al ascensor, Edward parecía no querer o poder mantenerse alejado de mi, me abrazaba, me besaba y yo estaba empezando a sentir nervios de que nos vieran... sus expectativas parecían muy nulas y yo debería estar igual pero... los nervios que sentían no me iban a abandonar. Así estábamos agarrados de la mano con Edward sosteniéndome por la cintura y yo perdida en su olor cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y tres pares de ojos se pusieron sobre nosotros, unos con asombro, otros con ira y otros con satisfacción y alegría, en ese orden podía nombrar a Carmen, Tanya y Alice... mi reacción fue lo que remato la situación guiñe un ojo en dirección a Tanya y gire mi rostro hacia Edward para darle un corto beso en los labios... cuando nos separamos sonriendo y caminamos hacia ellas, la pobre Carmen estaba de múltiples colores, Alice sonreía feliz y Tanya... la perra estaba con la boca tan abierta que creo que rozaba el piso.

-Carmen puedes pasar a mi oficina ¿por favor? - fue lo que dije, pasando por el lado de Al guiñándole un ojo, arrastre a Edward conmigo quien solo sonreía viendo mi actuación.

-Claro Isabella voy en un minuto – asentí y pasamos por el lado de Tanya quien no salía de su trastorno momentáneo. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi oficina el abrió me hizo pasar y siguió tras de mi.

-Pensé que te ibas a trabajar – me miraba sonriendo.

-Eres malvada y yo que pensaba que estabas nerviosa – se acercaba a mí mientras yo retrocedía hacia mi escritorio.

-¿que le dirás a Carmen? - pregunto

-¿que le dirás a Tanya? - refute.

-A Tanya – sopeso – no creo que vaya a mi oficina, tendrá miedo de que le saltes al cuello, por cierto me gusta cuando te comportas así – sonrió – pero en todo caso si se asoma le diré la verdad... le diré que te amo y que eres mi todo – cuando termino yo sonreía embobada.

-Te Amo – termine de acortar los pasos que el llevaba hacia mi y me deleite con sus labios. Nos separamos de golpe cuando Carmen entro a mi oficina... mierda... pobre otra vez su rostro pasaba por miles de colores, Edward parecía divertido por lo que lo golpee.

-Me quedare – me susurro.

-Carmen – dije llamando su atención – ven pasa, siéntate – dije llevándola al mueble, si se lo explicaba a ella era por que Carmen nos ha visto desde pequeños, ha sido una eterna amiga de la familia y una persona sumamente amable y cariñosa, se merecía una explicación al menos.

-Dime Isabella – dijo con voz un poco precavida.

-Carmen te llamo por que bueno... veras tu nos has visto desde pequeños, nos viste crecer yendo y viniendo por estos pasillos – ella asentía a cada comentario – bueno... esto... - empecé a rebuscarme, ah si ¿donde estaba mi valentía de hace unos minutos?... nada me abandono dejándome invadir por los nervios nuevamente.

-Tranquila Isabella – dijo – Edward, ustedes lo han dicho yo los vi desde pequeños, no hace falta nada mas, yo se suficiente, solo que es difícil verlos comportarse así – una vez mas sucedía lo mismo que con mis padres mire a Edward quien sonreía acercándose a Carmen y dándole un apretón.

-Eso si – dijo – por favor, mantengan sus muestras de amor alejadas de mi – sonreía.

-¿Gracias? – dije perpleja mas como una pregunta... y es que todo esto er e.

-Y cuida a mi niño – dijo desordenando el cabello de Ed con gesto tierno, este solo se reía.

-Mierda... siempre supe que el era tu favorito – me hice la ofendida pero rápidamente todos empezamos a reír, a decir verdad todo estaba pareciendo muy fácil, sonreí ante la nueva perspectiva que la vida nos brindaba, Carmen se retiro ya los minutos la siguió Edward.

Me senté en mi escritorio a analizar todos los pendientes con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro y es que todo parecía irreal... ya no había nada mas solo el y yo, nada de que preocuparse o esconderse y eso me llenaba de esperanzas.

* * *

><p>No se... ¿les gusto?... lo siento si no cumple con sus expectativas :( pero de verdad he estado desmotivada y apenas agarre u_u espero estar bien para el siguiente... *-*<p>

**Ladycat (**que bueno que te gusto... mis disculpas por la demora**) Janalez (**exacto *-* esta muy confundido esperemos que su cabeza se aclare pronto... besos**) Maru-chan1296(**me alegra... besos**) MaryCullenMasen(**jajaja un matrimonio en las Vegas? lo tendre encuenta xD**) Vane(**perdon por no actualizar pronto, espero te guste... besos**) luzmarinaa(Q**ueremos a Esme, carajo! jajaja nena ya vendra e.e el lemmon bueeeno me alegra en realidad que les guste... besos**) lory24(**sigue nena besos**) Joselina(**asi es cariño... sigue besos**) Kiki'dCullen(**gracias por tu rr si yo tambien quiero que sean muy felices *_* ya veremos que mas les depara... besos**) soleicitopucheta (**Ya viste la respuesta a el apoyo de Renee... xD sigue cariño besos**) RenesmeeBlackCullen1096(**tu pidiendome un adelanto y yo demorandome mas de la cuenta ._. awww... no eres caprichosa tendre en cuenta tus peticiones... besos y disculpa mi demora**) EdbEllCullen(**aqui seguimos nena besos**) Nickol(**ohhh rayos jajaja en serio me encantan tus rr... si Edward express tiene muchisimos errores el mio nunca llega :'(... besos cariño gracias y disculpa mi retardo**) Lore562(**ya esta .-. no se si es lo que esperaban pero eso es lo que dijeron Renee y Charlie jejee besos nena y sigue**) AleeCullen(**me alegra que te guste... gracias y besos**)**

**Samillan:** *-* Cariño mil gracias por tus rr y por tu Mp de verdad me ayudo a darme cuenta que por ustedes vale la pena retomar la inspiracion y buscarla como sea... *-* gracias por preocuparte pero estoy en perfecto estado solo estaba desmotivada y atormentada por la U pero espero dejar eso a un lado y sacar chance para todo!... espero te guste el Cap... si Esme vendra a escena y sera pronto... oye una Subnormal te agradece tu Mp es que ella sabe que eso ayudo a que hoy este actualizando! Gracias y una vez mas mis disculpas por demorar...

GRACIAS EN GENERAL A TODAS! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

_**Review?**_


	20. Búsqueda y Sorpresas

**VOLVÍ**** :D **

Hola chicas... espero estén bien... solo diré lo siento *_* y espero les guste y disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: Búsqueda y Sorpresas<strong>

Una semana, una gran semana había pasado desde aquel día tan cercano y lejano en el que nos habíamos paseado como la pareja que éramos; recibimos impresiones de todo tipo desde felicidad y buenos deseos hasta el odio y miradas asesinas; la felicidad nos la mostro nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, incluso personas como Carmen que eran nuestros principales allegados, incluso el Dr. Carlisle lo había visto una vez durante la semana en una visita que hicimos con Ed al hospital para una revisión y se mostro bastante feliz al vernos juntos; ahora las miradas asesinas venían exclusivamente a mi y eran por parte del personal femenino de la empresa encabezada por Tanya, sus miradas envenenadas iban y venían pero a decir verdad poco me importaba yo era quien andaba de la mano de Edward, yo era quien recibía sus palabras, sus gestos, su atención, su amor, su toque, todo de el y eso me hacia mirarla con euforia y una sonrisa arrogante cuando la veía haciéndola enojar mas pero bueno era de esperarse, algunos rumores y descontentos por nuestro comportamiento pero también sabíamos que tendríamos que lidiar con algo así, el Sr Brandon se había mostrado algo reticente ante el hecho de nuestra relación pero mi padre, sorprendiéndonos, le dejo digamos las cosas claras y eso basto para que este aceptara. No era fácil, no iba a serlo eso lo sabíamos pero lo estábamos llevando muy bien, nada podía opacar su perfecta sonrisa y el orgullo en su mirada cuando andábamos de la mano como dos jóvenes enamorados o cuando me besaba en medio de todos haciéndome sonrojar.

Sonreí recordando todos estos últimos días, lamentablemente estos últimos tres no habíamos almorzado juntos, no me había dicho que estaba haciendo, pero salía a diario a media mañana y llegaba a media tarde, se excusaba llamándome o enviándome un texto, no quería ser molesta preguntándole que hacia muy a pesar de mi curiosidad lo estaba dejando pasar; por mi parte había llamado a Paul, un ex compañero de la Universidad y gran abogado, le había comentado sobre la madre de Edward... Esme, le había dicho lo que sabíamos y el estaba trabajando conmigo en su búsqueda, se había convertido en un objetivo personal dar con ella por Edward y también por mi, sentía que era una pieza importante para nuestra vida.

Hace un rato me había llegado un sobre con una serie de documentos que Paul me había enviado, estaba revisando casi cayendo en decepción, no conseguíamos nada nuevo, todo lo que había en esos documentos ya lo conocíamos, una copia del acta de nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres, fotos de la que fue su casa, registros académicos hasta cuando se retiro, fallecimiento de sus padres pero de ella nada mas, nadie sabia nada, ningún familiar, nada... mierda, estábamos buscando a alguien que en pocas palabras había dejado de existir y era difícil mas no imposible al menos ya teníamos su nombre completo Esme Elizabeth Hank con eso tendríamos que dar con su paradero, no tenia idea si Ed estaba haciendo sus propias averiguaciones no habíamos mencionado nada al respecto y yo prefería no hacerlo por temor a estropear sus buenos ánimos.

-Hey – levante la vista de los documentos para ver la rubia melena de Rose asomarse por la puerta.

-Pasa – indique. Entro y se sentó frente a mi escritorio, ahora Rose también hacia parte de las empresas Cullen, ahora las tres trabajamos acá pero por increíble que parezca en menos ocasiones nos vemos.

-¿Como estas? - me dijo – pareces estresada cariño.

-Algo así – dije con media sonrisa.

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-No tanto en realidad – me encogí de hombros.

-¿y tu apetecible hermano? - pregunto de pronto, la mire enarcando una ceja mientras ella soltaba una risotada – solo bromeaba Isabella cálmate

-Idiota – gruñí – no lo se - desde esta mañana que llegamos juntos no lo veo, le comente sobre sus salidas de mediodía.

-Deberías preguntarle que esta haciendo ¿no crees?

-A decir verdad no he querido hacerlo, no quiero parecer manipuladora queriendo controlar todos sus movimientos – hice un gesto con mis manos.

-No seas tonta, no deberías pensar así pero en todo caso si quieres dejarlo pasar...

-Si prefiero dejar así, si el quiere decirme pues bien – respondí y era así.

-¿Y Emmet? - pregunte para alejar la conversación de mi, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y empezó a contar sobre como de bien iba su relación, mi amiga realmente se veía feliz y Emmet era un gran chico me alegraba ver como todo se arreglaba para todas.

-Me distraje y casi olvido a lo que realmente he venido, como sabrás Al no vino hoy a trabajar y estaba pensando que tal ¿una tarde de chicas? - propuso alegremente, medite un poco no vendría mal una tarde con mis amigas y Edward no estaba.

-De acuerdo – acepte, acomode todos los documentos en el sobre, los guarde y camine junto a mi amiga.

-Carmen – llame su atención – por favor cuando Ed regrese dile que salí a casa de Alice.

-No te preocupes Bells, le diré a penas regrese.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el ascensor, en este y al llegar al estacionamiento, mire mi celular unas cuantas veces debatiéndome en enviarle un mensaje.

-Escríbele – dijo Rose rodando sus ojos, de acuerdo, tome el teléfono.

_¿Que haces?__  
><strong>Bella<strong>_

-Vamos en mi auto, tú vas a tener las manos ocupadas – asentí y subí al asiento del copiloto del descapotable de mi amiga. La alerta no demoro en sonar.

_Extrañándote ¿y tu?__  
><strong>Edward<strong>_

Había de algún modo evadido mi pregunta.

_Nada muy importante, también te extraño, ¿me evades?_  
><strong><em>Bella<em>**

_Nunca... solo nada importante tampoco, ya quiero verte ¿almorzaste?_  
><strong><em>Edward<em>**

_También quiero verte; si, algo rápido en la oficina ¿tu?_  
><strong><em>Bella<em>**

_Nada aun, estoy famélico_  
><strong><em>Edward<em>**

_Come algo, no quiero que enfermes o no tengas fuerza_  
><strong><em>Bella<em>**

_Tu despiertas mis fuerzas ;)_  
><strong><em>Edward<em>**

_Tonto, debo dejarte... Te Amo_  
><strong><em>Bella<em>**

_¿Me dejas?... de acuerdo también Te amo_  
><strong><em>Edward<em>**

Sonreí, aunque no me había dicho que estaba haciendo al menos habíamos hablado y me reconfortaba, era a veces abrumante mi necesidad de el.

-Te cambia el semblante – recalco Rose, asentí sonriendo.

-Has pensado en su cumpleaños ¿que le vas a regalar? Al ya debe estar organizando una fiesta – rio.

-He pensado algunas cosas pero no tengo nada claro, aun faltan unos días y por Dios no quiero fiesta, Alice tendrá que aguantarse – gruñí un poco, la verdad si había pensado en un regalo y era su mamá, yo quería tenerla con nosotros para ese día pero en caso de no poder tendría que pensar rápido en algo que darle.

-Ja! En serio pretendes discutir con Alice al respecto, sabes que no ganaras – afirmo mi amiga y mierda si que era cierto con Alice era imposible discutir sobre una celebración... el resto de camino lo hicimos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Al, aparcamos y caminamos a la entrada. Nos abrió la puerta la señora del servicio, bueno en realidad era como un miembro mas de la familia de Alice.

-Doris – saludamos, desde que tenia uso de razón y visitaba la casa de Alice, Doris había vivido y servido para ellos, ahora era como la madre de todos; cuando éramos pequeñas le decíamos Doroty, era una mujer algo mayor, adorable, siempre nos consentía con sus bocadillos.

-Señorita Rosalie, Señorita Isabella que bueno verlas – dijo.

-Por favor Doris no tienes que ser tan formal – la regañe con tono suave. Ella asintió riendo.

-La Señorita Alice las espera en su habitación, ya conocen el camino – asentimos y subimos a la carrera como siempre, al llegar a la puerta de Al entramos sin preguntar y allí estaba mi amiga, con sus ropas de casa y haciéndose... manicure.

-Pasen, pasen – dijo, reímos así era ella – pónganse cómodas y hagámonos manicure todas – anuncio con voz chillona, reímos pero hicimos lo que nos pidió, empezamos a hacernos manicure y hablar de todo un poco de los chicos, de nosotras, de ropa, de artistas, de todo, parecíamos adolescentes pero era bastante relajante pasar tiempo con ellas aunque extrañaba unos ojos verdes conmigo. Doris nos había subido una bandeja con bocadillos que disfrutábamos mientras tanto.

-Bells, ya tengo todo en mente para el cumpleaños de Edward... será genial – dijo muy animada, fruncí el ceño mientras Rosalie parecía contener la risa.

-Alice, la verdad no... yo no quiero ninguna fiesta – dije casi suplicándole

-Isabella... no deberías discutirme en esto – dijo en advertencia la mire feo, ¿tendría que darle motivos?

-Alice, te conozco, se como eres cuando organizas fiestas y mas cuando se juntan ambas – las mire a las dos – no quiero nada excéntrico, no quiero muchas personas, solo familia y allegados mas cercanos... entiendes lo que es _mas cercanos_ – recalque al final.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – alzo las manos en señal de rendición y le sonreí, así al menos estábamos mas o menos de acuerdo, no me equivocaba en esto, en ese aspecto Edward era como yo entre mas privado mejor.

-Bajemos por mas bocadillos – dijo Al, habíamos acabado nuestros suministros hablando, íbamos haciendo bromas, en la entrada Doris le habría la puerta al Sr Brandon, Peter era su nombre pero para mi siempre fue y será el Sr Brandon.

-Buenas tardes Doris, Señoritas, pequeña – saludamos y sonreímos al ver como Al se acercaba para saludarle ambos eran bastante unidos pues solo se tenían el uno al otro, hace muchos años que mi amiga había perdido a su madre.

-¿A la cocina por bocadillos? - Pregunto dirigiéndose a Al, esta asintió y le invito a unirse al festín, pasamos a la cocina.

-Les parece si se sientan en la barra mientras yo los preparo – mas que una pregunta era una orden, una orden acatada por todos pues ya estábamos sentados.

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre la empresa, negocios, me sonroje un poco cuando el Sr Brandon me pregunto por Edward pero al menos fue tranquilo en su pregunta.

-Emm Sr. Brandon quería pedirle un favor – Dijo Doris mientras colocaba en medio de nosotros la bandeja con deliciosos bocadillos.

-Doris – regaño – cuantas veces en todos estos años te he dicho que me llames Peter – recalco, ella solo sonrió asintiendo, era verdaderamente muy dulce. Rose, Al y yo nos pusimos a comer como un niño con un paquete de golosinas, y hablando de trivialidades para darle privacidad a Doris sobre lo que tenia que pedir. Al y Rose se excusaron para ir al baño.

-De hecho Señor Peter – reí divertida ante la cara del Sr Brandon cuando Doris pronuncio el Señor – es una muy vieja amiga, mas de 20 años conociéndola, es como una hermana... ella cuidaba un anciano en una casa familiar, lamentablemente el anciano ha fallecido y ella desea visitarme, esta ciudad le trae viejos recuerdos y bueno... yo pensé que tal vez, si usted lo permite podía dejar quedarse aquí, son tan solo uno días. - No se por que en mi interior surgió un repentino interés por esa persona, en todos estos años en los que estuve presente nunca había oído a Doris pronunciar sobre algún familiar o allegado... nada y mucho menos la venían a visitar pero si hablaba por teléfono con alguien, una mujer, y parecían muy cercanas pues hablaban con confianza y cariño.

-No te preocupes Doris por supuesto que puede quedarse aquí, arriba hay varias habitaciones prepárale alguna de esas – la sonrisa de Doris fue deslumbrante, agradecida... vaya debía de ser importante.

-Iré a llamarla para avisarle – anuncio y salió disparada, el Sr. Brandon tomo unos cuantos bocadillos mas.

-Permiso Sr. Iré por Al y Rose para seguir arriba – me excuse

-Tu también Isabella hasta cuando el Señor me hacen sentir viejo – frunció el ceño y vi el puchero de Al en el Sr Brandon me reí de ver los mismos rasgos de mi amiga en el, sacudí la cabeza y camine con los bocadillos en la mano. En el camino por el pasillo me encontré a Rose quien esperaba por Al fuera del baño, esperamos comiendo bocadillos, estando allí fue inevitable oír.

_-Si el Sr. Brandon me ha dicho que puedes quedarte a dormir acá mientras estés, te he extrañado mucho, hace muchos años que no te ves por acá..._

_-Tal vez puedas verlo... esta cada vez más grande y apuesto._

_-Ey no, no te pongas así..._

_-Si, no no te preocupes podremos intentar hacer algo al respecto._

_-Ay Esme... te espero ponto te quiero nos vemos._

Esme, Esme, Esme... resonaba en mi cabeza, cada vez mas grande y apuesto, Esme, grande y apuesto ¿acaso? ¡ESME!, lleve una mano a mi boca por la impresión que esto suponía, ¿seria posible hablar de la misma Esme que tanto he estado buscando?, mierda.

-¿Que sucede Isabella? - al parecer Rose no había oído estaba concentrada en su teléfono hablando quizá con Emmet.

-¿Bells? - pregunto Al saliendo del baño, la mire con una sonrisa, la esperanza surgía en mi interior, esperanza de encontrarla ahora ¿debería hablar con Doris? O tal vez mejor esperar a que llegara.

-Déjame hacer algo – no se con que excusa o si se lo tomaría a mal pero yo necesitaba saberlo.

-Doris – dije llamando a la puerta de su dormitorio ante la atenta mirada de mis amigas.

-Si Señorita Bella – no le di importancia al formalismo.

-Doris ¿cuando viene este familiar tuyo a visitarte? - la sentí tensarse levemente.

-Puede ser mañana Señorita, o tal vez después de mañana no sabemos exactamente – dijo con la ahora interrogante plasmada en su rostro.

-De acuerdo – asentí y salí de allí antes de que me preguntara razones. Al y Rose me miraban arrugando el entrecejo pero sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo dándoles un _Ya lo sabrán._Terina que volver mañana, tal vez solo una vuelta y sino pasado mañana hasta verla y comprobar por mi misma que estemos hablando de la misma persona.

Pasamos un rato mas hablando o mas bien Al dándonos un monologo sobre el Cumpleaños de Edward, wow mi amiga enloquece a cualquiera, pobre Jasper... afortunadamente mi celular sonó, interrumpiéndola y haciéndome desplegar una gran sonrisa al ver quien era.

-Edward – pronuncie, mis amigas me vieron y cómplices conmigo se pusieron a hablar dándome privacidad.

-Preciosa ¿donde estas? - por su tono sabia el gesto como de niño pequeño que debía estar haciendo con sus labios.

-Con Al en su casa – respondí - ¿y tu?

- ¿Aun con Alice? – Bufo - Hace unas cuantas horas que llegue a la oficina con ganas de ver a mi hermosa chica pero ella no estaba, ¿me la devolverías? - pregunto juguetón.

-Ven por ella – rete, oí su risa.

-No te hare esperar nena voy por ti – sonreí, colgamos.

Mire mi reloj las 5 de la tarde mierda al parecer hablamos de todo, nos habíamos actualizado por completo compartimos risas y demás como siempre una grandiosa tarde de chicas.

-Edward viene por mi – anuncie, ambas tenían esa mirada picara.

-Deja Vu – guiño de Rose, refiriéndose a la ultima vez que me había venido a buscar acá. Decidimos bajar a esperar la llamada de Ed en el recibidor. Tocaron el timbre y antes de poder acercarme a la puerta para abrir ya estaba Doris en ello.

-Buenas tardes Doris – dijo Ed de forma educada, me quede prendada de su figura, tan sencillo con una camisa blanca doblada en sus antebrazos, un pantalón negro, algo despeinado y con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Buenas tardes Joven – mire a Doris y capte como en su mirada observaba a Ed con cariño y como grabando lo que veía ante sus ojos, dato interesante. El le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos.

-Señoritas – dijo caballerosamente hacia Al y Rose quienes hicieron una reverencia haciéndome reír, se acerco a mi con una ceja levantada.

-Buenas tardes caballero – dije cuando lo tuve tan cerca

-Buenas tardes hermosa dama – planto un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Me llevo a la dama señoritas, espero hayan pasado una buena tarde.

-Oh excelente tarde, la dama aquí presente se ha comido unos cuantos bocadillos creo que necesita quemar calorías – estúpida Al, guiño un ojo en dirección de Ed, Rose reía a carcajadas.

-Muy graciosas, llamare entonces a Jas y a Em – acto seguido dejaron de reír.

-No me vendría mal – dijo Rose tocando su barriga, ahora si reímos todos, las manos de Ed cruzaban mi cintura.

-Vamos -susurro en mi oído, lo mire y le di un casto beso en sus labios, lo había extrañado, nos despedimos y giramos para salir, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Doris quien había estado mirando nuestra escena.

-Buenas tardes Doris que este bien – dijo Ed, y salimos de allí hacia el volvo que esperaba aparcado.

-¿la pasaste bien? - pregunto

-Si, bastante bien – sonreí, subimos al auto poniéndonos en marcha. Hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho en el día aunque omitió su ausencia en la oficina, así como yo omití lo que había oído y que tal vez había dado con su madre verdadera, pensando en eso le pedí un momento lo mejor seria llamar a Paul.

_-Paul – dije cuando respondió... - Necesito por favor que busques conexiones de Doris Roach, si puede ser, hazlo por favor y a la brevedad tengo el presentimiento de que allí esta._

-¿Paul eh? - gire a Ed que permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

-Si es abogado y estoy ayudándole con un caso – respondí restándole importancia.

-¿Y que tiene que ver Doris en esto? – dijo

-Hmm una posible conexión con lo que buscamos pero nada de que preocuparse – dije.

-Y Ese Paul ¿de donde lo conoces? - sonreí al oír su tono, lleve mi mano a su rostro acariciando.

-Tonto, te dije es un abogado, conozco muchos y entre esos muchos esta el – le dije, había inclinado un poco el rostro hacia mi mano, suspirando.

-¿y como es el? - solté una carcajada por su pregunta.

-Edward Cullen – reproche – no seas tonto – me vio con una mueca ofendida pero divertida – pero si tanto te interesa es alto, moreno, cuerpo muy bien formado, brazos fuertes, piernas dignas de admirar, abdomen bien formado y... - deje inconcluso, oí un gruñido de su parte. Detuvo el coche.

-Edward estoy brome... - no pude terminar cuando sentí su agarre moviéndome para quedar sobre su regazo.

-¿y...? - pregunto

-Te dije que estaba bromeando, solo lo he visto en traje, no seas ridículo y vamos a casa – despeine su cabello, pero al contrario de mi petición afianzo su agarre en mis caderas y me beso rudamente, me uní a el dándole batalla y disfrutando del delicioso contacto de nuestras lenguas. Se separo de mi boca para ir a mi cuello, lo oí suspirar.

-A casa, debemos cenar hoy todos, tengo un anuncio importante – parecía un niño cuando se comportaba de tal modo.

-¿y no piensas decirme? - dije

-No señorita, en casa – guiño colocando una mano sobre mi muslo.

-No toques, en casa – le dije apartando su mano, sonreímos y marchamos finalmente hacia la gran casa donde se encontraban aparcados el coche de papá y mamá. Aparcamos y caminamos hacia la entrada de la mano.

-Hey – dijo, me gire de inmediato a ver que quería y me jalo en un rápido movimiento pegándome a su cuerpo y juntando su boca con la mía sin darme tiempo a registrar ningún pensamiento, sentí su dulce aliento en mi boca y perdí noción de todo, chupo mis labios a su antojo haciéndome subir rápidamente la temperatura corporal, pero como viles humanos imperfectos nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar. Su sonrisa era arrebatadora e instintivamente le correspondí, pase mis manos por su cuello enredando mis dedos en las hebras de su cabello cobrizo, le di un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

-Te Amo – dije contra sus labios.

-Vamos – sus ojos brillaban con una emoción especial.

Al entrar no oímos ruido alguno aunque sabíamos que papá y mamá estaban en casa, subimos a mi... nuestra habitación pues se había convertido en nuestra habitación, no había noche que Edward no pasara aquí, y la mayoría de su ropa a medida que era lavada se guardaba aquí.

-No te cambies – me abrazo por la espalda, inhalando en mi cuello como tanto le gustaba hacer, había soltado algunas cosas sobre la cama para cambiarme para cenar en cómodas condiciones.

-¿por que? - interrogue.

-por que te ves hermosa y quiero que cenemos así – dijo dejando besos húmedos en mi cuello, suspire acariciando sus brazos enrollados en mi cintura.

-Edward, vamos a cenar – pedí aunque no era precisamente lo que mas quería.

-De acuerdo vamos – me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que haya elegido cenar, pero bueno debía tener hambre y recordé su "anuncio" mierda ahora estaba ansiosa.

-Mamá, papá – saludamos al entrar a la cocina donde ellos ya se encontraban.

-Ya iba a llamarlos – anuncio mi padre – estoy hambriento – acaricio su barriga.

-Ya estamos acá – pasamos y nos ubicamos en la mesa, papá como de costumbre a la cabeza, mamá a un lado, Ed se encontraba frente a mi, terminamos de servir y empezamos a comer en una tranquila conversación sobre nuestro día, les conté sobre mi tarde de chicas ya que no tenia mucho que hacer en la empresa, papá había estado todo el día trabajando, ese hombre buscaba que hacer hasta donde no había, mamá por su parte se estaba tomando un descanso y sus salidas eran compras y visitas a sus amistades, llego el turno de Ed para comentar sobre su día.

-Emm bueno yo trabajando claro y bueno tengo algo que decirles – todos dejamos de comer para mirarlo, estaba intrigada ¿que era? ¿Porque no me había dicho nada?, su mirada se paso por todos dejándome en ultimo cuando hice la interrogante me sonrió radiante.

-He comprado un departamento, ubicado en una buena zona de Seattle, estos días he estado haciendo compras y amoblándolo - ¿QUE? ¿Se muda? ¿Por que no me ha dicho nada? Aghh _cálmate Isabella._

_-_¿Te... te mudas? - fui la primera en hablar, mamá sonreía y papá tenia un rostro entre contento y feliz. La cara de Ed paso por varias emociones con mi pregunta.

-Nos mudamos... - afirmo con esa sonrisa reluciente y ese brillo en su mirada que ahora sabia de que se trataba. Y aunque me molestaba que no me haya consultado nada mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho y sentí como las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban.

-Sabia que en cualquier momento esto pasaría, me alegro mucho por... por ambos, entiendo que necesitan su espacio – dijo mi madre.

-Aunque espero que no nos abandonen del todo – esta vez fue mi padre quien a pesar de todo sonreía, mostrando las pequeñas arruguitas de su rostro, era muy pocas veces que se mostraba tierno y me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y cargaba conmigo.

-Nunca papá, aparte nos veremos siempre en la empresa y ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran – ellos asintieron, Ed tomo mi mano y vi en sus relucientes ojos verdes su euforia contenida, su felicidad era la mía.

-Te Amo – susurro en mi dirección.

-Y yo a ti – respondí.

Después de un rato mas conversando y riendo con mis padres decidimos subir, la relación con nuestros padres realmente había mejorado después de haber aclarado todo, estábamos más unidos y era increíble, es decir que en vez de alejarnos ahora estuviésemos así pero me encantaba tenia definitivamente todo lo que quería y más. Llegamos a nuestro cuarto y Ed paso al baño, yo me cambie rápidamente con el pijama y espere por el sentada en la cama; cuando salió solo llevaba sus pantalones de dormir y su perfecto torso estaba desnudo, aun después de toda la vida viéndole no me acostumbraba a lo perfecto que era, las líneas que marcaban su abdomen bien formado, el color de su piel, todo. Me concentre en su rostro, su aun emoción y lo que tenia que decirle.

-¿por que no me habías dicho nada? - dije haciendo un puchero.

-quería sorprenderte – rebatió acercándose a mi.

-Créeme que lo has hecho – se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cuando nos mudamos? O ¿quieres verlo antes? Creo que debí decírtelo, yo lo amoblé pensando en tus gustos pero ahora no se si te guste y ¿si no te gusta? - paso las manos por su cabello con ansiedad, contemple su debate en monologo.

-No seas tonto – dije sentadme a horcajadas sobre el, puse mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo subiéndolas en una caricia por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cabello – Me encantara – bese su mandíbula – Sera nuestro – beso – y tu tienes muy buen gusto – beso – y te amo – bese sus labios con delicadeza sin embargo el tenia otros planes y haciendo gala de su fuerza me alzo recostándome en la cama con el sobre mi besándonos.

-Mañana lo veras – ataco mi cuello a besos, mientras me dejaba llevar por el sus caricias, sus labios, dándome cuenta una vez mas de lo mucho que lo amaba, lo indispensable que era para mi y como toda nuestra vida nos ato el uno al otro, no quería nada mas, yo lo tenia a el y eso era todo y sonreí mas al recordar que tal vez podría completar su felicidad con su mamá.

* * *

><p>Pueden dejar sus impresiones... Saben que siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes ;)<p>

_**Review? -**_


	21. Juntando el Rompecabezas

**Incestuosos  
><strong>

**Capitulo 21: Juntando el rompecabezas**

Di un largo suspiro removiéndome, estire mi mano... vacio, abrí mis ojos con un poco de pereza para encontrar el vacio de su lado, escuche atentamente y allí estaba el sonido de la ducha, el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo... me levante y vi mi reflejo en el espejo totalmente desnuda por nuestra actividad de la noche pasada, sin embargo en este momento deseaba estar con el bajo el agua, entre al baño, el vapor cubría todo, a través de las puertas corredizas podía distinguir el contorno de su fibroso cuerpo... de arriba a abajo, sentía el deseo recorrerme, pasaba las manos por su cuerpo lavándose y quería ser yo quien hiciera eso.

-Vas a quedarte allí mirando o vas a venir aquí – su voz me hizo dar un respingo ¿como sabia que estaba aquí?, un poco apenada pero con el deseo de unirme a el, corrí la puerta y entre a la ducha, mordí mi labio inferior dándole otro recorrido a su cuerpo, su cabello mojado caía en mechones por su rostro, las gotas perlaban su cuerpo y yo solo quería lamerlas, tenia una ceja levantada en mi dirección. Mirándolo a través de mis pestañas y con voz melosa dije.

-Buenos días – de una zancada me acorralo contra los azulejos haciéndome prisionera entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo al mío... Oh Dios todo su cuerpo mojado se sentía demasiado bien junto al mío.

-Muy buenos días – gruño en mi oído para morder y deslizar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes, mis manos se movieron avariciosas por su cuerpo mientras el seguía moviéndose contra mi, mojándome en todos los sentidos y haciéndome sentir las reacciones que causaba mi cuerpo en el, deslice una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos mientras con la otra delineaba los contornos de cara viéndonos el uno al otro, llegue a su vientre, deslizaba las gotas de agua que allí encontraba, seguí bajando con mi dedo hasta dar con su... su gran erección, lo tome por la base y un siseo salió de sus labios, moví mi mano de arriba a abajo masturbándolo, aprecie sus rasgos endurecerse y un gemido ronco escapo de sus carnosos labios.

-Te... levantaste traviesa – gruño, le sonreí intensificando los movimientos de mi mano y el ataco mis labios, mordiéndome, deslizando sus labios por mi cuello, mi clavícula, con sus manos tomo mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones, gemí duro. Volvió a besarme, una de sus manos viajo a mis pliegues húmedos, deslizando sus dedos una y otra vez.

-Estas empapada, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto – dijo, le sonreí y tomándome de las caderas me elevo contra los azulejos, jadee al sentir el roce de su sexo contra el mío, se movió un par de veces creando una fricción casi dolorosa.

-Edward – pedí, contrario a mi muda petición, llevo su boca a mis pechos, succionando y mordiendo mientras movía sus caderas para producir ese roce enloquecedor, una de mis manos jalaba su cabello y lo empujaba mas a mi mientras que con la otra baje hasta su erección tomándola para posicionarla en mi entrada, un gruñido escapo de su garganta y me penetro.

-Ahhhh – gemí – Si ahh – grite eufórica al sentir como todo el me llenaba, pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios mientras miraba mi rostro, empezó a mover sus caderas en un delicioso vaivén, yo lo quería rápido y duro por lo que empecé a moverme contra el encontrándome con sus embestidas, pero el me mantuvo quieta.

-Por favor... Ed mas... mas rápido – pedí. Sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, enloquecedores yo gemía incoherencias.

-Así – jadeo

-Si ah si así así ah ah Ed..ward – jale una vez mas de su cabello llevando su rostro a mi para poder besarle mientras continuaba con sus movimientos, sentí como llevo una de sus manos por nuestros cuerpos hasta... hasta llegar a mis pliegues allí donde arremetía contra mi, movió su pulgar sobre mi clítoris.

-Oh Dios – Ya no podía contenerme, la burbuja que iba creciendo en mi interior estaba por explotar.

-Isabella – gruño – vamos preciosa córrete – unas cuantas embestidas mas y sentí como todo colapsaba, el estupor y la paz que me otorgaba el delicioso orgasmo se apodero de mi llevándolo a el conmigo, alcance a sentir como me llenaba.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar su mirada, sus labios entreabiertos aun jadeaban, se deslizo fuera de mí, baje mis piernas apoyándome en el suelo pero sin soltar sus hombros, bese sus labios en una caricia dulce. Y me separe con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción en mi rostro que fue correspondida por el.

-Me encanta recibir así los buenos días – dijo, ensanche mi sonrisa.

-A bañarnos, hay un apartamento que tengo que ver – dije jalándolo hacia el agua.

-Como ordenes – me empujo de la cintura para estar debajo del agua, nos bañamos el uno al otro tratando de no ir tan lejos, pero fue imposible una hora después y con mas arrugas que el cuerpo limpio salimos envueltos en toallas, nos vestimos, el con una sencilla franela azul oscura adherida a su cuerpo y unos jeans por mi parte elegí un jean desgastado que se aferraba muy bien a mis piernas y una sencilla blusa que dejaba uno de mis hombros descubiertos.

-¿estas lista? - no había notado que me veía mientras me maquillaba un poco.

-Si vamos – tome su mano y bajamos, al parecer nuestros padres ya se habían marchado así que tomamos un poco de fruta y zumo de naranja y desayunamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

-Así que, ¿desde cuando estas en esto? - le pregunte mientras íbamos en su volvo, estaba encantada notando la alegría y el entusiasmo en sus facciones, se veía relajado y bastante joven

-Tenia días buscando algo acorde a nosotros y bueno finalmente hace tres días me confirmaron de este y me gusto, es moderno, amplio y tiene una hermosa vista – su entusiasmo era contagioso me encontraba imaginando ese lugar estando junto a el.

-¿y que has comprado? - pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno... - paso una mano por su cabello – tiene tres habitación y amoblé una – guiño un ojo – ya sabes las cosas que van en una habitación – se encogió de hombros – y las cosas que van en un comedor, en una sala, en una cocina, servicios – mis ojos se abrían mas a medida que seguía pronunciando.

-Edward – llame - ¿cuanto dinero has gastado?

-Oye, no ha sido nada, es algo para los dos y estoy feliz de haber gastado en esto – respondió.

-Por Dios Ed, en los próximos no se 20 años todos los gastos de inmuebles los hare yo ¿de acuerdo? - a pesar de que hizo una mueca su sonrisa torcida arrebatadora asomo.

-Amo tu perspectiva de futuro – sonreí

-¿que creías? ... te va a costar deshacerte de mi, estamos unidos "hermano" - reímos los dos y era cierto o al menos era lo que sentía yo lo quería a el y lo quería siempre.

-Llegamos – anuncio finalmente, ante mis ojos un imponente y lujoso edificio residencial se erguía, entramos al estacionamiento y caminamos hacia el ascensor, amplio y con música ambientalista, Ed ingreso un código y empezamos a movernos.

-¿Ansioso? - enarque una ceja, parecía inquieto, un niño...

-Un poco- su sonrisa torcida apareció, sus verdes ojos fundían a los míos, me acerque jalando su camisa para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Vamos – me separo, piso 15 anuncio el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y tuve un cálido sentimiento en mi pecho al saber que lo que estaba viendo ante mis ojos era nuestro, jalando mi mano dimos un paso dentro del apartamento.

La sala de estar… paredes pintadas de color crema, adornadas por algunos cuadros del gusto de ambos, un mueble a un lado contenía varias repisas, allí figuraban fotos nuestras, nuestros padres y algunas de nuestros días en España, en el centro un imponente sofá se extendía, moderno y de butacas suaves, una pequeña mesa con una bonita figura en vidrio y en frente una pantalla plana, mis ojos se desviaron al final donde una pared totalmente de cristal dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje de Seattle, en resumidas cuentas lo amaba.

-¿Te gusta? - asentí incapaz de responder nada. Me jalo para ir viendo un pequeño comedor, la cocina bastante equipada, finalmente llegamos a la habitación.

-Nuestra habitación – anuncio y deje a mis ojos vagar por ella, una mullida alfombra color plata se extendía en el suelo, las paredes eran de un tono aguamarina cálido, un gran espejo ocupaba casi media pared al lado una puerta que supuse seria el baño y en el centro una gran cama perfectamente hecha con acabados curiosos en la madera y al otro lado unas puertas corrediza de cristal daba a un pequeño balcón con la misma impresionante vista de la ciudad.

-Es hermoso – susurre, su mano aferraba la mía. Gire para verle y su cara no tenia precio me alzo en vilo y junto su frente con la mía en un gesto intimo.

-Te Amo, te amo, te amo mas a que mi vida – dijo para terminar sellando el momento con un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salimos de allí con la sonrisa plasmada en nuestros rostros, todo esto era maravilloso.

-Entonces ¿cuando nos mudamos? - pregunto

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que esta todo listo ¿te parece hoy?

-Perfecto – respondió volviendo a besarme, subimos al auto y empezó a conducir, habíamos pasado mas de medio día en el apartamento, era muy fácil acostumbrarse a el y con su presencia allí era fácil sentirlo como mi hogar. Solo faltaba llenar el closet con nuestra ropa y llenar la alacena. Almorzamos en un restaurant cerca de la empresa, al terminar el necesitaba ir por unos documentos a la oficina y yo recordé que debía ir a la casa de Alice.

-Edward, ¿podrías por favor llevarme a casa de Alice? - pedí, me miro con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿De nuevo donde la enana?, me pondré celoso – adoraba el gesto que hacia con sus labios cuando intentaba hacer una pataleta.

-Oh si celoso de Alice, es que ella me complace taaaan bien – cerré mis ojos para hacer teatro.

-¿QUE? - gruño

-Edward deja de ser tonto, llévame que necesito hacer algo – utilice un tono mas exigente pero sin evitar reírme por su reacción absurda.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con Jasper – refunfuño, me reí de el. En menos minutos de los que me esperaba llegamos a la casa de Al, desabroche el cinturón.

-Te veo mas tarde – dije, para bajarme del auto.

-Despídete de forma decente – exigió, con expresión seria, reprimí una sonrisa pero me moví para estar mas cerca de el, me apoye con una mano sobre su pierna y la otra la coloque en su pecho, moví mi rostro al suyo y plante un casto beso en sus labios.

-¿a eso le llamas decente? - pregunto.

-No, a esto – lamí con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior, lo jale con mi dientes haciendo una suave presión, cuando me dio acceso jugué con mi lengua en su boca, el se dejaba hacer, seduje con mi lengua a la suya, danzando y probando su increíble sabor, impregnándome de el, me separe al necesitar respirar.

-Muy decente- afirmo con voz ronca – te recojo mas tarde – cuando me bajaba dio una nalgada, me gire para verlo, una sonrisa picara se formaba en sus labios mientras hacia un guiño.

Salí riendo y negando con la cabeza; lo vi arrancar y me encamine hacia la casa de Al concentrándome en lo que tenia ahora por delante, llegue a la puerta y tras una respiración profunda toque el timbre, espere un poco hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió di un paso al interior pero me detuve cuando contemple la figura de quien había abierto.

No era Doris ni mucho menos Alice o el Sr Brandon quien estaba de pie tras la puerta, era una mujer de estatura mediana, complexión delgada, debía estar por los cuarenta de edad o mas, su cabello color bronce caía a sus lados enmarcando un rostro de facciones dulces parecía tener forma de corazón, lo que mas llamo mi atención fueron las dos impresionantes orbes verdes que me observaban con curiosidad, un verde que yo conocía muy bien...

-Buenas Señorita... ¿a quien desea ver? - pregunto con un tono de voz dulce y aterciopelado.

-I-Isabella, yo... ¿Alice? - pregunte. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando pronuncie mi nombre. Oh mierda el corazón me atronaba.

-La Señorita Alice esta en el patio trasero – anuncio.

-Señorita Isabella – gire mi rostro a las escaleras por donde bajaba Doris.

-Doris – sonreí – cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes llamarme Bella.

-Bella – dijo con un poco de dificultad, miro a la persona quien abrió la puerta para mí, su mirada parecía comunicar algo.

-Doris ¿es ella tu... tu visita? - no sabia ni como decirle pues no sabia si era su familiar, una conocida o que.

-Si Bella, ella es una allegada mía, conocida de hace muchos años, Esme ella es Isabella Cullen amiga desde toda la vida de la Señorita Alice – ESME, allí estaba ¿era ella? Tenia que serlo, vi su expresión al nombrar nuestro apellido y su mirada de reconocimiento hacia mí. Tuve que llevar una mano a mi boca de la impresión y sostenerme de una mesa, ¡era ella!, la había encontrado, su mirada era la misma mirada del ser que amaba con tanta insistencia, el color de su cabello era igual al de Edward.

-¿Señorita esta bien? - pregunto ella, ansiosa.

-Esme Elizabeth Hank – pronuncie cada parte de su nombre, ella reacciono con impresión. Parecía temerosa, no tenia por que estarlo, estire mi mano hacia ella, tomo la mía era cálida, dulce, había tanto de ella en Edward. Dios allí estaba frente a mi y no sabia que debía hacer ahora.

-Cr..eo creo que ustedes deben conversar – dijo Doris quien le dio una mirada mas a Esme y salió hacia arriba, yo jale la mano de la señora Esme y la lleve hacia el sofá de la entrada.

-Se..Señora Esme – dije con un poco de emoción.

-Esme cariño, puedes llamarme solo Esme – sus ojos verdes brillaban parecían a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-Esme, no sabe el alivio que siento de verla, el mundo es tan pequeño, yo... yo he estado buscándola, bueno hace poco pero wow eres tan parecida a el – susurre lo ultimo, ella me miraba consternada, aliviada, triste, feliz, no sabia definir que emoción predominaba en sus ojos.

-Yo... no debería – dijo intentando ponerse de pie ¿que? No, no ahora.

-Esme – pronuncie

-¿Co...mo esta el? - pregunto con dificultad, mi corazón latía emocionado.

-Edward – dije y sus ojos brillaron, una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su rostro – Bastante bien y ahora que la hemos encontrado va a estar mucho mejor – su cara paso por el terror, atreviéndome lleve mis manos a su cabello, se veía tan dulce.

-No se preocupe, el quiere conocerla, se que el lo necesita – dije recordándolo.

-¿Se ha enterado hace poco? - asentí

-Así es, el realmente necesita conocerla, no tenga miedo.

-Y si ¿me odia? - No.

-No, eso nunca, Edward es incapaz de odiar, es un chico bueno, bondadoso, cariñoso, talentoso, es mas de lo que puedas imaginar – el orgullo traspasaba mis palabras, la sonrisa de Esme me descoloco era tan parecida a el.

-Oh Dios – dijo y lagrimas empezaron a derramar por su rostro, recordando el dije que guindaba en mi cuello, lo abrí y le mostré la foto que allí había de Edward conmigo, sus ojos se nublaron al reconocerlo y ya no pudo contenerse mas, lloro no se cuantos minutos, yo solo podía dedicarme a acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarla.

-Esta tan grande y guapo – dijo – yo lo siento tanto... yo, no se que decirle si lo veo- agacho su cabeza.

-No debe preocuparse por eso, por supuesto que hablaran y cuando llegue el momento deben dejar que sean sus corazones quienes hablen, sus sentimientos, el pasado ya fue y Edward ha asimilado muy bien todo – la abrace fuertemente

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo hoy? - pregunte cautelosa, su mirada se alzo a mi rostro, el miedo cruzaba principalmente. Si bien era cierto que lo quería para su cumpleaños aun faltaban un par de días y cuanto antes mejor, ya pensaría en algo para su cumpleaños.

-Por supuesto que querrá – dijo Doris quien había aparecido de nuevo en escena, mire de nuevo a Esme quien asintió con una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dejen todo en mis manos, organizare una cena aquí para ustedes, esto es importante – dijo Doris – solo tendré que decirle al Sr. Brandon.

-Oh Doris déjame eso a mi, hablare con Al, tengo entendido de anoche que el Sr Brandon salió esta mañana de viaje – ella asintió – entonces hablare con Alice y llamare a Edward – le di un abrazo mas a Esme, colocándonos de pie, debes ir y ponerte linda, esta noche lo conocerás, déjanos lo demás a nosotras – su rostro dulce estaba preocupado solo esperaba que eso pasara pronto.

Camine hacia el patio trasero, allí recostada en la grama en lo que parecía ejercitándose haciendo extrañas poses de yoga estaba Alice.

-Me encanta como trabajas – le dije, haciéndola caer a un lado, me reí a carcajadas.

-Jefa – hizo un gesto de saludo militar – se supone que debería estar de viaje – se encogió de hombros – ya que no lo estoy... - sonreí

-Alice, tengo algo que pedirte – dije

-Consejos de moda, que ponerte, la fiesta de Ed, asesorías para regalo... dime ¿que necesitas?

-Eres incorregible – rio – veamos, ¿sabes de la visita de Doris cierto? - ella asintió con la duda en sus facciones.

-Si Esme, una señora muy amable por cierto – recalco.

-Lo se, bueno Al veras – empecé a explicarle todo el asunto, su cara no tenia precio al decirle que esa Esme, la amiga de su nana era nada mas y nada menos que la madre de Edward; finalmente acepto gustosa lo de la cena, perfecto ahora solo me faltaba llamar a Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola preciosa – respondió al segundo timbre.

-Hola cariño ¿ya recogiste los documentos? - pregunte

-Así es – dijo - ¿estas lista, quieres que vaya por ti ahora?

-No exactamente – dije

-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto algo molesto – pensé que vendrías temprano para ir llevar la ropa y... - era eso, por supuesto pero eso podía esperar.

-Ya entenderás, no te molestes por favor – pedí – quiero que vengas a cenar a casa de Alice, hay alguien importante que quiero que conozcas

-De acuerdo – bufo – a las 6 estoy allá ¿te parece?

-Perfecto y ¿que harás mientras? - pregunte en tono casual.

-Buscar a alguien que quiera pasar el rato conmigo – por el sonido de su voz sabia que un adorable puchero se formaba en sus labios.

-Ya veo... - dije – tengo un mejor plan para ti, ve a casa, cámbiate hmm formal y ven aquí – escuche su risa de fondo.

-¿Que planeas Isabella? ¿Formal? ¿Me pongo corbata? - reí un poco

-Las corbatas te hacen ver sexy – dije moderando mi voz a un tono sugerente.

-Hmmm ya veremos que tan sexy preciosa, definitivamente usare corbata, te veo en un rato

Colgamos y camine al interior estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por igual, esperaba que Edward tuviera una buena reacción al respecto... ayudamos a Esme a escoger algo que ponerse, la pobre estaba de los nervios pero teníamos a la experta para esto, es decir, Alice. Doris preparaba mientras su delicioso asado, el reloj corría muy deprisa y con cada segundo Esme parecía colapsar de nervios y estaba llevándome consigo en su ataque.

-Relájate – le pedí – nada malo va a suceder, ya veras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

A las 6 en punto el timbre sonó, le hice señas a todas para que se dispersaran y solo dejaban a Esme en medio de la sala, la pobre extendía las arrugas inexistentes del vestido que Al le ayudo a escoger, le indique que se tranquilizara y fui hacia la puerta, al abrirla no pude evitar olvidarme de lo demás al ver a Edward allí de pie, las manos en los bolsillos tan hermoso y despreocupado en un traje gris, camisa azul clara y corbata un tono mas oscuro que su chaqueta.

-¿Sexy? - pregunto enarcando una ceja, reprimí una risa y acorte los centímetros que nos separaban para darle un cálido beso, sus manos fueron a mis caderas pegándome a su cuerpo.

-¿No te gustaría irnos a otro lado mejor? - susurro en mi oído, mordí mi labio inferior pero negué rápido con la cabeza recordando lo importante que era esta noche.

-Rayos ¿crees que puedo convencerte? - pregunto y respire profundo para negarme a el.

-Por supuesto que puedes, pero no lo hagas, esto es importante – pedí, dándole un beso más y ofreciéndole mi mano para entrar.

-De acuerdo – fingió un tono decepcionado – importante.

Entramos a la gran casa con Edward sosteniendo mi cintura, caminamos hacia la estancia cerca a la entrada donde estaba el gran sofá, allí sentada con la mirada gacha se encontraba Esme.

-Buenas Tardes – dijo Ed en tono educado. Ante su tono Esme levanto la vista a Edward y una lagrima se derramo en su rostro, una mano estaba en su pecho y sus ojos brillaban perlados en lagrimas y emociones.

-¿Quien es? Dios Bella hagamos algo, le va a dar un ataque ¿no crees? - mire a Edward y le sonreí dándole confianza, su mirada se hizo interrogativa. Lo jale para acercarnos.

-Edward – dije sosteniendo su mano, Esme se puso de pie – ella es Esme, Esme – la mire ahora a ella – Edward – La mirada de Ed paso de la duda al reconocimiento y finalmente se perdió, descolocado, conocía esa mirada estaba buscando en sus recuerdos, reconociendo, quería abrazarlo, sostenerlo pero este no era mi momento, era el suyo… de ambos, discretamente salí de la habitación dejándolos solos, Esme lloraba, Ed aun parecía perdido solo esperaba que se encontraran el uno al otro y completaran la pieza faltante de ese rompecabezas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) de nuevo actualizo por aca! espero redimirme por mi falta de taaantos dias... falta poco yo le coloco unos tres caps mas! espero disfruten y Gracias...<strong>

**Anonimos (**Me demore es cierto y no tengo excusas pero bueno espero mejorar eso, gracias por sus reviews y es todo un placer y agrado para mi que les guste**) Nikol (**Debo decir que si existe un review que extrañaba leer son los tuyos... besos me agrada que te guste**) evecullen94 (**Aqui estoy continuando gracias y besos**) Vale55 (**que bien que te guste :) le calculo unos 3 capitulos mas... gracias y besos**) Renesmee Black Cullen1096 (**Jeje Bastaaante cerca ¿no crees? me alegra que te guste besos**) Maru-chan1296( **Gracias a ti por dejar tu review, besos**)** **Janalez (** :3 si que bien que te gusto besos**)  
>Isa (<strong>Welcome :$ gracias por todos tus reviews y bueno todo va por algo eh? jaja besos subnormal **)**

En Fin mil gracias a todas :D espero lo disfruten...

_**review?**_


	22. Imposible de Olvidar

**Capitulo 22: Imposible de Olvidar**

Me encamine a la cocina con el corazón acelerado sentía el retumbar en mis oídos, quería estar con el, hacerle saber que no estaba solo pero por otra parte sabia que necesitan reencontrarse el uno al otro, tenia fe en que Edward no reaccionara de mala manera, lo conocía a el y su noble corazón. Allí en la cocina estaban Doris y Al, Doris bastante angustiada por su amiga y Al bueno ella era simplemente efusiva y curiosa y en casos como estos cuando sus nervios también estaban de punta por una emoción o un acontecimiento resultaba mucho mas hiperactiva.

-¿Que paso? ¿Como reacciono? ¿Como están? - me bombardearon ambas a preguntas – Habla Bella di algo – me exigieron.

-¡CALMA! – pedí exasperada, ellas parecían relajarse así que hable – no se, a penas los presente les di la espalda y salí de ahí solo se que lo que sea que estén tratando no es fácil para ninguno de los dos – ambas no tocaron mas el tema visiblemente preocupadas y ansiosas, quería entrar de nuevo ver que todo estuviera bien, la verdad no sabia que esperar a pesar de todo y no quería que mi Ed saliera lastimado. El reloj era un puto traicionero, no se movía, cada vez que le miraba parecía ir aun mas lento y yo estaba por sufrir un colapso de ansiedad. Mágicamente Alice se acerco a mi y haciendo gala de sus trucos distractores logro concentrarme en una conversación ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando en la habitación contigua de modo que cuando volví mis ojos al reloj de la pared, había pasado un tiempo prudente y suficiente en el que, ya que no había aparecido ninguno de los dos me indicaba que todo había salido mas o menos bien, al menos eso creía así me puse de pie con un asentimientos de parte de Alice y Doris y fui de nuevo donde ellos se encontraban

Tome una respiración profunda y camine al interior de la sala, allí en el mismo sofá estaba mi chico de cabellos cobrizos en los brazos de su mamá, ella acariciaba su cabello con devoción mientras sollozaba, levanto la vista para verme y su amplia sonrisa me aseguro que todo estaba bien y como si hubiese sentido mi presencia Edward levanto el rostro del regazo de su mama para poner su intensa mirada sobre mi, sus verdes orbes brillaban con adoración y una deslumbrante sonrisa se desplegaba en su hermoso rostro, yo estaba clavada en mi lugar observándolo moverse, pidió disculpas a su madre para levantarse, en menos de un parpadeo estaba frente a mi.

-Gracias – dijo con esa voz aterciopelada abrazándome inundándome de él, pase mis manos por su cintura abrazándolo a mi – Te Amo gracias, gracias, gracias – decía una y otra vez, acaricie su cabello. En un movimiento que no me esperaba movió su rostro para quedar frente a mí y besarme... un beso dulce que fue aumentando.

-Edward, tu... mama – logre decir separándome de él y su avariciosa boca, nos giramos a su mama y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, agache mi mirada ante los evaluativos ojos de Esme.

-Ustedes dos ¿eh?- señalo el uno al otro, mi cara no podía estar mas roja, Ed apretaba mi mano y esa tonta sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Si Esme, larga historia – dijo el, mirando con cariño a Esme.

-Siempre lo supe – dijo mas para si misma, oh vaya alguien mas que ¿siempre lo supo?, sonreí un poco sin conseguir que mis mejillas volvieran a su color natural, Ed sonreía viéndome, nos sentamos juntos Al y Doris se nos unieron, todo parecía perfecto, no quise preguntarle a Edward acerca de que habían hablado solo le di importancia al hecho de que todo entre ellos estaba bien. Cenamos en un ambiente agradable y familiar, Edward como el caballero que era estaba pendiente hasta del mas mínimo detalle de su madre, era adorable ver como se movía a su alrededor y ver a una Esme bastante cohibida por su hijo.

-Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todo, ha sido una noche estupenda repleta de sorpresas increíblemente adorables – miro a su mama - lo cierto es que debemos retirarnos – miro en mi dirección.

-Así es, Alice muchas gracias cariño – la abrace

-No sean tontos no hay nada que agradecer – se despidió con un abrazo de cada uno.

-Doris a ti también, ¿quien iba a pensarlo? - hice un teatral gesto con mis manos dándole un abrazo.

-Si Señ... - la mire mal – Bella – sonrió – el mundo es un pañuelo

-Y A ti Esme – me gire hacia ella – ha sido un inmenso placer conocerte eres una persona realmente maravillosa – le di un corto abrazo para darle paso a Edward, se acerco a ella susurro palabras en su oído para abrazarla y dejar un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Salimos de allí, la felicidad que irradiaba Edward era intoxicante no tengo palabras suficientes para describir como lo veía en estos momentos; fuimos en su volvo a casa, empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas, lo esencial por ahora y eso incluía nuestra ropa y cosas personales, terminamos con dos enormes maletas, bajamos con ellas y pasamos a cenar con papa y mama, les contamos sobre Esme y su alegría fue impresionante, de hecho querían verla, aun no habíamos hablado con Edward sobre su conversación con Esme pero ya tendríamos tiempo para eso. Nos despedimos de papa y mamá ellos con un poco de nostalgia por nuestra partida pero no era para tanto, estábamos en la misma ciudad, solo unas numerosas calles mas allá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bienvenida a casa – dijo Ed con sonrisa brillante cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante nosotros, le respondí de la misma forma dejando el equipaje a un lado junto con las bolsas de víveres para llenar la alacena. Fui a ordenar nuestra ropa en el armario mientras el acomodaba lo de la cocina, un cálido sentimiento me inundo al guindar sus camisas a un lado de mis vestidos, sus cosas junto a las mías... y es en ese momento cuando te preguntas ¿de verdad esto me sucedió a mi? Todo era increíble había pasado tan deprisa, el desenfreno de no poder estar separados, pensar que todo estaba mal, que todo se resolviera de forma mágica y ahora estar aquí acomodando su ropa junto a la mía en... en nuestro propio apartamento, ¿era esto real? O ¿llegue del aeropuerto y estaba tan cansada que me dormí y aun estoy soñando?. Unos fuertes y conocidos brazos envolvieron mi cintura con su aliento chocando en mi cuello haciéndome saber que esto de sueño no tenia nada.

-Señorita Cullen, ha sido usted extremadamente generosa hoy – susurro contra la sensible piel de mi cuello, recorriéndolo con su nariz, sus labios, rozándome con esa incipiente barba que ya empezaba a notarse – Y déjeme decirle que se ve apetecible con estos jeans – sus manos descendieron y fueron a mi trasero dándole un apretón.

-¿Si? - dije con voz cortada.

-Mucho – dijo contra mi oreja, sentí la punta de su lengua rozarme allí, estremeciéndome.

Gire mi rostro hacia el suyo para permitir juntar nuestras bocas en un ávido beso... un beso que inundaba mi cuerpo de sensaciones, sus manos acunaron mis pechos por sobre la blusa y un gemido salió de mi boca absorbido por la suya, yo solo me limite a llevar mis manos hacia atrás a su cabello para mantenerlo pegado a mi, sus traviesas manos descendieron por mi cuerpo las metió por debajo de mi blusa jugando conmigo, jugo con el broche de mis jeans hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ellos y una de sus manos fue adentro de mis bragas.

-Joder Edward – Gemí, diablos un deseo irracional de el se estaba apoderando de mi, mi necesidad, las ganas de sentirlo dentro y su mano torturando mi sexo no hacían fácil mantener mi cordura.

-Mmmm – ronroneo contra mi boca, gire mi vista al espejo que tenia enfrente donde nuestros cuerpos y acciones eran reflejados, su hermoso cuerpo pegado al mío, su boca succionando en mi cuello y una de sus manos jugando en mi intimidad, mis labios entreabiertos jadeantes, mis mejillas y labios sonrosados, mis ojos oscurecidos y brillantes de excitación.

-Edward – llame, ya bastaba de torturas lo quería a el. Pero no me hizo caso y siguió con la tortura de sus dedos deslizándose por mis pliegues, torturándome sin penetrarme. Al diablo el control, saque su mano de mi y en un brusco movimiento ante su mirada confundida lo empuje hacia la cama dejándolo recostado, me senté a horcajadas sobre el restregándome contra su erección pero aun con la ropa puesta, ambos jadeamos ante la sensación.

-¿Te dije lo jodidamente sexy que te ves con corbata? - dije con voz ronca, su sonrisa torcida fue su respuesta.

-Pero ahora sobra – de un tiro deshice el nudo y se la saque al igual que su camisa, desabroche su pantalón acariciando el bulto visible de sus bóxers.

-Isabella – gruño, le sonreí y lleve mis manos a mi camisa sin dejar de restregarme contra el, me la saque y luego el sujetador, me levante para quitarme rápido los jeans y las bragas quedando totalmente desnuda ante su mirada atenta, el verde de sus ojos había desaparecido y su sola mirada me hacia estremecer, volví rápido sobre el, me miraba sin hacer nada mientras yo solo podía adorar su cuerpo desnudo... Mío. Bese su mandíbula, su torso, cada línea de su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, metí mi mano dentro de su bóxer tomando su erección en mis manos.

-Mierda... Isabella – volvió a gruñir mi nombre y yo solo atine a sonreírle, ¿no te gusta la tortura?... lo tome entre mis manos, apretándolo sin ser demasiado, subiendo de arriba a abajo expandiendo el liquido que empezaba a brotar por toda su longitud, me relamí y me agache para darle una lamida en toda su extensión, un jadeo salió de sus labios, chupe la punta como si de un dulce se tratase para luego sacarlo de mi.

-Ahh Joder, ¿que... que haces? - pregunto jadeante cuando me aleje, tome su bóxer y termine de sacarlos por sus piernas cuando volví mi mirada... maldita sea una de sus manos sostenía su rígido miembro masturbándose, no podía apartar mis ojos de allí y su ágil movimiento sentí envidia de su mano, volví a subir hasta el golpeando su mano para que dejara, el sonrió traviesamente pero quito su mano para dejarme ahora a mi, estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y deseosa de el como para seguir jugando así que sin mas previas lo tome posicionándolo en mi entrada, su mirada torturada fue suficiente para dejarme caer sobre el, hundiéndose totalmente en mi interior, un fuerte gruñido salió de ambos, si la sensación de el llenándome era única.

-Si, si Ahh – gimió, esos roncos sonidos eran el mejor afrodisiaco.

-Vamos nena... muévete – pidió y gustosa empecé a cabalgar sobre el moviéndome frenéticamente de arriba a abajo y haciendo círculos.

-Hmmm Edward – gemí, grite cuando aun en mi interior levanto el torso y nos movió mas hacia el centro, las sensaciones que su movimiento habían causado eran malditamente buenas y me habían empujado mas cerca del devastador orgasmo que sentía venir.

-Ahora apóyate con tus brazos sobre la cama – pidió, seguí sus indicaciones, creando un nuevo ángulo de penetración, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sin parar, maldiciones y gruñidos salían de él, nuestros cuerpos se movían al encuentro de cada estocada.

-Mira – gruño, levante para verlo a el pero su mirada estaba clavada entre nosotros, baje la vista para ver lo que el y mordí fuertemente mis labios para no gritar como lo pedía mi cuerpo, ver como su miembro se perdía en mi interior en un movimiento rápido y delicioso me hacia ser aun mas consiente de como me llenaba... era jodidamente erótico y sentí humedecerme mas si era posible.

-Si, si, si ahh... Isabella, mierda – mas maldiciones salían de sus labios, no lo soportaba mas el placer de sentir, de ver me mandaban al abismo, jalo de mi hacia el, pegando nuestros torsos dejándome imponer el ritmo de nuevo lo hice de forma demencial necesitaba esa liberación ya. Grite fuertemente cuando el orgasmo me golpeo sintiéndolo en cada poro de mi cuerpo, oí el gruñido de su liberación, caímos abrazos, sudorosos y satisfechos sobre la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eres increíble – suspiro acariciando mi cabello, estábamos entrelazados sobre la cama después de esa fabulosa sesión de sexo, ronronee perezosamente. Me sentía relajada sobre su pecho sintiendo su calor y el rítmico latido de su corazón pero había un asunto pendiente o al menos algo que no me dejaría tranquila hasta saberlo.

-¿me dirás? - dije haciendo círculos imaginarios en su pecho.

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿De que hablaron tu mamá y tu cuando los deje? - dio un largo suspiro

-Hmm eso – su voz sonaba relajada – bueno ya sabes – dijo, negué con la cabeza.

-No, no se- levante mi vista a el.

-Amo tus ojos, ese tono verde brillante – dijo acomodando un mechón suelto de mi cabello.

-Edward – regañe, volví a recostarme sobre su pecho – dime.

-De acuerdo curioso – empezó a acariciar mi cabello

_**Flash Back – Edward**_

Estaba refunfuñando sosteniendo su cintura mientras caminábamos al interior, ella no lo notaba pero el contorneo de sus caderas provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones en mi creando necesidad de estar en su interior, de sentirla apretándome, de besar cada parte de su cuerpo... mierda pero había algo importante y ¿que mierda importante?. La seguí

Al entrar a la sala de los Brandon me sorprendió no ver Alice revoloteando al contrario una señora de facciones tiernas se encontraba allí.

-Buenas Tardes – seguí los modales que mis padres me habían enseñado saludando, su mirada se levanto, sus ojos verdes, un verde que yo ya había visto me miraban con admiración, curiosidad y diría que hasta adoración... extraño ¿quien era?, de pronto empezó a hiperventilar, parecía ansiosa nerviosa y por algún motivo me hizo sentir igual.

-¿Quien es? Dios Bella hagamos algo, le va a dar algo ¿no crees? - le dije a Bella, quien tenia una mirada extraña hacia mi ella parecía despreocupada como si la reacción de la señora fuese algo de esperarse.

-Edward – dijo sosteniendo su mi mano, la señora se puso de pie – ella es Esme, Esme – ¿QUE? La incredulidad llego a mi la miraba con la boca abierta – Edward – ¿Esme? ¿Mi... mi... ma-ma?, era imposible ¿aquí ante mi?, deje de ver, no sentía el calor de la mano de Isabella conmigo pero no me gire a buscarla contemple la figura que tenia frente a mi, ojos verdes... ese verde ¿mi verde? Su cabello de un tono cobrizo tan parecido al mío, sus facciones suaves, dulces... ¿podría ser? Mi corazón golpeaba en mi interior fuerte, ella parecía esperar alguna reacción por mi parte pero ¿que?... trate de buscar en mis recuerdos en mis pensamientos algo que me permitiera asociar la imagen que tenia frente a mi con aquel ser que me había dado la vida. Me aleje un paso de ella buscando aire y su mirada s transformo en dolor, profundo dolor que quise borrar no quería ver esa mirada en ella. Sin decir una palabra le indique que se sentara haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

-Yo...yo – no articulaba una frase, estaba desconcertado... Mierda, vi una lagrima caer por su rostro... no, no llores, no tienes porque llorar, sin pensarlo mi pulgar limpio su lagrima. Mis sentimientos estaban revueltos, ¿que decir? ¿Cuales eran las palabras correctas? Todo era confuso pero un sentimiento estaba claro al menos... no sentía rencor por la persona que tenía ante mi.

-E-Esme – pronuncie como un niño tonto, diablos ¿que me pasaba? Tenia que reaccionar y comportarme como el adulto que era.

-Mi niño – se desplomo a llorar y no pude evitarlo mis brazos se movieron en automático estrechándola a mi, no quería verla sufrir, llorar... no ella se veia tan adorable, tan tierna. Me envolví en su calor, en su olor particular miles de recuerdos vinieron a mi si... ese olor, ese calor eran conocidos, era ella. Dios era ella, quise gritar me sentí eufórico y completo, finalmente completo, una imperceptible sonrisa se curvo en mis labios al darme cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba pasando tenia a mi madre, mi propia madre entre mis brazos.

-No llores – pedí – no quiero que llores – acaricie su rostro.

-Oh Mi pequeño – sollozaba – nunca pensé que volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos – mas sollozos – perdóname, perdóname tanto... entiendo si me odias.

-Shhh shhh tranquila – pedí – respira – mire a sus ojos para que viera la sinceridad en los míos.

-No te tengo rencor y tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte o reprocharte. Al contrario – sonreí – Gracias – se ceño se frunció sin embargo una linda sonrisa se mantuvo en ella.

-Oh cariño – volvió a abrazarme y me deje llevar entre sus brazos, sintiéndome un niño de nuevo... sintiendo su amor y su devoción por mi; yo tenia a mi madre, es decir, a Renee pero esto se sentía diferente no podía explicarlo pero era como si algo en mi interior, mas allá de lo que yo pudiera controlar, la reconociera. Sentí las caricias de sus manos en mi cabello relajándome.

-Ya no llores por favor – le pedí – todo esta bien – agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, me diste mucho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar y no hablo de lujos, ropa y dinero... no es mucho mas – dije recordando a Isabella, si mucho mas.

-Lo se, viéndote se que no fue la mejor manera pero mírate, estoy tan orgullosa de ti – dijo, esas palabras me hicieron sentir halagado como si toda mi vida me hubiese esforzado por oír esas palabras.

-Te quiero tanto – susurro – mi pequeño Anthony... Edward – dijo soltando una risita que para mi fue un sonido de campanas hermoso.

-Edward Anthony – le dije dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, así quería verla siempre, por que por nada del mundo permitiría que se alejara de mi.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_-_Hablamos un poco más, sobre mi vida y la suya, como conoció a Doris, como buscaba información de mí en periódicos y revistas, sobre nuestros padres, sobre ti... todo. Fue fantástico y todo gracias a ti – finalizo alzando mi rostro para verlo. Sus ojos me decían todo lo que sus palabras no.

-Gracias a Doris – dije restándole importancia. Su sonrisa ladina apareció, su relato me había conmocionado, sabia que el no reaccionaria mal, lo conocía y me sentía muy orgullosa de el.

-Te Amo Isabella, te amo desde siempre, te amo suficiente como para no querer estar nunca con nadie mas... - susurro esas palabras que iban incrustándose en mi corazón y en mi piel, acaricie su cabello.

-Y yo a ti, sabes que te amo inmensamente – devolví dejándome envolver por sus brazos y sus tibios labios que se unieron a los míos, sellando así un día inolvidable en nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p>Uno mas... espero les haya gustado... queda uno y el final; Besos :*<p> 


	23. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Incestuosos  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miles de Gracias a quienes me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia que hoy acaba... miles de abrazos!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23: Feliz Cumpleaños<strong>

Dos días pasaron y Edward parecía estar recuperando el tiempo con su madre; Esme... una persona noble, amable, sincera, extremadamente dulce y cariñosa, Edward no sabia que darle, tenia a la pobre Esme abrumada en detalles, pero se veía tierno abrazando y presentando a su madre con orgullo ante todos; la noche pasada cenamos con Renee y Charlie quienes se mostraron cordiales y muy contentos con Esme... parecía el reencuentro de viejas amistades, en ningún momento hubo reproche o queja; Esme lloro viendo los álbum fotográficos de Edward y míos, en la mayoría de fotos estábamos los dos. Hable con Paul para avisarle que la búsqueda se cancelaba, Edward refunfuño cuando le informe de la llamada pero luego no tuvo mas remedio que reírse de si mismo al decirle porque mi comunicación con él.

Desde mi regreso al terminar mis estudios pasaron muchas cosas pero todo valió la pena para tenerme ahora donde estaba, entre los brazos de quien considero el hombre de mi vida, quien fue mi hermano como un nombre auto impuesto por la sociedad, siempre mi amigo, mi protector y mi compañero. Mis padres lo aceptaron y ahora se comportaban mas unidos a nosotros. Mis amigos... eso era otro caso prácticamente perdí la amistad de Seth, me entristecía pues el realmente fue un gran amigo en la secundaria y mas al pensar que todo fue mi culpa pero como dijo Alice, no podía hacer nada si el prefería que las cosas marcharan así ni modo. Alice por su parte era la misma enana jodida de siempre con la diferencia de que se gastaba menos energías en mí pues tenia a Jasper para hacérselas gastar... Rosalie siempre se mantuvo firme a mi lado, apoyándome y ahora parecía bastante feliz junto a Emmet y ahora Esme que llegaba a completar mi cuadro, siendo una pieza fundamental junto a Edward.

Me removí un poco en la cama sintiendo como el brazo que tenia sobre mi me ceñía mas a su cuerpo, ladee mi rostro para verlo, su cabello cobrizo mas desordenado que de costumbre, sus pestañas largas que parecían acariciar sus pómulos, sus mejillas y mentón cubiertos por una fina capa de vellos y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos en una mueca que parecía mas bien una sonrisa... sin pensarlo lleve una mano a su cabello, sin duda alguna era una jodida afortunada por tener a tan hermoso hombre conmigo. Ronroneo de gusto por mi caricia en su cabello, su respiración había cambiado... estaba despierto.

Vi como lentamente abrió sus ojos parpadeando unas cuantas veces, sus orbes verdes fueron los primeros en darme los buenos días con ese brillo que era ahora tan característico.

-Buenos días – dijo con voz patosa haciéndome reír, me apretó mas contra él... la claridad empezaba a filtrarse por las cortinas del gran ventanal. Fricciono su mejilla contra la mía haciéndome cosquillas con su barba.

-Hey – dije riendo y golpeándole un brazo.

-Auch – se quejo de forma teatral sobándose el brazo, reprimí una carcajada.

-Ahora me dirás que te dolió mucho – su sonrisa relampagueo.

-Oh si me duele mucho, me saldrá un morado y deberás cuidarme – dijo mientras seguía haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Idiota – respondí, su boca se abrió en una O pretendiendo parecer ofendido.

-¿Como me has dicho? - su tono era todo un teatro.

-Idiota – repetí con una la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

-Repítelo – gruño colocándose en un ágil movimiento sobre mi... oh _Bella grave error_, al colocarse sobre mi removió las sabanas y ahora su cuerpo estaba por completo pegado al mío, pequeño detalle el haber olvidado que nos dormimos desnudos y ahora podía sentir su erección contra mi vientre, y el sabia lo que hacia porque mientras yo lo miraba enarcando una ceja el muy idiota sonreía como niño travieso. Tratando de ignorar lo que sentía contra mi vientre repetí.

-Idiota- repetí pero mi voz me traiciono, debía salir natural y salió entrecortado maldita sea, el y su efecto. Enarco una ceja.

-¿Algún problema? - sujeto mis muñecas y se agito sobre mi.

-Edward – advertí

-¿Que? - pregunto en tono inocente, sin dejar de restregar su erección contra mi. Mire su rostro a centímetros de mi, subí un poco mi cabeza para quitar la distancia y besarlo pero para mi sorpresa se alejo con esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo? - pregunto ¿haciéndote el gracioso?, respire profundo y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia nos moví hasta dejarlo a el debajo mío, vaya me gustaba y me estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo en esta posición.

-No – dije y me incline a besar su desconcertado rostro, bese la comisura de sus labios sin tocar necesariamente sus labios, gruño y una risita salió de mi pero antes de seguir con mi juego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligando a mis labios ajustarse a los suyos, amaba sus besos rudos y este era uno de ellos, aprisionaba mi lengua entre sus labios, sus dientes mordían suavemente mi labio inferior hasta dejar de jugar y juntar nuestras lenguas, fui bajando el beso de intensidad antes de que se tornara peor termine por dejar dulces besos sobre el para poder levantarme.

-Isabella ven aquí – ordeno, gire para verlo sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa y me sostuve con una mano a la pared, su glorioso cuerpo estaba totalmente destapado libre de sabanas que le cubrieran y aghh maldita sea, respire profundo una vez mas y exagerando el movimiento de mis caderas camine de nuevo hacia él, una sonrisa triunfal se pinto en sus labios y yo reprimí una carcajada... que equivocado estaba.

-Eres una tentación para los ojos de cualquiera – dije inclinando mi rostro a el...

-¿Si? - enarco una ceja, volví a besarlo sin tocar la cama.

-Así es – coloque una mano sobre su pecho para sostenerme y volví a besar sus labios, eran tan suaves y deliciosos, delinee el contorno con mi lengua mientras subía y bajaba mi mano por su torso desnudo.

-Pero ¿sabes que? - pregunte sobre sus labios conectando mi mirada a la suya.

-¿Que?

-Yo no soy cualquiera – jale su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

-Feliz cumpleaños – dije riéndome de su expresión totalmente pasmado -Te Amo. - ahora si me aleje de él y corrí al baño trancando tras de mi para evitar cualquier cosa.

-ERES CRUEL PERO TAMBIEN TE AMO -grito desde afuera, riendo entre a la ducha a darme un rápido baño, tarde unos minutos demás bajo el agua dándole tiempo a Edward de relajarse, no quería que me tomara por sorpresa hoy tenia mucho por hacer. Salí envuelta en una toalla y no estaba en ninguna parte de nuestra habitación, me vestí con un sencillo jean y una camiseta negra anudada en la cintura, deje mi cabello suelto luego de secármelo, me calce unas sandalias y finalmente un poco de maquillaje. Salí de la habitación en su búsqueda y un delicioso olor me envolvió, camine a la cocina y allí estaba de pie con una taza de café en sus manos, su cabello aun húmedo, un jean negro que se ajustaba en sus muslos y una camisa gris clara, su sonrisa resplandeció cuando me vio acercarme, lo tome de las solapas de la camisa para darle un beso con sabor a café... delicioso.

-¿Que hiciste? Huele delicioso – dije

-Ese soy yo – solté una carcajada

-Fanfarrón – bufe, mire a la cocina y efectivamente habían unos panecillos calientes, tome uno y me serví un poco de café.

-Tu también hueles delicioso – como de costumbre enterró su nariz en mi cuello, amaba cuando hacia eso una corriente se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Hoy debo ir a la oficina... pero antes iré a ver como esta Esme ¿quieres acompañarme?, por tu vestimenta – su mano se poso en la parte en que mi camiseta dejaba mi vientre a la vista – deduzco que no vas a trabajar.

-Deduces bien – me gire de frente a el como siempre conectando mi mirada con la suya, nunca me cansaría de ver en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes... su brillo y su trasparencia siempre me decían mas.

-No voy a trabajar tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y vamos te acompaño igual debo ir con Alice...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De otra cosa que no me cansaría nunca es de ver interactuar a Edward con Esme, desde que llegamos a casa de Alice le dio un fuerte abrazo a una frágil Esme que aun no se acostumbraba y sus ojos aun se inundaban de lagrimas. Antes de irse a la oficina se despidió con un bastante insinuante y atrevido beso a mi y uno dulce y tierno en la mejilla a su madre.

-Estoy tan feliz – dijo Esme limpiándose una solitaria lagrima de su rostro – No pensé nunca volver a estar presente en uno de sus cumpleaños y por fin lo estoy en el numero 24... No saben lo orgullosa que me siento. - le sonreí con toda la sinceridad que podía sentir en ese momento.

-Te entiendo Esme y me alegra tanto por el y por ti que estés presente en ese día tan especial, no seria lo mismo si no estuvieses aquí. - asintió tomándome una mano con gesto cariñoso y maternal.

-Cariño – levante mi vista al oír su tono

-Dime Esme – sus facciones dulces parecían preocupadas

-Yo se que mi hijo te Ama, eres y siempre has sido la luz de sus ojos y viéndote a ti se que respondes igual a ese sentimiento – asentí sin entender a donde quería llegar

-¿no crees que están muy jóvenes para esto? - sentí como mi ceño se fruncía – no me malinterpretes, ustedes dos se ven perfectos y se que se aman, eres tan dulce y buena para el, no pienses que no estoy de acuerdo es solo que tu a penas tienes 21 años estas empezando a vivir y disfrutar la vida, ¿de verdad crees que es momento para asumir una responsabilidad como lo es vivir juntos?

-Esme – le sonreí con cariño entendía su preocupación y yo no había pensado casi al respecto, yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, palmee su mano – he pasado 20 años de mi vida junto a él de alguna manera, lo he amado desde que tengo uso de razón... desde hace algún tiempo tengo mis sentimientos claros por el y se lo que quiero, no quiero sonar petulante y espero que me entiendas... yo comprendo tu preocupación pero créeme que lo que yo siento – señale mi pecho – es suficiente para saber que esto es correcto, lo amo mas de lo que jamás imagine que se podría amar a alguien, he querido esto por mucho tiempo y estar con el aparte a solas en nuestro propio espacio es como si toda mi vida me hubiese estado preparando para esto, se que soy joven pero tengo claro lo que quiero y me parece que él también y si algo llegase a salir mal podremos con ello, no te preocupes – pedí.

-Tsk Esme – chasqueo la lengua Alice entrando a la sala donde estábamos parecía que hubiese estado escuchando un poco de nuestra conversación mas no me molesto pues así es ella.- Así como la ves con esa cara joven, mi amiga aquí presente tiene la mentalidad de una anciana aunque a veces tiene sus arranques – me sonrió con cariño – pero siempre ha sabido manejar las situaciones así que no te preocupes. - Finalmente Esme asintió, parece que nuestras palabras surtieron efecto pues el gesto de preocupación se había borrado de sus facciones.

-Lo siento cariño creo que estoy muy emocional – trato de disculparse pero le hice un gesto restándole importancia, termino por abrazarme.

-Suficientes muestras de afecto, vamos por las cosas, tenemos que organizar el apartamento e ir a arreglarnos – dijo Alice con el gesto autoritario que utilizaba cuando organizaba fiestas o reuniones.

-Rose y Emmet ya arreglaron la bebida, tus padres se ocuparon de la cena, yo llame a los invitados, solo recogemos algunas cosas y estamos listas – la mire asustada

-Cuando dices invitados... - susurre con miedo

-No te preocupes Bella, confía en mi – si confiaba en ella pero no en su sentido de la cantidad.

-Bueno vamos – nos pusimos en marcha, hace unos días ya habíamos decidido el celebrar su cumpleaños en el apartamento... allí nos dirigimos con un pastel enorme... tipo Alice, algunas cosas mas y un pastel enorme con la inscripción Feliz Cumpleaños Edward; también aprovechamos pasar por la joyería donde recogí una cadena de plata de la cual guindaba una pequeña placa en ella mande a inscribir nuestras iníciales y en la parte posterior un perfil... su perfil tallado y una pequeña inscripción en letras cursivas _mi mejor pecado... T.A ~ I.C _... no deje que nadie lo viera aunque Alice insistió debo decir... bastante, era sencillo pero esperaba que le gustara, ¿cursi? Tal vez, pero podía darme la oportunidad de serlo de vez en cuando. Limpiamos y organizamos el apartamento, aproveche y le di el Tour a Alice quien le dio su aprobación.

Finalmente estuvo todo organizado pasadas las horas del mediodía, mi estomago gruñía de hambre y posiblemente Al y Esme estaban igual, ordene comida Italiana y nos sentamos a almorzar aprovechando el rato libre para revisar mi celular... 1 mensaje de Edward, 2 llamadas perdidas, una de Rose y una de mi madre.

_¿Que haces señorita crueldad?  
><strong>E.C<strong>_

_Almuerzo, con tu mama y Alice... ¿y tu?  
><strong>B.C<strong>_

Mientras esperaba su respuesta llame a Rose y a mama para terminar de acordar, a las 5 estarían todos acá, a esa hora debíamos estar listos y arregladas pues Edward llegaría en poco.

_Hmm yo sobrevivo a base de pastelitos de Carmen... me gustaría comer contigo :(_

_**E.C**_

_Esos pastelitos son deliciosos; ¿a que hora acabas?_

_**B.C**_

_Muy deliciosos pero no mas que tu :p ... creo que a las 6 estoy en casa, tratare de estar antes estoy ansioso por llegar y que termines lo que dejaste a medias esta mañana_

_**E.C**_

_Hmmm sufro de lagunas mentales, pero seré paciente y esperare a que cuando regreses me lo recuerdes por ahora, trabaja duro... nos vemos mas tarde, por cierto hmm tu también eres mas delicioso que mi almuerzo... Besos_

_**B.C**_

Deje el teléfono a un lado colocándolo nuevamente en silencio y así poder concentrarme en Alice y Esme y su conversación, al terminar dejamos todo en orden, a la llegada de Rose y de mi madre terminamos de organizar todo... debo resaltar que mi mama ha estado bastante dispuesta últimamente, volvía a ser la misma madre cariñosa y maternal de aquellos años de infancia.

Una vez mas todo estuvo listo, cada una empezó a arreglarse... la habitación de huésped del apartamento se transformo en vestir y salón de belleza. Tanto mi madre como Esme estaban preciosas... mi madre con un vestido color salmón a la altura de la rodilla, un discreto maquillaje y unos zapatos perla con un tacón discreto. Esme por su parte tenia un vestido color crema elegido por Alice, se ajustaba a ella de forma precisa, su maquillaje realzaba sus facciones con unas sandalias plata hermosas... Alice y Rosalie, solo diré hermosas y explosivas como de costumbre; y yo por mi parte opte por un vestido corto un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color negro, se ceñía a mi cuerpo perfectamente y se sostenía de unas tiras suaves anudadas al cuello, tenia la cadena que Ed me había dado hace 3 años... un maquillaje sencillo como de costumbre y mi cabello lo había recogido en un estilizado pero casual moño con algunos mechones sueltos, ¡ah! y por supuesto el arma mortal elegida por Alice unos tacones de aguja de tamaño atemorizante. Cuando estuve lista no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tornaran de rojo intenso ante la evaluación de 4 pares de ojos que me sonreían con aprobación.

-Debemos mantener a Edward a raya sino queremos un espectáculo publico – dijo Alice a Esme, mierda mire a Esme apenada y ella me guiño un ojo para mayor vergüenza.

-Alice – regañe.

-Ella tiene razón -concordó mi madre, ah mierda ahora si quería enterrar la cabeza como avestruz.

-Oh vamos déjenla quieta miren que corre peligro que sus mejillas se queden eternamente rosas – dijo Rose.

-Gracias por defenderme Rose, por fin alguien sensato – les gruñí a las demás.

-No es eso cariño, es que si estas sonrojada desde ahora como sabremos cuando estés con Edward – levanto las cejas sugerentemente... Aghhh les mostre mi dedo del medio a todas que reían a carcajadas dejándolas solas en la habitación. Eran las 5.30 pronto Ed estaría en casa, no recibí mas mensajes de el en toda la tarde supuse que estaría trabajando duro para estar aquí pronto.

Antes de darme cuenta Emmet y Jasper entraban por la puerta silbando y dando piropos aquí y allá, también llegaron Charlie, el Sr. Brandon y Eleazar, cuando vi a este ultimo me tense pensando que tal vez podría venir con Tanya pero Alice me tranquilizo, identifique a algunos empleados de la empresa que me saludaban amablemente, llego Doris quien se integro con Esme, al rato apareció Carmen señal de que pronto estaría acá Edward, estaban todos concentrados en distintas conversaciones y bebiendo cuando sonó el timbre, me gire y fui a abrir, debía ser Edward pero no igual sonreí ampliamente era el Dr. Carlisle.

-Dr. - dije con efusividad dándole un abrazo, le había tomado un cariño enorme.

-Isabella pero mira que guapa estas, ¿donde esta ese muchacho? - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Aun no llega – le sonreí – vamos a presentarle – dije.

-Sabes que puedes tutearme, no me hagas sentir viejo – sonrió, ciertamente el Dr. parecía un ángel. Llegamos a donde estaban Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet, todos saludaron al Dr. con bastante cariño, también mis padres... mire a Esme para presentarla y me percate de como miraba al Doctor, Alice me miro pidiéndome permiso y guiñándome un ojo.

-Guapo Doctor – dijo Al y todos reímos – te presento a Doris, ella es parte de mi familia, Doris el Dr. Que atendió a Edward hace poco – ambos estrecharon su mano amablemente – y ella – dijo señalando a Esme quien cambio su rostro sonrojándose un poco – Es la hermosa madre de Edward, Carlisle ella es Esme – vimos como el Dr. Tomo la mano de Esme dejando un tierno beso en ella.

-Un gusto – dijo ella

-El gusto es todo mío – Emmet carraspeo haciéndonos reír a todos, se inicio una nueva oleada de conversaciones donde Esme y Carlisle parecían encerrarse en su propia burbuja note esto con bastante curiosidad pero lo deje pasar. El timbré volvió a sonar y esta vez no hubo dudas era el, mi cuerpo y mi corazón lo sabían... fui hacia la puerta abriéndola pausadamente, pero Edward no fue tan paciente y la abrió de golpe tomándome con arrebato sin siquiera detenerse a mirar u oír alrededor, no parpadee, no respire solo me percate de su aroma y sus labios presionando contra los míos... me olvide de momento y espacio solo eran el y su lengua moviéndose contra mía... no... Algo iba mal... MIERDA.

-Edward – lo separe parpadeando unas cuantas veces entonces unas risas y risotadas se oyeron a nuestro alrededor, Edward parpadeo también unas cuantas veces y como algo bastante inusual sucedió sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable tono rojizo, aunque sentía mi cara arder la suya me daba gracia, lo abrace escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras el reía nervioso.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - exclamaron todos... ¿un poco tarde no?, estallamos en carcajadas, Edward sostuvo mi mano y fue pasando de uno en uno saludando... un efusivo abrazo con mis padres y otro mas con su madre, bromas y sonrojos con Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie y unas bromitas con el Doctor Carlisle que no se quedaba atrás con sus indirectas.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí – dijo Ed levantando una copa – es agradable poder compartir con las personas que de algún modo te han visto crecer, madurar y a quienes han llegado a formar parte fundamental de mi vida en tan poco tiempo, me complace enormemente tener a mis padres de crianza conmigo, son los mejores padres que pude tener, a mi madre quien me trajo al mundo y ahora esta de nuevo conmigo, mis amigos, amigas y compañeros de trabajo y por supuesto – estaba dando un recorrido a todos en la sala pero ahora su mirada estaba en mi – gracias a ti Isabella por iluminar mi vida – mi corazón latió desbocado, se veía hermoso sonriendo... una felicidad sincera, hablaba su corazón y sus sentimientos.

-Te Amo – dije mas para el pero todos lo oyeron o eso creo, poco me importo cuando probé nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez nos separamos rápido.

La noche pasaba perfecta entre risas y amenas conversaciones... pasamos a la cena donde cada uno expreso sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños a Edward... uno a uno, Charlie, Renee, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Carmen, el Sr. Brandon... hasta que fue mi turno y todas las miradas fueron puestas sobre mi, tome mi copa y me puse de pie.

-Yo tengo todo por lo que brindar... hace unos meses... o mejor dicho en mi vida imagine llegar a tener todo lo que tengo ahora ni tenerlos reunidos de esta manera aquí en ¿mi casa? - oí algunas risitas – Hoy es el cumpleaños numero 24 de la persona que ha estado conmigo toda mi vida... se lo he dicho a el pero ahora lo comparto con todos ustedes, el es mi mas por que siempre ha sido para mi mas de lo que he podido esperar y estoy completamente feliz de poder compartir así – nos señale – este día, sabes que te apoyo y mis deseos para ti siempre son los mejores – mire en el profundo de sus ojos verdes – te amo y te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños – la mirada que me daba solo me provocaba sacarlos a todos de acá y tenerlo solo para mi, una deslumbrante sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro mientras todos estallaban en aplausos... mire a mis padres quienes asentían con aprobación y dulzura, Esme tenia una mirada llena de adoración y mis amigas ellas simplemente parecían orgullosas... de verdad tenia mucho mas de lo que nunca pensé tener, sentí el apretón de su mano sobre la mía.

-Te he dicho que te ves hermosa y demasiado tentadora en ese vestido que traes – susurro a mi oído, negué riendo.

-Soy un cretino por no decírtelo por que no dejo de pensarlo aunque te prefiero sin el vestido – el rubor subió a mis mejillas y su risa resonó en mi mejilla.

Después de comer, seguimos con música animada, conversando, compartiendo alegremente... Edward pasaba un rato con todos pero era gracioso ver como repartía abrazos entre mi madre y la suya... bastante raro pero adorable. Emmet no perdió tiempo haciéndole bromas a Edward sobre Esme y Carlisle fue un momento digno de fotografía pero todos reímos. Pasamos a partir el enorme pastel que Alice se había encargado en conseguir y vaya que era grande... hmm crema y chocolate, ¿seria egoísta despacharlos ahora? Creo que si... empezamos a cantar el típico cumpleaños feliz, Emmet y Jasper tomaban fotografías desde todos los ángulos, al terminar Edward soplo las 24 velitas del pastel una a una antes de que se pudiera levantar y haciendo gala de mi madurez lleve un dedo al pastel y se lo pase por toda la cara a Edward, Emmet aprovecho y saco un sin numero de fotos de la perpleja cara de Edward yo en cambio estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba como todos reían... Edward permanecía mirándome en silencio... sus ojos de un verde oscurecido indicaban lo que no comunicaba.

-Bueno... dispérsense vamos a repartir los REGALOS – chillo Alice, parecía organizadora de fiestas de niños ¿hacemos fila y repartimos los regalos? Le daría ese consejo tal vez cambie de profesión. Camine hacia la sala detrás de todos pero una mano me jalo. Gire quedando pegada por completa a su cuerpo pero el nos movió dejándome contra la pared junto al mesón... nuestros cuerpos no tenían ni un milímetro de separación y podía sentirlo todo incluso aquello que su mirada me decía... estaba excitado... mierda podía sentirlo contra mi vientre y aun tenia la crema en su rostro.

-Límpiame – gruño colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza...

-No me intimidas cariño – dije sonriendo para finalmente pasar mi lengua por donde la crema cubría su rostro, saboree hmm delicioso... volví a repetir el movimiento esta vez dejando un poco en la punta y delinear sus labios... oí un jadeo de su parte; me apretujo contra la pared y unió sus labios contra los míos... era una sensación exquisita y una jodida explosión de sabores, nuestras lenguas luchaban por conservar el sabor del otro sentía mi temperatura corporal y mi respiración subir pero no podía dejarlo no quería y menos con su cuerpo friccionándose contra mi.

-¿Chicos? - escuche la voz de Esme pero parecía que Edward no oía... llevo sus labios a mi cuello succionando y lamiendo... ahh mierda trate de llamarlo pero no respondía.

-Edward hij... - Escuche a Esme junto a nosotros, abrí mis ojos cerrados por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir Edward, este por su parte se separo de mi como un resorte, ambos nos sonrojamos como dos colegiales que han sido descubiertos... Esme parecía sonrojada pero estallo en risitas y de un rápido "_apúrense"_ nos dejo solos de nuevo. Mire a Edward y este me devolvió la mirada estallando en sonoras carcajadas.

-Que pillada – dije riendo.

-Joder nena perdimos la técnica... cuando debíamos escondernos nunca nos descubrieron – sujeto mis caderas dándome otro beso pero esta vez mas relajado.

-¿Vamos? - le pregunte separándonos mire su anatomía ops creo que tenia un ligero y tentador problemita en sus pantalones, enarque una ceja pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos – dijo... lo mire incrédula pero ¿debemos ser sensatos no?

-Te lo recompensare – dije jalándolo para unirnos rápido a todos.

Al entrar a la sala todas las miradas se pusieron sobre nosotros... Demonios, mire a Rose que junto a Emmet parecía disfrutar mucho de mi situación, me hizo una seña de mis labios me pase el dorso de la mano y mierda tenia un poco de crema... me sonroje aun mas. Edward en cambio parecía muy divertido con todo esto.

-Ven acá – Alice jalo a Edward quien se dejo llevar guiñándome un ojo, lo sentó en el mueble organizando todo para entregar los regalos... ¿ya dije que parecía organizadora de fiestas de niños verdad?.

-Estas muy preciosa hija – dijo mi padre a un lado mío, sonriéndome de esa manera cálida que tan pocas veces se veía.

-Tu también estas muy bien papá – respondí y el tosió un poco riendo.

-Creo que después de todo tenemos buenos genes... cierto Renee – dijo dándole un golpecito a mi mamá.

-Por supuesto cariño... ya te lo dije Bells ese vestido te sienta muy bien... y Edward parece cada día estar mas guapo – dijo con orgullo.

-Baah – bufe – lo dicen como si no nos vieran casi a diario.

-Bueno hija, últimamente si pero queríamos decirte... hemos decidido pasar una temporada fuera – oh vaya... realmente no me lo veía venir, hace meses que no salían de viaje... me tome tiempo para pensar mi respuesta mientras veía como Jasper, Carmen, Emmet y otros mas iban uno a uno dándole sus obsequios a Edward.

-Bueno, no voy a decir que me hace feliz porque estaría mintiendo, creo que me acostumbre estos meses a tenerlos cerca sin embargo me parece genial por ustedes, un descanso – ambos asintieron mirándome con dulzura.

-Si, bueno no es que queramos dejarte pero como siempre sabemos que estas en muy buenas manos – ambos miraron hacia Edward – las mejores – dijo Renee.

-¿A donde irán? - pregunte con curiosidad.

-Oh haremos un tour por Europa pero tenemos intención de durar mayor tiempo en Roma.

-¿Cuando? - pregunte.

-En una semana, la empresa también queda en las mejores manos... Edward mi muchacho – mi papá tenia ese punto de orgullo en sus ojos – el la cuidara tan bien como lo hace contigo... lo se, le he confiado lo mas preciado para mi – sin poder evitarlo lo abrace, mi padre era un ser maravilloso a pesar de los defectos que ambos tenían siempre habían procurado lo mejor para nosotros.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien – le dije, volví a girarme y Edward miraba nuestra escena con la interrogante en sus ojos, le guiñe un ojo y sonreí para que viera que todo estaba bien. Mamá y papá le hicieron su regalo, bueno ¿sus regalos? Debo decir. Una caja de pequeños dulces, los favoritos de Edward al verlos su mirada se ilumino por completo, papá también se encargo de darle un par de corbatas personalizadas... hmm corbatas, como acto reflejo nuestras miradas se unieron.

Inclusive el Dr. Carlisle le regalo un pequeño símbolo, parecía una figurilla, era extraño no pude apreciarlo bien por que estaba un poco alejada pero Ed parecía encantado. Esme por su parte le regalo un hermoso cuadro, ofreció que para el apartamento o su oficina, el cuadro retrataba un campo abierto iluminado bastante hermoso y en el fondo se distinguía la figura de un pequeño niño sentado tocando en un gran piano de cola... hermoso.

-Ahora tu Bella – pidió Alice, asentí y corrí a buscar mi cajita... me acerque a el ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Toma – ofrecí – Feliz cumpleaños – la abrió tomándose su tiempo, tomo la cadena entre sus manos, me miro a mi y luego la cadena, la acerco a él y vi sus ojos agrandarse sorprendidos, volvió a mirarme, levantándose y tomándome en vilo. Lo abrace como el a mi.

-Tu también eres mi mejor Bella... Te Amo – dijo abrazándome...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final todo resulto bastante bien, terminamos de pasar una gran noche con las personas mas cercanas a nosotros, agradecimos a Alice por haberlo hecho genial, y a cada uno de los que colaboraron y estuvieron presentes, nos despedimos de papá y mamá así como de cada uno de los invitados... Alice y Rose fueron las ultimas después de Esme quien nos había ayudado a limpiar un poco el desorden.

-Gracias Esme... y gracias por estar presente aquí hoy – dije dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias a ti cariño, gracias por tanto – me apretó contra ella. Me separe dándole paso a Ed quien la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-El mejor cumpleaños – dijo sonriendo – gracias... mamá – un sollozo salió de Esme y me hice a un lado para darles privacidad.

Mas tarde cuando todo estuvo en orden nos despedimos de las chicas y finalmente quedamos solos, Ed fue a la habitación y yo tome una copa y me fui hacia el balcón mirando la estrellada noche de Seattle me sentía completa y feliz y mas aun cuando sentí los brazos de mi perfecto complemento envolverme.

-Gracias – su cálido aliento se estrello contra mi cuello, gire para verlo con su torso desnudo solo con el pantalón que traía hace un rato y de su cuello guindaba la cadena que acababa de regalarle.

-Creo que ahora cobrare mi otro regalo – me arrincono entre el balcón, que por suerte era alto, con su cuerpo puse mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos la significativa cadenita.

-¿sabes que te amo cierto? - le dije.

-tanto como yo a ti – sentencio para por una vez mas en el día besarme como solo el sabia hacerlo, robándose todo de mi... beso mi mandíbula haciendo una ligera presión con sus dientes, incrementando en mi el deseo por el.

Delinee el contorno de sus músculos como tanto me gustaba hacer mientras el succionaba y lamia mi cuello, desenrosco las tiras del vestido anudadas en mi cuello.

-Edward – jadee... -A..aqui-i – dije intentando preguntar pero pareció mas una afirmación.

-Si – gruño bajando de golpe mi vestido dejando a su vista mis pechos – demonios si aquí... te necesito ahora – demando. Baje mi mano por su pecho, delineando con mi uña, junte mi boca a la suya, mientras el terminaba de sacarme el vestido, lo hice a un lado saliendo de el... quedando en bragas y los tacones, llegue con mi mano a su erección que tanto se había alterado en toda la noche.

-Creo... que te debo algo – bese su cuello y su pecho dándole una pequeña mordida provocando un siseo en sus labios y me agache. Lo mire a través de mis pestañas... su rostro tenia una sensual y erótica mueca, con los labios entreabiertos respirando con dificultad, desabroche y baje su pantalón y el bóxer, dejando libre su gran erección, la boca se me hizo agua ante semejante visión... no me cansaría nunca de esto, lo tome por la base, su miembro estaba bastante caliente, la punta enrojecida y húmeda por el pre semen que empezaba a brotar, moví mi mano un par de veces sin dejar de verle, nuestras miradas parecían un canal conectado.

-Hazlo – gruño y me deje llevar por el deseo que sentía... llevando mis labios a la punta y succionando, jugué con mi lengua en toda su longitud envolviéndolo todo lo que mi boca me permitía, acaricie sus testículos, mientras chupaba a un ritmo rápido... podía sentir mi propia excitación entre mis piernas, fácil podría correrme dándole placer, sus gruñidos y maldiciones eran un gran afrodisiaco.

Tomo mi cabello para imponer el ritmo que él quería, sus embestidas contra mi boca eran suaves pero marcadas, lo saque para lamer toda su longitud bastante salivado ya por mi, no hubo parte que no tocara o chupara, sus gemidos me estaban llevando lejos... mierda.

-Basta – dijo con voz ronca – levántate Isabella – me tendió una mano, di un respingo cuando se pego a mi, sentir su erección humedecida contra mi me hizo estremecer y retorcerme de deseo.

-Edward por favor – pedí... el estaba al mando y yo lo necesitaba.

-¿Algún problema por aquí? - dijo metiendo una mano entre mis bragas perdidas de humedad.

-Ahhh – sisee

-Hmmm Si – movió su dedo de arriba a abajo – quítatelas – maldita sea, hice lo que me pidió, retorciéndome con cada movimiento que hacia.

-Date la vuelta – así lo hice, quedando de cara hacia la ciudad, si estaba haciendo frio no lo note, sentía el calor consumirme.

Me tomo por las caderas, jalándome e inclinándome contra el muro, acaricio mi espalda hasta la base de mis nalgas, masajeo ambas haciéndome jadear.

-Edward – casi lloriqueé, se sentía insoportable.

-¿si? - sentí su miembro contra mi empapado centro, restregándose una y otra vez.

-Ed..ward mierda por favor – volví a pedir pero el seguía restregándose contra mi.

-Maldita sea Edward Follame de una vez – pedí gritando y percatándome donde estaba, mierda, el rio... un sonido delicioso y ronco que fue acallado cuando de golpe entro en mi.

-JODER... Si – me sentí eufórica con él en mi interior.

-Si... he querido esto toda la tarde... no ha sido fácil soportarlo – gruñía mientras se movía en mi interior.

-Mira arriba – obedecí, mirando al imponente cielo negro, jadeando mientras el se movía una y otra vez contra mi, profundo, duro...

-Ahhh Edward – cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis pezones, jalándolos y retorciéndolos entre sus dedos.

-Nena míralo... es tuyo, lo que quieras es tuyo... eres mi mejor pecado – recito las letras de la cadena.

-Contigo... lo tengo todo – jadee, si lo tenia todo y quería mas, me moví al encuentro de sus estocadas, el choque de nuestros cuerpos junto con los gemidos era lo que se oía.

-Siiiii... ahhh follarte es el cielo – gimió sensualmente...

-Me... voy... a correr – gemí... si sentía todo mi interior revolucionado. Una de sus manos viajo a mi clítoris pellizcándolo mientras aumentaba el frenético ritmo de las embestidas, chillidos, jadeos y gemidos... la sinfonía perfecta de nuestros cuerpos entregados.

-Joder... TE AMO – grite cuando el orgasmo me golpeo... mis paredes se apretaban en torno a el, llevándolo conmigo haciéndolo derramar en mi interior; la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Yo te amo mas – dijo casi sin aliento, quedamos abrazados junto al balcón, sentía que podría caerme pero su fuerte cuerpo me sostenía... él siempre me sostenía.

-Eres lo mejor, siempre el mejor regalo – ambos mirábamos al cielo estrellado.

-Gracias... gracias por haber sido mi hermano – di un beso en su mejilla. Su sonrisa me desarmo.

-Incesto ¿eh? - dijo con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya.

-Y una mierda – reímos recordando viejos tiempos. Así tomados de la mano fuimos a la cama envueltos en los brazos del otro... viviendo finalmente el futuro de nuestros sueños.

* * *

><p>Miles de besos... he de decir que fue genial compartir esto con ustedes *-* es liberador! Nos leemos miles de besos y abrazos<p>

_**Review?**_


	24. Epílogo

**Incestuosos**  
><strong>Epílogo<strong>

* * *

><p>A lo largo de mi vida he oído frases tontas como "la vida es bella" bueno… tontas no son precisamente pero por un tiempo no considere a mi vida como "bella, bonita, gratificante" o cualquier otro adjetivo calificativo positivo, afortunadamente también tienes tus recompensas aunque a veces te toque duro… la vida da giros, giros inesperados un día te encuentras en absoluta obscuridad y al siguiente la luz lo ilumina todo mostrándote que si es posible algo bueno para ti, que no todo esta perdido y que así como las cosas a veces fallan, todo vuelve a su justa forma y adecuado lugar... y trayéndote a veces cosas de mas, como en mi caso.<p>

Sonó el timbre y la inevitable sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y seguía preguntándome ¿Por qué llamaba al timbre? Siempre decía algo con respecto a que "es mas divertido" y bueno sé que lo es, pues al abrir la puerta y verlo ahí de pie todas las sensaciones de la primera vez vuelven a mi, abrí la puerta y allí estaba el, desplegando esa sonrisa encantadora, vestido con un simple jean negro un buzo azul marino y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello debido a las bajas temperaturas a las que hemos estado sometidos.

-Hola guapa – dice y me encuentro sonriendo… sonriendo porque él es sencillamente encantador y porque cuando estoy con el, la adolescente en mi hace acto de presencia, encantada, encandilada y sobrepasada por los encantos de este hombre.

-Hola – fue lo único que respondí, él camino con sus andares elegantes hacia mi hasta quedar a escasos centímetros y plantar de la forma mas tierna un casto beso en mis labios.

-Estas hermosa – dice mirándome de arriba abajo, me he puesto un vestido sencillo de corte medio sobre la rodilla pero discreto, de tiras pero sin escote pronunciado de color crema y unas sandalias a juego.

-La situación lo amerita – le digo sonriendo y dándole la espalda para dirigirme hacia la cocina y poder comer, estamos sobre la hora… pronto deberíamos estar saliendo, volteo a mirarle y esta sonriendo negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre estas hermosa - sus ojos brillan con adoración… debo decir que al final he tenido mas suerte de la que he contado durante toda mi vida, jamás pensé encontrar a ese ser maravilloso que ahora es mi compañero. Me giro para poder servirnos la comida y siento la tibieza de su cuerpo tras de mi, sus manos en mi cintura.

-Huele delicioso – pronuncia.

-Por algo estas acá – le digo bromeando y empezamos un va y viene de comentarios del mismo índole.

-¿Qué le compraste? – le pregunto - ¿te ha costado mucho sacar el día?

-Oh no, eso fue sencillo ya ves que no suelo tomarme vacaciones, al contrario los he sorprendido pero mi familia me requiere – "mi familia" suena tan bien que mi interior se calienta – Créeme que lo que he comprado le encantara, ya veras… será sorpresa para ti también ya que no quisiste acompañarme – hago un pequeño puchero.

-Oh no, créeme que ya me estoy volviendo inmune… no sé que tienen las mujeres en esta familia, sus pucheros acabaran con todos nosotros – dije teatralmente.

-Y a ti se te ha pegado lo dramático – le digo con petulancia y él se ríe a carcajadas contagiosas que me hacen reír a mi también… todo es maravilloso.

-¿Nos vamos? – dice después de recoger la mesa.

-Dame un segundo – pronuncio mientras camino a nuestra habitación para buscar el sobrecito que prepare desde hace algunos días.

-¿Qué traes ahí? – me dice abrazándome, envolviéndome en su calor reconfortante ese que me ha acompañado y promete acompañarme tanto como lo queramos así.

-No seas curioso – le digo picoteando sus labios rosáceos.

-¿Vamos? – ofrezco ante su mirada especulativa debido a la curiosidad, esa curiosidad que lo ha llevado tan lejos. Asiente con su habitual sonrisa y se adelanta a abrirme la puerta como el caballero que es. Bajamos tomados de la mano como dos jóvenes, es tan natural estar con él que como es costumbre elevo mi mirada al cielo y agradezco a ese Dios que dicen esta ahí por bendecirme de tal manera, subimos al mercedes negro y emprendimos el conocido camino.

Mire hacia el asiento de atrás donde reposaba una enorme caja.

-Si exageraste… lo estas malcriando – le regaño. Se encoge de hombros y es la cosa mas tierna.

-Déjame malcriarlo… es mi nieto – sus ojos brillan con ternura cuando dice esto y sonrió.

-Te amo – susurro, confirmándole algo que ya sabe pero que necesito decirle ahora.

-Y yo a ti cariño – responde llevando una mano a mi mejilla y acariciando.

Antes de darme cuenta estamos estacionando ante la gran casa blanca, como nos acostumbramos a llamarle, bajamos del vehículo yo con mi sobre, el con su caja y caminamos con nuestros brazos entrelazados al interior de la casa.

Alice es la primera en aparecer por la parte trasera del jardín, viene con su sonrisa deslumbrante y tan hermosa como de costumbre.

-Bienvenidos – sonreí y repasa una mirada desde él hasta mi – awwww se ven tan lindos – dice dando brinquitos y nos echamos a reir, se acerca y nos da un abrazo y beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Pero sigamos que todos están atrás – dice en el momento en que escuchamos un pequeño terremoto acercarse… y es el pequeño terremoto más adorable que pueda haber en mi vida.

Venia corriendo con un pequeño avión en su mano, las hebras de su cabello totalmente desordenadas y brillando con la luz del sol, sus ojos tan verdes como los de sus padres, mejillas regordetas y tan diminuto que se amoldaba perfectamente entre mis brazos, levanto la vista y al vernos una enorme sonrisa surco su hermoso rostro.

-¡ABUELITOS! – grito corriendo hacia nosotros, ambos nos agachamos a su altura y al llegar lo sujetamos en un fuerte abrazo, beso mi mejilla con ternura y estrecho su mano con la de él.

-¿Cómo estas corazón? – pregunte.

-Mira me han regalado un avión y yo soy el piloto… cuando sea grande seré piloto de aviones voladores – dice y reímos.

-Oh excelente campeón, serás el mejor – dice el desordenando su cabello.

-Vamos, vamos… mis papas están esperando – dijo jalándonos de la mano para seguirle.

-Esta lleno de energías, no se porque me recuerda a alguien – dije Alice y nos reímos caminando hacia el patio trasero.

Ante nuestros ojos se extiende el hermoso jardín donde nuestra ahora familia esta toda reunida, desde los mas pequeñitos hasta los mas adultos, siento el apretón de mi compañero a mi lado y veo caminando a mi razón de ser directamente a mi, la razón de que ahora tenga una familia, la razón por la cual estoy aquí… y a pesar de que han pasado 10 años desde entonces él no ha cambiado nada y sigue siendo el mismo encantador y hermoso chico que siempre ha sido.

-Mamá – pronuncia y todo mi interior se calienta, su sonrisa es hermosa, su cabello al igual que él del pequeño terremoto esta totalmente desordenado.

-Yo la he traído piloteando – dice el pequeño, Edward le sonreí con el orgullo y adoración brillando en su mirada.

-Oh muy amable señor piloto ¿ahora crees que podrías ir a la misión de ayudar a mami? – veo su intercambio y a pesar de que lo he visto reiteradas veces aun no dejo de sentir una profunda ternura al verlos.

-Allí voy mami – grita y sale corriendo.

-Me alegra mucho que llegaran ¿Cómo están? – saluda estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo va todo? – saluda a mi acompañante quien también tiene esa mirada cargada de orgullo, adora a Edward como si fuera su propio hijo, ambos se saludan con un abrazo.

-También nos alegramos de estar aquí muchacho, es todo un placer… no se como David no ha visto la caja que he tratado de esconder – dije Carlisle con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y sus azules ojos brillando.

-Creo que su trabajo de piloto lo distrae - reímos, y nos acercamos para saludar a Renee y Charlie que se encuentran a un lado de la piscina junto a Rosalie quien acaricia su abultada barriga donde Emmet Jr. Aguarda por su salida.

-¿Cariño donde esta Isabella? – pregunto a Edward quien se ha mantenido junto a nosotros.

-Terminando de arreglar algunas cosas – dice y sus ojos como siempre brillan de amor al nombrar a Isabella, la luz de su vida.

-Iré a verla – dijo y camino hacia el interior de la casa.

A la conversación se unieron Alice y Jasper al igual que Emmet discutiendo todos sobre los regalos para el pequeño David, sobre todo Jasper quien nos acusaba de malcriarlo pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, Charlie era el primero en encogerse de hombros cada vez que hablaban de consentir a su nieto, si por el fuese le regalaría el mundo.

-Jasper deja de regañarnos – dijo Renee con tono autoritario – cuando tengas a tu pequeño o pequeña ya veras lo imposible que es contenerse.

-Cierto hermano. mira que Emmet Jr. No ha nacido y ya en su habitación no cabe nada – dijo Emmet acariciando la barriga de Rosalie – todos reímos.

**Pov Bella**

Estaba terminando de vestirme frente al tocador de mi antigua habitación, bueno siempre seria mi habitación… donde había vivido tantas cosas, donde tantas veces había dormido junto a él entregándole mi amor en silencio; organizarle una fiesta a David era agotador y aunque me dejaba en ultimo lugar para poder arreglarme, ver su pequeña sonrisa era suficiente para mi; ya había atado mi vestido color canela a mi cuello, mi cabello estaba suelto en ondas sobre mis hombros, estaba maquillada y lista para salir a compartir con mi familia.

Me mire una ultima vez al gran espejo a un lado de mi cama y toda mi piel se erizo, levante mi mirada hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él… vestido con un jean desgastado y una camisa blanca, sus ojos verdes me derretían con su intensidad, su sonrisa torcida hacia palpitar mi corazón. Dio un paso al interior cerrando la puerta tras él, camino hacia mi situándose a mi espalda, no había quitado mi mirada de él a través del espejo. Esa conexión entre el verde de mis ojos y los suyos estaba ahí y era tan abrumante como gratificante.

Habían pasado 10 años desde aquel año en que todo empezó y nada había cambiado entre nosotros, seguíamos comportándonos como un par de adolescentes enamorados, deseándonos a cualquier hora y cualquier lugar solo que ahora teníamos otras responsabilidades, sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y reposo su mentón sobre mi hombro desnudo.

-Tienes idea de lo hermosa que te ves – dijo mirando a través del espejo, sonreí… sus dedos hacían pequeños círculos sobre mi vientre plano… si a pesar de todo mi vientre había seguido plano era increíble pero también me consideraba afortunada por ello.

-Tu también te ves increíble – le dije y su sonrisa se ensancho estrechándome mas, gire mi cabeza hacia él quien entendiendo perfectamente mis deseos unió su boca a la mía en un delicioso beso, sus manos empezaron a moverse por mis costados.

-Edward… no – susurre contra sus labios.

-MAMI – oímos la voz de David llamando, Edward se separo de mi con su mirada encendida pero sonriendo, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a esto, picoteo mis labios.

-Vamos – me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la tome y lo seguí saliendo de esa habitación donde se encontraba mi pequeño David.

-Dime amor – desordene su cabello, adoraba tocarlo así como el de su padre.

-¿Dónde esta Annie? – pregunto.

-Esta tomando su siesta pero ¿vamos por ella? – le digo y él sonríe emocionado, aun sujeta de la mano de Edward caminamos los tres hacia la habitación de mis padres donde esta mi otra razón de vida, mi pequeña Annie.

-Se ve tan hermosa durmiendo, como tu – pronuncia Edward a mis espaldas, sonrió y David se acerca sigilosamente a su lado, acaricia su cabello largo y cobrizo con su manita y mi corazón se calienta de ternura al ver tal imagen.

David a penas tenia dos años cuando supimos que estaba embarazada una vez mas y a pesar de su corta edad su emoción fue extrema, estaba extasiado, a cada tienda que íbamos ya no se preocupaba por pedir algo para el, todo lo que pedía era para su hermana o hermano, cada vez que le comprábamos un juguete sus palabritas "Con este jugaremos", nos llenaba de emoción y sentimiento.

-Despiértala con un cuidado enano, como te he enseñado – dijo Edward y David asintió en nuestra dirección. Seguía acariciando dulcemente el cabello de Annie hasta que esta empezó a removerse, se giro y su boquita formo una pequeña "o", parpadeo unas cuantas veces y sonrió a su hermano y luego hacia nosotros.

-Vamos Annie, hay que saludar a los abuelitos – decía David con euforia invitando a salir a Annie quien se contagio rápidamente y salió de la cama dando brinquitos, le había puesto un hermoso vestido color celeste que le asentaba muy bien a su piel.

-Ven acá princesa – llamo Edward separándose de mi y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Annie quien corrió con gracilidad y se guindo de los brazos de Edward. Como era costumbre esta picoteo sus mejillas con adoración y estiro su manita para acercarme a ellos dando también dulces besos en mi mejilla.

-Corre princesa, los abuelitos están esperando – dijo Ed dejándola en el suelo.

-Amor llévala con cuidado ¿si? – dije a mi pequeño acariciando su mejilla, este asintió.

-Soy un chico grande mami, cuidare de Annie – la tomo de la mano y empezaron a andar, Annie queriendo ir rápido y David indicándole que fuese con cuidado.

-Quiero otro – oí la voz de Edward a mi lado sacándome de mi ensoñación mientras veía a mi par de pequeños andar.

-¿Hmm? – emití.

-Quiero otro – repitió, me gire para encararlo y enarque una ceja, se acercó hasta mi estrechándome contra él.

-¿Tenemos otro? – pregunto haciéndome sonreír y empecé a negar con la cabeza, sus labios se pegaron a mi mejilla, empezó a correr su nariz por mi mejilla y mi cuello.

-Edward… - llame.

-¿Otro? – parecía un niño pequeño cuando se empeñaba a pedir algo.

-Estamos bien con dos amor, ¿no te basta?... ellos lo son todo y así estamos bien – dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Oh vamos, quisiera tener todos los que pueda, volver a sentir la emoción al ir al ginecólogo y verlo a través de una pantallita, escuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón como si fuera el mejor sonido del mundo, sostener tu mano y susurrarte palabras de aliento mientras das todo de ti para traerle a la vida, escuchar su llanto… ese sonido que reconforta el alma, cambiarle su primer pañal, desvelarse porque llora en la madrugada – suspiro y mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, lo ponía todo tan sencillo y tan hermoso.

-Te daré todos los que quieras – su sonrisa me deslumbro y parecía tan feliz con tan solo esas palabras.

-Te Amo preciosa – dijo volviendo su rostro serio y cerrando la distancia entre nuestras bocas para besarme con reverencia, rítmicamente nuestros labios fueron volviéndose mas desesperados, su lengua busco y di acceso para empezar esa sensual danza… gemí de satisfacción saboreando su sabor en mi boca hasta que nos separamos por la abrumadora necesidad de aire.

-Vamos – le dije tomando su mano, fuimos directo al patio donde se encontraban todos formando un pequeño circulo en el cual supuse estarían David y Annie, nos acercamos y vimos como ambos estaban "haciendo actuación", no habían dejado de hacerlo en toda la semana, repitiendo la obra de teatro en la cual habían participado en el prescolar. Todos miraban con atención y aplaudían cuando ambos hacían pausas esperando tal acto. De pronto David giro su mirada, específicamente en la mesa donde una no tan pequeña caja estaba y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

-¡REGALOS ANNIE! – grito tomando la mano de la aludida corriendo hacia donde estaba la caja y otras envolturas de regalo a su alrededor, si bien era una celebración previa al cumpleaños de David ya que la fiesta se haría el fin de semana, sabia que la familia lo llenaría de regalos; Edward y yo como cada año habíamos comprado tanto para él como para Annie.

Vimos como David tomaba directamente la gran caja, lo sabia… la proporción debía llamarlo, era enorme.

-Te juro que no se como no la ha visto cuando llego Carlisle, la traía intentado "esconderla" ¿te imaginas esconder eso? – dijo – lo que le hace jugar al piloto – pude distinguir el orgullo con el que hablaba en su voz.

-Es mi pequeño piloto – susurre con amor y el me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras veíamos como abrían la enorme caja.

-Papá ven… ven… ven tienes que ver… ¡MIRA! – exclama David dando brinquitos junto a Annie quien solo se limitaba a sonreír y saltar junto a él. Nos acercamos ante la atenta mirada de todos quienes esperaban expectantes.

-Mira mami, apúrate – ahora fue Annie quien llamo.

Al llegar nos quedamos estupefactos.

-Carlisle – llame, gire para verlo y este tan solo se encogía de hombros, dentro de la no pequeña caja había un carrito con forma de avión, con ruedas, volante y mierda.

-Y funciona a batería – oímos a Carlisle, gire mi vista a Edward quien sonreía como un pequeño, luego me fije en David quien estaba muy sorprendido y emocionado al igual que Annie a su lado no quitaban su mirada embobada del aparato.

-Wow sácalo Papá – grito por fin y Ed fue directo a ayudarles, saco el "avión" colocándolo en el suelo, traía un asiento adelante para el "piloto" y otro para su copiloto.

-Oh Mira mami, Siiiii mi avión, gracias abuelito – grito de emoción.

-¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo? – pregunto Carlisle acercándose

-Traías la enorme caja cuando llegaste – dijo explicándose observando junto a An el avión desde todos los puntos.

-¿Y por qué no has dicho nada al respecto? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Tío Emm me ha dicho que hay que ser di… di

-Disimulados enano – salió Emmet en su ayuda y todos nos reímos WOW.

-Yo también he traído algo para ti David – dijo Esme acercándose de igual modo.

-¿SI? ¿Qué es? – grito David contagiándose de entusiasmo. Esme saco un sobrecito, lo abrió y de él saco un muñequito parecía un hombrecito hecho de ¿palitos?, se acercó a él y susurro algunas palabras al oído, le hizo entrega del "juguete" y este asintió con fervor hacia ella con sus ojitos verdes iluminados.

-Y tu pequeña – dijo llamando a An quien fue hacia ella – toma amor – le tendió un colgante hecho igualmente con un cordel y palitos, An sonrió y se acercó a darle las gracias luego salió corriendo hacia mi, entendiendo extendí los brazos para alzarla ayudándole con su colgante, se lo coloque y Ed se acercó con David para observar el pequeño corazón hecho con palitos de madera, observamos a Esme quien tenia sus ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Los ha hecho tu padre antes de que nacieras, eran tuyos pero siempre los tuve conmigo – susurro, Edward fue directo a ella a abrazarla con fervor.

.-.-.-.-.

Mas regalos vinieron, un uniforme de piloto para David, vestidos para Annie, todos trajeron regalos para ambos quienes no habían dejado de andar en el avión por todo el patio trasero, eso si vigilados por Alice para que se alejaran del área de la piscina, Alice simplemente adoraba cuidarlos, era la madrina de David y Rose de An, pero ambos pasaban mayor tiempo con Al.

Nos despedimos uno a uno, por ultimo de mamá y papá pues ellos quedaban en casa.

-¿Por qué no se quedan? – decía mi madre con Annie en sus brazos.

-Oh mamá… -

-Mamá tal vez en otra oportunidad ¿si? – dijo Ed convenciéndola con sus ojitos de cachorro, idiota manipulador.

-Mucho cuidado por el camino y nos llaman cuando estén en casa – la voz de Charlie sonó entrando a la estancia de la sala.

-Claro papá – dijimos ambos, ¿raro no? Pero para nosotros era común, no había nada raro en ello. Papá sonrió y nos ayudo a subir los regalos en el maletero del auto de Edward, acomodamos a ambos niños dormidos en el asiento de atrás y dimos marcha despidiéndonos una vez mas con las manos.

-¿En que piensas? – dijo Edward sacándome de mi distracción, colocando una mano sobre mi pierna.

-En todo y en nada – respondo mirando aun distraída hacia afuera.

-¿Filosófica? – sabia que trataba de evitar los silencios.

-Solo pienso en todo Ed, ya sabes… aun a pesar de estos diez años es increíble, tu, yo, ellos – señalo el asiento de atrás.

-¿Crees que pudo haber sido diferente? – me pregunta con la voz extraña. Giro mi mirada hacia él, tiene la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos en la carretera. Llevo mi mano a su rostro acariciando suavemente logrando que sus facciones se suavicen.

-Tal vez pudo haber sido distinto… pero no me interesaba ni me interesa nada diferente a todo lo que tengo ahora – respondo firmemente, todo es perfecto para mi así, siempre fue él y ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise y mas.

Él no dijo nada mas y yo tampoco, nos quedamos en silencio mientras acariciaba su rostro, llegamos a casa y con cuidado pusimos a An y David en sus respectivas camas, me quede acomodándolos mientras Edward buscaba los regalos y dejaba cada uno sobre un mueble.

Salimos encendiendo el sistema de sonido y cerrando suavemente la puerta; caminamos hacia la terraza…

Desde que nos habíamos enterado de mi embarazo habíamos decidido mudarnos a una casa mas del tipo familiar, sin deshacernos del apartamento por supuesto.

-Vamos a la terraza – dijo Edward con voz suave, asentí y subimos, salimos a la despejada noche donde un aire cálido movía mi cabello.

-Has estado tan pensativa – me abrazo por la espalda.

-No es nada – le digo de vuelta mirando la muy poca iluminada noche.

-Sabes que puedo hacer que me lo digas – susurra contra mi cuello mientras va dejando un reguero de húmedos besos. Me gire haciéndolo retroceder mirando de arriba abajo todo su fibroso cuerpo enfundado en esos jeans que se ajustaban a sus piernas, su trasero y su... su… miembro de por si despierto, su torso cubierto por la camisa que enmarcaba sus músculos bien formados, sus enormes brazos que tantas veces me habían sostenido, su rostro, su mandíbula recta, varonil, su nariz perfecta, sus pómulos, sus ojos brillantes, sus cejas pobladas de un tono claro y su hermoso cabello desordenado.

-¿Terminaste tu escrutinio?

-¿Sabes como empezó todo? – le digo colocando un dedo sobre su pecho haciendo movimientos sutiles.

-¿Uh? – emitió.

-Tu cuerpo… - sus cejas se alzaron – eras tan malditamente deseable, yo a penas una adolescente entendiendo como funcionaba el mundo, y teniendo al hombre mas caliente en su misma casa, cada vez que te acercabas mis hormonas se revolucionaban, cada vez que podía miraba un poco mas de ti, siempre con la curiosidad palpitando y el miedo de ser descubierta… a veces de forma extraña respondías a mis insinuaciones y ¡mierda! Yo moría por querer mas, te imagine mas de una vez y luego me reprochaba por ser una maldita pervertida, la forma en que tus músculos se flexionaban, como los jeans enmarcaban tu bien formado trasero, como cuando te venias a dormir en mi cuarto tus bóxer enmarcaban tu polla haciéndome casi perder la razón y que me jodan si no quise que me follaras mas de una vez - sus ojos se habían oscurecido, me mordí el labio… sus labios estaban entreabiertos dando pequeños jadeos.

-Sé que tras de ese deseo te amaba inmensamente, pero en ese momento todo era deseo y frustración porque no podía tenerte, porque estaba mal… me fui de viaje y ese maldito beso, joder en todo el viaje no pude borrarlo de mi mente, y nunca pude… cuando regrese fue imposible tu recibimiento cada toque, cada Aghhh todo me empujaba a una sola cosa y no podía.

-Pero llegue a tiempo y te folle como tu querías ¿no? – dijo acortando la distancia y cargado de erotismo, su boca se acercó a la mía pero no lo suficiente respirando mi aire y yo el suyo.

-No puedo negar que me paso lo mismo… aunque siempre fui consiente de que te amaba sobre todo pero maldita sea yo no podía entonces, verte crecer fue la mayor tortura para mi, como tu cuerpo – poso sus manos sobre mi y empezó a delinear cada parte que iba mencionando – tus caderas se hicieron de muerte, tus pechos crecieron y de vez en cuando a través de alguna camiseta yo podía ver y debía correr al baño porque una erección se formaba inmediatamente en mis pantalones, tu culo era mi perdición y con esos shorts que te empeñabas en usar me mataban, cuando te abrazaba a veces quería hacerlo solo con dulzura pero tu con tu inocencia te amoldabas a mi y yo sufría como el maldito hombre pervertido que era y quería restregarme contra ti para que aliviaras lo que provocabas… y cometí estupideces pero cuando te tuve fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida y es algo que jamás cambiare ni me arrepiento.

-Nunca – finalice estampando mis labios contra los suyos en un beso que denotaba lo que nuestras declaraciones acababan de provocar, lujuria y deseo… nuestras lenguas jugaron como solo ellas sabían hacerlo en el mejor de los contactos, sus manos sostuvieron mi trasero levantándome para enrollar mis piernas en su cintura y sentir su potente erección contra mi sexo cubierto por las bragas.

A penas y note que nos movíamos a nuestra habitación, mi hombre era fuerte, sus grandes brazos sostenían mi peso mientras yo me dedicaba a succionar su cuello… Mio. Me tumbo a nuestra cama y empezó a desabrochar su camisa y desnudarse por completo, imite su acción quitando mi vestido quedando simplemente en ropa interior.

-Quédate así y acuéstate boca abajo – gruño con esa maldita voz que hacia estragos en mi.

Hice lo que me pidió temblando como una hoja por la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

-Tienes una espalda perfecta y un culo hermoso ¿sabias? – lo oí decir y suspire contra las sabanas.

Sentí su peso en la cama pero no esperaba que se sentara literalmente sobre mi, sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo y su erección restregando mi baja espalda, ¡Mierda!.

-Edward – llame.

-Shhh tranquila – dijo y empezó a descender sus manos suavemente, matándome con su lenta caricia, llego a mi sujetador y lo soltó en un ágil movimiento siguió descendiendo sus manos por el canal de mi espalda, tan suavemente… tan jodidamente tentador que estaba jadeando.

-Tienes un par de hoyuelos aquí – toco en mi espalda baja – que son mi perdición… cualquiera quisiera tocarlos, sentirlos y ver como se contrae pero soy yo el afortunado.

-Edward – volví a llamar entre suspiros por sus caricias, pero no respondió se limito a moverse de mi y a descender sus manos que ahora tomaron mi braguita deslizándola tortuosamente lento por mis piernas hasta sacarlas por completo. Escuche un sonido gutural saliendo de lo profundo de su garganta.

-Eres perfecta – dijo con admiración y reverencia. Sus manos se posaron de forma ruda sobre mis nalgas y apretaron.

-Joder – solté – Edward… - gazne.

-Oh preciosa no sabes la vista que tengo – sus palabras estaban cargadas de tanta sensualidad que cada vez me sentía peor, necesitaba sentirlo mas.

Expandió con sus manos mis nalgas y volvió a gruñir.

-Mierda, estas tan húmeda – y sus dedos no tardaron en comprobarlo – abre las jodidas piernas – demando y así lo hice dejando al descubierto todo de mi. Deje se sentir el tacto de sus dedos para sentir su familiar miembro restregándose contra mi húmedo centro.

-Ed…Ward – gemí anhelándolo mas que a nada.

-Oh Si preciosa – gimió cuando se introdujo en mi de forma agónica.

-Ohhhhh – mis ojos se perdieron al igual que mi respiración, sus firmes movimientos arrasaban conmigo, toda su longitud se encontraba en mi interior y el solo se movía friccionando…

-Rápido… Edward… Rápido – suplique. Lloriquee al sentir como respondía a mis suplicas envistiendo de forma demencial contra mi, sus manos en mis nalgas amasando y su miembro sacudiendo mi interior.

-Ahhh Si… Si, se siente tan bien… deberías verlo – gimió y gruño y sus arremetidas eran cada ves mas descoordinadas y fuertes.

-Mierda… Edward – gemía, mis ojos picaban, los sentía calientes y húmedos a causa del desorbitante placer que estaba sintiendo, mi cuerpo vibraba… yo era suya el sabia que hacer, como hacer… mierda y lo hacia perfecto.

-Córrete preciosa, vamos apriétame como solo tu puedes – volvió a gruñir y sentí mis paredes empezar a cerrarse y la bola de fuego apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Ahogue mis gritos con la sabana, solo los ruidos de Edward al correrse en mi interior… mi cuerpo se redujo a cenizas, consumiéndome, haciéndome añicos en él, con él y por él.

Parpadee un par de veces abrumada aun por las sensaciones de nuestro encuentro, sentí sus fuertes abrazos envolviéndome y arrastrándome a él.

-Te Amo tanto – beso mi mejilla, gire mi rostro con pereza al suyo y conecte con sus labios en beso suave y lánguido.

-Y yo a ti amor – acaricie su cabello, saque mi sujetador aventándolo al suelo y me deje envolver por él y el sueño que se apoderaba de mi a cada segundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parpadee al sentir la luz golpeando en mis ojos… abrí uno y luego el otro para darme cuenta que ya había amanecido, su brazo y su pierna estaban sobre mi, envolviéndome sin dejarme mover ni un dedo, se veía tan pacifico y hermoso así dormido, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, y en un estado de completa paz… como un niño, era como ver a mi pequeño David durmiendo. Cambie mi cuerpo por almohadas para poder levantarme sin molestarlo ya que era domingo y fui a la habitación de los niños para comprobar que aun seguían dormidos.

Entre sigilosamente y ahí estaban cada uno en su cama totalmente sumidos en sus sueños, curiosamente Annie dormía mas como Edward con un brazo y una de sus pequeñas piernas rodeando un enorme peluche mientras David era un desprolijo para dormir, con cada brazo y pierna apuntando en una dirección diferente, mas como yo que con el tiempo me había amoldado a dormir pacíficamente y en los brazos de Edward.

Ya que aun estaban dormidos me fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, hot cakes con miel y zumo de naranja era el desayuno predilecto de todos.

-Buenos Días Mami – la voz de Annie se hizo presente en la estancia y deje todo para ir por ella.

-Princesa ¿Qué tal tu noche? – pregunte tomándola en mis brazos para darle un beso en su mejilla haciendo cosquillas.

-Bien – respondió

-¿Quieres ver dibujos animados en la sala? – ella asintió restregando sus ojos, la lleve a la sala recostándola en el mueble y encendiendo el televisor "Save Ums" fue lo que pronuncio al salisteis las primeras imágenes en la pantalla, sonreí.

-Buenos días – entro Edward a la sala - ¿Cómo están mis amores? – se acercó a dejar un casto beso en mis labios e ir a por An, se acostó en el mueble y la estrecho contra ella empezando a jugar.

-Iré a por el desayuno – les dije dejándolos ahí, escuchaba las risas de An por las cosquillas de Edward, ese junto con la risa de David eran los mejores sonidos del mundo.

Los Hot Cakes estuvieron listos y los llame a la mesa aunque antes debimos despertar a David, era el dormilón de la casa, pero Annie sabia los métodos para despertarlo y terminamos desayunando todos en la mesa del jardín.

Al rato simplemente estábamos sentados sobre el césped, Edward con su pantalón de dormir y el torso desnudo sentado con las piernas abiertas y yo entre ellas acurrucada en él con un short de cada y una franela de las suyas mientras David y Annie jugaban en el avión.

-Son hermosos – dije viéndolos jugar y correr.

-Como tu – dijo él - ¿Crees que algún día… sepan? – sabia a que se refería.

-No lo se… solo si se lo decimos o lo guardamos como un secreto para nosotros – dije reflexionando.

-Hmm tal vez algún día podrían saberlo – sentencio.

-Tal vez – acaricie uno de sus brazos.

-¿Te imaginas… que ellos…? – también sabia a que se refería y eso me hizo reflexionar un poco mas, tarde unos segundos en responderle.

-No lo se, esas cosas no son comunes, no lo creo – dije pensándolo bastante.

-¿Por qué?... tu y yo, ¿ellos? – mire a mi par de pequeños riendo y jugando.

-De alguna manera, algo dentro me hace pensar que siempre supimos que entre tu y yo no habían lazos de hermandad, es algo complicado de explicar – reflexione.

-Lo se y lo entiendo – murmuro él contra mi cabello.

-Crees que si sucediera ¿los juzgarías? – volvió a preguntar.

-Seria una hipócrita – respondí de inmediato, acaricie su mejilla.

-Lo seriamos – rió estrechándome en sus brazos, todo era perfecto y los perjuicios en nuestra vida no existían… las cosas eran como eran y había que aceptar cada razón, cada acto y ahora solo podíamos esperar y ser felices.

* * *

><p>En algún momento debía cerrarlo... :D besos<p> 


End file.
